


Leben, Lieben, Leiden ... Verzeihen

by jorg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 102,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorg/pseuds/jorg
Summary: Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Liebhaber aus Passion. Ein Mann mit Ecken und Kanten… Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt, die Liebe seines Lebens. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ein Fremder ihre beiden Leben durcheinanderbringt. Harrys Feuer der Leidenschaft erlischt. Kann der Tränkemeister die Glut wieder entfachen? SS/HP, P18Slash.





	1. Feuer und Flamme

Prolog: Feuer und Flamme

Ein Poltern war zu hören, als der Kamin im Wohnzimmer zum Leben erwachte und Harry Potter hustend und keuchend aus dem selbigen, mehr fiel als entstieg und auf seinem Hintern landete.  
Stöhnend stand der junge Mann auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um sein leichtes Unwohlsein zu bekämpfen, das ihn während des Flohens meist überkam, bevor er sich mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck, die Asche vom Umhang klopfte und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Lebenspartner machte.

Gut hatte niemand seine Ankunft mitverfolgt. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum gerade er, immer noch so viele Probleme mit dem Flohen und dem Apparieren hatte. Man sollte doch annehmen, dass er, als Bezwinger Voldemorts, genug Power hatte, um ein wenig eleganter aus dem Kamin zu entsteigen, aber weit gefehlt.  
Dasselbe Bild bot er nach dem Apparieren. Nie war er in der Lage, auszusehen wie ein Adonis bei der Landung. Er glich meist einem zerzausten Jungen den niemand, nach so einer Ankunft, ernst nahm.

"Severus, ich bin wieder da!", rief Harry laut durch ihr gemütliches Heim in Spinners End, bei dem Severus keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut hatte, um sein Elternhaus in neuem Glanz, jedoch mit altem Flair, erstrahlen zu lassen.  
Harry war sehr glücklich hier wohnen zu dürfen und froh, den düsteren Räumlichkeiten des Black-Hauses, am Grimmauldplatz, entkommen zu sein.

"Severus, ich bin wieder zurück!", rief Harry erneut, als er die Treppen hinauflief, um im Obergeschoss seinen Schatz zu suchen.  
Nichts. Kein Laut war zu hören. Weder Severus noch ihr Hauself tauchten auf, um Harry zu begrüssen, der nach drei langen Wochen, in denen er in Paris eine Zusatzausbildung absolvierte, wieder zu Hause war.  
Die Wochen waren anstrengend, aber notwendig gewesen, wenn er in seinem Beruf weiterkommen wollte. Die Prüfung, welche er im Anschluss an diesen Lehrgang absolvierte und mit Bravour bestand, befähigte ihn Rekruten auszubilden und ihnen die Prüfungen abzunehmen, wenn sie am Schluss ihrer Ausbildung angekommen waren und in die Welt entlassen werden sollten.

Harry war froh über seinen Entscheid, die Auroren-Ausbildung in Angriff genommen und seine Ausbildung zum Heiler, abgebrochen zu haben.  
Auch wenn ihm die Zusammenarbeit mit Severus viel Spass gemacht hatte, war er nicht glücklich gewesen, als Heiler seine Brötchen zu verdienen.  
Seine Psyche verkraftete es sehr schlecht, dass er nicht alle Patienten retten konnte.  
Natürlich war das, in seinem neuen Beruf, auch nicht immer möglich, aber er kam nie lange mit diesen Menschen in Kontakt, die er retten oder verhaften sollte. Der Abstand den er diesen Menschen gegenüber einhielt, war gross. Zumindest für ihn war das wichtig.  
Er wollte niemanden mehr, ausser Severus und seine engsten Freunde, nahe an sich heranlassen. Auf diese Weise schützte er sich vor noch mehr Leid.

Als Heiler war er die ganze Zeit darum bemüht gewesen, die Kranken gesund zu pflegen und die Verletzten zu heilen. Aber alle schafften es nie und liessen ihn immer öfters, wütend und deprimiert zurück. Er hatte gespürt, dass er als Heiler, an die Grenzen seiner seelischen Belastbarkeit kam. Das hatte schlussendlich den Ausschlag gegeben.

Voldemorts Tod und seinen Part dabei, mochten eine Rolle gespielt haben, dass seine Seele nicht mehr so belastbar war. Seither war er einfach glücklich, wenn alles reibungslos und ohne Komplikationen ablief.  
Alles was er wollte war die Gewissheit, siegen zu können.  
Genau das Gegenteil dessen, was ihn bei seiner Arbeit als Heiler erwartet hatte. Immer mehr Menschen starben an den Spätfolgen des Kriegs und er stand dem Phänomen, machtlos gegenüber.  
Das einzig Gute an seiner Zeit im St. Mungos war, dass er seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer näher kennen und lieben lernen durfte.  
Sein ''Ja'' zu einer Beziehung zu Severus, war die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens.

Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte Harry auf, dass er früher dran war als abgemacht. Sicherlich war Severus noch bei einem Patienten, den er über die Risiken der einzunehmenden Tränke informieren musste. Harry wusste, dass Severus sehr Gewissenhaft agierte, wenn es um seine Arbeit ging.  
Da er auf eine Begrüssung noch warten musste, begann er seine Taschen auszupacken und die kleinen Mitbringsel, für Ron und Hermines Kinder, in seinen Nachttisch zu legen bis er die Zeit fand, seinen Freunden einen Besuch abzustatten. Er war sich sicher, dass sich Hugo und Rose über die französischen Scherzartikel freuen würden. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die ihn mit Sicherheit zum Teufel wünschte, wenn die Kinder ihr Geschenk ihrem Onkel George zeigten.

Voller Vorfreude, seinen Liebsten endlich wiederzusehen, gönnte er sich eine erfrischende Dusche, rasierte sich am ganzen Körper da er wusste, wie sehr Severus seine weiche und glatte Haut liebte, bevor er hinunter in die Küche ging und begann, das Abendessen auf den Tisch zu zaubern.

Zur Feier des Tages, kochte Harry Severus' Lieblingsspeisen und deckte liebevoll den kleinen Tisch im hellen Morgenzimmer, welches von Severus Mutter, bereits zu Lebzeiten, zum Lieblingszimmer auserkoren worden war.  
Helle Farben herrschten vor und tauchten den sonnendurchfluteten Raum in eine entspannte Atmosphäre.  
Harry und Severus liebten es beide, ihre Mahlzeiten gemeinsam in diesem Zimmer einzunehmen und sich über die Ereignisse des Tages auszutauschen.

Der Abend schritt voran und Harry begann sich langsam aber sicher zu sorgen.  
Um diese Zeit war Severus immer zu Hause.  
Als er eine Stunde später noch immer alleine herumsass, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
Etwas musste geschehen sein, da Sev ihm immer Bescheid gab, wenn es eine Planänderung gab.  
Entschlossen griff er beim Kamin im Wohnzimmer, in die bereitgestellte Schale mit Flohpulver und begab sich direkt in Severus' Labor im St.Mungo.  
Vor zirka einem Jahr, hatte Severus die Bewilligung eingeholt, dass er sein Labor an ihr Flohnetzwerk anschliessen durfte, damit der Weg ins Krankenhaus kurz war, falls ein Notfall seine Anwesenheit erforderte.

Ein wenig ausser Atem, kam Harry im Labor seines Partners an und sah in die geschockten Gesichter zweier Männer.  
Einer davon war Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass und sich angestrengt mit dem fremden Mann zu unterhalten schien. Er lächelte, aber Harry merkte schnell, dass das Lächeln nicht ihm galt.  
Der Blick den er von Severus bekam, nahm er mit Befremden zur Kenntnis. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht bereits früher unangemeldet hergefloht war, aber diesmal schien er wirklich zu stören.

"Es tut mir Leid Severus, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber ich wollte nachfragen, wie lange du noch brauchst?"  
"Wie du siehst, bin ich in einer wichtigen Besprechung. Ich kann dir keine Zeit nennen. Aber es dauert sicher noch eine Weile", kam die ungeduldige Antwort seines Liebsten. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte getrommelt hätte.

"In Ordnung Sev! Ich habe uns etwas zu essen gemacht und warte bis du nach Hause kommst. Ich habe dir viel zu erzählen. Paris war toll und warte nur, bis…"  
"Haben diese unwichtigen Gespräche nicht Zeit bis ich hier fertig bin?", wurde Harry mit kalter Stimme von Severus unterbrochen.  
"Natürlich", entschuldigte sich Harry und konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.  
Severus hatte seit seiner Schulzeit, nicht mehr in diesem distanzierten Tonfall, mit ihm gesprochen.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, seine Manieren zusammenzusuchen und den fremden Mann zu begrüssen, von dem er augenblicklich wusste, dass er ihn nicht mochte. Von diesem Mann ging eine Gefahr aus. Das erkannte Harry intuitiv.  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Mister…"  
Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da er ungeduldig unterbrochen wurde.  
"Harry bitte! Du störst eine wichtige Besprechung. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich etwas später komme, also bitte, akzeptiere meinen Entscheid und warte zu Hause!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort aber mit einem verletzten Seitenblick auf Severus, ging Harry und kehrte in ihr Haus zurück. Er fasste es nicht, wie kalt er von Severus behandelt und abgekanzelt worden war.  
Traurig sass er in der Küche und wartete auf die Heimkehr seines Partners. Die Freude, Severus zu verwöhnen, war ihm gänzlich vergangen.

Er spürte noch immer, den arroganten und besserwisserischen Blick jenes Mannes auf sich ruhen, dessen Name er nicht kannte und den er mit Sicherheit nicht näher kennenlernen wollte.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf als er darüber nachdachte, was der Grund für Severus' distanziertes Verhalten sein könnte. Aber er wusste sich keinen Rat. Nichts war passiert vor seiner Abreise nach Paris. Das Warum, erschloss sich ihm einfach nicht.

Die Stunden vergingen und Harry sass immer noch in der Küche und wartete auf Severus' Heimkehr.  
Die Speisen standen unangetastet unter einem Stasis-Zauber im Morgenzimmer und warteten darauf, gegessen zu werden.  
Gegen elf Uhr abends gab Harry auf und machte sich Bettfertig. Hunger hatte er keinen. Der war ihm Stunden zuvor bereits vergangen.

Schlaflos lag er im Bett und als gegen Mitternacht immer noch kein Severus in Sicht war, flohte er erneut ins Labor. Unterdessen schrie alles in ihm, ''Alarm!''  
In Severus Räumlichkeiten war alles still und dunkel. Nur der Mond erhellte den Raum und tauchte ihn in ein surreales Licht.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf Severus' Schreibtisch, wo ein liegengebliebener Zettel seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erzeugte er einen Lumos und hielt ihn an das Dokument während er las.

… Zehn Uhr… Slytherin Palace… Hastings

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen was diese Zeilen bedeuteten, aber sie erklärten zumindest Severus' Abwesenheit.  
Das Slytherin Palace war ein renommiertes Etablissement in Zauberlondon und bekannt für seine gute Küche.

Seufzend kehrte Harry heim und sah im Morgenzimmer traurig auf die vielen Speisen, die er vergebens zubereitet hatte.  
"Kreacher", rief er frustriert nach dem Hauself, der sich die ganze Zeit versteckt zu haben schien.

Mit einem, ''Plop'' erschien ein müde wirkender Elf und verbeugte sich nachlässig vor seinem Herrn, das Gesicht höhnisch verzogen.  
Harry wusste, dass Kreacher eine versnobte und eingebildete Kreatur war, die ihn nicht leiden konnte, und in seiner Denkweise so verschroben, dass der Elf ihm wirklich das Gefühl gab, als Halbblut, seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert zu sein.  
Nur die Bindung eines Zauberers zu seinem Elfen, liessen Kreacher zumindest ein wenig nachgeben. Aber nur, wenn Harry klare Befehle erteilte. 

Mit seiner gelangweilten Stimme, die Kreachers Meinung widerspiegelte näselte er:  
"Master Harry Potter Sir haben gerufen? Was für Befehle mag der Master um diese Uhrzeit wohl haben?"  
"Ich möchte, dass du die Speisen im Morgenzimmer entfernst. Wir sind leider nicht dazu gekommen sie zu essen."

"Wie Master Harry Potter Sir wünschen. Allerdings wird Kreacher dies erst Morgen erledigen können, da Kreacher im Auftrag von Master Snape unterwegs ist."  
Und mit einem weiteren ''Plop'', war der Hauself wieder verschwunden, ohne die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen zu haben.

"Ich bin einfach zu nachsichtig mit dem Kerl", wetterte Harry leise vor sich hin, als er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinaufging.  
Er würde schon noch herausfinden, was der Grund für Severus' Stimmung war.  
Müde bettete er seinen Kopf in das weiche Daunenkissen und ergab sich seinem unruhigen Schlaf.  
Wirre Träume zogen vorbei. Träume die von fremden Männern handelten, die ihn davon abhielten, zu seinem Schatz zu gehen.  
Die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich von der einen- auf die andere Seite, nassgeschwitzt und deprimiert. Er schrie und schrie, aber sein Liebster war immer zu weit entfernt.  
Nur er Blick, mit dem Severus ihn ansah, brannte sich in sein Herz. Die Kälte, die seine Augen ausstrahlten, die Distanz, die Harry nicht zu überbrücken vermochte…

Meistens war er stolz auf seine Intuition, aber diesmal machte sie ihm Angst.


	2. Das Blut in Wallung

Das Blut in Wallung:

Harry erwachte, durch die Geräusche, die Severus erzeugte, als er endlich heimkam. Der Morgen klarte schon, wie Harry mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster feststellte.  
"Severus! Warum kommst du so spät? Ich habe stundenlang auf dich gewartet."  
"Schlaf weiter. Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete ein leicht genervter Tränkemeister, während er aus seinen Kleidern schlüpfte und neben seinem Freund unter die Decken kroch.

Harry lächelte verschmitzt, als er seine kalten Füsse an den warmen Körper seines Liebsten presste, und zusah, wie Severus zischend die Luft einzog.  
"Was soll das Harry! Bitte unterlass solche Kindereien. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen."  
Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Severus von Harry weg, schloss demonstrativ die Augen und zog seine Decke bis unters Kinn.

Harry, der nach dreiwöchiger Abwesenheit eine etwas liebevollere Begrüssung erwartet hatte, blieb einen Moment konsterniert liegen, bevor er die Initiative ergriff, nahe an seinen Liebsten heranrobbte und ihn von hinten umarmte und seinen Körper an Severus' Rücken presste.  
Er wollte sein Missgeschick, Severus verärgert zu haben, wieder gut machen. 

"Ich werde dir die Müdigkeit schon austreiben Schatz", flüsterte er verheissungsvoll, während seine Hand weiter nach unten, zu Severus' Mitte wanderte und mit rhythmischen, auf und ab Bewegungen, begann Severus Glied zu liebkosen.  
"Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen Harry? Es war ein langer Tag, und ich bin hundemüde."  
Harry hielt in seinen Bemühungen kurz inne, da er seinen Liebsten nicht verstand und nicht glauben konnte, dass Severus kein Interesse an Sex hatte.

"Du liegst ganz entspannt da und ich erledige den Rest für dich", flüsterte Harry mit erotischer Stimme in Severus' Ohr, als er ihn sanft auf den Rücken drehte und mit dem Kopf unter der Decke verschwand.   
Harry fühlte sich übersensibel, da er die letzten drei Wochen seinen Schatz über alle Massen vermisst hatte. Sie hatten immer regelmässig Sex und drei Wochen war die längste Zeit, die sie getrennt waren, seit sie eine Beziehung begannen.

So schnell wollte Harry nicht kleinbeigeben und küsste, leckte und massierte sich an Severus' Vorderseite hinunter. Er liebkoste den Penis seines Liebsten mit allen Fassetten seines Könnens, obwohl Severus wenig, bis gar keine Reaktion darauf zeigte.   
Harry pumpte dessen Glied mit gleichmässigen Bewegungen, bis er nach langer Zeit, eine Regung seines Partners wahrnahm.   
So lange brauchten sie sonst nicht, um sich beim Liebesspiel aufzustacheln, aber das verdrängte Harry gekonnt, da seine Wenigkeit in der Zwischenzeit, mehr als bereit für den nächsten Schritt war.

Er konnte jedoch trotz seiner sexuellen Begierde nicht ignorieren, dass Severus überhaupt nicht mitarbeitete und den Akt unbeteiligt über sich ergehen liess. Ganz so, wie von Harry zu Beginn angedeutet.  
Harry war unterdessen aber nicht mehr in der Lage sich zurückzuhalten. Zu sehr, fühlte er in seinem Innern die Spannung, die sich aufgebaut hatte.   
Ungeduldig weitete er sich selbst, um in den Genuss ihrer Vereinigung zu kommen. Die Gefühle die ihn dabei durchströmten, als sein eigener Finger seinen Lustpunkt streifte, waren trotz Arbeitsverweigerung seitens Severus, phänomenal.   
Er steigerte seine Erregung, indem er seine Hoden gegeneinander rieb und seinen Penis verwöhnte.   
Stöhnend rief er nonverbal das aromatisierte Lubricant zu sich, verteilte eine genügende Menge davon auf Severus Schaft und seinem Hinterteil, bevor er sich auf den erigierten Penis seines Partners setzte und in einem langsamen Tempo begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Immer noch lag die Hauptarbeit bei ihm, als er sich wieder und wieder am stählernen Schaft seines Geliebten pfählte und dabei sein Glied wichste. So langsam spürte er, wie sich in seinem Innern ein Orgasmus aufbaute und wollte auch Severus dahin bringen.   
Er intensivierte seine Bemühungen, Severus zum Mitmachen zu animieren, aber einzig an der keuchenden Atmung seitens Partners erkannte er, dass dieser nicht ganz so desinteressiert war, wie er sich gab.

Harry gebührte wirklich ein grosses Lob für seine Bemühungen, die er sich mit dem Liebesakt machte. Nicht eine zärtliche Berührung kam vom Tränkemeister. Nicht ein Kuss wurde ihm auf Mund oder Nacken gepresst. Dennoch war Harry heiss auf diesen Sex, den er drei Wochen lang schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Harry spürte, wie seine Erlösung näherkam.  
Aber auch Severus verspürte nun den Drang, seinen Orgasmus auszuleben und zog Harry mit einem Aufschrei von sich herunter.  
"Auf die Knie", befahl er mit heiserer Stimme, als er auch schon mit einer einzigen fliessenden Bewegung von hinten in Harry eindrang und seinen Kopf nach vorne in die Matratze drückte.  
Wild stiess Severus zu. Er keuchte und grunzte und vergass dabei, dass Harry in dieser Position keinerlei Lust mehr empfand. Severus wusste eigentlich, dass Harry diese Stellung nicht behagte, da ihm dabei die Intimität fehlte und er sich wie ein Tier fühlte.   
Aber so wie es schien, war Severus dies in diesem Moment egal… Severus war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als seine Missstimmung wahrzunehmen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry spürte wie sich Severus in ihm ergoss.  
Noch zwei, drei Stösse, bevor das nun erschlaffte Glied seines Freundes aus ihm herausglitt und Severus sich von ihm abwandte, sich hinlegte, ohne noch einmal das Wort an ihn zu richten. Liebloser hatten sie noch nie, einen Liebesakt beendet.

Zurück liess Severus einen frustrierten Harry, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand, da er seinen Partner noch nie so rücksichtslos erlebt hatte.  
"Severus! Was…"  
"Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe ", wurde er sogleich von Severus unterbrochen!   
"Ich möchte nichts anderes, als noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.", murrte er ungehalten, als Harry es wagte, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen.

"Aber ich bin noch nicht gekommen Sev!" Harry hatte zwar keine Lust mehr auf einen Orgasmus, aber er wollte diesen frustrierenden Umstand dennoch klarstellen.  
Er setzte sich auf, zog seine Knie zu sich heran und umklammerte mit beiden Armen seine Beine, als ob er sich schützen wollte, vor den nächsten Worten seines Partners.

"Du wirst ja wohl in der Lage sein, dich selbst um dein Problem zu kümmern. Schliesslich habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich zu müde für deine sexuellen Nöte bin."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Freundes, der die Augen, bei seinem Ausbruch, geschlossen hielt und sich tiefer in die Kissen kuschelte.  
Severus selbstzufriedene Stimme, hallte wütend in Harrys Ohren nach, als sein Gehirn versuchte, die Worte in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was dieser ungehobelte Kerl sich als letztes noch erlaubte, als Harry immer noch dabei war, seine Enttäuschung über diese Frechheit zu verdauen. 

"Wenn du fertig bist, mit was auch immer du noch zu tun gedenkst, dann wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du einen Reinigungszauber über mich sprechen könntest. Ich fühle mich klebrig und verschmutzt!", wagte es der Tränkemeister wirklich, Harry noch weiter abzukanzeln und als Sexobjekt dastehen zu lassen.

Harry konnte seinen Unmut nach diesen Worten nicht länger zurückhalten. Frustriert biss er die Zähne zusammen, als er von Severus wissen wollte was Sache war.  
"Was ist los mit dir. Warum benimmst du dich so beschissen mir gegenüber Sev. Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich bin kein Fickkissen, das du, nachdem du gekommen bist, einfach beiseitelegen kannst!"

Wütend erhob sich Harry von ihrem gemeinsamen Bett.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben was du heute getan hast Sev. Was für ein arroganter Arsch bist du eigentlich. Was ist los mit dir? Was habe ich dir getan, um so eine Behandlung zu verdienen?"  
Immer mehr schrie sich Harry in Rage, als er die letzte halbe Stunde Revue passieren liess.

Wütend starrte Harry auf den bewegungslosen Mann im Bett.  
Ein leises Schnarchen war die einzige Reaktion, die Harry zu seinem Ausbruch bekam.  
Der Tränkemeister war bereits eingeschlafen und hörte die letzten Worte, seines vor Wut tobenden Partners, nicht mehr.

Mit Tränen in den Augen, schlüpfte Harry in seinen Schlafanzug, packte seine Decken und verliess das Schlafzimmer um im unteren Stockwerk, in einem der Gästezimmer, die restliche Zeit bis zum Aufstehen zu verbringen.  
Obwohl er müde war, fand er keinen Schlaf mehr.  
Eine unerklärliche Angst hatte sich in seinem Innern breitgemacht. Eine Angst, die er nicht abschütteln konnte und die ihn von innen heraus auffrass.   
Natürlich hatten sie, in der Vergangenheit auch schon Diskussionen und Streitereien gehabt, aber so…

Was war während seiner Abwesenheit bloss geschehen.  
Er fand keine Erklärung für dieses Verhalten und wollte auch keine bekommen. In seiner Wut, schwelgte er in Selbstmitleid und steigerte sich in sein Elend hinein, was ihn wiederum vom Schlaf abhielt.  
Kurz bevor es Zeit war aufzustehen, fiel er dennoch in einen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf, aus dem er kurze Zeit später erwachte. Seit Jahren, konnte er sich auf seine innere Uhr verlassen, die ihn immer zur rechten Zeit weckte, egal wie viele Stunden seine Nacht dauerte.  
Mit pochendem Herzen sah er sich in dem ungewohnten Zimmer um und brauchte einen Moment, um sich die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder ins Bewusstsein zu bringen.  
Aber auch jetzt, ein paar Stunden später wusste er sich keinen Rat.

Frustriert stand er auf und gönnte sich erst einmal eine heisse Dusche. Vielleicht würde die ihm helfen, klarer zu sehen.  
Ein Blick in ihr Schlafzimmer zeigte ihm, dass Severus wohl schon auf und in der Küche sein musste, da auch das angrenzende Badezimmer leer war, als er eintrat.  
Schnell zog er sich aus und stieg unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. Wie gut es tat, zu entspannen und die Wärme zu geniessen, während er seine Haare und seinen Körper wusch.  
Besser gelaunt als die Nacht zuvor, stieg er erfrischt und voller Tatendrang aus der Dusche.  
Schnell suchte er sich seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank, besah sich das Ergebnis im Spiegel und lächelte zufrieden über seine Wahl, bevor er sich, einen zurückhaltenden Blick aufsetzend, auf den Weg in die Küche machte, um zusammen mit Severus zu Frühstücken.

Das taten sie immer. Jedenfalls an Tagen, an denen sie gemeinsam zu Hause waren. Es war ein Ritual, das sie beide liebgewonnen hatten.  
Heute jedoch, traf Harry die Küche genauso verlassen vor, wie das Morgenzimmer oder der Rest des Hauses.  
Einzig eine halbleere, verschmutzte Kaffeetasse auf dem Küchentresen, zeugte von der Anwesenheit seines Partners an diesem Morgen.

Kreacher trat ein kaum, dass Harry nach seinem Rundgang wieder in der Küche war und sah abfällig auf Harry.  
Der war dies längst gewohnt und ging nicht auf die Provokationen ein.   
Schliesslich konnte Kreacher nichts für seine Erziehung, die ihn im Black-Haus anerzogen worden war.  
"Kreacher! Weisst du wo Severus hingegangen ist?", fragte er daher mit der neutralsten Stimme, derer er fähig war.

"Master Severus Snape Sir, hat es versäumt, Kreacher mitzuteilen, wohin er zu gehen gedachte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es ihnen mitgeteilt hätte, wenn er der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass Master Potter es hätte wissen müssen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass Kreacher genau wusste, wo Severus war, da er ihm mit Sicherheit mitgeteilt hatte ob und vor allem wann der Elf, mit dem Essen aufwarten sollte.  
So hielten sie es, seit Harry samt Hauself, nach Spinners End gezogen war. Die Zeiten für die Mahlzeiten, wurden Kreacher wann immer möglich, beizeiten mitgeteilt.

Da Harry keine Lust hatte, mit einem flegelhaften Hauselfen zu diskutieren, begab er sich ins Ministerium, um sich zurückzumelden.  
Gawain Robards, sein Vorgesetzter, zeigte sich erstaunt, Harry bereits wieder bei der Arbeit zu sehen.

"Harry, was machst du denn hier. Du solltest dich doch erst nächste Woche zum Dienst zurückmelden."  
"Ich bin auch nicht hier um zu arbeiten, sondern um dir Bericht zu erstatten.  
Schliesslich steht seit heute der neue Prüfungs-Instruktor des Auroren-Ausbildungsprogramms vor dir. Ich habe den Lehrgang, in allen Fächern, mit Bestnoten bestanden!"  
Harry hielt Robards seine Prüfungsergebnisse unter die Nase und genoss die Gratulation und das anerkennende Schulterklopfen, welche auf seine Ankündigung folgten.

Nach Gestern, als Severus überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm und seinem Erfolg gezeigt hatte, war es Balsam für seine geschundene Seele, dass zumindest sein Chef, ihn über alle Massen lobte und ihm direkt im Anschluss, die Stelle als Prüfungsexperte anbot.  
"Du hättest dann nicht mehr so oft Ausseneinsätze, wärst pünktlicher zu Hause und das Beste am diesem Job, du könntest jedes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um die Jugendlichen in die Grundkenntnisse der dunklen Künste einzuführen. Wie du ja weisst, dürfen das nur noch ausgesuchte Experten erledigen.  
Na, was sagst du dazu!  
Alastor wartet bereits seit Jahren darauf, zurückzutreten um seinen Lebensabend geniessen zu können. 

Harry war baff. Er hatte zwar gehofft, eines Tages zu so einem Job zu kommen. Dafür war er ja nach Paris gereist und hatte zuvor, monatelanges Training hinter sich gebracht.  
Aber es nun aus Gawains Mund zu hören, liess ihn in ein Freudengeschrei ausbrechen und seinen Vorgesetzten fest umarmen.

"Hey! Lass mich leben. Als frischgebackener Professor, musst du ein wenig mehr die Kontenance wahren Harry. Du bist ab heute eine Respektsperson…"   
Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Ihm war Gawains Augenzwinkern nicht entgangen.  
"Kann ich dennoch bis morgen überlegen und dir dann eine definitive Antwort geben?  
Ich möchte mich zuvor mit Severus besprechen, ob auch er mit meiner Beförderung einverstanden ist."  
"Natürlich Harry. Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass Severus dir da Steine in den Weg legt. Schliesslich hat er in Zukunft sehr viel mehr von dir, als bisher."

 

Harry, betrat nach einer schnellen Verabschiedung sein Büro, welches er seit zwei Jahren mit Theodor Nott teilte, der ebenfalls als Auror arbeitete, jedoch in einem anderen Team Dienst tat.  
Nott war für die Aufspürung schwarzmagischer Artefakte verantwortlich, während Harry nun ein Ausbilder war, der die Rekruten der Aurorenschule auf Vordermann bringen würde.   
Zumindest wenn er den Job annahm, den ihm Head-Auror Robards anbot.  
Bisher war er in der Abteilung eingeteilt gewesen, die Schwerverbrecher jagte und die restlichen Todesser dingfest zu machen versuchte. Leider gab es immer noch genug dieser fehlgeleiteten Menschen, die Voldemort verehrten als ob er noch unter den Lebenden weilte. 

Die Bürotür ging auf und Theodor Nott trat ein.  
"Hi Harry! Ich gratuliere dir. Gawain hat es mir gerade eben erzählt… Meinen Glückwunsch… Professor Potter!"  
Theo schlug Harry kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
"Das müssen wir heute Abend feiern gehen. Du, Ron und Hermine, Pansy und ich. Dann stossen wir alle gemeinsam auf deine Beförderung an."

"Ich weiss nicht, ob Severus so kurzfristig Zeit hat Theo. Ich bin ja erst seit gestern von Paris zurück und kenne seine Pläne für diese Woche nicht."  
"Harry! Severus hatte die ganzen letzten Monate keine Zeit für uns oder einer unserer Kumpels Abende", versuchte Theo seinen Freund zu überzeugen den Abend notfalls auch alleine mit ihnen zu verbringen.  
"Ich sehe nicht, warum das heute anders sein soll."

"Ich will ihn zumindest fragen", wich Harry einer Antwort aus.   
"Vielleicht hat er heute Abend mehr Zeit für mich."  
Harry hätte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können…


	3. Das Blut in Wallung Teil 2

Das Blut in Wallung 2

"Harry!" Severus sah seinen Partner genervt an.  
"Wenn du Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen willst, dann mach das. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht mitkommen, da ich mich ein weiteres Mal mit Mister Hastings zu treffen gedenke."  
"Schon wieder! Aber ihr wart doch gestern praktisch die ganze Nacht zusammen auf Achse."  
Harry war nicht sehr erfreut, Severus schon wieder mit diesem Mann fortgehen zu lassen.

"Wir waren nicht auf Achse, wie du so unzutreffend bemerktest, sondern wir besprachen die Einzelheiten meines Buches, welches ich zu veröffentlichen gedenke."  
"Du willst ein Buch schreiben? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts!"  
"Wie auch. Du warst jetzt eine lange Zeit mit dir selbst beschäftigt Harry!", warf Severus mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme ein.

"Dir gefiel die Arbeit im Mungo nicht! Gut, das habe ich verstanden. Auch wenn ich es nicht begreifen konnte.  
Dann machtest du eine Ausbildung zum Auror, was dir scheinbar wichtig war. Auch dagegen, konnte ich keine Einwände vorbringen, die du verstanden hättest.  
Aber seither, bin ich dir gegenüber, an meine Schweigepflicht gebunden.  
Du bist kein Heiler mehr, mit dem ich meine Erfolge besprechen und gemeinsam mit dir, an den Patienten anwenden kann.  
Meine Arbeit betrifft dich nicht mehr. Es ist für dich nicht relevant, ob ich ein Buch veröffentliche, das über alte Heilzauber und längst vergessenen Tränke handelt. Du hast dich für deinen Weg entschieden und ich mich für meinen!"  
Severus sah Harry kalt an.  
"Du musst mit deiner Entscheidung, den Heiler Beruf an den Nagel gehängt zu haben leben, so wie ich es musste. Schliesslich hast du auch mich, vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt… Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen."

Harry fühlte sich von Severus' Worten verletzt und abgekanzelt.  
"Was passiert gerade mit uns Sev?", versuchte er trotzdem näher an seinen Partner heranzukommen und die eisige Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte zu durchdringen.  
Beschwörend sah Harry seinen Liebsten an.

"Ich verstehe dich und dein Benehmen nicht Sev. Bitte…!" Harry brach die Stimme.  
Er räusperte sich, schluckte seine Tränen hinunter bevor er fortfuhr:  
"Ich meine, du erzählst mir nichts mehr aus deinem Leben, du interessierst dich nicht mehr für mich und meine Arbeit… Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe… Also bitte rede endlich mit mir und sieh mich nicht immer so gelangweilt von oben herab an. Ich ertrage das nicht länger!"

"Ich bitte dich Harry!", empörte sich Severus.  
"Sei nicht jedes Mal, wenn dir etwas nicht in den Kram passt so theatralisch. Ich weiß nicht warum du so plötzlich, jede meiner Entscheidungen ausdiskutieren willst, aber dein aufdringliches Verhalten nervt mich gewaltig.  
Es ist schließlich nichts Verbotenes dabei, wenn ich mich ebenfalls um meine berufliche Zukunft kümmere. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der ein Anrecht darauf hat."

"Aber das denke ich doch gar nicht", versuchte Harry seinen Partner zu beschwichtigen, aber der hörte ihm nicht zu und machte weiter, als ob Harry keinen Einwurf hervorgebracht hätte.

"Aus diesem Grund, habe ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit deinen Freunden abzugeben und mich den ganzen Abend zu langweilen.  
Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade.  
Mehr als Bier trinken und herumblödeln, ist bereits in der Vergangenheit, nichts Produktives aus diesen Treffen hervorgegangen. Also warum sollte es diesmal anders sein! Dabei muss und will ich nicht dabei sein?"

"Meine Freunde wollen heute Abend mit mir auf meine Beförderung anstoßen. Entschuldige, dass dieser Grund nicht deinem Intellekt entspricht. Aber es sind meine Freunde und meine Beförderung. Aus diesem Grund werde ich hingegen! Auch wenn du dir zu schade dafür bist."  
Harry sah seinen Partner enttäuscht an.  
"Entschuldige, dass ich dich überhaupt gefragt habe."

Severus erkannte, dass Harry langsam wütend wurde.  
Das war natürlich absehbar gewesen. Allerdings störte ihn dieser Umstand nicht wirklich.  
Heute Abend traf er sich mit dem Mann, der sein Herz seit langem wieder höherschlagen liess. Dass Harry mit seinen Freunden beschäftigt sein würde, kam ihm sehr gelegen.

"Hey! Ich rede mit dir", wurde Severus in seiner Vorfreude gestört und mit einem wütenden Blick bedacht, den er stoisch erwiderte.  
"Ich fass es nicht. Du hörst mir noch nicht einmal mehr zu!"  
Müde fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare.  
"Kannst du nicht einmal deine Verabredung verschieben und gemeinsam mit mir, auf meinen Erfolg anstossen? Mir zuliebe, einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich dir etwas bedeute?"  
Harry sah Severus bittend an.  
"Alle haben ihre Partner dabei. Ich werde mal wieder der einzige sein, der sich wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen fühlt."

"Ich habe dir meinen Standpunkt bereits aufgezeigt Harry. Du kennst meine Gründe für ein Nein. Ich habe keine Lust, Zeit mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen.  
Dass du überhaupt auf so eine absurde Idee kommst, dass ich den Termin mit Hastings verschiebe um mit deinen Freunden rumzuhängen… Meine Zukunft sausen lasse… Ich finde das unglaublich rücksichtslos von dir."

"Aber…"  
"Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber diskutieren Harry. Du betrinkst dich mit deinen Freunden und ich kümmere mich um Hastings, damit mein Buch endlich in Druck gehen kann.  
Dieser Mann ist intellektuell viel mehr auf meiner Wellenlänge, als es ein Ron Weasley jemals sein wird."

"Du musst meinen Freunden gegenüber nicht gleich so ausfallend werden, nur, weil sie nicht deine Interessen teilen."  
"Verdammt noch mal Harry! Ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Scheiß. Wenn du nur nach Hause gekommen bist um zu streiten, dann gehe ich und warte in meinem Büro, bis es Zeit wird Hastings zu treffen. Da habe ich zumindest meine Ruhe!"  
Severus verließ wütend die Bibliothek und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus er in sein Büro flohte.  
"Dann geh doch zu diesem Superman Hastings. Wenn er dir so viel bedeutet, dann nimm doch ihn und nicht mich", schrie Harry seiner Liebe hinterher. Seine Worte verhallten jedoch im Nichts. Severus war bereits weg.

Die nächsten Stunden nahm Harry wie durch einen Schleier wahr.  
Er lächelte, stiess auf seine Beförderung an und beantwortete alle Fragen, die Hermine, oder Pansy ihm stellten.  
Wenn ihm irgendjemand während seiner Schulzeit gesagt hätte, dass er gemeinsam mit Pansy an einem Tisch sitzen würde, Rosmertas Honig Met in der Hand halten und sich wohl fühlen würde dabei, dann hätte er denjenigen ausgelacht und ihm einen Vogel gezeigt.  
Dennoch war es so. Diese lebenslustige junge Frau strahlte eine Wärme und eine Lebenslust aus, die alle in ihrer Nähe in ihren Bann zog.  
Theodor erkannte dies bereits während ihrer gemeinsamen Slytherin Zeit und hielt, kaum der Schulzeit entronnen, um die Hand dieser warmherzigen jungen Frau an.

"Harry! Was ist los?", fragte Pansy ihn nach einer Weile, als sie erkannte, dass Harrys Fröhlichkeit nur aufgesetzt war.  
"Severus und ich hatten heute einen ganz gemeinen Streit, dass ist los", fauchte er wütender zurück, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
"Das tut mir leid für euch. Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"  
Einfühlsam besah sich Pansy Harry, der in seinem Kummer zu versinken drohte. Der neueste Streit mit Severus schien tiefer zu gehen als frühere Diskussionen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du dich da einmischen solltest Liebes. Harry und Severus müssen ihre Kämpfe alleine regeln", wurde die junge Frau von ihrem Mann unterbrochen, der nicht wollte, dass Harry heute solch unangenehmen Fragen beantworten musste. Der Junge sollte unbelastet feiern dürfen und seinen Ärger für einmal vergessen.  
Theo spürte, dass es Harry unangenehm war, mal wieder alleine bei seinen Freunden auftauchen zu müssen und das, obwohl der Abend, zu Ehren seiner Beförderung stattfand.  
Intuitiv erkannte Theo, dass sein Freund heute keine Lust hatte, sich über seine Partnerschaft auszulassen.

"Hier, trink endlich einen Feuerwhisky", rief er seinem Freund zu.  
"Der tut dir besser, als dieses lasche Zeugs, welches du in deinen Händen hältst und das die Damen Alkohol nennen."  
"Hey!", rief Hermine gespielt empört und schlug Theo leicht auf den Arm.  
"Nichts gegen Madame Rosmertas Honig Met. Der ist außergewöhnlich gut."

Harry lachte befreit auf. Seine Freunde schafften es doch immer, dass er, nach einiger Zeit, wirklich seinen Streit mit Severus vergessen konnte und sich mit seinen Freunden von Herzen amüsierte.  
Die kurzfristig organisierte Feier dauerte lange und als Harry nach Stunden wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer in Spinners End aus dem Kamin getorkelt kam, war er mehr als nur leicht beschwipst.

Mühsam hievte er sich die Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinauf und hinterließ auf dem ganzen Weg eine Aschenspur, die am Morgen von Kreacher missmutig weggewischt werden musste.  
Harry gigelte wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Streich ausheckte, als er mehrmals eine Stufe nicht erwischte und auf dem Hintern landete.  
Die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, damit er Severus nicht weckte, prustete er los kaum, dass er im Badezimmer angelangt war, wo er sich nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche, aus seinen Kleidern schälte und nackt ins Schlafzimmer tigerte.

In seinem umnebelten Zustand bemerkte er nicht, dass er alleine im Bett lag und kuschelte sich seufzend an Severus Kissen.  
"Ich liebe dich Sev", nuschelte er einen Augenblick später, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, augenblicklich einschlief.

 

*****

 

Severus erging es in der Zwischenzeit bedeutend besser.  
Vollkommen befriedigt lag er neben seinem Geliebten im Bett und erholte sich von einem fulminanten Orgasmus, der sie beide erschöpft aber glücklich zurück liess.

"Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Heimweg machen Terrence. Es wird bereits hell."  
"Wann hört dieses Versteckspiel endlich auf Severus. Ich bin es leid, immer beiseite geschoben zu werden. Ich fühle mich schlecht, wann immer es Zeit wird, dass du zu deinem Superhelden zurück musst. Ich will mich nicht als Ersatz fühlen. Wenn es dir nur darum geht, deine verhungerte Libido zu befriedigen, dann musst du dir einen anderen Mann suchen."

Zärtlich strich Severus seinem Liebhaber mit der rechten Hand über den weichen Bauch, während er ihn in einen innigen Kuss verwickelte.  
"Harry ist kein Superheld", meinte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten und sah Terrence fest in die Augen.  
"Aber er ist seit Jahren mein Partner. Lass mir bitte ein wenig Zeit, damit ich ihm die Wahrheit beibringen kann. Das alles ist nicht so einfach."

"Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Severus. Aber auch ich bin nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Auch ich ertrage dieses hin und her nicht sehr gut. Also bitte… Warte nicht zu lange", drohte Terrence Hastings dem Tränkemeister.  
"Sonst kann es sein, dass ich dich nicht mehr will."

Severus beugte sich über seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn erneut, während seine Hand die samtweiche Haut liebkoste.  
"Ich werde es Harry so bald als möglich sagen.  
Ich habe ebenfalls keine Lust mehr, auf dieses Versteckspiel. Ich will dich ganz für mich und nicht nur mal so, zwischendurch."

"Das würde ich sehr begrüssen Severus. Dann können wir endlich zusammen sein und uns täglich sehen."  
Terrence Hastings beugte sich etwas vor, damit er Severus in einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss gewähren konnte. Die Hingabe und die Zärtlichkeit, die Terrence in seine Liebkosungen legte, liessen Severus Herz Tango tanzen. Dieser Mann verursachte ihm Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Voller Vorfreude und Enthusiasmus stand Severus endgültig auf und knöpfte sich seine Hose zu, zog sich sein Hemd und Umhang über, bevor er in seine warmen Stiefel stieg und nach Hause apparierte. Heute wollte er ein für alle Mal reinen Tisch machen.  
Mit einem missbilligenden Blick, nahm er die Aschespur zur Kenntnis, als er elegant dem Kamin entstieg. Harry musste sie hinterlassen haben, als er nach Hause gekommen war, da sie sich bis in ihr Schlafzimmer hinzog, wie er dank seines schwachen Lumos erkannte.

Leise schlich er die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, jetzt schon mit Harry sprechen zu müssen.  
Er brauchte zumindest ein wenig Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, hätte ihn vor einem Jahr noch zu einem Schmunzeln verleitet. Jetzt war da nur noch Abneigung in seinem Blick zu erkennen.  
Wie konnte sich Harry nur so gehen lassen?  
Severus verstand nicht, wie ein Erwachsener Mann sich so sehr betrinken konnte, um danach in dieser peinlichen Stellung einzuschlafen.

Severus vergaß, dass es genau diese Dinge waren, die er an Harry früher so geliebt hatte. Die Unbekümmertheit, die Ausgelassenheit, sein natürlicher Umgang mit der Sexualität. Alles Dinge, die Severus vor der Beziehung mit Harry, nicht gekannt hatte.  
Damals, waren seine sexuellen Eskapaden schnelle Nummern gewesen, abgehandelt in irgendeiner verlassenen Ecke in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

Die letzte Affäre, bevor Harry in sein Leben trat, war Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkel, gewesen.  
So sehr er und Black sich in ihrer Schulzeit auch gehasst hatten, der Sex mit diesem Mann, war etwas vom Besten, was Severus bisher erleben durfte.  
Sie hatten sich sogar noch einmal getroffen, als er Harry bereits ausführte und hoffte, eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen zu können.

Obwohl Severus damals wusste, dass er Harry liebte, war er wie besessen davon, Black zu vögeln.  
Als Black jedoch herausfand, dass Harry involviert war, liess er Severus schwören, Harry nichts über ihre Affäre zu beichten.  
Der Junge sollte nicht mit Abscheu auf seinen Paten blicken.  
Sirius zog danach seine Konsequenzen und verließ London, um im Ausland sein Glück zu finden.  
Er fand sein Glück in Kanada, wo er sich in einen Muggelstämmigen verliebte und keine Veranlassung sah, nach London zurück zu kehren.  
Alle zwei Jahre kam Harry ihn besuchen, aber Severus war in der ganzen Zeit, nie mitgekommen.

Auch wenn er Black sexuell hörig gewesen war, konnte Severus keine langjährige Beziehung vorweisen, bis Harry in sein Leben trat.  
Harrys Einzug in Spinners End, war der krönende Erfolg ihrer Beziehung, auf die Severus eine lange Zeit, Stolz war.  
Zu Beginn funktionierte ihr Zusammenleben ja auch sehr gut.  
Harry verkörperte alles, was Severus brauchte und sich erhoffte.  
Harry war stark, liebevoll, treu und vor allem war Harry immer für ihn da. Harry verweigerte sich ihm nie und war für Neuerungen immer zu haben. Sei es im Sex, oder in einem anderen Punkt. 

Bis zu jenem Moment als Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann.  
Für Severus eine absolute Katastrophe. Seit er sich nicht mehr mit Harry über die Krankheitsbilder von Patienten austauschen konnte, erkannte er, dass sie keine Gemeinsamkeiten mehr besaßen.  
Alles was Harry wichtig war, fand er unsinnig und gemeingefährlich. Lachhaft, war auch so ein Ausdruck, den er in Zusammenhang mit Harrys Arbeit gerne verwendete.

Es gab in der Folge, viel Neid und Eifersüchteleien zwischen ihnen. Severus wollte nicht mehr mit Harry über seine Arbeit sprechen, da er mit so abenteuerlichen Eskapaden, wie sie der junge Mann in seinem Beruf erlebte, nicht mithalten konnte.  
Was bedeutete schon der Fund einer seltenen Blüte, die er für einen längst verloren geglaubten Trank brauchte, gegen die aufregende Arbeit eines Aurors der, in einem atemberaubenden Einsatz, Todesser gefangen genommen und eingesperrt hatte.  
Severus fühlte sich außen vor und konnte nicht mehr, mit seinem Partner, über seine Gefühle und Empfindungen sprechen.  
So war er empfänglich gewesen für Terrence Hastings, der alles verkörperte, was sich Severus ersehnte. Oder zumindest kam er nahe an dieses perfekte Bild heran, das Severus von einer funktionierenden Beziehung hatte.

Und Harry übersah in seinem Übereifer geflissentlich, dass Severus die eine oder andere verhaftete Person kannte und insgeheim Mitleid empfand, dass der oder die Verurteilte, nun zu einem Leben in Askaban verurteilt wurde.  
Er war mit Enthusiasmus dabei, die angeblich schlechte Menschen zu verhaften und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.  
Man konnte sogar sagen, dass er gut darin war, sehr gut um genau zu sein, was seinen schnellen Aufstieg in dieser Abteilung erklärte. 

Aber Severus wusste es besser.  
Nicht alle Todesser waren schlechte Menschen. Das versuchte er Harry immer wieder verständlich zu machen, aber der schien einzig daran interessiert, so viele als möglich zu erwischen.  
Wer oder warum sie gefasst wurden, war Harry egal. Hauptsache es gab ein paar weniger in England, die die Gegend unsicher machen konnten. Ihn interessierten die einzelnen Schicksale nicht, welche hinter den gefassten Todessern stand.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schrak Severus aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er sah auf den nackten Mann hinunter, dessen Anblick er mit einem Mal nicht mehr ertrug und verliess fluchtartig ihr Schlafzimmer.  
In der Küche, setzte er sich an den Tisch und rief nach Kreacher, der sofort kam um die Wünsche seines Herren zu erfüllen.  
"Master Snape wünschen? Was kann Kreacher für Master Snape Sir tun?"  
"Bitte mach mir ein leichtes Frühstück. Ich bin hungrig und kann nicht mehr schlafen."  
Dass er die Nacht außer Haus verbracht hatte, brauchte der Elf nun wirklich nicht zu wissen.

Allerdings war Kreacher nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und wusste, dass sein Master eine Affäre hatte.  
An den Kleidern seines Master Snape, haftete dieser besondere Duft… Ein fremder Männerduft… herb und sinnlich.  
Kreacher hatte trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters, eine sehr gute Nase.  
Dazu kamen die Launen der beiden Master, ihr Streiten, einfach alles zeigte dem Elfen auf, dass Master Severus sich anderweitig umgesehen hatte und einen anderen Mann traf.  
Für Kreacher kein Grund zur Traurigkeit. Er mochte Master Snape und so würde Kreacher schweigen wie ein Grab, da Master Potter, seinen wahren Master nicht verdiente.

Severus ass sein Frühstück, das ihm kurz darauf serviert wurde und flohte direkt im Anschluss zur Arbeit.  
Kaum im Büro, da verfluchte er sich für seine Feigheit und liess Kreacher eine Nachricht zukommen, dass er heute einen Gast nach Hause mitbringen würde.  
Kreacher versprach ein Gedeck mehr einzudecken und ein wahrhaft königliches Mahl für den neuen Master zu kochen.  
Alleine diese Antwort zeigte Severus auf, dass er Harry reinen Wein einschenken musste, da sogar Kreacher zu erahnen schien, was Severus vorhatte.

Die Stunden vergingen im Eiltempo. Severus traf sich zum Mittagessen mit Terrence in einem ihrer Lieblings Restaurants.  
Es fühlte sich so unglaublich an. Severus fühlte sich immer so lebendig, wenn er Terrence Hastings um sich hatte.  
Sie flirteten und neckten sich, während sie den gedünsteten Lachs auf einem Gemüsebett aßen; eine Spezialität des Hauses und einen lieblichen Elfenwein dazu tranken.

"Ich möchte dich heute zu mir nach Hause zum Abendessen einladen.  
Ich denke, dass es mir einfacher fällt, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn er dich ein paar Stunden in unserem Haus erleben durfte.  
Vielleicht erkennt er den Unterschied, weshalb ich mich für dich entschied."  
"Ich weiß nicht ob es mir gefällt, als bildlicher Trennungsgrund herhalten zu müssen, aber du kennst deinen Lover besser als ich…"  
"Harry ist nicht mehr mein Lover Terrence, das bist du. Ich habe mit Harry nicht mehr geschlafen, seit er nach Paris fuhr."

Dass Harry ihn verführte verschwieg Severus. Das war ein Ausrutscher und nichts anderes. Er wollte Terrence, nicht Harry.  
Jede Minute, die er in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes verbringen konnte, fühlte er ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihm beim Anblick von Harry fehlte.  
Seine Küsse, seine zärtlichen Berührungen, die schlanken Finger… Einfach alles an diesem Mann, ließen Severus' Libido Tango tanzen und ihn, in dauererregtem Zustand, durch die Tage wandeln.

Wie oft sich Severus selbst Erleichterung verschaffen musste, wenn er in Gedanken wieder einmal bei diesem Mann war, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Severus war mehr als froh, dass Zauberer Umhänge trugen, die solche Begebenheiten zu verdecken vermochten, ohne dass er solche Peinlichkeiten, offenbaren musste. Seine Erregtheit ging nun wirklich niemanden etwas an.  
Terrence beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Liebsten zum Abschied.  
Während sich ihre Zungen zu einem liebevollen Tanz fanden, streichelte Severus sanft über Terrences Seiten bevor er sich schweren Herzens von ihm löste, um zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Severus' Entschluss stand endgültig fest.  
Nach dem heutigen Abend, würde Harry Geschichte sein. Heute Abend würde er Harry mitteilen, dass er Spinners End verlassen musste.  
Ein schneller Blick zurück, ob er nichts auf dem Tisch liegengelassen hatte, dann war er zurück im Mungo, um die Stunden bis zum Abend abzuwarten.  
Auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, konnte er sich heute nicht.

Das Aufblitzen eines Blitzes, der aus einer magischen Fotokamera stammte, nahm er nicht mehr war. Es war das letzte Foto einer ganzen Reihe geschossener Aufnahmen die zusammen mit der schnellen selbstschreibenden Schreibfeder, in der Tasche einer vorwitzigen Reporterin verschwanden.  
Rita Skeeter, stand mit einem diabolischen Grinsen da und freute sich, den Beginn einer Tragödie, für ihre Leser festgehalten zu haben.

Schnell machte sie sich auf in die Redaktion des Tagespropheten und begann ihre Notizen in einen Bericht umzuwandeln, der pünktlich für die nächste Ausgabe in der Druckerei landen und bald schon für den Eklat der Saison sorgen würde…


	4. Das Feuer erlischt Teil 1

Das Feuer erlischt Teil 1:

Harry erwachte mit einem brummenden Schädel, in derselben Stellung, in der er eingeschlafen war. Er fror erbärmlich, was auch kein Wunder war, wie er recht schnell erkannte, als er an sich herunter sah und seine Nacktheit bemerkte. Bald schon hatte er jedoch keine Zeit mehr, um sich um sein Frieren zu kümmern, da ihn die Übelkeit wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf.  
Stöhnend und würgend schoss er auf und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Bad, wo er sich lautstark übergab.  
Den Kopf auf dem Toilettenring aufgestützt, wartete er, bis seine Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen.  
Als er einigermaßen sicher sein konnte, die grössten Wellen der Übelkeit überwunden zu haben, quälte er sich auf die Füsse, tastete sich langsam an den Medizinschrank heran, aus dem er einen Antikatertrank nahm und ihn, trotz des ekligen Geschmacks, in einem Zug leerte.  
Die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein und er fühlte sich endlich in der Lage, sein Leben in Angriff zu nehmen.  
Nach einer schnellen Dusche begab er sich, mit immer noch leicht feuchten Haaren, in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen Kreacher", begrüsste er den Hauselfen freundlich.  
"Nur eine Tasse Kaffee bitte", warf er schnell ein, als der Elf sich wortlos an die Arbeit machte und ihm Eier zum Frühstück braten wollte.  
"Ist Severus bereits weg?"  
"Master Snape ist seit Stunden fort Master Potter Sir. Master Snape ist schließlich sehr erfolgreich in der Arbeit. Master Snape kann es sich nicht erlauben, den ganzen Morgen zu faulenzen."  
"Ist ja gut Kreacher. Das war bloß eine Frage." Harry schlürfte langsam seinen Kaffee während er über den gestrigen Tag nachdachte und machte sich bald darauf auf den Weg ins Ministerium, um seinem Chef die geforderte Antwort zu geben.

Da sich Severus nicht für seine Beförderung zu interessieren schien, beschloss Harry, den Job anzunehmen. Schliesslich war er es, der täglich dieser Arbeit nachgehen musste.   
Es war wie Severus sagte. Sie beide hatten ihr Berufsleben. Das ging den Partner nur rudimentär etwas an. Und Harry hatte nach dem gestrigen, desaströsen Gespräch, die Schnauze voll.

Head-Auror Robards freute sich natürlich, als er von Harrys Zusage hörte.  
"Unglaublich, mit was für einer Schnelligkeit, du das Erfolgs-Treppchen nach oben steigst. Ein paar Jahre noch, dann werde ich dich als meinen Nachfolger vorschlagen."  
"Aber nicht doch Gawain. Du bleibst im Amt, bis zu deiner Pensionierung. Du bist fit, hast keinerlei Gebrechen aus dem Krieg davongetragen, also warum solltest du aufhören wollen?"

"Du vergisst meine Frau Harry. Die hat ebenfalls ein Wörtchen mitzureden, wenn es um meine Karriere geht."   
Harry sah seinen Chef von der Seite an. Kam es ihm nur so vor, als ob sie sich bereits gestern mit denselben Fragen auseinandersetzten, oder war er heute einfach ein wenig überempfindlich, was sein oder Robards Liebesleben betraf.

"Sie wird dir bestimmt keine Steine in den Weg legen", meine er von daher nur lapidar.   
"Aber, wenn du eines Tages wirklich deinen Rücktritt bekannt gibst, freut es mich natürlich, wenn du mich als dein Nachfolger ins Auge fasst.   
Die Arbeit hier, macht mir unheimlich viel Spaß. Auch wenn Severus der Meinung ist, sie sei nichts wert."  
Harry zuckte ein wenig verlegen die Achseln.   
"Er versteht nicht, warum ich die Ausbildung zum Heiler sausen liess, um Auror zu werden. Er kapiert einfach nicht, dass ich das Leid der Kranken nicht mehr ertragen konnte und den Tod nicht mehr so nahe an mich heranlassen wollte. Fred, Tonks, Remus und alle anderen, für die ich die Verantwortung übernehmen muss, sind genug!"

…"Harry, das stimmt nicht. Du trägst keine Schuld am Tod von irgendwem. Es herrschte damals Krieg und in einem Krieg sterben Menschen… Das ist eine Tatsache, vor der du nicht die Augen verschließen kannst…Diese Ereignisse damals… Du hast dein Bestes gegeben."  
…"Ich weiß das Gawain! Jetzt zumindest, weiß ich das. Aber meine Seele verkraftet solche Erschütterungen nicht mehr. Immer wenn ich ein Kind in meinen Armen sterben sah, starb ein Teil von mir mit.  
Das war für mich der Hauptgrund. Nur, Sev akzeptierte dies als Grund nicht, oder aber, er wollte mein Unwohlsein nicht sehen. So konnte er mein Leiden ignorieren und ging regelmäßig zur Tagesordnung über. Vielleicht war ich ihm damals bereits egal…"  
Harry unterbrach sich, zu frustriert um weiter zu sprechen. Er raufte sich, seine wild abstehende Haarpracht und brachte sie damit noch mehr in Unordnung.

Erstaunt sah Robards, Harry an. Von diesen Anschuldigungen hörte er heute das erste Mal. "Das bildest du dir sicher nur ein. Severus ist nicht so nachlässig. Ihn hat es immer interessiert wie es dir geht.   
Das war bereits so, als du noch sein Schüler warst.  
Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er damals immer fluchte und zeterte, wenn der Orden wieder mal zu lasch reagierte und du dadurch in Gefahr gerietst… Glaub mir Harry, Severus war es nie egal, was aus dir wird und es wird ihm auch nie egal sein."

"Dann beweist er im Moment aber sehr viel schauspielerisches Talent", entfuhr es Harry mit trauriger Stimme.   
"So gefühlskalt wie er sich mir gegenüber benimmt, bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob deine Aussagen noch stimmen."  
Harry sah seinen Chef ernst an.   
"Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch. Ich will mich nicht beklagen oder so, da ich diesen Mann mehr liebe, als mein Leben. Aber er macht es mir im Moment verdammt schwer, ihm nicht den Schädel einzuschlagen."

Gawain klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Das wird schon wieder", meinte er lapidar.  
"Und bis es soweit ist, kannst du anfangen Berichte zu schreiben und dir deinen ganzen Frust von der Seele zu arbeiten. Auch wenn du heute offiziell noch frei hast.   
Zweimal innert zwei Tagen am Arbeitsplatz zu erscheinen, obwohl es nicht erwartet wird, geht nicht… Wenn du so sehr Heimweh nach der Arbeit hast, kannst du dich auch produktiv betätigen.", meinte Gawain und zeigte auf Harrys und Theos Büro.  
Theo hat sehr viele Berichte die er noch abzuarbeiten hat. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja dabei unterstützen."

Besser gelaunt als noch am Morgen, betrat Harry sein Büro und sah sich einem müden Theo gegenüber, der ihn grimmig ansah.  
"Nie mehr Harry! Verstehst du? Nie mehr so viel Alkohol."  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast Theodor. Dafür gibt es doch die Antikatertränke. Außerdem hattest du doch nur ein paar Feuerwhiskey."  
"Haha! Wirklich witzig!", versuchte Theo seinen bösen Blick aufrecht zu behalten. Aber er scheiterte kläglich, als er in das lachende Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

"Wie machst du das bloß? Du trankst viel mehr als ich und siehst bereits wieder so fit aus?"  
"Du vergisst, mit wem ich das Bett teile. Severus ist ein Meister seines Fachs. Seine Tränke sind um ein Vielfaches besser, als diejenigen, die du in der Apotheke bekommst."  
"Dennoch verstehe ich es nicht.", maulte Theo, dessen Kopfschmerzen ihn bei jeder Bewegung daran erinnerten, zu früh an der Arbeit erschienen zu sein.

"Naja, eventuell bis du einfach weniger Trinkfest als der Rest von uns", stichelte Harry freundschaftlich und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Lachanfall zurückhalten.  
"Du hattest doch nur ein paar…"  
"Ein paar Flaschen, du Arsch… Nicht wie abgemacht ein paar Gläser!"

Sie schäkerten noch eine Weile herum, bis Theo sich, glücklich über Harrys Hilfe, über die unliebsame Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch hermachte.  
Dass Harry fürsorglich unter seinen Umhang griff und eine Phiole des schmerzstillenden Antikatertranks hervorholte, schadete sicher nicht, Theos Laune zu heben.

In stiller Eintracht kamen sie gut voran, bis der interne Alarm ertönte und sie alles stehen und liegen lassen mussten. Ein unerwarteter Einsatz stand an.  
Schnell die offizielle Auroren-Uniform übergestreift, begaben sie sich gemeinsam zur Einsatzbesprechung.  
Wie sich herausstellte, mussten alle Einheiten ausrücken, da es sich um einen Todesser-Angriff handelte, bei dem mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen um sich geworfen wurde.  
Die Todesser hatten sich, nachdem sie von einer Einheit Auroren gestellt worden waren, in einem Manor in Wiltshire, südwestlich von England, verschanzt.  
Da es dabei einige Verletzte gegeben hatte, erbaten die Auroren vor Ort, Verstärkung.

Harry begab sich zu seiner Einheit, wünschte Theo noch schnell viel Glück, der mit seiner Gruppe, den hinteren Teil des Herrenhauses unter die Lupe nehmen würde um zu versuchen, die schwarzmagischen Artefakte zu beschlagnahmen.  
Natürlich erst, nachdem sie die Flüche eingedämmt hatten, die durch die Gegend flogen, während sich Harry mit seiner Truppe um die Gefangennahme der Todesser kümmerte.

 

*****

 

Nach langen Stunden, in denen sie sich mit den unbelehrbaren Todessern herumschlagen mussten, waren sie zurück in der Einsatzzentrale. Der Auftrag war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, auch wenn sich Harry dabei eine Mittelschwere Verletzung zugezogen hatte.  
Er ignorierte in seiner Euphorie die Schmerzen und liess sich nichts anmerken. Sie hatten auch so genügend damit zu tun, die Gefangenen zu befragen und in die Verliese zu verteilen, bevor sie vom Zaubergamot ein endgültiges Gerichtsurteil vorliegen hatten, damit sie die Gefangenen nach Askaban überführen konnten.

Unter anderen, war bei ihrem heutigen Einsatz Draco Malfoy, einer der meist gesuchtesten Verbrecher im Lande, aufgegriffen und verhaftet worden. Ein Wahnsinns Erfolg, wenn man bedachte, wie lange sich der fehlgeleitete Mann, bereits einer Verhaftung entzog.  
Seit Beendigung des Krieges, war Draco Malfoy auf der Flucht.   
Für das Ministerium war die Verhaftung dieses Verbrechers, natürlich eine wunderbare Neuigkeit.

Das hieß für die Einsatzkräfte, dass sich, nach Dracos Vater Lucius Malfoy, den sie letztes Jahr erwischten, nur noch die Mutter, Narzissa Malfoy, auf freiem Fuß befand.  
Vor Zeugen würde Harry es nie zugeben, aber er zollte dieser Frau, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn und Ehemann, Respekt. Diese Frau war als Persona non Grata verschrien, aber Harry musste neidlos anerkennen, dass diese Frau Stil besaß.

Am Tag der Schlacht, war es ihr Verdienst, dass Harry überlebte. Dank ihres Schweigens war er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, weiterzumachen, denn lange hätte er den Crucio nicht mehr ausgehalten, den Voldemort auf ihn legte.  
Ihre Aussage, dass er tot sei, hielt Voldemort vor längeren Misshandlungen ab. Auch wenn es sich der Lord nicht nehmen liess, die Leiche seines Feindes bloßzustellen.

Er hatte als Dank für ihre Hilfe, an ihrer Verhandlung ausgesagt, dass er nur wegen ihr den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichten konnte.  
Natürlich war ihm damals bereits bewusst gewesen, dass sie nur ihren Sohn suchen und beschützen wollte, aber dennoch… Ohne sie, wäre der Krieg nicht an diesem Tag zu Ende gegangen.

Aufgrund seiner Aussage wurde sie freigelassen und musste als Strafe lediglich drei Jahre gemeinnützige Arbeit in einem Waisenhaus leisten, was sie auch gerne und ohne zu murren tat. Dabei zierte immer ein freundliches Lächeln ihr Gesicht.  
Sie hatte in ihrer Verhandlung glaubhaft aufzeigen können, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sich Mann und Sohn befanden. Für die Todesseraktivitäten ihrer Familie konnte sie nichts, da war sich der Zaubergamot nach einer intensiven Befragung einig.  
Entlastend kam ebenfalls hinzu, dass sich auf ihrem Arm nicht Voldemorts Zeichen befand. Narzissa Malfoy war keine vereidigte Todesserin… 

Nach dem letzten Arbeitstag im Waisenhaus, als ihre Bewährungsauflagen endeten, verschwand sie spurlos. Niemand sah oder hörte in den nächsten Jahren von ihr.   
Aber kurz darauf begannen wieder vermehrt Angriffe, überlebender Todesser, auf ausgewählte Ziele in Zauberwelt.  
Es wurde wiederholt versucht, den Zaubereiminister zu ermorden und das Ministerium wurde mehrmals attackiert, hielt jedoch jedem Angriff stand.  
Selbst vor Askaban machten die Rebellen nicht halt.   
Lucius Malfoy hatte für seine Wärter nur ein hämisches Lächeln übrig, als sie ihm, während einer der vielen Schachpartien, die die Langeweile vertreiben sollte, vom letzten Angriff erzählten, bei dem das Zaubereigefängnis beinahe von den Todessern einverleibt worden wäre.  
Wer auch immer hinter diesen Angriffen steckte, verstand etwas von strategischer Kriegsführung.

Damals brachte man diese Ereignisse natürlich nicht mit Narzissas Verschwinden in Verbindung. Erst letztes Jahr, als man Lucius Malfoy nach einem Großeinsatz in den Strassen Londons verhaftete und ihn unter Veritaserum befragte, kam die Mittäterschaft seiner Frau ans Tageslicht.  
Es war alles viel schlimmer als ursprünglich angenommen.   
Die gute Frau schien der Kopf einer neuen Organisation zu sein und mit ihrer Intelligenz, hielt sie ihre Schäfchen zusammen und ärgerte das Ministerium ganz gewaltig. Sollten sich die Aussagen ihres Mannes bewahrheiten, dann war Narzissa Malfoy, Voldemorts Nachfolgerin. Nur, dass sie im Moment zumindest noch menschlich war und sich subtileren Methoden bediente, um das Ministerium zu ärgern.

 

Dass es ihnen heute gelungen war, Draco Malfoy zu verhaften, war ein riesen Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
Vielleicht waren sie mit Hilfe seiner Aussagen in der Lage, die Ära der Todesser, endgültig zu beenden.

Nach so vielen Jahren, war es an der Zeit, die Herrschaft der Malfoys zu beschneiden.  
Obwohl Harry sich da keinerlei Illusion hingab. Idioten und Nachahmer würde es immer geben. Die Unbelehrbaren, denen die Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeiten eines Voldemort egal waren und einzig nach Geld und Ruhm gierten, standen jeden Tag in den Startlöchern um an die Macht zu kommen.  
So war es immer und so würde es immer sein.   
Aber eine Frau eines Kalibers wie Narzissa, liess sich nicht so einfach erwischen. Da war sich Harry sicher. Diese Frau würde noch für Aufregung sorgen.  
Auch Dracos Lächeln schien ein wenig zu aufgesetzt, als dass Harry an eine ruhige Verhaftung glaubte. Etwas war im Busch. Die Frage war: Wann, Wie, Wo…   
Für heute waren sie zumindest zufrieden, mit dem was sie vorzuweisen hatten.

Gawain Robards lobte in der Abschlussbesprechung ihren Einsatz und trat, nachdem er die Auroren entlassen hatte zu Harry, der viel langsamer agierte als früher.   
Gawain bemerkte den gequälten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und seine gekrümmte Haltung liess keinen Zweifel aufkommen.  
"Auror Potter, wenn sie verletzt sind, melden Sie sich augenblicklich im St.Mungo", meinte er mit harscher Stimme, die nichts von seiner Sorge verriet.  
"Sie wissen das ist Vorschrift."

"Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, Head-Auror Robards. Sobald ich zu Hause bin, werde ich einen Blutbildungstrank zu mir nehmen und mir von Professor Snape, die Wunde verarzten lassen. Sie ist nicht lebensbedrohlich Sir. Nur tief."  
Gawain wusste, dass Harry bei Severus in guten Händen war und beließ es ausnahmsweise dabei. Severus war ja schließlich im Mungo angestellt. Das war fast dasselbe.

So kam es, dass Harry nach einem langen und harten Arbeitstag, müde, dreckig und blutend nach Hause flohte um sich nach einem entspannenden Bad, von seinem Liebsten verarzten zu lassen.  
Das Flohen klappte in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand noch schlechter als sonst und er kam praktisch aus dem Kamin hinausgeschossen, während er eine Hand auf seine Wunde presste, um sie vor weiterer Verschmutzung durch die Asche im Kamin, zu schützen.

Stöhnend quälte er sich auf die Füsse, nur um sich Severus und Terrence Hastings gegenüber zu sehen, die ihn mit offenen Mund anstarrten.  
Harry bot aber auch einen grauenvollen Anblick. Wenn er sich in diesem Moment im Spiegel gesehen hätte, wäre er über Severus', vor Abscheu verzogenen Blicks, nicht erstaunt gewesen.  
"Entschuldige Sev, dass ich zu spät bin. Aber wir hatten einen längeren Außeneinsatz."  
Gespielt gelassen sah er auf den fremden Mann, dessen Visage er noch so gerne poliert hätte, wenn er nicht solche Schmerzen gehabt hätte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen nicht die Hand zum Gruß reiche, aber wie Sie sehen, bin ich nicht vorzeigbar", versuchte er es daher mit einem, zugegebenermaßen etwas dümmlichen Spruch. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, Haltung zu bewahren, als er Severus wütende Stimme vernahm.

"Ich fass es einfach nicht!  
Geh um Himmels Willen zuerst duschen. In diesem Zustand kommst du mir nicht an den Tisch. Noch dazu, wenn wir einen Gast zum Abendessen haben."  
"Das hatte ich nicht vor Sev. Aber ich hatte keine Gäste erwartet, da du es versäumt hast, mir diesen Umstand mitzuteilen!", liess sich Harry mit ruhiger, aber eisiger Stimme vernehmen.   
Sobald er es vermochte und er die Beherrschung nicht doch noch verlieren wollte, verließ er nach einem Nicken in Hastings Richtung das Wohnzimmer.   
An der Tür drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er in Richtung Obergeschoss verschwand.

"Vielleicht haben Sie während des Essen die Güte, sich mir offiziell vorzustellen Mister Hastings. Schliesslich ist es nun bereits das zweite Mal, dass ich sie gemeinsam mit meinem Lebenspartner antreffe."  
Harry wartete Hastings Antwort nicht ab, konnte aber Severus' Schnauben, mit dem er diese Frechheit quittierte, durchaus hören… Er zog es jedoch vor, nicht auf Severus einzugehen.  
Sein Verstand war ausgeschaltet. Seine Bewegungen fahrig…


	5. Das Feuer erlischt Teil 2

Das Feuer erlischt Teil 2:

 

Kaum waren die beiden Männer unter sich, trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
"Es tut mir so leid, dass du dich von Harry so, von oben herab, behandeln lassen musstest. Seit er einer der Auroren des Ministeriums ist, hat seine Wortwahl markant nachgelassen", versuchte Severus, Terrence gnädig zu stimmen als er sah, wie konsterniert er auf Harrys Ironie reagierte.  
So wie sich Harry heute benahm, machte er es Severus leicht, sich von ihm zu trennen. Sie hatten einfach keine Gemeinsamkeiten mehr.  
Er intensivierte den Kuss und schmeckte den Mann, der ihm so viele leidenschaftliche Momente schenkte und mit dem er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft erhoffte.

Er roch Pfeifentabak, der einen schwachen Vanillegeschmack verströmte, gemischt mit dem unverwechselbaren Duft seines Rasierwassers…Bergamotte mit einem Hauch von Zedernholz… Severus musste sich beherrschen, dass er sich nicht den Hals seines Lovers entlang leckte um diesen Geschmack mit all seinen Sinnen zu spüren.  
"Merlin Terrence!", flüsterte Severus dem Mann ins Ohr.  
"Gerade in diesem Moment möchte ich in dich stossen und deinen gesamten Körper, mit meinem Mund erkunden…"

"Nicht hier Severus!", wurde er mit einer Bestimmtheit weggestossen, die so gar nicht Terrence Art war.  
"Nicht, wenn dein aktueller Freund gerade unter der Dusche steht und von nichts eine Ahnung hat. Mach, dass er verschwindet und ich schenke dir mit Freuden meinen Körper, aber keinen Augenblick früher."

Severus sah ein, dass es zu viel verlangt war, dass Terrence sich bereits wie zu Hause fühlte. Schliesslich war Harry noch immer im Haus.  
"Noch heute werde ich mit ihm reden. Und ab Morgen kannst du hier einziehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Harry so schnell als möglich, mit seinem Kram verschwunden ist."  
Liebevoll sah er in Terrence Richtung.

"Überleg dir in der Zwischenzeit, wie es mit der Wohnzimmereinrichtung aussieht. Wenn sie dir gefällt, können wir sie so belassen, wenn nicht, ersetzen wir sie.  
Es war Harry, der sich für dieses Mobiliar entschied. Ich hänge nicht wirklich daran. Nur die anderen Zimmer, bis auf das Schlafzimmer selbstredend, möchte ich gerne so belassen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.   
Das ganze Mobiliar dieses Hauses, besteht aus Erinnerungen an meine Familie.  
Mit prüfendem Blick besah sich Terrence Hastings die Möbel sowie die Wandfarbe des Wohnzimmers.

Harry hatte sich, ganz klassisch, für dunkle und massive Holzmöbel entschieden und als Kontrast die Wände in einem hellbeige streichen lassen, damit der Raum nicht zu dunkel wurde.  
Zarte Grüntöne rundeten die Einrichtung ab. Es gab viele Kissen in verschiedenen Materialien, damit sich keine Langeweile einschlich.  
"Für den Moment reicht es vollkommen. Wir können uns damit befassen, wenn wir dein Buch herausgebracht haben. Glaub mir, bis es soweit ist, werden wir keine Zeit für solchen Tand haben."

Das Zuschlagen der Zimmertür im oberen Stockwerk beendete ihr Gespräch über die Zukunft.  
Schnell trennten sich die beiden Männer und erwarteten die Ankunft des Jüngeren, mit stoischeren Ruhe. Keine Regung liessen sie sich anmerken und wenn überhaupt, dann trafen sich ihre Hände nur heimlich zu einem sanften und verstehenden Händedruck, gelegentlich begleitet von zärtlichem Streicheln, dass ihnen beiden, Schauer über den Rücken fliessen liess.   
Sie konnten es kaum noch erwarten, in jedem Winkel dieses Hauses, übereinander herzufallen und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu beginnen.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung, wurde ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt als er sich zu den beiden gesellte. Kein Aperitif wurde ihm gereicht, keine Konversation betrieben, die ihn mit einbezog. Er fühlte sich als Eindringling im eigenen Haus.   
Den beiden Männern schien es egal zu sein, ob er da war oder nicht. Sie waren in einer angeregten Diskussion vertieft, an der sie Harry, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, teilhaben liessen.

Harry verfluchte sich bereits, dass er sich nicht hingelegt hatte. Der Blutverlust schwächte ihn mehr, als zuerst angenommen.   
Er hatte seine Schmerzen mit einem Trank beheben wollen, aber zu seinem Leidwesen, war kein Trank mehr vorrätig im Bad. Weder ein Blutbildungs- noch ein Schmerztrank war im Medizinschrank.   
Auch das empfand Harry als Affront gegenüber seiner Person. Severus war immer darum bemüht gewesen, die Tränke die er dank seiner Arbeit brauchen könnte, im Bad vorrätig zu haben. Das war Severus immer wichtig gewesen.   
Scheinbar hatte sich auch dies geändert, wie Harry heute mit Bedauern feststellte.

Obwohl er es eigentlich besser wusste, als eine Fluchverletzung unbehandelt zu lassen, entschied er sich zu warten, bis sie alleine waren um Severus um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Er wollte das wichtige Essen nicht noch mehr stören, als er es bereits getan hatte und entschied, die Schmerzen zu ertragen und einen Druckverband auf die Wunde zu legen, damit er die Zeit überbrücken konnte. 

Sich selbst einen leichten Elfenwein einschenkend, nippte er an seinem Glas und beobachtete die Interaktionen der beiden.  
Wie gut sie sich zu verstehen schienen. Harry fiel auf, wie liebevoll, fast schon zärtlich die beiden miteinander agierten.

Als Kreacher zu Tisch bat, begaben sich ins Speisezimmer, wo ihnen ein wirklich leckeres Essen aufgetischt wurde, wobei Harry nicht umhin kam zu bemerken, dass er das kleinste Fleisch serviert bekam und ihm bedeutend weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde als Hastings oder Severus. Selbst um seine Getränke, musste er sich selbst kümmern. Wieder einmal, wie er konsterniert feststellte.

Ein Blick auf die Teller der Beiden und Harry hatte Mühe, den Elf nicht in die Schranken zu weisen. Dies war ein Affront, den er nicht länger auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Kreacher war sein Elf, verdammt noch mal.   
Er hatte ihn aus dem Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen und würde sich diese Frechheiten nicht mehr länger bieten lassen.  
Sein Ärger über Kreacher wich jedoch schnell seinem Ärger über Hastings und Severus, als er sie weiter beobachtete.

Seine Wut eskalierte, als er die gehässigen Bemerkungen hörte, mit denen Severus seine Arbeit als Auror niedermachte und sogar die Frechheit besass, während er sprach, seine Finger auf die Hand dieses Idioten zu legen.  
Einmal musste genug sein. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry aufbegehrte. Das musste er sich nicht länger bieten lassen.

Tränen der Wut stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er aufsprang… und sich augenblicklich am Tisch festhalten musste, damit er nicht zusammenklappte. Sein dramatischer Auftritt war damit natürlich zerstört.   
Das Zimmer drehte sich um ihn und verhinderte seinen Wutanfall. Stattdessen hörte er sich mit leiser und schwacher Stimme sagen:  
"Bitte entschuldigen sie mich Mister Hastings, aber mir ist nicht gut! Ich muss mich leider zurückziehen."  
Entmutigt, geschlagen und fassungslos, sah er zu der Liebe seines Lebens, der ihn fast schon triumphierend musterte. Er fand in Severus Augen eben jene Antwort, die er so lange nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Es war vorbei. Ihre Liebe war vorbei...

 

"Können wir später reden? Alleine!", wollte er dennoch mit leiser Stimme wissen.  
Severus konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er in das blasse Gesicht von Harry sah. Endlich war er am Ziel. Endlich hatte er Harry soweit, dass er verstand.   
Die Augen seines ehemaligen Geliebten waren stumpf und matt.   
Severus verspürte nur einen ganz kleinen Stich, als er in die ehemals wunderschönen grünen Augen sah. Schnell verdrängte er dieses Gefühl und sah zu Hastings, während er Harry seine Antwort gab.

"Natürlich. Sobald Terrence uns verlassen hat, stehe ich dir zur Verfügung."  
Bittersüss und siegessicher klangen diese Worte, die Severus mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht aussprach und sein Leben damit zerstörte…

Harry wurde augenblicklich von einer Welle der Übelkeit überrollt.   
So schnell er es vermochte, rannte er aus dem Zimmer und erbrach sich kaum, dass er die Kloschüssel vor sich hatte, während er dazwischen laut schluchzte und sein Körper zu zittern begann, als sein Herz erkannte, was sein Verstand lägst wusste…

*****

 

Harry erwachte wieder einmal mit einem dumpfen Kopfschmerz. Seine Augen brannten und seine Seite fühlte sich an, als ob sie in Flammen stand. Ein Blick zur Uhr und er erkannte, dass seit seiner Flucht aus dem Speisezimmer, gerade einmal zwei Stunden vergangen waren.  
Langsam, um seinem Schwindelgefühl Herr zu werden, sass er auf und presste stöhnend eine Hand auf seine Verletzung.  
Der Druckverband hatte sich gelöst und Blut quoll seitlich zwischen den Mullbinden hervor.

Harry schleppte sich mühsam ins Bad und verarztete die Wunde neu. Er musste so schnell als möglich einen Heiler aufsuchen, das war ihm klar, als er die dunkel verkrusteten Ränder sah, die sich um die Wunde herum gebildet hatten.  
Severus wollte er nicht mehr an sich heranlassen. Nicht, nach allem was heute geschehen war.

Nachdem er sich ein frisches Shirt und eine neue Jeans angezogen hatte, begab er sich leise ins Untergeschoss.  
Er wollte Hastings nicht mehr sehen und hoffte, dass der Mann bereits fort war.  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür zur Bibliothek und spähte hinein.

Vor dem Kamin sass Severus und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Alleine. Hastings schien sich bereits verabschiedet zu haben.  
Severus bewegte sich nicht, als Harry das Zimmer betrat.   
Nur das Anspannen seiner Schultermuskulatur und die etwas zu gerade Haltung zeigte, dass er seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.  
Vorsichtig trat Harry näher und setzte sich neben Severus, der sich immer noch weigerte in seine Richtung zu sehen.

"Wie lange geht das bereits mit euch beiden?", flüsterte Harry mit belegter Stimme, als er die Anspannung nicht mehr länger aushielt und sich der Knoten um seine Brust zusammenschnürte.  
"Spielt das noch eine Rolle?", kam nach einer Weile, Severus' heiser hervorgebrachte Antwort.  
"Es ist passiert. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern… Ich will es auch nicht mehr ändern."   
Die Bestimmtheit seiner Worte schnitten Harry mitten ins Herz.

"Und was passiert nun mit uns? Mit dir und mir… Mit dem Haus…?"   
Harry hatte Mühe, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.   
Blass sass er da und sah in das markante Gesicht seines Liebsten, der so viele Jahre ein Teil seines Lebens war. Harry hatte das Gefühl schreien zu müssen, aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er schaffte es nicht. Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt.

"Du weisst, wie es weitergeht Harry", hörte er Severus' eisige Stimme. "Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich das Ende laut ausspreche?"  
Severus sah mit kalten Augen zu dem Jüngeren hin. In diesem Augenblick, empfand er kein Mitleid, sondern nur Ärger, dass Harry so begriffsstutzig war und nicht längst wutentbrannt das Haus verlassen hatte.  
Jeder andere Mann hätte aufbrausend reagiert. Aber nicht Harry. Nein! Der sass da und wollte mal wieder alles ausdiskutieren…

"Severus ich…"  
"Nein Harry. Es ist vorbei. Akzeptiere es. Ich habe mich in Terrence verliebt und will mit ihm zusammen sein."  
Severus sah wütend in Harrys Richtung, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
"Ich will, dass du deine Sachen zusammenpackst und verschwindest. Da dies mein Haus ist, halte ich es für richtig, dass du derjenige bist, der geht!"

"Aber ich liebe dich immer noch!", schluchzte Harry leise auf. "Zählen mein Herz, oder meine Gefühle für dich, denn gar nichts?"   
Eine einsame Träne stahl sich über seine Wange, als er diesen letzten Versuch startete.  
"Für mich nicht", kam die brutale, aber zumindest ehrliche Antwort seitens Severus, der kein Interesse mehr an so einem Gespräch hatte.  
"Bitte erspare uns diese Gefühlsduselei und verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben.   
Ich ertrage deine Anwesenheit nicht mehr länger…" Und nach einer kleinen Pause, in der er überlegte ob er es aussprechen wollte… Ich liebe dich längst nicht mehr. Mein Herz schlägt für Terrence. "

Gequält schloss Harry die Augen und wappnete sich für den nächsten Schritt.  
Langsam stand er auf und sah Severus tief in die Augen.  
"Muss ich meine Sachen heute schon mitnehmen oder reicht es, wenn ich mich morgen darum kümmere?", fragte er monoton während seine Augen ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht seiner grossen Liebe sahen.

Severus nahm einen grossen Schluck seines Whiskys, den er in den Händen hielt, bevor er mit müder Stimme antwortete:  
"Morgen reicht. Ich wäre dir einfach sehr verbunden, wenn du so schnell als möglich dein Zeugs aus Spinners End entfernst.   
Terrence will so schnell als möglich hier einziehen und es muss noch neue Farbe an die Wände, und auch die Einrichtung des Wohnzimmers und vor allem die des Schlafzimmers, muss überdacht werden. Terrence hat sicherlich keine Lust, täglich an dich erinnert zu werden, wenn wir... uns lieben!"  
Severus übertrieb absichtlich, da er eine erneute Diskussion unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Indem er ihn verletzte, konnte er sicherstellen, dass Harry ging, ohne ein langes Trara zu veranstalten.

Sein Plan schien aufzugehen, denn Harry verliess stumm die Bibliothek und quälte sich langsam die Stufen ins Obergeschoss.  
Er schien unter Schock zu stehen, als er eine kleine Tasche aus dem Schrank nahm und nur Nötigste zusammenpackte, was er für die Nacht brauchte.

Als er müde die Treppen wieder hinunter kam, stand Severus mit Kreacher im Flur und diskutierte heftig mit dem Elfen.  
"Master Snape brauchen mich. Master Severus darf Kreacher nicht wegschicken. Was sollen den Master Snape und Master Hastings ohne Kreacher machen?"  
"Kreacher, ich will dich nicht wegschicken, aber du gehörst Harry. Ich bin nicht dein Master. Dein Master ist Harry Potter."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Kreachers weinerliche Stimme und Severus Antwort darauf hörte. Seine Grenze des Erträglichen war längst erreicht und so war es kein Wunder, dass er explodierte.

"Ich fass es nicht. Und du willst der Elf, eines der angesehensten Häuser der Zaubergesellschaft sein? Du bist es nicht wert, länger in meinen oder in Sirius Blacks Diensten zu stehen."

Harry, zuckte bei seinem Wutausbruch vor Schmerz zusammen und presste eine Hand auf die Wunde, was Severus mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.   
Die Macht der Gewohnheit, verweigerte er sich selbst seinem zukünftigen Ex zu helfen. Es war, als ob ihn etwas gewaltsam zurückhielt und ihn nicht nachfragen liess, warum sich Harry die Seite hielt.

Harry fühlte sich sehr schlecht und war nicht in der Lage, klar zu denken. Er hatte ganz einfach die Schnauze voll, als er Kreacher anschrie, der ihn mit ängstlichem Blick ansah. Die Augen des Elfen strahlten eine Unterwürfigkeit aus, wie er Harry noch nie zuvor angesehen hatte.  
Aber Harry war dies egal. Alles war ihm egal. Er musste hier weg. Er bekam keine Luft mehr in diesem Haus.

"Kreacher!", donnerte er mit der lautesten Stimme derer er fähig war.  
"Als dein Besitzer und als Vertreter der Familie Black, entlasse ich dich aus all deinen Verpflichtungen, die du gegenüber dem vornehmen Hause der Black hattest."  
Harry öffnete demonstrativ seine Tasche, entnahm ihr das erstbeste, was ihm in die Finger kam und warf dem Elfen ein Hemd ins Gesicht.   
"Mit diesem Hemd, schenke ich dir die Freiheit. Du bist von diesem Augenblick an, ein freier Elf!"

"Das kannst du nicht machen Harry!", kam Severus entsetzter Ausruf.   
"Du bringst ihn damit um. Er ist viel zu alt, um als freier Elf leben zu können."  
"Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spass dabei Severus! Dir und Hastings… Wenn ihr ihn in eure Gemeinschaft aufnehmt. Ich bin fertig mit euch. Mit euch allen!"  
Harry gelang es nicht mehr, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszunehmen.

Mit einer Brutalität, mit der er sonst nie einen Elfen behandeln würde, stiess er den zitternden und schluchzenden Elfen von sich und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang.  
Schwankend hielt er sich am Türrahmen fest, als er sich ein letztes Mal zu Severus hindrehte und ihm einen letzten, intensiven Blick aus seinen grünen Augen zuwarf, den Severus erschauern liess.  
"Ich wünsche Euch nur das Beste, das habt ihr euch weiss Gott verdient!", spie er ihm mit spöttischer Stimme entgegen, bevor er endgültig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen liess und Spinners End verliess.

Sein Körper wurde von seinem verzweifelten Schluchzen geschüttelt, als er torkelnd die Strassen entlanglief, bis er vor einer Gaststätte landete, von dem er wusste, dass die Besitzer Zauberer waren.  
Er trat hinein und mietete sich, unter Aufbietung seiner letzten Kraftreserven, ein Zimmer und fiel in einen komatösen, von Albträumen durchwirkten Schlaf kaum, dass sein Gesicht die Kissen berührte…


	6. Blutendes Herz

Blutendes Herz:

"Pst! Sei jetzt endlich ruhig Ron! Ich glaube er kommt zu sich", hörte Harry seine beiden Freunde murmeln.  
Harry sah in Hermines angespanntes Gesicht, als er langsam versuchte, seine verklebten Augen zu öffnen und sich daraufhin verwundert im sterilen Krankenzimmer umsah.  
Ohne seine Brille sah er alles wie durch einen Schleier, aber das war ihm egal.   
Viel wichtiger war die Frage was passiert war.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierhergekommen sein sollte und sah seine Freunde skeptisch an, als er versuchte, in eine sitzende Position zu gelangen.

"Hermine! Ron! Was zum Teufel… warum liege ich in diesem Bett! Wie bin ich ins Mungo gekommen?", krächzte er und nahm dankbar einen Schluck aus dem Wasserglas, welches ihm Hermine an die Lippen hielt.  
"Der Wirt des Gasthaus Widder, indem du übernachtet hast, hat die Heiler gerufen, als du heute Morgen nicht auf sein mehrmaliges Klopfen reagiertest. Er sah nach dir und fand dich Bewusstlos im Bett. Als er das viele Blut sah, reagierte er augenblicklich und rief die Heiler, die dich sofort ins Mungo überwiesen", versuchte Ron, Harry mit wenigen Worten auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.  
"Was tatest du überhaupt in diesem Wirtshaus Harry?", wollte der Rothaarige mit Neugier in der Stimme wissen.

Harry hob seine Schultern, da er nicht wusste, wie er die Situation, seinen Freunden erklären wollte.  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann er, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihn nicht so schnell aus ihren Klauen entließ.

"Harry James Potter", keifte sie los kaum, dass Ron mit seiner Erklärung fertig war.  
"Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, deine Gesundheit so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzten und eine Fluchverletzung unbehandelt zu lassen. Du weißt doch genau, was für schwerwiegende Folgen das haben kann. Dir als ehemaliger Heiler, hätte das klar sein müssen!"

Vorwurfsvoll sah sie dem Verletzten ins Gesicht, als sie flüsternd weiter sprach.  
"Die Heiler meinen, dass du bleibende Schäden davontragen wirst."   
Und ohne Harry die Chance auf eine Erklärung zu geben, wetterte sie wieder in ihrer gewohnten Lautstärke weiter.  
"Und du liegst da, zuckst nur mit den Schultern und erwartest wirklich, dass dies als Erklärung ausreicht?"  
Hermine verfiel in ein hohes Kreischen, als sie ihrer Angst, um ihren Freund, nachgab.  
"Aber das tut es diesmal nicht mein Lieber. Du wirst endlich mit uns sprechen und uns eine ausreichende Erklärung dafür geben, warum du deine Gesundheit in dem Masse gefährdest."

Zitternd vor Sorge um Harry, deutete sie wütend auf seine Verletzung, als sie immer lauter ihren Standpunkt vorbrachte.  
Harry sah gleichgültig zu seiner Wunde, die dick eingepackt, sich seiner Sicht entzog.  
Dank der starken Medikamente fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper, leicht und schwerelos an. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz. Nur Trauer, als ihn die gestrigen Ereignisse einholten.

Sein schmerzerfüllter Blick, traf auf die besorgten Mienen seiner Freunde, als er mit monotoner Stimme meinte:  
"Es ist doch egal, warum! Alles ist egal. Von mir aus, kann mein Leben vorbei sein! Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn…" Die letzten Worte konnte er nicht mehr beenden, da er von Ron vehement in seinem Selbstmitleid unterbrochen wurde.

"Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?", schrie Ron geschockt, als er Harrys Aussage hörte.   
"Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?   
Egal was passiert ist. Du wirst gefälligst aufhören vom Tod und all dem ganzen Scheiß zu labern. Du bist am Leben, wir sind am Leben und gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen… Hörst du! Egal was es ist, dass dich so runterzieht. Hermine, ich und alle die dir wichtig sind, sind für dich da… immer!"

Noch während sich Ron den Frust von der Seele schrie, war er zu Harry ans Bett getreten und umarmte seinen Freund so fest er konnte, ohne der Wunde zu nahe zu treten.  
Seine Stimme zitterte, als er Harry umarmte und ihm, den so dringend benötigten Halt gab.

"Hör auf so dämliche Sachen zu sagen Mate, da ich dich ansonsten eigenhändig umbringen werde."  
Harry weinte unterdessen offen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den breiten Schultern seines besten Freundes. Der hielt ihn fest, bis er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte und erzählen konnte, was passiert war.

Hermine tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Hand, während sich Harry überlegte, wie er seinen Freunden, seine Niederlage bei Severus erklären konnte.  
"Severus und ich…", begann er mit belegter Stimme.  
"Wir haben uns gestern getrennt!"  
So wenige Worte waren nötig, um seinen Freunden, das Scheitern seiner Beziehung mitzuteilen.  
Ron schien allerdings nicht erstaunt, eher wütend zu sein, wie ein Blick in seine Richtung zeigte.  
Harry sah, wie er seiner Freundin einen konsternierten Blick zu warf und auf ihr Nicken hin, in die Tasche seines Umhangs griff und eine Ausgabe des heutigen Tagespropheten hinaus zog.

"Wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht aufzuregen, dann lasse ich dich den Artikel lesen. Wenn ich jedoch sehe, dass du es nicht erträgst, dann nehme ich dir die Zeitung wieder weg. Aber ich finde, du hast ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was heute drinsteht."

Lange suchen musste Harry nicht. Severus und Hastings waren die Aufmacher des Tages.  
Ertappt, Händchen haltend in einem Restaurant in der Winkelgasse.  
Die Blicke die die beiden sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, waren nun wirklich eindeutig. Die Zärtlichkeit mit der sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, schien sie ihr Umfeld vergessen zu lassen. Es fehlte nur ein Schnappschuss, bei dem sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen.

Skeeters Worte unter diesen Bildern, waren zwar reißerisch, aber für einmal entsprachen sie der Wahrheit.

HARRY POTTER! VERLASSENER HELD, WIEDER AUF DEM HEIRATSMARKT!   
ALLE LEDIGEN DIESES LANDES, PACKT EURE CHANCE UND GREIFT EUCH DIESEN MANN!

Darunter war ein neueres Bild von ihm abgebildet, auf dem er einen Todesser verhaftete.   
Skeeter war aber noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Bericht.  
Sie zählte alle in Frage kommenden ledigen Frauen und Männer auf, die in der Öffentlichkeit standen und als zukünftige Mrs oder Mister Potter, auf ihrer Heiratsliste standen. 

Laut vertrauenswürdigen Angaben einer geheimen Quelle, die Skeeter natürlich nicht Preisgab, die dem Helden jedoch nahe stehen sollte… war zu lesen, dass er seit kurzem ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Quidditch Star hatte, dessen Namen jedoch nicht öffentlich gemacht werden sollte.  
Skeeter konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Gerüchteküche noch weiter anzuheizen.

Eine Verlobung der beiden, nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…   
Stand da in fetten Lettern…

Im Gegensatz zu Mister Severus Snape, der sich jahrelang weigerte, den Helden zu ehelichen, ist der Neue an Mister Potters Seite, alles andere als abgeneigt, diesen Schritt zu tun. 

Also alle die diese Verlobung noch verhindern wollen, müssen schnellst möglichst Kontakt zu Mister Harry Potter suchen, da es sonst zu spät sein wird und der Held der Zauberwelt vergeben.

DAS RÄTSEL UM MISTER RIGHT, GEHT WEITER.   
PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE WAR FÜR EINE STELLUNGNAHME HEUTE MORGEN NICHT ERREICHBAR.  
DOCH AUCH ER, SCHEINT BEREITS EINE NEUE LIEBE GEFUNDEN ZU HABEN, wie Sie aus aktuellen Bildern erkennen können.

WER IST DER NEUE AN SEVERUS SNAPES SEITE. WER SCHAFFTE DAS UNMÖGLICHE UND VERDRÄNGT EINEN, ''HARRY POTTER'', AUS DEM HERZEN DES EHEMALIGEN TODESSERS? 

MEINE LIEBEN LESER, DIES ALLES SIND FRAGEN DENEN ICH, ALS EURE TREUE REPORTERIN SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH NACHGEHEN WERDE.   
SEIEN SIE GESPANNT AUF DIE FORTSETZUNG…

EURE RITA SKEETER

Die Skeeter war sich ihrer Aussage ganz sicher, wie sie stolz und mit einem Augenzwinkern ihren Leserinnen und Lesern mitteilte… Fortsetzung folgt. Ich bleibe dran!

Harry liess frustriert die Zeitung sinken.  
"Hastings", zischte er wütend, als er den Mann neben Severus wütend musterte und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte, bevor er sich an Ron und Hermine wandte.  
"Dieser Schweinehund hat meinen Platz in Spinners End eingenommen. Dieser Arsch ist Severus' Neuer…, wie sich die Skeeter so schön ausdrückt."  
Nach diesen Worten zerknitterte er wütend die Zeitung und versuchte seine Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen um an seine Kleider zu kommen.   
Auf die Gerüchte, er sei mit einem Quidditchspieler liiert, ging er gar nicht erst ein. Seine Freunde wussten, dass dies nicht stimmte, da er es ihnen längst erzählt hätte.

"Nicht so schnell Harry!", rief Hermine besorgt dazwischen.  
"Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"  
"Nach was sieht es denn aus Hermine", warf Harry ironisch ein, während er nach seiner Hose griff.  
"Ich muss nach Spinners End! Severus erwartet von mir, dass ich heute meine Sachen aus dem Haus entferne. Schliesslich muss noch gestrichen und anders möbliert werden. Severus hat sich gestern sehr deutlich ausgedrückt…"  
Harry brach ab. Zu sehr schmerzten ihn die Erinnerungen.

Entschlossen legte Ron eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
"Du gehst nirgendwo hin Harry. Du bleibst im Bett und wirst gesund. Du machst endlich einmal das, was die Heiler von dir erwarten und bleibst liegen."

Ron sah resolut zu seiner Freundin, während er aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte.  
"Bitte sorge dafür, dass Harry liegen bleibt, während ich Theo und Gawain informiere.  
Wir werden deine Sachen holen Harry, darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Wir statten Severus Snape noch so gerne einen Besuch ab!"

Harry wollte Ron bereits für seine Hilfe danken, als er stutzte. Etwas in Rons Stimme liess ihn aufhorchen und er sah sich gezwungen, seinen Freund zu bremsen.  
"Ron! Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr Severus in Ruhe lasst. Versprich es mir! Das Ganze geht euch nichts an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Severus, Hastings und mir."  
Den Namen Hastings, spie er richtiggehend aus.

Ron war nicht gerade glücklich, dieses Versprechen abgeben zu müssen, aber er wusste, Harry würde nicht im Bett bleiben, wenn er nicht überzeugt war, dass die drei nichts unternahmen.  
Alleine die Tatsache, dass sich Harry so bereitwillig geschlagen gab zeigte Ron, dass sein Freund sich schlimmer fühlte, als er zugeben wollte. Die Verletzung schien ihm wirklich zu schaffen zu machen.   
Die Sorge um seinen Freund siegte über die Rachegedanken, die er Severus gegenüber hegte. Ron hatte den Mann noch nie leiden können und seit heute, wusste er auch wieder wieso. Severus war ein elendes Arschloch, der es nicht wert war, dass man ihm eine Träne hinterher weinte. So sah es zumindest Ron.

Während er, Harry in der Obhut seiner Frau zurückließ, machte er sich wütend auf den Weg, um Gawain Robards und Theodor Nott zu informieren, dass Harry auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren würde.  
Die Heiler waren sehr eindeutig, in ihren Ausführungen.  
Die Vergiftung der Wunde zog weitere Kreise in Harrys Körper, als zuerst angenommen. Praktisch alle inneren Organe waren betroffen und es würde dauern, bis sich Lunge, Herz und Nieren wieder einigermaßen erholt hatten.

Ausser, dass er der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten war, wollte Ron, Robards und Nott natürlich bitten, ihm dabei zu helfen Harrys Sachen aus Spinners End zu holen um sie im Grimmauldplatz zwischen zulagern.   
Ron würde alles erledigen, damit Harry den Mistkerl nicht mehr sehen musste.

Entschlossen betrat er das Ministerium und fuhr mit dem Lift in die Aurorenzentrale.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle genug Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag legten, wenn sie Severus Snape gegenüber standen…

 

*****

 

"Professor Snape! Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Wir sind hier, um Harrys Sachen abzuholen, da er nicht in der Lage ist, es selbst zu tun!", begann Gawain Robards diplomatisch das Gespräch kaum, dass Severus ihnen auf ihr Klopfen hin die Tür geöffnet und mit zurückhaltendem Blick darauf wartete zu erfahren, was die drei von ihm wollten. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, was sie hier suchten. Sie waren Harrys Inquisitionskommando...

Die Konversation die Gawain anstrebte, hörte sich zwar freundlich an, aber Severus gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass diese Männer, ihm freundschaftlich gesinnt waren. Dafür hatte er Harry zu sehr verletzt.   
Er ärgerte sich viel mehr, dass sich Harry nicht einmal mehr selbst her bequemte. Sollte er fremden Personen, auch wenn sie Harrys Freunde waren, uneingeschränkten Zutritt in sein Haus gewähren, nach allem was gestern war? Er dachte nicht, dass er das musste.  
"Warum kommt Harry nicht persönlich, wenn Sie mir diese Frage gestatten? Schliesslich können Sie drei nicht wissen, was zu Harrys Besitztümern gehört und was nicht."

"Vielleicht lassen Sie uns zuerst einmal eintreten Professor Snape. Drinnen redet es sich etwas angenehmer als hier draussen. Denken Sie nicht?" Gawain ging nicht auf die genervte Tonlage seines Gegenübers ein.  
Er blieb genauso diplomatisch, wie er es bei der Arbeit von seinen Auroren verlangte.

Severus gab den Eingang zwar frei, aber man sah ihm an, dass er es nur unter Protest machte. Es schien extrem genervt über die Situation.  
Es wurde auch nicht besser, als die Tür zur Küche aufging und der Mann heraustrat, der heute die Titelseite des Tagespropheten zierte und die Gemüter der Zaubergesellschaft in Erregung versetzte.

"Verdammt Severus! Kannst du Kreacher nicht endlich befehlen, mit diesem Geschrei aufzuhören! Ich halte diesen Elfen nicht mehr aus, also unternimm etwas. So ziehe ich mit Sicherheit nicht hier ein… Oh entschuldige!", unterbrach er seine Tirade, als er die drei Männer im Eingang stehen sah.  
"Du hast Besuch!"   
Augenblicklich setzte er ein freundlicheres Lächeln auf und trat näher an seinen Geliebten heran.  
"Kann ich behilflich sein?", fragte er und sah in die angespannten Gesichter vor ihm und hielt seine Hand zum Gruß ausgestreckt.  
"Hastings! Sehr erfreut…"

Ron musste an sich halten, diesem Mann nicht an die Gurgel zu springen, als er die ausgestreckte Hand dieses Schleimbeutels absichtlich übersah und Hastings Anwesenheit vollkommen ignorierte.   
"Wir sind sicher, du hilfst uns dabei, Harrys Kram zusammenzusuchen. Schliesslich wird es in deinem Interesse sein, uns so schnell als möglich wieder loszuwerden."

"Ah, Sie sind Mister Potters Freunde!", mischte sich Hastings erneut, ungefragt in das Streitgespräch.  
"Ich habe nichts Anderes von einem Mann erwartet, dem die einfachsten Umgangsformen fehlen. Natürlich muss er einen Trupp wütender Bullen herschicken die, die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigen."  
Hämisch grinsend sah der Mann in die Runde.  
"Ist sich unser Superheld zu schade, seinen Tand selbst zu holen?" Dass der Mann sich beinahe um Kopf und Kragen sprach, schien ihm nicht bewusst zu sein. Er ignorierte Rons wütenden Blick geflissentlich. 

"Snape! Ich schwör dir, wenn du deinen Lover nicht augenblicklich aus meiner Reichweite entfernst, dann passiert etwas!", entrüstete sich Ron und trat einen Schritt näher an die beiden heran, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.   
"Du wirst uns uns jetzt helfen Harrys Sachen zu packen, damit wir so schnell als möglich verschwinden können, ansonsten kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich das Versprechen welches ich Harry gab, auch halten werde."

Severus erkannte an Rons Stimmlage, dass er nicht lange fackeln, sondern zuschlagen würde, wenn Terrence nicht aufhörte, mit seinen Sticheleien.   
Hastings war bereits sehr früh am Morgen hergekommen und hatte sich natürlich nicht erfreut darüber gezeigt, dass Harry seine Habseligkeiten noch immer nicht entfernt hatte.

Aus nahe liegenden Gründen fand Severus es an der Zeit, seinen Liebsten zurückzuhalten. Er sah, dass die drei ihre Wut nur mit Mühe im Zaum hielten und er alleine, würde keine Chance haben gegen Robards, Nott und Weasley. Außerdem waren es zwei Auroren, die ihm großen Ärger machen konnten, sollte er oder Hastings die Fäuste oder ihre Zauberstäbe gegenüber ihnen erheben.

"Bitte warte in der Küche auf mich Terrence!", bat er seinen Liebsten mit leiser Stimme und zeigte in die Richtung in der die Küche lag.  
"Ich helfe beim Zusammensuchen von Harrys Utensilien, dann reden wir."

Er legte eine Hand auf Terrences Arm und strich entschuldigend darüber. Es war eine Geste, die Terrence Beschwichtigen sollte.   
"Versuche im der Zwischenzeit Kreacher zu beruhigen. Wir müssen ihm eine Zeit der Trauer zugestehen. Erst dann können wir ihn an uns binden. Glaub mir, Kreacher wird bald aufhören mit seinem weinerlichen Getue.   
Im Moment ist er so aufgebracht, weil Harry ihn fallen liess und er keine Bindung spürt. Sobald er den ersten Schmerz überwunden hat, erlöse ich ihn von seinem Los. Kreacher ist nicht geboren um frei zu leben. Er ist viel zu alt dafür."

"Harry hat was getan?", rief Ron aufgebracht dazwischen!   
"Aber das geht nicht. Harry kann den Elfen nicht freilassen. Die Geheimnisse… Der Orden…"  
Severus sah nun ebenfalls wütend aus.  
"Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse zu, dass Kreacher Harry verrät?"   
Ich habe mich seit Jahrzehnten um Harrys Sicherheit gesorgt. Nur weil unsere Beziehung jetzt zu Ende ist, hört dieser Teil meiner Verantwortung nicht auf.  
Harrys Geheimnisse und die des Ordens, sind sicher in diesem Haus. Ich kümmere mich um Kreacher…Der Krieg ist vorbei Ron. Die Geheimnisse längst nicht mehr so geheim!"

"Die Todesser werden niemals aufhören und das weißt du auch. Und wenn die erst einmal alle inhaftiert sind, gibt es andere, die voller Neid und Missgunst auf Harry blicken. Kreacher darf keine Gelegenheit bekommen, Harry zu schaden."  
"Das wird er nicht Ron. Dafür sorge ich."

"Was ist mit Hastings", ging Robards wieder zum gewohnten du über. Das Siezen war einfach falsch. Schliesslich kannten sie sich alle seit Jahren. Er sah es als Zeichen des Respektes an. Schliesslich waren sie alle erwachsen.  
"Terrence wird ebenfalls nichts verraten. Er ist kein Unmensch, auch wenn ihr etwas Anderes zu glauben scheint. Egal, was Harry euch gesagt hat, Terrence hat ihn nie…"

"Harry hat gar nichts erzählt, außer dass ihr euch getrennt habt und Hastings der Neue an deiner Seite ist", versuchte Nott das Ganze ein wenig zu beschleunigen.   
"Warum seid ihr dann zu dritt hier, wenn er sich nicht bei euch, über mich beschwert hat? Warum steht er nicht selber vor mir und versucht Antworten zu erhalten?"

"Harry wurde bei seinem letzten Einsatz schwer verletzt und liegt seit heute Morgen im Krankenhaus", packte Gawain die Erklärung für Harrys fehlende Anwesenheit, in ein paar kurze Sätze.   
"Er hat uns nicht geschickt wie du meinst, sondern wir haben uns dazu entschieden herzukommen, damit Harry beruhigt ist.  
Er wollte trotz seines malträtierten Zustandes Heute herkommen, da er es dir anscheinend versprochen hat und sein Wort nicht brechen wollte."

Wir konnten ihn nur mit vereinten Kräften davon abhalten", quetschte Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinzu, als ihn die Erinnerung an Harrys labilen Zustand einholte.   
Nur das Versprechen, welches er Harry gegeben hatte, hielt ihn im Moment davon ab, Severus die Faust ins Gesicht zu donnern.

"Er hat keinen Ton gesagt, als wir gestern mit Terrence gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Wie hätte ich etwas ahnen sollen, wenn er es nicht für nötig hält, es mir mitzuteilen oder seine Verletzung zu zeigen!"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig Severus. Du kennst Harry! Du weißt wie er reagiert, wenn man ihn seelisch verletzt und er sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlt.", wandte Theo mit müder Stimme ein.   
So ahnungslos wie Snape sich gab, konnte er gar nicht sein. 

"Zeig uns einfach Harrys Sachen und du bist uns so schnell als möglich wieder los. Der ganze Rest… Die Wut, der Streit… Das bringt doch alles nichts mehr."  
Ron wollte ebenfalls nicht länger als nötig hier sein. Er wusste, dass Harry in Spinners End zum Ersten Mal ein Zuhause gefunden hatte, dass diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente, wenn man mal von Hogwarts absah.   
Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis Harry den Verlust dieses Ortes verkraftet hatte. Ron musste schlucken, als er sich an die glücklichen Momente erinnerte, die sein Freund hier erlebt hatte.  
Ron erinnerte sich an Harrys Lachen, als er ihm zum ersten Mal die Räumlichkeiten zeigte und glücklich neben Severus war. 

Schwer seufzte Ron auf.   
Nichts was sie taten oder zumindest, versuchten zu tun, änderte etwas an dem Umstand, dass Severus hier in Zukunft mit Hastings wohnen würde und Harry wieder einmal alleine im Leben stand.  
Natürlich war er bei seinen Freunden immer willkommen, aber sie alle wussten, dass das nicht dasselbe war.  
Harry hatte heute sein Zuhause verloren und das zog ihn mehr runter als alles andere…


	7. Feuer der Leidenschaft

Feuer der Leidenschaft:

Für die nächsten Tage blieb Harry im Krankenhaus. Seine Freunde besuchten ihn täglich, schafften es jedoch nicht, seine Melancholie zu zerstören und ihn aufzumuntern.  
In der Nacht gaben ihm die Heiler einen starken Traumlostrank, da er bereits mehrfach, in seinen Albträumen um sich geschlagen hatte, sodass die Fluchnarbe wiederholt aufgerissen war.  
Dank dieses starken Trankes schlief er zumindest die Nächte durch und nahm nichts wahr, was um ihn herum geschah.

Aus diesem Grund entging ihm Severus, der in den Nächten, regelmäßig nach ihm sah.   
Die Nachricht, dass Harry verletzt war, als er ihn aus dem Haus jagte, liess ihm keine Ruhe. Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte.   
Alles was er wollte, war Harry los zu sein und zwar um jeden Preis. Wie es schien, war ihm das gelungen. Zu gut... Er schüttelte über sein Benehmen den Kopf und konnte sich im Spiegel kaum mehr ansehen.

Auch wenn er keine Liebesbeziehung mehr mit dem jüngeren führen wollte, sorgte er sich um ihn. Seit Jahren schon, war er um Harrys Gesundheit besorgt gewesen.  
Dass er gerade diese schwere Verletzung nicht erkannt hatte, hinterließ mehr als ein schlechtes Gefühl in seinem Innern. Er fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, so emotionslos und wütend auf Harry zu reagieren.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Seufzend griff er nach dem Klemmbrett am Fusse des Krankenbettes und las sich den Befund der Heiler durch.   
Es sah nicht rosig aus. Harry würde sich eine lange Zeit zurückhalten müssen. Aber entgegen der ursprünglichen Diagnose, standen die Chancen, dass er sich vollkommen erholen würde gut, wenn er sich schonte und auskurierte.  
Nur die Außeneinsätze, die würden für eine längere Zeit, ohne ihn stattfinden.  
Für grössere Anstrengungen waren seine Organe, im Moment zumindest, zu geschwächt.  
Severus blieb ein paar Stunden jede Nacht an Harrys Bett sitzen und beobachtete den Schlafenden, der so viele Jahre ein Teil seines Lebens war.  
Aufmunternd drückte er seine Hand zum Abschied und verließ das Zimmer um nach Hause zu apparieren, wo Terrence ihn bereits erwartete.

"Hey! Du bist spät dran. Haben dich deine Patienten wieder einmal aufgehalten?"  
Severus nickte nur zu Terrence Worten. Er würde sicherlich nicht erwähnen, dass er bei Harry gewesen war, das würde nicht gut ankommen und seinen Liebsten nur unnötig aufregen. Er wollte nichts mehr von Harry. Aber er fühlte diese spezielle Bindung, die ihn an Harry fesselte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

"Übrigens, habe ich nächste Woche einen Termin mit deinem Verleger abgemacht", wechselte Terrence bereits nach kurzer Zeit das Thema.   
"Wir müssen noch die eine oder andere Vertragsangelegenheit ausarbeiten und im Anschluss ist ein Essen zur Feier der Fertigstellung geplant. Schliesslich geht dein Werk bereits in Druck und danach in die Geschäfte."

Lächelnd, aber dennoch mit ernster Miene sah Terrence zu Severus hin, während er den Umhang glatt strich.  
"Bitte sorge dafür, dass du dich an diesem Tag nicht verspätest. Der Termin ist zu wichtig für deine weitere Kariere.  
Am besten wird sein, wenn du dir gleich den ganzen Tag frei nimmst. Dann sind wir zeitlich nicht gebunden und können uns intensiver auf das Treffen vorbereiten."

Severus interessierte den wirtschaftlichen Teil seines Buches nicht im Geringsten. Aber er sah die Notwendigkeit ein. Schliesslich hatte er, aber vor allem auch Terrence, viel Zeit investiert, da brauchte er jemanden an seiner Seite, der die Zügel in der Hand hielt und ihm sagte, ob seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit profitabel war oder ob sein Werk sich als Fehlgriff herausstellte.  
So bemühte er sich, mit interessiert klingender Stimme, am Gespräch beteiligt zu wirken, dass sich bis weit in den Abend hinein zog.

Sie waren unterdessen im Wohnzimmer angelangt, wo sie nebeneinander auf der bequemen Couch sassen, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hielten und sich mit eben dieser langweiligen Geschichte befassten, die Geld vermehren hieß.

Für einen kurzen Moment, erinnerte sich Severus, wie er gemeinsam mit Harry hier gesessen hatte.  
Er, hatte meist aus einem interessanten Buch vorgelesen, während Harry es sich mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoss bequem gemacht hatte und zuhörte.   
Harry hatte seine Stimme geliebt. Von ihr, hatte er zumindest immer geschwärmt, während sie dabei waren, sich vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer zu entspannen.  
Sie beide, hatten auf diese Weise abschalten und neue Kräfte tanken können. Kräfte, die sie mit ins Schlafzimmer nahmen, wo sie sich gegenseitig zeigten, wie sie sich das, ''Liebemachen'', und Verwöhnen vorstellten.  
Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, war alles anders geworden… Schleichend und nicht vorhersehbar, waren sie am Ende ihrer Beziehung angelangt.

Mit Terrence war alles ein wenig anders. Er selbst, ging anders an die Beziehung mit Terrence heran.  
An die tiefe und innige Liebe glaubte er, seit seinem Bruch mit Harry nicht mehr. Alles, was er von einer Beziehung erwartete, war Beständigkeit und Sicherheit.

Das das Streben nach Sicherheit manchmal langweilig war, erkannte er an ihren vielen Gesprächen, die sich nur um das Eine drehten.  
Auch wenn ihm Worte wie Geld, Macht und Einfluss, Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, wollte er seinen Liebsten nicht unterbrechen.  
Sie würden schon einen Weg finden, der sie beide befriedigte.

Der Beginn schien gemacht.  
Terrence hatte sich ja bereits gut im Haus zurecht gefunden und sich eingelebt.  
Er selbst, hatte den verzweifelten Kreacher an sich gebunden, der in der Zwischenzeit nur noch ein Schatten seines Selbst war.  
Terrence schien darüber alles andere als erfreut, aber er liess es den Elf zumindest nicht spüren.  
Severus war sehr bald schon klar geworden, dass Mitleid und Geduld, nicht zu Terrence Stärken gehörten. Sein Liebster war ein Mann, der von Fakten und Ergebnissen sprach und für Tränen und Reue kein Lächeln und kein Verständnis aufbrachte.

Zumindest verhielt er sich höflich, wenn auch distanziert, Kreacher gegenüber. Also genau die Art, wie es der Elf von einem Master erwartete. Trotz des lieblosen Umgangs seitens Terrence, schien der Elf, mit jedem Tag der verging, aufzublühen.  
Severus war mehr als froh, als das Geschrei endlich ein Ende fand, sah jedoch die große Traurigkeit in den Augen des Elfen, der nach über sechs Jahrzehnten nicht mehr dem Hause ''Black'' dienen durfte.

Auch wenn er es selbst zu verantworten hatte, war sich Severus bewusst, dass der Elf nichts für seine Ansichten konnte. Zu sehr war er gequält und getrimmt worden, damals als der dunkle Lord auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht stand und alle Reinblut-Familien um sich geschart hielt.  
Kreacher Verhalten, war das Ergebnis jahrelanger Misshandlung, durch Schläge und Versklavung.   
Severus bedauerte Harrys Entscheid, auch wenn er ihn nachvollziehen konnte.

"Severus!", rief Terrence mit missbilligender Stimme.  
"Hast du überhaupt ein Wort von dem verstanden, dass ich zu dir gesagt habe?"  
Severus sah schuldbewusst zu seinem Liebsten, als er plötzlich aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen wurde.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin Schatz, dann ist das letzte an das ich mich erinnere der Moment, an dem du mir sagtest, dass du nächste Woche einen Termin mit meinem Verleger abgemacht hast."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Terrence auf und schüttelte den Kopf über das Desinteresse seines Partners.  
"Du bist unverbesserlich Severus. Wenn du mich nicht hättest."  
Und mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu.  
"Ich sagte, wir sollten uns Morgen neue Umhänge besorgen, damit die offiziellen Fototermine der Presse, so gut als möglich gelingen."

"Außerdem, will ich mich als nächstes sogleich um dieses Sofa hier kümmern. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich es gegen ein Neues austauschen will. So wie du heute reagiert hast, scheint es mir ein wenig zu bequem zu sein!"

Obwohl Terrence nicht wissen konnte, dass er vorhin an Harry gedacht hatte, fühlte sich Severus ertappt und unangenehm berührt.  
Langsam stand er auf, zog seinen Liebhaber mit sich die Treppen hinauf und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn mit einer liebevollen Geste aufs Bett gleiten liess.

"Was soll das bitteschön werden Severus?", fragte Terrence in seiner typischen Arroganz in der Stimme, als er zu Severus sah, die Ellenbogen auf der Matratze aufgestützt.

"Ich werde dich meine Unaufmerksamkeit von vorhin vergessen lassen Liebster", nuschelte Severus an Terrences Hals, während er mit fahrigen Bewegungen, seinen Partner von der störenden Kleidung befreite.

Während er sie beide in einen Taumel der Leidenschaft zog, ignorierte er den leicht gelangweilten Blick, den Terrence ihm immer zuwarf, wenn er glaubte, dass er mit Lecken und Saugen beschäftigt war.   
Severus wusste längst, dass sich etwas geändert hatte in ihrer Leidenschaft, seit Terrence in Spinners End eingezogen war.  
Severus hielt die vielen Neuerungen und der Stress mit den Verlegern verantwortlich, dass sein Liebhaber auf einmal nicht mehr nach ihm lechzte, wann immer sie sich berührten. Schliesslich sahen sie sich nun täglich und mussten sich die gemeinsamen Stunden nicht mehr stehlen.

Es war nur diese kleine, fiese und bösartige Stimme, die Severus in sich aufnahm, als sie ihm zurief, dass es ein wenig früh war, um sich sexuell gesättigt zu fühlen.  
Mit Harry empfand er diese Leere erst nach Jahren…Und erst, als Hastings auf seiner Bildfläche erschienen war.

 

*****

 

Nachdem Harry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, schlief er auf der Couch seiner besten Freunde.  
Ron und Hermine bewohnten ein kleines Haus, welches mit zwei kleinen Kindern, keinen Platz mehr für ein Gästezimmer bot.  
Dennoch freute sich Harry darauf, die kleinen Racker in die Arme zu schließen.

Viel zu lange, hatte er Hugo und Rose nicht mehr gesehen.  
"Onkel Harry! Onkel Harry!", rief Hugo bereits von Weitem, als er mit Ron in den Garten ihres Zuhauses apparierte und mit gemäßigten Schrittes auf das Haus zu lief, die Geschenke aus Paris, gut verpackt in der mitgebrachten Reisetasche verstaut.

"Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry!", schrie Rose in einer Lautstärke, die der ihres Bruders in nichts nachstand und rannte auf ihren Stummelbeinchen zu ihm hin und liess sich auf den Arm nehmen.  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst Onkel Harry. Du hast mir letztes Mal versprochen, ein Märchen vorzulesen. Kannst du mir heute vorlesen Harry? Bitteee!"  
Mit ihren treuherzigen Augen, sah die kleine Rose, Harry bittend ins Gesicht während Ron sich einmischte und die Freude der Kinder ein wenig zu dämpfen versuchte.

"Rose! Hugo! Lasst Harry erst einmal ins Haus, bevor ihr ihn mit Haut und Haaren aufesst."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Ron. Ich liebe eure Kinder. Sie stören mich nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil."  
Enthusiastisch schwang er Rose hoch in die Luft, die vor Freude laut quietschte, sodass sich Harry die Ohren zuhalten musste, sobald er die Kleine sicher auf den Boden gesetzt hatte.

"Vorsicht Prinzessin. Wenn ich taub bin, kann ich dir heute nicht vorlesen. Schau lieber in deinem Buch nach, welche der vielen Geschichten du heute vorgelesen bekommen willst."  
"Oh ja Onkel Harry! Das werde ich. Ich weiß nicht... Soll ich ein Märchen aus Beedle dem Barden wählen oder eines aus Grimms Märchenbuch, welches Mom mir geschenkt hat."  
Rose eilte, so schnell sie es auf ihren Stummelbeinen vermochte in ihr Zimmer, um die beiden Bücher miteinander zu vergleichen.

Harry sah ihr lächelnd nach und wandte sich danach Hugo zu, der aufgeregt an seinem Umhang zupfte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern.  
"Onkel Harry? Wenn du heute hier schläfst, fliegst du dann morgen mit mir eine Runde im Garten?   
Mom erlaubt mir nicht, alleine auf einen Besen zu steigen und Dad hat morgens nie Zeit und ist abends meist zu müde." 

"Natürlich fliege ich mit dir", meinte Harry mit einem belustigten Blick in Richtung Ron.  
"Aber du bekommst nur einen Kinderbesen zum fliegen. Ich will mir schließlich nicht den Ärger deiner Mutter zuziehen."  
"Das sagt Dad auch immer… Er hat Angst vor Mom. Dabei ist sie gar nicht so. Sie hat bloß Angst, weil sie nicht so gut fliegen kann."

"Da magst du Recht haben Hugo, aber willst du ihr das wirklich mit diesen Worten sagen, wenn du sie nach einem grösseren Besen fragst?"  
Hugo schüttelte vehement den Kopf, während er bereits überlegte, wie er seine Mutter überzeugen konnte, dass er gemeinsam mit Harry durchaus in der Lage war, den großen Besen zu meistern.  
Schliesslich war er kein Baby mehr. Er wurde nächstes Jahr schon neun.  
"Nein Onkel Harry! Mom würde mich einen Kopf kleiner machen, wenn ich mich getraute so mit ihr zu reden."  
"Siehst du Hugo! Und ich bin nicht mutiger als du, wenn es um deine Mutter geht."

"Ich habe vor Hermine keine Angst", stellte Ron klar, als Harry ihn, auf dem Weg ins Haus, damit aufzog .  
"Das weiß ich Ron. Du hast überhaupt keine Angst vor ihr. Schon klar", lachte Harry, als er seine Freundin im Türrahmen stehen sah, die Arme auf den Hüften abgestützt und sie streng ansah.

"Was muss ich da hören? Wer hat Angst vor mir?" Hermine schlug Ron spielerisch auf den Arm als sie meinte: "Ich werde dir nächstes Mal einen Grund geben, dich vor mir zu fürchten Ron. Sei unbesorgt!"

Aber doch nicht heute, wenn Harry uns besucht!"  
Ron hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass sein Freund als Puffer für ihre dauernden Flugbesen-Diskussionen herhalten würde.

Liebenswürdig sah sie Harry in die Augen, als sie ihn umarmte.  
"Schön, dass du wieder lachen kannst", meinte sie nur und drückte ihm liebevoll die Hand.

"Eure Kinder haben einen Charme, dem ich mich nicht entziehen kann."

Sie schäkerten und lachten den ganzen Abend.  
Es war seit langem wieder einmal ein Abend, an dem Harry vergessen konnte. Zumindest vorübergehend war er in der Lage, sich zu entspannen und sich auf die Kinder und seine Freunde einzulassen.  
Die ganze Familie sass in Roses Zimmer, als Harry ihr, am Abend vor dem Einschlafen, eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählte.

Ron sass neben seiner Frau auf dem kleinen Kindersofa, welches im Zimmer stand und Hugo lag neben seiner kleinen Schwester im Bett und hielt sie im Arm. Rose hatte sich müde an ihn gekuschelt, während sie Harry zuhörte, der auf dem Boden sass, den Rücken an der Zimmerwand angelehnt.  
Sie alle hielten den Atem an, als Harry mit seiner tiefen und melodiösen Stimme den Bösen Wolf mimte, der Rotkäppchen fressen wollte.  
Sie fieberten alle gemeinsam mit Rotkäppchen mit, als es die Großmutter aus dem Bauch des Wolfs befreite und alles auf ein gutes Ende hinsteuerte.

Obwohl Rose längst eingeschlafen war, hing Hugo bis zur letzten Seite an Harrys Lippen und auch Ron, konnte sich der Faszination dieser Geschichte nicht entziehen.  
Hermines Lächeln wirkte nur ein wenig gestellt, als sie Harry zusah wie er das Märchenbuch schloss, Rose auf die Stirn küsste und sie, ohne sie zu wecken, liebevoll zudeckte. 

Zum Schluss hob Harry Hugo auf den Arm nahm, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu tragen.  
"Ich hab dich lieb Onkel Harry", nuschelte der kleine Mann bereits im Halbschlaf, als Harry ihn bis über die Ohren zudeckte und leise den Raum verließ.  
Jedoch nicht, bevor er dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Großer. Schlaf gut."  
Ron und Hermine wiederholten ihr tägliches Ritual und küssten ihre Kinder ebenfalls bevor sie die Türen der Zimmer hinter sich schlossen.

"Du wärst ein guter Vater Harry!", meinte Hermine, als sie für die Erwachsenen einen Krug Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte, bevor sie die Tassen und den Kuchen holte, den sie extra für heute gebacken hatte.

Sie machte sich sonst nie solche Mühe, da sie erstens nicht backen konnte und zweitens nie im Leben an die wunderbaren Kreationen von Molly Weasley oder die etwas weniger süßen ihrer Mutter, herankam.  
Die Kinder und auch Ron verzogen jedes Mal den Mund, wenn sie es doch einmal versuchte.  
So auch Heute. Ron kaute und kaute, bevor er schluckte und sofort mit einem Schluck Kaffee nachspülte.

"Ist etwas mein Lieber", fragte Hermine scheinheilig und drohte ihm still zu sein, alleine durch ihren strengen Blick.  
"Nein, Nichts! Was sollte sein?", fragte Ron schnell, während Harry in Lachen ausbrach.  
"So viel zu deiner unerklärlichen Angst, vor deiner Frau."

Harry nahm sich ein Stück des staubtrockenen Marmorkuchens, tunkte ihn in seinen Kaffee und schob ihn, als er mit Kaffee vollgesogen war, resolut in den Mund.  
"Du bist einfach viel zu verwöhnt Ron", meinte er, als er runtergeschluckt hatte und sich die Finger an der Serviette abwischte.  
Ron sah erstaunt auf Harrys Technik.  
"Wie kommst du darauf, den Kuchen in den Kaffee einzutunken?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
"Ist das nicht eklig?"  
"Du vergisst, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Bei den Dursleys bekam ich selten frisches Brot. Da lernt man, zu knabbern oder eben die Stücke in Flüssigkeit einzuweichen. Kuchen im Kaffee ist übrigens sehr lecker. Nur der Kaffee, der ist danach nicht mehr so lecker."  
Harry sah verschmitzt zu seinem Freund.  
"Das solltest du dir merken."

Sie quatschten noch bis tief in die Nacht.   
Erst als Hermine merkte, dass Harry wiederholt hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte, brachen sie ab.  
"Wir sollten schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag, wenn wir den Grimmauldplatz säubern und instand stellen wollen.", meinte sie während sie aufstand und die verschmutzten Teller und Becher in die Küche trug.

Harry sah dankbar zu ihr hinüber.  
Er fühlte sich wirklich müde und merkte, dass sein Körper mehr Ruhe brauchte als zuvor.  
Müde legte er sich hin, nachdem er seinen Freunden eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und schlief trotz seiner unbequemen Schlafstätte, sofort ein.


	8. Flammen der Täuschung

Flammen der Täuschung:

"Hugo! Harry! Kommt augenblicklich runter. Wir warten mit dem Frühstück auf Euch."  
Hermine stand, die Hände auf die Hüften gelegt, am Rande ihrer kleinen Gartenanlage und schimpfte mit den beiden Besenfliegern, die seit den frühen Morgenstunden durch die Lüfte rauschten.

"Ich denke Mom meint es ernst Onkel Harry! Sie schaut so wütend aus", meinte Hugo, als er sich mit seinem Juniorbesen zu Harry begab, unter dessen strengem Blick er seine Flugübungen absolvierte.   
Und wirklich! Als Harry landete, sah er den verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin.  
"Was ist los Hermine", fragte er sie, als er und Hugo, sicher auf der Wiese gelandet waren.  
Hugo war mit einem schnellen Blick auf seine Mutter mit den Worten verschwunden:  
"Ich wasche mir nur schnell die Hände. Bin gleich wieder da."

"Ron hat es doch ernsthaft fertig gebracht, Gawain, Theo und Pansy zum Frühstück einzuladen."  
"Theo und Gawain sind hier?" Harry war mehr als nur verwundert. "Aber warum?"  
"Sie wollen alle helfen den Grimmauldplatz in ein Heim zu verwandeln. Dein Heim."  
Wütend sah sie Harry an, als ob er der Schuldige wäre.  
"Wenn er mich doch nur zuvor informiert hätte. Aber nein! Mister Weasley ist und bleibt ein Egoist! Und ich kann nun schauen, wie ich alle satt kriege. Dabei weiß er genau, dass die Küche und ich nicht harmonieren."

Lachend nahm Harry seine Freundin in den Arm.   
"Dann lass uns mal schauen, wie wir dein Problem gemeinsam lösen. Ich kenne mich, wie du weisst, sehr gut in der Küche aus."  
Die Anspielung auf seine Zeit bei den Dursleys war nicht als Vorwurf gedacht, sondern als Hinweis, dass er kochen konnte.  
Hermine schien dies jedoch falsch zu Verstehen.  
"Oh Harry, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du mir… Es tut mir leid!"

"Was tut dir leid Hermine. Ich will dir doch nur beim Frühstück helfen! Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen!" Harry sah verwirrt aus. Er verstand diese Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Freundin nicht wirklich.  
Sie war viel zu schnell wütend und kaum, dass man auf ihre Wut einging, hatte man eine schluchzende Frau an der Schulter.  
So wie er, gerade in diesem Augenblick.

"Hey Süße, nicht weinen!", meinte er nur und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, als er sie zu trösten versuchte.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was das soll. Ich bin in letzter Zeit, viel zu emotional. Aber dieses ewige hin und her macht mich fertig!"  
Schon wieder flossen die Tränen und Harry hob ihr Kinn mit der rechten Hand ein wenig an und schaute ihr liebevoll ins Gesicht.  
"Süße, hast du schon einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht? Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber die Symptome sprechen eindeutig dafür, dass du schwanger sein könntest."

Augenblicklich hörte Hermine auf zu schluchzen und überlegte ob es möglich sein könnte, was Harry ihr da ohne Vorwarnung entgegen schleuderte.  
"Verdammt, du hast Recht. Aber das darf nicht sein. Wir haben weder den Platz noch das Geld.", jammerte sie, als sich das Erkennen in ihren Augen zu spiegelte.  
"Oh nein, Harry! Denkst du wirklich, dass ich… Ich…" 

"Schwanger sein könntest", beendete er schmunzelnd ihren Satz.  
"Doch, das denke ich wirklich. Du wirst wieder Mama. Also freu dich und denke nicht an Platz und Geld. Ron und du, ihr findet einen Weg. Ein Kind mehr oder weniger bringt euch nicht ans Hungertuch. Schliesslich ist da auch noch Onkel Harry. Der hat manchmal ganz brauchbare Ideen. Keine Angst…"  
Kaum fertig mit seinen Worten, hielt er erneut ein Häufchen Elend im Arm das er trösten musste.

Ron, der die beiden vermisst hatte, während er sich um seine Freunde kümmerte, die er ja zum Frühstück eingeladen hatte, trat zu ihnen in den Garten hinaus und eilte, als er seine Frau weinend in Harrys Armen sah, auf sie zu.  
"Hermine!", rief er besorgt und sah dabei Harry fragend an.

Der lächelte nur beruhigend bevor er anfügte: "Ich lasse euch Turteltauben einen Moment alleine. Hermine hat dir etwas zu sagen… Etwas Wundervolles", fügte er nur für Hermine hörbar hinzu.   
Ich bin dann mal in der Küche und sorge dafür, dass wir bald einmal etwas auf den Tisch bekommen. Das Fliegen hat mich hungrig gemacht."

Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er in die Küche trat, wo Pansy bereits fleißig dabei war, Brot in Scheiben zu schneiden und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, dass sich Rose nicht verletzte. Die Kleine war eifrig dabei, die geschnittenen Scheiben in einen Korb zu legen.  
Da Pansy zum Arbeiten jedoch nicht ihre Hände, sondern einen Brotschneidezauber verwendete, war das Tempo des Brotmessers viel zu schnell und die kleinen Finger von Rose etwas zu nahe am Geschehen. Zumindest für Harrys Geschmack.  
Er deutete Pansy, mit der Kleinen die Küche zu verlassen und machte sich an den Pfannkuchen Teig.

"Komm Süße! Wir decken gemeinsam den Tisch, während Harry die Küche übernimmt."  
Pansy war mehr als dankbar, diesen Posten abgeben zu können. Sie wusste, dass Harry das weltbeste Frühstück zustande brachte und räumte auf der Stelle das Feld kaum, dass sie von ihm die Erlaubnis dazu bekam.

"Den Speck schön kross Harry!", war die einzige Bemerkung, die sie sich erlaubte, als sie gemeinsam mit Rose die Küche verliess.  
Harry war dies egal. Alles was sie ihn tun ließen, tat er noch so gerne.   
Alle fassten ihn mit Samthandschuhen an. Zum einen, da er noch weit davon entfernt war, gesund zu sein und zum anderen, lenkten ihn diese Arbeiten und die Gespräche mit seinen Freunden, von seinem Kummer ab.

Er versuchte zwar, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer, seine gute Laune aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Viel lieber, hätte er sich in seinen vier Wänden verschanzt und sich seinem Elend hingegeben.  
Aber das ließen seine Freunde nicht zu. Noch nicht!   
Ihm graute etwas vor heute Abend. Heute würde er zum ersten Mal, seit seiner Trennung von Severus, alleine in einem Haus sein. Er hatte es sich so gewünscht.  
Seine Freunde hatten die ganze letzte Woche dafür gesorgt, dass er entweder mit den Jungs zusammen war oder er Besuch von den Mädels erhielt, die abwechslungsweise nach ihm sahen als er noch im Krankenhaus war. 

Nicht einen Tag war er alleine gewesen und auch bei Ron im Haus, war er immer von seinen Freunden umgeben. Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass Severus es nicht für nötig befunden hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Seit ihrem Streit hatte er ihn weder gesehen noch gehört.  
Entschlossen, sich seine Trauer und seine Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, zauberte er die Pfannkuchen und die Eier mit Speck fertig, kochte Kaffee und liess, die schmackhaften Platten und Schüsseln, vor sich her ins Esszimmer schweben.

"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass deine Pfannkuchen ein Gedicht sind Harry? Du musst mir unbedingt das Rezept geben." Pansy strahlte Harry glücklich an, während sie genießerisch mit der Gabel ein, vor Sirup triefendes, Stück aufspießte und in ihrem Mund verschwinden liess.  
"Findest du nicht auch Schatz, dass wir das Rezept dafür unbedingt brauchen?" Pansy plapperte und plapperte ohne Unterlass. Es war eine ihrer Stärken. Pansy konnte ein Tischgespräch mit ihrer Ungezwungenheit und ihrer Herzlichkeit, alleine bestreiten, ohne dass sich jemand am Tisch, außenvor fühlte.

Harry war ihr dankbar für ihr Geplapper, da es ihn vom Grübeln abhielt. Indem er sich mit ihr beschäftigte, konnte er Severus ganz tief in seinem Herzen einschließen und etwas Distanz gewinnen vor seiner Einsamkeit und seinem Liebeskummer, die ihn in ein tiefes Loch zu ziehen drohten.

"Holt Molly die Kinder um zehn Uhr ab oder soll ich sie im Fuchsbau absetzen, bevor wir in den Grimmauldplatz apparieren?", hörte er Ron undeutlich nuscheln, während etwas Speck aus seinem linken Mundwinkel hing.  
Harry bewunderte seinen Freund heimlich, der es schaffte, täglich diese Mengen an Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. 

"Ron bitte. Nicht mit vollem Mund. Nimm bitte ein wenig Rücksicht auf die Kinder, die dieses unakzeptable Verhalten nachahmen werden!" Hermine Geschimpfe hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.  
Nicht im Mindesten Schuldbewusst sah Ron zu seiner Liebsten und strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht, als er ihr gehorchte und beim nächsten Bissen darauf achtete, nicht zu schlingen. Heute brauchte es nicht viel und Hermine strahlte wieder. So wie es aussah, schienen die beiden glücklich über die freudige Nachricht, nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war.   
Harry lächelte seinen besten Freunden liebevoll zu. Er freute sich für sie.  
Selbst, hätte er gerne Kinder, aber als Mann, der Männer liebte, war ihm dies leider nicht vergönnt. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er an Teddy Lupin… Remus und Tonks Sohn, dessen Patenschaft er kurz nach dessen Geburt übernommen hatte.  
Leider war er nach dem Krieg zu jung gewesen um das Sorgerecht für Teddy zu bekommen. Der Junge wuchs bei seiner Großmutter auf, die Harry nicht wohlgesonnen war.

Er hatte den Kleinen, seit dem Tag als Andromeda das alleinige Sorgerecht gerichtlich eingeklagt und gewonnen hatte, nicht mehr gesehen.  
Sie machte ihn für den Tod ihrer Tochter verantwortlich und wollte ihren Enkel schützen, wie sie vor der Presse betonte. 

Da Harry nach dem Krieg in einer Lebenskrise steckte, aus der er nur langsam wieder herauskam, liess er der Grossmutter ihren Willen. Mit dem Wissen, dass es Teddy bei ihr gut ging, verzichtete er auf sein Besuchsrecht, da man ihm nahelegte dies, als beste Lösung für Teddy zu akzeptieren. Und die beste Lösung, schien nun einmal seine Großmutter zu sein.  
Schweren Herzens, hielt sich Harry daran und kämpfte sich alleine ins Leben zurück.

Er schrieb dem Jungen aber seit dieser Zeit, monatlich einen langen Brief in dem er Teddy sein Leben schilderte und dass er ihn immer lieben würde, auch wenn er nicht an seinem Leben teilhaben durfte.  
Er wusste nicht, ob die Briefe den Jungen erreichten, aber da sie nie retourniert wurden, ging er davon aus.   
Als Harry merkte, dass die Melancholie ihn hinunterziehen drohte, schüttelte er die trüben Gedanken ab und wandte sich Hermine und Ron zu, die sich noch immer nicht über den anstehenden Tagesplan einig waren.  
Zumindest liess ihr Gekeife keine andere Schlussfolgerung zu.

"Warum bringt ihr die Kinder nicht gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau?", unterbrach er die Tiraden seiner beiden Freunde.  
"Während Pansy und ich die Küche in Ordnung bringen, bevor wir in den Grimmauldplatz flohen.  
Ich bin mir sicher, Molly und Arthur freuen sich, euch zu sehen, und ihr habt ja noch einiges zu besprechen…"  
Harry brach schmunzelnd ab, als er mit den Augen auf Hermines, immer noch flachen Bauch deutete.

Rons stolzer Blick sprach Bände und Pansy zählte eins und eins zusammen.  
"Bist du… Seid ihr… Hermine! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Wir wären sicherlich nicht mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen und hätten dir noch diese Mehrarbeit aufgehalst, wenn wir gewusst hätten…"

"Langsam Pansy", meinte Hermine lachend, während ihr die Freundin um den Hals viel und ihr gratulierte.  
Die Schwangerschaft ist noch nicht wirklich weit fortgeschritten. Ich wusste bis heute noch nicht einmal, dass ich schwanger bin.   
Unser verkappter Arzt hier, hat es herausgefunden." Damit deutete sie auf Harry, dessen Augen voller Liebe leuchteten, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Harry lachte, als er Hermine in den Arm nahm.  
"Du solltest zuerst zu einem richtigen Heiler gehen, der dir die Schwangerschaft bestätigt."  
"Quatsch. Du bist ein richtiger Heiler. Nur weil du nicht mehr in diesem Beruf arbeitest, heißt das ja nicht, das du nicht diagnostizieren kannst!"  
Dies konnte er nicht abstreiten. Er wusste, dass seine Kenntnisse ausreichten um sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Bereits während seiner Ausbildung lag er immer richtig, mit seinen Vermutungen.  
"Trotzdem Hermine. Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Mit dir und dem Kleinen. Und Ron fühlt sicherlich genauso."

"Ich sorge schon dafür, dass wir einen Termin im St.Mungo bekommen Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
Schliesslich will ich die Gewissheit, dass alles normal verläuft."  
Ron hielt seine Frau im Arm, küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und beschloss, gemeinsam mit ihr und den Kindern in den Fuchsbau zu flohen, um seinen Eltern die frohe Botschaft mitzuteilen, bevor er einen Termin im Mungos ausmachte.  
Molly würde sich tierisch über die Schwangerschaft ihrer Schwiegertochter freuen. Wie bereits bei Hugo und auch Rose. Da war sich Ron sicher.

 

*****

 

So waren sie nur noch zu viert, als sie in den Grimmauldplatz apparierten.  
Da Harry dies, laut den Heilern aus dem Mungo, noch nicht alleine durfte, wurde er per Seit an Seit Apparieren mitgenommen.  
Gawain Robards war so frei und hielt Harry kommentarlos den Arm hin.  
Kaum von Rons Haus disappariert, tauchten sie keine drei Sekunden später vor den Hausnummern 10 und 14 auf.

Gawain hielt Harry fest, der vornübergebeugt, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte Haltung zu bewahren und sich nicht zu übergeben.  
Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Er schaffte es nicht, sich aufrecht zu halten und ging in die Knie.

"Verdammt Harry! Du hättest uns sagen müssen, dass du noch nicht soweit bist zu apparieren."  
"Es geht schon. Es sind nur die Medikamente! Die bringen mich noch einmal um. Dieser Trank, den ich täglich einnehmen sollte, damit ich schmerzfrei bin… Ich habe ihn vergessen vorhin, als wir uns für Hermine und Ron freuten. Das ist alles."

Theodor kniete sich neben Harry und hielt ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen.  
Dein Arzt im Mungo hat mir zur Absicherung, da er dich kennt, ein paar Flaschen mitgegeben. Er meinte, du seist zu wenig zuverlässig in der Einnahme und es könne nicht schaden, wenn ich ein paar Flaschen davon, in meinem Umhang mit mir tragen würde…"  
Gawain lachte, als er nickend eingestand, auch ein paar dieser Phiolen in die Hand gedrückt bekommen zu haben.  
Besorgt sah Theo zu Harry, der den Trank in einem Zug leerte, bevor er sich seufzend ein wenig stärker an Gawains Brust lehnte, der hinter ihm kniete und ihn stützte.

Harry lächelte schwach, als er zu Pansy hinsah, die ungläubig auf die Hausnummern 10 und 14 starrte, bevor sie sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu den drei Männern umdrehte.  
"Ähm… Harry!" Bist du sicher, dass dein Haus noch steht? Ich meine; sie dir die Nummern an. Die Nummer 12 fehlt!" 

"Doch Pansy, die 12 gibt es", meinte Harry mit einem dünnen lächeln, das den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht wegwischen konnte.  
"Sobald sich der Trank in meinem System ausgebreitet hat, werde ich mich darum kümmern!"  
Harry versuchte sich, nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, auf die Beine zu hieven, was ihm mit Gawains Hilfe auch gelang.  
"Langsam Harry!", meinte Theo, als er die Phiole verschloss und die nun leere Flasche einsteckte um sie bei Gelegenheit wieder füllen zu lassen. Man konnte nie wissen…

"Es geht mir gut Freunde. Kein Grund zu Sorge. Ich habe nur meine Medizin vergessen. Das ist alles!"  
"Harry! Du warst Heiler. Dir muss klar sein, dass du mit einer Fluchverletzung, keine Dosis weglassen kannst. Nicht, wenn du gesund werden willst."  
Gawain sah ernst in Harrys Gesicht.   
"Ich verlasse mich auf dich Harry. Ich will dich als meinen Nachfolger und vor allem, braucht die Abteilung, dich als Prüfungsexperten. Du weißt, dass Alastor nächsten Monat seinen Abschied nimmt. Wir verlassen uns darauf, dass du bei Schuljahresbeginn die ersten Lektionen, schwarzer Magie lehren wirst."

"Danke, dass du mich nicht unter Druck setzt Boss.", meinte Harry ironisch, als er vor die beiden Häuser trat und die Adresse murmelte.  
Der Fidelius hielt selbst nach all den Jahren, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Und er war immer noch der Geheimniswahrer.   
Das hieß, dass er ab heute, endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, sich seinem Herzschmerz hinzugeben, ohne den Starken mimen zu müssen.   
Niemand kam ohne seine Erlaubnis in das Haus.

Darauf wartete er mit einem wahnsinnigen Verlangen. Er wusste, dass sich seine Freunde bereits genug um ihn sorgten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich ihm verpflichtet fühlten.  
So achtete er peinlich genau darauf, sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, damit er heute alleine gelassen wurde.

Er wollte über seine verlorene Liebe nachdenken und er wollte weinen können ohne sich zu schämen. Vor seinen Freunden ging das nicht. Da setzte er eine Maske auf, die bis heute Bestand hielt.  
Die einzige Ausnahme waren die ersten Minuten im Krankenhaus gewesen, als er an Rons Brust weinte. Aber das war nicht er. Er war der Starke… Niemand musste wissen, dass er ein guter Schauspieler war…

Die beiden Häuser schoben sich mit dem altbekannten Geräusch zur Seite und ließen seinen zukünftigen Wohnort erscheinen.  
Der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Seine Vergangenheit und seine triste Zukunft trafen sich an diesem düsteren Ort, von dem er geglaubt hatte, ihn niemals mehr betreten zu müssen.  
Harry fragte sich nicht zu Unrecht, ob es eine gute Idee war hier einzuziehen. Die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit wohnten bereits seit Jahren hier…


	9. Verwandter des Blutes

Verwandter des Blutes:

"Und! Hattet ihr Erfolg?"  
Hermine sah ihren Mann hoffnungsvoll an, aber er konnte ihr leider keine guten Nachrichten überbringen.  
"Nein. Er lässt niemanden durch den Kamin und hält das Haus unter dem Fidelius verschlossen."

"Wir hätten ihm niemals erlauben dürfen, alleine in diesen alten Kasten zu ziehen. Er war noch nicht so weit."  
Hermine setzte sich langsam auf einen Stuhl in der Küche und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.  
Vor lauter Tränen sah sie nicht mehr viel, als sie ihren Mann ansah, der sie besorgt musterte.

"Nun mach dich nicht gleich verrückt Schatz. Es sind gerade mal zwei Wochen, in denen er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Vielleicht braucht er einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich! Schliesslich ist die Trennung von Severus schwer für ihn. Es muss nichts Schlimmes dahinterstecken."  
"Das würde er kommunizieren Ron. Harry ist nicht so nachlässig. Er liebt seine Arbeit und würde ihr nicht einfach so fernbleiben. Dennoch haben weder du, ich noch Robards, sein Chef wohlgemerkt, etwas von ihm gehört."

"Wieso sollte er sich bei Robards melden. Schliesslich ist er für Außeneinsätze immer noch krank geschrieben und seinen Unterricht in Hogwarts beginnt er erst im September!"  
"Ron! Du kennst Harry. Wann blieb er jemals zu Hause, wenn er krank oder verletzt war. Er war immer in der Einsatzzentrale anzutreffen. Selbst wenn er nur zuschauen konnte, war er da und brachte seine Ideen mit ein."

"Das weiß ich Schatz!"  
So langsam gingen Ron die positiven Argumente aus. Er verstand die Sorge seiner Frau. Auch er machte sich sorgen, aber er wollte Hermine in der ersten Phase der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr aufregen, als unbedingt nötig.  
Der Arzt hatte zwar gemeint, dass alles normal verlief und Hermine und das Kleine in Ordnung… Trotzdem war Ron vorsichtig.

Der Wahrheit konnte er sich jedoch nicht länger verschließen.  
Seit er heute im Geschäft mit George die Bestellungen durchgegangen war, erschien es auch ihm utopisch, dass sich Harry nur eine Auszeit gönnte.  
Selbst George äußerte sich besorgt, als er feststellte, dass Harry seine bestellten Tarnkappen, die er Rons Kindern schenken wollte, nicht abgeholt hatte. George hatte ja recht. Das war nicht Harrys Art. Nichts davon war Harrys Art.  
Harrys Art war es fröhlich, liebevoll und zuvorkommend zu sein. Vor allem zu Menschen die er liebte.  
Und wenn es eine Familie gab, die Harry liebte, dann waren es ja wohl die Weasleys.  
Die Angst um Harry stieg mit jedem Tag der verging ohne, dass er oder ein Familienmitglied ein Lebenszeichen hörte oder sah…

"Was sollen wir bloß tun! Wenn er uns nicht freiwillig einlässt, sind uns die Hände gebunden. Harrys Zauber sind zu mächtig, als dass es einem von uns gelingt, sie zu überwinden." Hermine konnte ihre Verzweiflung über ihre eigene Dummheit nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Außerdem habe ich es bereits versucht, jedoch nichts erreicht...", gab sie unverhohlen zu und ignorierte Rons vorwurfsvollen Blick gekonnt. Sie wusste, Ron liebte ihre Eigenmächtigkeiten überhaupt nicht. 

"Und was schlägst du vor?", Ron sah seiner Liebsten an, dass sie bereits weiter war in ihren Überlegungen.  
"Uns sind vielleicht die Hände gebunden, aber ich weiß, wer es kann. Ich lasse nichts unversucht. "  
"Was willst du tun Hermine?"  
"Ich schreibe Sirius. Er muss herkommen und seinen Patensohn zur Vernunft bringen!"  
"Du weißt, dass Harry dir nicht danken wird, wenn du seinen Paten nötigst nach England zu kommen."  
"So kann es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen. Wir müssen schließlich wissen, ob es Harry gut geht. Unser Freund ist verletzt… Und damit meine ich nicht nur seine Fluchverletzung. Das was ihm Severus antat, hinterließ offene Wunden, da bin ich mir sicher… Verdammt Ron! Warum haben wir ihn bloß alleine gelassen. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe!"

Entschlossen stand Hermine auf und griff nach Pergament und Federkiel.  
"Meinetwegen kann er sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen solange er will, aber er muss sich in regelmäßigen Abständen bei uns melden. Ich halte diese Sorge nicht aus."  
Sie tunkte entschlossen die Feder in die Tinte und begann einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben, der diesem den Ernst der Lage nahe bringen sollte...

 

*****

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ein besorgter Sirius Black, tauchte dank eines Notportschlüssels, direkt in der Auroren Einsatzzentrale auf.  
Gawain Robards, der diesen Portschlüssel in die Wege geleitet hatte, begrüsste ihn als erster, als er im Ministerium dem Strudel entstieg.

"Lord Black! Willkommen in England. Auch wenn der Grund ihrer Heimkehr kein erfreulicher ist."  
Sirius Black, lockerte nach seiner Ankunft zuerst seine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur, die nach dieser langen Portreise krampfte. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Eine Portreise von Kanada nach England machte niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war, ohne Training. 

Ihm war das egal gewesen. Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, als ihn Hermines Hilferuf erreichte.

Er nahm seinen Hut ab, zog sich den Umhang aus, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein langes und lockiges Haar , bevor er sein Gegenüber offiziell begrüsste.

"Auror Robards, nehme ich an. Ich habe schon vieles über sie gehört. Harry erwähnt sie in jedem Brief, den er mir schickt."  
Sirius sah den Mann vor ihm, ernst an.

"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor Robards?", fragte Sirius gerade hinaus.  
"Zuerst schreibt mir Harry diesen lieblosen Brief, dann kommt Hermine mit ihrer Bitte… Ich muss gestehen; ich bin ein wenig verwirrt!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Einzelheiten in meinem Büro besprechen. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis, möchte ich Auror Nott dazu bitten."  
"Natürlich Robards. Nott ist doch der junge Mann, mit dem sich Harry ein Büro teilt?"

"So ist es Lord Black. Theodore Nott ist einer von Harrys engsten Freunden. Seit sie gemeinsam begannen in der Auroren Einsatzzentrale zu arbeiten."  
Trotz Ernst der Lage, schmunzelte Gawain, als er sich an die Vergangenheit der Beiden erinnerte.

"In Hogwarts waren sie, wie man so schön sagte, Feinde. Auror Nott war ein Slytherin Lord Black. Sie können sich also vorstellen, wie angespannt das Verhältnis der Beiden während der Schulzeit war."

"Jugendsünden Robards. Die kann man ihnen heute schwerlich noch anlasten. Nicht nach all den Jahren. Harry macht das schon richtig. Er lässt sich nicht von Vorurteilen blenden, sondern bildet sich eine eigene Meinung.  
Die schlechten Gewohnheiten, die diese Schülerrivalität verursachen, sind es nicht wert, weiterverfolgt zu werden."

"Schön, dass sie es so locker sehen. Leider sind nicht alle so tolerant. Viele hätten die Slytherins allesamt in Askaban verrecken lassen."  
"Ignoranten wird es immer geben Robards", meinte Sirius gelassen, während er dem Auror die Gänge entlang zu dessen Büro folgte. Er selbst konnte ein Lied davon singen, wie sehr er selbst von der Schülerrivalität geblendet gewesen war.  
Er war gemeinsam mit Harrys Dad, Remus und Peter, nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinen Slytherin-Feinden umgegangen...

Kaum im Büro des Head-Aurors angekommen, bot Robards seinem adligen Gast einen Platz an, bevor, er seiner Sekretärin den Auftrag erteilte, Theodor Nott zu rufen und für Erfrischungen zu sorgen.  
"Darf ich Ihnen etwas nahrhaftes zu Essen anbieten, Lord Black?", versuchte Gawain etwas Zeit zu schinden, um nicht sofort mit allen Schreckensnachrichten herausrücken zu müssen.  
Sirius tat ihm den Gefallen jedoch nicht.

"Nicht nötig Robards. Ich habe bereits gegessen, bevor ich diese Reise antrat.  
Wie sie sicherlich wissen , bin ich mit einem Muggel liiert, der leider nicht mitgekommen konnte.  
Es war ihm jedoch ein Anliegen, mich nicht mit leerem Magen diese Reise antreten zu lassen. Er ist zwar kein Zauberer, aber er kennt mich und meinen nervösen Magen!", versuchte Sirius die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen.

Theodor Nott unterbrach das stockenden Gespräch der beiden, als er gemeinsam mit der Sekretärin eintrat. Erleichtert atmete Gawain auf. Er fühlte sich in Gegenwart von Adligen nie richtig wohl.

"Lord Black! Darf ich Ihnen Auror Nott vorstellen!  
Theodor Nott... Lord Black…"  
Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hand und bereits kurze Zeit später war das Eis gebrochen.  
Sirius hatte so seine eigene spezielle Methode, um das Raumklima zu verbessern. 

"Dieser Scheißkerl!", empörte er sich lautstark, als Theo ihm von Severus' Verrat erzählte.  
Sirius erschrak sehr, als er hörte, wie der Tränkemeister mit seinem Patensohn umgesprungen war. Eine unvorstellbare Wut überkam ihn in diesem Moment.  
Schliesslich kannte er den Mann besser als alle dachten.  
Für so falsch, hätte er ihn nicht eingeschätzt. Der Severus mit dem er selbst, ein kurzes Verhältnis hatte, hielt er nicht für fähig, so mies zu reagieren. Dennoch musste er den Ausführungen glauben schenken.  
Niemand hatte etwas davon, ihm die Unwahrheit zu erzählen.

"Und niemand hat Harry seither gesehen oder gehört?", fragte er ruhiger nach, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

"Genau. Wir halfen alle gemeinsam bei der Instandstellung des Grimmauldplatzes und säuberten so gut es ging die Räumlichkeiten, als uns Harry recht schnell verabschiedete."  
Theodor und Gawain sahen sich schnell an, bevor Robards weitersprach. "Harry wirkte absolut normal, als wir gingen. Er lachte und erzählte sogar Witze, als wir ihm halfen, sein Zeugs einzuräumen..."

Kurz zögerte Gawain, als er sich zu erinnern versuchte, wie Harrys Stimmung war.  
"Er schien ein wenig ruhiger, machte weniger Späße, aber nichts warnte uns vor."  
Er dachte angestrengt über die letzten Minuten im Grimmauldplatz nach, bevor sie Harry anleine gelassen hatten.

"Er erschien mir etwas traurig, als er die gerahmten Bilder von sich und Severus auf den Kaminsims im Wohnzimmer stellte.  
Ich sah, wie er wiederholt über die Bilder strich und er wehmütig seufzte. Doch dann schien ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch zu gehen und er scherzte mit uns, als ob nichts vorgefallen war."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf; sein Gesichtsausdruck unterdessen mehr als besorgt.  
"So reagierte er bereits als Junge. Zumindest versuchte er allen etwas vorzumachen.  
Wisst ihr von der Geschichte in seinem fünften Jahr, als er von Severus in Okklumentik getriezt wurde."

Verstehend nickte Theodor.  
"Harry hat ein Talent, sich seine Traurigkeit und sein Leiden nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenn er nicht will, dass man seine Maske durchdringt, dann gelingt das auch keinem."

"Sie meinen also, dass Harry uns allen etwas vorspielte, damit wir ihn alleine im Grimmauldplatz wohnen ließen?"  
Gawain sah interessiert zu Sirius, den er zuvor nur aus Harrys Erzählungen kannte und natürlich dem offiziellen Verbrecherfoto, welches damals von den Zeitungen veröffentlicht wurde, nachdem man ihn des Mordes an den vielen Muggeln in Godric`s Hollow verdächtigte.

"Bitte macht mir den Gefallen und nennt mich nicht immer Lord Black.", unterbrach Sirius den Head-Auror.  
"Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Dieses Lord-Gehabe, habe ich längst hinter mich gebracht. Schliesslich übergab ich den Titel bereits vor Jahren Harry."

"Harry ist der amtierende Lord Black?", fragte Theo verwundert.  
"Seit seiner Ausbildung zum Auror, war er immer darum bemüht, so normal und wie möglich zu erscheinen. Sein Stigma, der Retter der Zauberwelt zu sein reichte ihm bereits. Er wollte wegen seinen Leistungen und nicht wegen seiner Vergangenheit geachtet werden."

Gawain schüttelte ungläubig den den Kopf.  
"Der Junge hat einen Sitz im Zaubergamot auf sicher und zieht es vor, Verbrecher zu jagen? Ich kann es kaum glauben!"

Sirius sah die beiden eindringlich an, bevor er weitersprach.  
"Es ist viel mehr als das. Er ist Lord Potter-Black, der Bezwinger Voldemort und Inhaber eines der grössten Verliese in Gringotts.  
Harry hatte es noch nie nötig zu arbeiten. Dass er sich dennoch dafür entschied ehrt ihn noch viel mehr.  
Harry wünscht sich ein ganz normales Leben. Er hat seinen Reichtum noch nie an die große Glocke gehängt, da er bereits als ''Harry James Potter'', genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog."

Sirius stockte in seiner Erzählung, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte, die er gemeinsam mit Harry im Grimmauldplatz verbrachte, bevor er bemerkte, dass Severus dabei war, sich in Harry zu verlieben und mit ihm nur noch aus Gewohnheit schlief.  
Er selbst war nie in den Tränkemeister verliebt gewesen. Damals wusste er nicht einmal, wie sich die Liebe anfühlte. 

Das wusste er erst, seit er sich in den Muggel Thomas verliebte.  
Wie aus heiterem Himmel traf ihn die Liebe, als er die Wälder Kanadas erkundete, die sich in der Nähe seiner Blockhütte befanden.  
Bereits ein paar Tage nach seinem Wegzug aus England wusste er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Thomas war Forstwart und lief ihm auf einer seiner Wanderungen über den Weg.  
Beinahe sofort, wurden sie ein Paar. Die Dauer ihres Kennenlernens war kurz, jedoch intensiv.  
Sirius konnte sich heute nicht mehr vorstellen, im feuchtkalten England zu wohnen. Er zog diesem Land, die trockene Kälte Kanadas vor. Wenn nicht die Sorge um Harry seine Freunde in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte, wäre er sicher nicht hergekommen.

"Harry war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler.", unterbrach er seine Gedankengänge uns wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut den Auroren zu.  
"Das war er bereits als Kind. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber er wurde als Kind sehr schlecht behandelt. Seine Muggel Verwandten sind verantwortlich zu machen, dass er noch heute, ein verqueres Verhältnis zu Liebe und Vertrauen hat.  
Jahrelang meinte er, nichts wert zu sein. Ich kann mir daher durchaus vorstellen, dass die Trennung von Severus einen Rückschlag in seiner Denkweise verursachte."

Sirius sah in die besorgten Mienen seiner Gegenüber.  
"Vor allem, wenn die Fluchnarbe so lange unbehandelt blieb. Fluchnarben sind schließlich bekannt dafür, die Vorstellungskraft eines Menschen zu beeinflussen! Sie verstärken alle Emotionen. Die Guten, aber auch die Schlechten! Eine tödliche Mischung für einen Menschen, der unbewusst schwarze Magie anwenden kann."

Gawain war bei dieser Erklärung aufgesprungen.  
"Wie war das?", fragte er aufgeregt nach. Davon, dass Harry in schwarzer Magie bewandt war, hatte er noch nie gehört. Das eröffnete ihm eine vollkommen neue Sichtweise.

"Wusstet ihr das nicht? Harry konnte schon immer damit umgehen, das ist ja kein Geheimnis. Schliesslich überlebte er den Avada Kedavra zwei Mal ." Sirius war mehr als verwundert, dass noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, dies in Betracht zu ziehen. "Hat sich denn niemand von euch Gedanken darübergemacht, wie Harry dieses Kunststück zustande brachte? Um so einen Fluch zu überleben, brauchte es sehr viel schwarze Magie. Harry war in der Lage, den Avada zu absorbieren, indem er seine eigene, wilde schwarze Magie, einfließen ließ."

"Aber, das ist unmöglich Sirius. Niemand kann das..." Gawain konnte es nicht fassen.  
"Harry, war beim ersten Angriff des dunklen Lords gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Wie sollte er da die Möglichkeit gehabt haben, schwarze Magie anzuwenden."

"Er benutzte sie damals unbewusst. Diese Gabe, bekam er in die Wiege gelegt. Er besitzt das Wissen darüber, seit seiner Geburt. Warum und wieso gerade er sie hat, weiß niemand", versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

Theo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Und wie soll das mit seiner neuesten Verletzung zusammenhängen?"

"Ganz einfach. Es ist doch auch diesmal eine Tatsache, dass für alle anderen, diese Verletzung tödlich gewesen wäre. Da bin ich mir sicher…" Sirius wusste, seine Erklärung war kompliziert, aber nichts desto Trotz, was es die Wahrheit. Harry besaß die Fähigkeit, schwarze Magie anzuwenden, ohne dass er es bewusst steuern musste. So blieb seine Seele rein und wurde nicht von der Kälte dieser Flüche aufgefressen. 

"Anhand eurer Beschreibung denke ich, dass auch dieser Fluch, ein spezieller schwarzmagischer war. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum, scheint es mir kein Zufall zu sein, dass Harry Oper dieses Fluchs war. Ich denke, er war von Anfang an das Ziel."  
"Woher willst du das wissen. Nicht einmal die Ärzte konnten genaueres über diesen Fluch sagen außer, dass er Harrys innere Organe schwächte."

"Genau diese Aussage lässt mich zweifeln. Dieser Fluch hätte Harrys Organe sicherlich nicht schwächen sollen ... Dieser Fluch wurde abgefeuert, um Harry zu töten." antwortete Sirius ruhiger, als er sich fühlte.

"Der Fluch hat ihn nicht getötet, gerade weil er Harry Potter ist. Ich weiß seit meiner Studie über schwarzmagische Flüche, dass niemand einen Fluch überlebte, wenn sich dunkle Ränder um die Wunden rankten … Das war ein Mordanschlag, der von Harrys wunderbarer Magie vereitelt wurde. Harry überlebte, weil er die Gabe hat, schwarze Magie zu verwenden, ohne seine Seele verkaufen zu müssen."

"Du denkst also wirklich, dass es kein Zufall war?" Gawain war immer noch nicht überzeugt.  
"Du kennst Harry. Er ist ein guter Auror…"  
"Einer der Besten", bezeugte nun auch Theodor , der ahnte worauf Sirius hinauswollte.  
"Harrys Zauberkraft ist grösser als alles, was ich bisher erleben durfte", stellte Sirius klar. "Wenn er der Einzige war, der mit diesem Fluch getroffen wurde, dann steckte ein Plan dahinter. Und wir müssen herausfinden, wer meinem Patensohn schaden will!"

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber es löst unser aktuelles Problem nicht!", warf Gawain frustriert ein.  
Er wusste intuitiv, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Harry war das Opfer eines Anschlags und niemand hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört.

Nun war Gawain Robards auch klar, warum Draco Malfoy so selbstgefällig gewesen war als er, die ihm gestellten Fragen, unter Veritaserum beantwortete. Er bekundete keine Mühe, zu antworten, da sie ihm die falschen Fragen gestellt hatten. Sie besaßen zwar keine Beweise, aber Gawain wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Harry James Potter war das Opfer eines Komplotts und Severus, beziehungsweise Hastings, hatten etwas damit zu tun. Er spürte einfach, dass er mit dieser, aus der Luft gegriffener Vermutung, richtig lag.

So unglaubwürdig diese Gedanken im Moment schienen, Gawain war sich sicher, dass ein Zusammenhang bestand. Und er würde ihn finden. Er würde den Zusammenhang zwischen Hastings, den Malfoys und Severus' Verrat an Harry aufdecken...

"Ich frage mich wirklich, warum wir das nicht in Betracht zogen. Ich meine, wir haben den großen Harry Potter in unserer Einheit und erwarten täglich einen Angriff auf seine Person. Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen. Unsere Einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass es zu viele Zufälle waren, die an dem Tag zusammenspielten."

Theo sah eindringlich zu Sirius.  
"Harry befand sich nur zufällig im Ministerium. Er hatte Paris gerade verlassen und kam in die Einsatzzentrale, um Gawain Bericht zu erstatten, als der Alarm losging.  
Woher hätten die Todesser also wissen sollen, dass Harry den Einsatz mitmacht. Das konnte nicht abgesprochen sein."

"Du unterschätzt Narzissa gewaltig, wenn du denkst, dass sie nicht fähig wäre, so etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Schliesslich hatte sie Jahre Zeit, ihre Schäfchen um sich zu scharren."

Gawain hielt in seinem Umherwandern inne, dem er sich die letzten fünf Minuten hingegeben hatte.  
"Warum sollte diese Frau ihren Sohn opfern, um Harry zu töten… Dank ihm, ist sie überhaupt auf freiem Fuß!" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nichts, was wir hier zusammenspinnen, ergibt Sinn!"

"Das ist es, was ihr herausfinden müsst … Versucht Antworten zu finden." Sirius war bereits wieder in seinem Element und musste trotz dem Ernst der Situation lächeln. Selbst nach all den Jahren konnte er es immer noch. Einmal ein Auror, immer ein Auror... Auch Gawain musste neidlos eingestehen, dass sein Gegenüber ein vorzüglicher Beobachter und mit Sicherheit ein guter Auror gewesen war.  
Früher, als sie das erste Mal gegen den dunklen Lord kämpften und Harry als Kleinkind dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Macht dieses Monsters für Jahre beschnitten wurde.

"Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, wie uns das mit Harrys aktuellem Problem helfen soll", versuchte Theo die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr aktuelles Problem zu lenken. "Wie wollen wir es schaffen, die Schutzbanne um den Grimmauldplatz herum zu überwinden. Kann mir das vielleicht jemand verraten?"

Sirius erstaunte alle, als er zu Lachen begann und resolut in die Hände klatschte.  
Das dürfte kein Problem sein.  
Ich bin ein Black und Harrys Pate. Er hat mich seit Jahren, als Schutzpatron seiner Zauber eingesetzt. Ich bin der einzige, der es schafft die Zauber, mit denen er den Grimmauldplatz vor Eindringlingen schützt zu überwinden und zu ihm vorzudringen."

Sirius stand auf, setzte sich den Hut auf, zog den Umhang über die Schultern, bevor er resolut in Richtung Ausgang ging.  
An der Tür drehte er sich zu den beiden Auroren um, die mit offenem Mund zusahen wie Sirius sich bereit machte, um in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu apparieren.  
"Worauf wartet ihr meine Herren! Zeit, Harry einen Besuch abzustatten…


	10. Feurige Zeiten

"Tiefer Severus!", stöhnte Terrence und drückte seinen Penis fester in Severus Hand, während Severus Mund seinen rechten Nippel umfasste und hingebungsvoll daran saugte.  
Severus' Zähne triezte die Brust seines Liebhabers und brachte den Mann beinahe dazu, laut aufzuschreien. Aber nur fast. Die Selbstbeherrschung des Mannes rette ihn im letzten Moment.  
Schliesslich gehörte es sich nicht, dass ein Mann in seiner Position, so hemmungslose Geräusche von sich gab. Und sei es auch nur im Bett.

Severus merkte heute nichts von den unterkühlten Gefühlen seines Partners und verwöhnte den Mann mit all seinem Können.  
Als er spürte, dass sich sein Liebster unter ihm entspannte, löste er seine Lippen von der Brust des Mannes und entsprach Terrence Bitte.  
Langsam küsste er sich Tiefer. Von der Brust, über den weichen Bauch bis zur Leistengegend, was seinem Liebsten ein Keuchen entlockte, das Severus zum Lächeln brachte.

"Gefällt dir das Schatz?", fragte er verschmitzt, als er das abgehakte Keuchen vernahm.  
"Mach endlich weiter Severus. Es… Merlin du machst mich wahnsinnig… Tu endlich etwas…Fuck!"

Terrence abgehakte Laute waren Musik in Severus' Ohren, als er diesem Wunsch entsprach und sich um die nicht unerhebliche Härte des Mannes kümmerte.  
Er löste seine Hand von Terrences Erektion und stülpte den Mund über die Lusttropfen absondernde Eichel.  
Wie er es genoss, diesen unglaublichen Geschmack auf den Lippen zu spüren, als er mit großzügigen auf- und ab Bewegungen, den Schwanz seines Freundes beglückte. Die Schluckbewegungen, die er nebenbei einfließen liess, brachten Terrence beinahe dazu, sein Erbe frühzeitig abzuspritzen.

Um dies zu verhindern, kniff Terrence stöhnend seine Hoden zusammen und verlangte mit lust verhangener Stimme, dass Severus ihn endlich fertig vorbereiten sollte.  
"Merlin steck mir endlich deine Finger in den Arsch oder ich schwöre dir, das nächste Mal lasse ich dich erst wieder ran, wenn ich mich selbst vorbereitet habe…"

In seiner eigenen Lust gefangen, spürte Severus die Kälte nicht, die sein Liebster ausstrahlte, während er darum flehte, genommen zu werden.  
Ihr Liebesspiel war seit längerem hart und brutal. Egal ob Terrence genommen werden wollte, oder ob er einfach nur nach einem Blow-Job verlangte. Severus merkte sehr schnell, dass sein Freund es über alles liebte, schmerzvoll geweitet und genommen zu werden.

Romantische Küsserei und sinnloses Streicheln, wie er die romantischen Abende nannte, waren überhaupt nicht seine Art.  
Dennoch hielt er sich zurück so lange er konnte. Kein Schreien, kein animalisches Stöhnen kam unvorteilhaft über seine Lippen. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Heute war mal wieder so ein Abend, an dem es ihm unsagbar schwer fiel, seine Haltung zu bewahren. 

Severus war auch wieder zu gut in seinen Bemühungen.  
Terrence hob den Kopf und sah seinem Partner zu, wie er ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte, während er mit einer einzigen fliessenden Bewegung, das Lubricant nahm, die Finger eintunkte und seinen Zeigefinger mit einem einzigen Stoß in sein Loch trieb.  
Stöhnend konnte Terrence nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Körper vor Schmerzen verkrampfte. Aber er hatte diese Brutalität ja gefordert. Er liebte es, den Schmerz zu fühlen, der sich von seinem After das Steißbein hinauf, über die Nerven an seinem Rücken, bis in seinen Kopf vorschoss und ihm aufzeigte, dass noch Leben in ihm war.  
Einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend, empfing er den zweiten Finger, gefolgt vom dritten den Severus, mit vor Lust zusammengepressten Lippen, in ihn trieb.  
Terrence sah die Lust in den Augen seines Gegenübers und genoss die Kontrolle, die er als unten Liegender über die dominante Art seines Sexualpartners hatte.  
Das war etwas, was er sich nicht erträumt hatte, als er sich um Severus bemühte.  
Severus war leicht zu lenken gewesen und auch jetzt noch, spielte ihm die Leidenschaft des Mannes in die Arme. 

Dieses Mal, konnte er ein Aufkeuchen nicht zurückhalten, als er von einem vierten Finger geweitet oder vielmehr malträtiert wurde.  
"Fuck Severus… Das… Oh! Unglaublich…Ahh… Du…"  
Mehr brachte er nicht mehr über die Lippen, als Severus das Tempo anzog und ihn mit seinen Fingern an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung brachte.

Severus schien eine diebische Freude zu haben, ihn zum Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
Er liess zu, dass Severus seine Knie hinauf an sein Kinn drückte, sah gleichzeitig, wie sein Partner erneut eine großzügige Menge Lubricant nahm, sein Glied damit einschmierte und dabei unglaubliche erotische Laute von sich gab.   
Hemmungslos, umschrieb diese Szene nicht schlecht, konnte sich Hastings nicht verkneifen zu denken, als sein eigenes Glied in Erwartung der sexuellen Vereinigung zuckte und er sich gewaltsam zurückhalten musste, seine Härte nicht sofort in die Hand zu nehmen und zu pumpen.  
Schliesslich wollte er nicht, dass es nach ein zwei Stössen bereits wieder vorbei war. Dazu hatte er die ganze Vorbereitung nicht ertragen. Er wollte die Situation solange als möglich verzögern.

"Bist du bereit?", hörte er die belegte Stimme von Severus, der sich ein letztes Mal absicherte, das Richtige zu tun.  
"Mach endlich!", kam es frustriert aus Terrences Mund.  
"Ahhh…Fuck! Da… Ja… Genau diese Stelle… Ich… Merlin tut das gut!"  
Terrence wusste nicht mehr, wie er diese Emotionen zurückhalten sollte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, Severus' Schwanz in sich zu spüren, der ihn mit seinen immer schneller werdenden Stössen in den siebten Himmel trieb.

Die Grunzlaute, die Severus dabei ausstieß, turnten ihn noch mehr an und er griff sich zwischen die Beine um seinen Schwanz zu pumpen und sich die Eier zu kneifen.  
Heute war einer dieser Momente, wo Terrence seinen Auftrag mehr als genoss.  
Dieses hammergeile Erlebnis, war nichts, was man täglich erfuhr, da fulminanter Sex in der Regel schwer zu bekommen war.  
Ohne zu übertreiben musste Terrence zugeben, in Severus einen Meister der Domination kennengelernt zu haben.  
Wie ein Wilder trieb Severus sein Glied in ihn.

Severus spürte, wie sich Terrence Seitenwände um seinen harten pulsierenden Schaft schlossen und ihn einengten.   
Er stieß noch härter und tiefer in das misshandelte Loch und bedauerte beinahe, dass er die Zuckungen bereits so schnell zu spüren bekam, die sein Glied eisern umschlossen, als Terrence sein Erbe vergoss.  
Terrence waren Severus Bedürfnisse egal und konnte ein Schreien nicht verhindern, als er keuchend und stöhnend die letzten Tropfen Sperma aus sich heraus rieb, während er emotionslos Severus Orgasmus hinnahm, der sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte und sich tief in Hastings ergoss.

Klebrig und verschmutzt kam Severus auf Hastings zu liegen, dem die Kraft fehlte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen.  
Auch wenn er sich meist gestört fühlte und nach dem Sex keinerlei Intimitäten oder Streicheleinheiten mehr ertrug, fühlte er sich heute nicht in der Stimmung zu streiten.   
Zu sehr hatte er diesen Sex genossen, als dass er sich missbilligend über Severus penetrante Art, zu kuscheln und zu küssen, geärgert hätte. Heute passte ihm selbst dies. Dennoch war er froh, als Kreacher an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte und nach einem leisen "Herein", die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

Die Luft war verhangen von all dem Sex den, die beiden Master, gerade miteinander geteilt hatten.  
Kreachers Nase kräuselte sich leicht und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung reichte er Terrence die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten, bevor er mit einem Blinzeln, eines der großen Flügelfenster im Schlafzimmer öffnete um die frische Abendluft einzulassen.

"Wollen Master Hastings und Master Snape heute im Bett ihr Abendessen zu sich nehmen?  
Kreacher hat einen vorzüglichen Lammbraten mit jungen Bohnen zubereitet, den Master Hastings so mag."

"Gerne Kreacher!", gelang es Severus zu antworten, der sich noch nicht ganz von seinem Orgasmus erholt hatte und immer noch dabei war, sein schnell schlagendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Kaum war der Elf verschwunden, tauchte er auch schon wieder auf.  
Ein weiterer Blick in Richtung Beistelltisch und dank der Elfenmagie war alles gedeckt und sogar eine gute Flasche des schweren Elfenweines stand dabei und wartete darauf, getrunken zu werden.

Severus entließ den Elfen, nachdem er kontrolliert hatte ob alles Benötigte vor Ort war, stieg nackt aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.  
Terrence, der in seine Zeitung vertieft war, machte es ihm nach.

Severus schöpfte für sie beide das Essen auf die Teller und schenkte den Wein in die bereitstehenden Gläser.  
Terrence unterbrach sein Lesen für einen kurzen Moment um das Weinglas, welches ihm von Severus gereicht wurde, entgegenzunehmen.

"Danke Schatz!", nuschelte er undeutlich und sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die dunklen Augen, während er einen Schluck Rotwein trank, bevor er sich wieder seiner Lektüre widmete.  
Abwechselnd spießte er ein Stück Fleisch auf die Gabel, bevor er zu den jungen Bohnen überging und sich den, in Butter geschwenkten Kartoffeln widmete.

Severus war zufrieden damit, seinen Liebsten zu beobachten, der abwechselnd aß und seine heißgeliebte Zeitung las.  
Nach einer Weile, in der Severus nicht bewusst wahrnahm, was sein Auge erblickte, erfasste sein Gehirn endlich die Schlagzeilen auf der Titelseite der Zeitung.

"WAS IST Nur MIT DEM HELDEN DER ZAUBERWELT LOS. SEIT TAGEN IST KEINE SPUR VON HARRY JAMES POTTER ZU FINDEN.  
WIE UNSERE LESER BEREITS WISSEN, KAM ES ZUR TRENNUNG ZWISCHEN SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE UND HARRY JAMES POTTER, DA SICH DER HELD DER ZAUBERWELT EINEN QUIDDICHSPIELER ANGELTE UND DEN TRÄNKEMEISTER ABSERVIERTE.

EINE FRAGE BLEIBT ALLERDINGS UNBEANTWORTET.  
WENN ES HARRY POTTER WAR, DER SICH FÜR DIE TRENNUNG VERANTWORTLICH ZEIGTE… WARUM DANN DIESES VERSTECKSPIEL.   
WARUM ZEIGT ER SICH NICHT DER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT. WARUM STEHT ER NICHT ZU SEINEM NEUEN FREUND . IST DER OMINÖSE MANN VIELLEICHT SOGAR VERHEIRATET?   
HAT HARRY JAMES POTTER EINE AFFÄRE MIT EINEM VERHEIRATETEN MANN?   
WIR BLEIBEN DA DRAN UND WERDEN SIE, LIEBE LESERINNEN UND LESER, WEITER INFORMIEREN.

ALLERDINGS GIBT ES NOCH WEITERE NEUIGKEITEN, DIE ICH IHNEN LIEBE LESERINNEN UND LESER, NICHT VORENTHALTEN MÖCHTE…

Weiter konnte Severus das Geschriebene nicht entziffern, da ihm die Sicht auf den Artikel von Terrence Hand verdeckt wurde.  
Ungeduldig wollte Severus gerade nach der Zeitung greifen, als ihm diese mit einem hämischen Lächeln gereicht wurde.

"Willst du die neuesten Skandale um deinen Ex-Lover lesen?" meinte er lapidar und reichte ihm den Tagespropheten.  
"Der Junge lässt nichts anbrennen oder?"

Severus konnte nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken.   
"Harry würde sich nie mit einem Verheirateten Mann abgeben. Er ist nicht so ein Mann. Er würde nie absichtlich jemanden verletzen."

"Im Gegensatz zu mir, wolltest du wohl sagen!", fügte Terrence mit eisiger Stimme an.  
"Du verteidigst Potter viel zu sehr. Muss ich bei deinem Gerede annehmen, dass du ihn zurück willst?", fragte Hastings provokativ.

"Das ist Unsinn und das weißt du!", beeilte sich Severus, seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.  
"Wie kannst du nach unserem großartigen Sex auch nur eine Sekunde an meinen Gefühlen für dich zweifeln."  
Severus legte eine Hand auf Terrence Knie und streichelte sich langsam höher, bis...

 

*****

 

Es war eine sehr erotische Situation in die Kreacher platzte, als er den Tisch abräumen wollte.  
Verlegen stand der Hauself da und sah Master Snape zu, der Master Hastings Glied mit der Hand verwöhnte, während gleichzeitig den Mann fütterte und ihm immer wieder das Weinglas an die Lippen hielt.  
Natürlich vergossen sie die Hälfte des Rotweins, da Master Hastings sich nicht auf das Schlucken konzentrieren konnte.  
Kreacher musste mit ansehen, wie Master Snape sich vorbeugte, und mit der Zunge, den Wein ableckte, der die Brust von Master Hastings hinunter lief.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Elf bemerkte, von Master Hastings beobachtet zu werden.  
Entsetzt wollte er das Weite suchen, wurde jedoch mit einem strengen Blick zum Bleiben gezwungen.

Hastings fand es unglaublich aufgeilend, Severus zu spüren, während der verzweifelte Elf gezwungen war, zuzusehen, wie er es besorgt bekam.

Kreacher wusste, er hatte zu gehorchen, auch wenn Hastings ihn nicht vereidigt hatte.  
Sein Master Snape, hatte ihm befohlen, Master Hastings Befehle auszuführen, als ob sie von ihm kamen.  
Master Hastings würde nicht zweifeln, zuzuschlagen, wenn ihm sein Verhalten nicht passte. Das hatte Kreacher bereits feststellen müssen.  
Es blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie Hastings ein weiteres Mal in Master Snapes Mund kam.  
Erst als Master Snape sich bemühte, das Sperma von Master Hastings zu schlucken, wurde er, mit einem bösen Blick seitens Master Hastings entlassen.

Mit einem Plopp verschwand Kreacher und gab sich selbst das Versprechen, niemals mehr unangemeldet in einem der Räume zu erscheinen, in dem beide Erwachsenen anwesend waren.  
Kaum in der Küche, stand der Elf an der Spüle und versuchte seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Seine Schwärmerei für Master Hastings, war längst der Angst gewichen.   
Die brutalen Schläge, die er erdulden musste, wann immer Master Snape außer Haus war, die Verachtung die er täglich zu spüren bekam, all dies, sah Kreacher als Strafe für sein Versagen. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient, nach allem, was er gewagt hatte.

Kaum, war Master Potter aus Spinners End verschwunden, erkannte der Elf, dass sein ehemaliger Master, trotz seiner Launen und Makel, sein wahrer Herr gewesen war.   
Kreacher, hatte sich von seinem tief empfundenen Hass auf Sirius Black blenden lassen und übertrug unerlaubter Weise seine Wut und seine Verachtung gegenüber dem Black-Spross, auf Harry James Potter, der ja als Erbe fungierte und ihn damit in Besitz nahm.  
Die schlechte Behandlung seitens Master Hastings war also die Strafe dafür, ein schlechter Elf zu sein.

Kreacher wartete nervös in der Küche, bis er von Master Snape gerufen wurde.  
Diesmal war alles in Ordnung. Master Hastings lag im Bett und schlief tief und fest.  
Nur Master Snape sass, in einen seidenen Morgenmantel gehüllt, am Tisch und las angespannt die Zeitung.  
Severus hatte einen Stillezauber über das Bett gelegt, damit er seinen Liebsten nicht störte und bestellte sich bei Kreacher eine Tasse seines obligaten Kaffees, den er abends immer trank.

"Geht es dir nicht gut Kreacher?", fragte Severus den Elfen freundlich, der sich doch recht seltsam verhielt.

"Nein Master Snape. Kreacher geht es sehr gut. Kreacher ist nur froh, dass den beiden Master das Essen geschmeckt hat."  
Der Elf spürte, wie er rot wurde, als er sich an die vorangegangene Szene erinnerte. Verlegen senkte er den Blick und sah auf seine verlöcherten Socken, von denen er sich immer noch nicht hatte trennen können. 

Severus bemerkte natürlich die Röte, konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen und beließ es dabei.   
"Danke! Es hat uns sehr gut geschmeckt." Nun trat auch bei ihm, ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, als er an die erotische Mahlzeit zurückdachte…

"Dann überlasse ich Master Snape nun seinem wohlverdienten Kaffee und seiner Zeitung", beeilte sich der Elf zu murmeln, sammelte das dreckige Geschirr zusammen und war mit einem Plopp, verschwunden.

Endlich war Severus alleine und konnte sich seiner Zeitung widmen, die mit Neuigkeiten über Harry gefüllt war.

LORD BLACK ZURÜCK IN ENGLAND! Stand da und liess Severus' Neugierde erwachen.  
Unterhalb dieser Überschrift, war ein Foto von Sirius, wie er neben Gawain Robards und Theodor Nott, vor dem Grimmauldplatz stand. Natürlich sah man nur die Nummern 10 und 14, da das Blackhaus unter einem Fidelius stand, aber Severus wusste ja, dass es da war und wusste auch, dass Sirius Black da gewohnt hatte, bevor er nach Kanada ausgewandert war. Das Schlafzimmer dieses Mannes hatte er während ihrer kurzen Affaire doch einige Male von innen gesehen.

Severus konnte sich vorstellen, warum Sirius Black zurückgekehrt war.   
Harry war sicherlich der Grund für seine Anwesenheit.  
Harry besaß schließlich ein Talent, sich immer wieder in Situationen zu bringen, die er alleine nicht mehr lösen konnte, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.  
Besser war es eigentlich nur zu der Zeit, als sie beide ein Paar waren. Er, hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass Harry nichts geschah.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen verdrängte er gekonnt, da er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, sich um Harry zu sorgen.  
Ein schneller, schuldbewusster Blick in Terrence Richtung genügte jedoch, sich wieder auf das Hier und das Jetzt, zu konzentrieren. Harry war nicht mehr sein Problem… Harry, war er … Merlin sei Dank … endlich los.   
Harry gehörte nicht mehr zu ihm. Er war nun mit Terrence liiert. Das war alles was er sich erträumte. Terrence, nicht Harry...

Ein weiterer Blick in Richtung Bett, sollte ihn von der Richtigkeit seiner Gedanken überzeugen.  
Allerdings konnte er sich dem Zeitungsbericht, dennoch nicht entziehen. Er musste wissen, was drin stand.  
Etwas, das tief in ihm drin verborgen war, begann sich zu regen. Er spürte ein Sehnen, das ihn zu Harry hinzog. Ein so starker Sog, dass er den Schmerz in seiner Brust, beinahe nicht mehr ertrug.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen las er, die Hand an die Brust gepresst, den Rest von Rita Skeeters Berichterstattung.

WIE WIR VON EINER GUT INFORMIERTEN QUELLE WISSEN, WURDE LORD BLACK GERUFEN UM SEINEN PATENSOHN ENDLICH ZUR VERNUNFT ZU BRINGEN. BISHER OHNE ERFOLG.  
und auch wir appellieren an die Vernunft unseres Helden: ''STEH ZU DEINEN ENTSCHEIDUNGEN, STEH ZU DEINEM LEBENSPARTNER UND VERKRIECHE DICH NICHT IN EINEM LOCH.'', möchten wir dem ehemaligen Helden verzweifelt nahebringen, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
HOFFEN WIR, DASS LORD BLACK ES SCHAFFT, DEN JUNGEN POTTER ZUR BESINNUNG ZU BRINGEN. WIR BLEIBEN DRAN.  
IHRE RITA SKEETER.

Severus wusste nicht, wie recht die Skeeter heute hatte.  
Sirius tat wirklich gut daran, seinen Patensohn zur Vernunft zu bringen…

Seufzend stand Severus auf, nachdem er am Ende dieses verstörenden Berichts angekommen war, putzte sich im Bad die Zähne und legte sich anschließend neben Terrence ins Bett, der leise schnarchte und sich augenblicklich an ihn schmiegte kaum, dass er die Decke über sie ausbreitete.  
Zärtlich legte Severus den Arm um seinen Liebsten, als er vom betörenden Duft des Mannes eingehüllt wurde. Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig. Nichts anderes zählte mehr. Tief atmete er ein und driftete gesättigt ab, in einen geruhsamen Schlaf...

Alles was wichtig war, hatte er hier in diesem Bett. Terrence war seine grosse Liebe… Nicht Harry!  
Warum nur, schmerzte ihn nur die Brust und das Atmen ging schwer…


	11. Aus der Asche des Feuers

Mit langsamen und schleppenden Bewegungen erhob sich Harry von seinem versifften Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wankte in Richtung Küche.  
Traurig blickte er auf ein zerknittertes Foto, welches er immer bei sich trug da es seinen Severus zeigte.

Seit Wochen verkroch er sich nun schon im Grimmauldplatz und wartete auf ein Zeichen das ihn erwachen liess und alles was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, sich als Albtraum herausstellen würde.  
Vergeblich lauschte er auf ein Zeichen seines Liebsten. Er hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Severus eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen würde und sich alles, als riesen Missverständnis herausstellte.  
Harry sass da und wartete. Tagelang. Doch nichts geschah. Severus tauchte weder auf, noch liess er von sich hören.

Bis vor kurzem war dieser Umstand einer jener Momente, an denen er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und in Tränen ausbrach.  
Schluchzend und tobend, schrie er sich seinen Kummer von der Seele. Doch auch das half nicht, die Schmerzen in seinem Innern zu vertreiben.

Das Weinen nahm ihm nur für kurze Zeit den unmenschlichen Druck, der auf seinem Herzen lastete. Dank seines Weinen, war er in der Lage, zumindest ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Dann nämlich, wenn er erschöpft in den Schlaf abdriftete.  
Doch seit kurzem, war auch dies keine Option mehr.

Tränen vergoss er längst keine mehr. Ihm fehlte die Kraft zu Schreien und zu Toben. Dennoch verbrachte er Stunden damit, seine einzige Liebe anzustarren. Beziehungsweise die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims, die in der Bibliothek standen.  
Jede Bewegung, die diese magischen Abzüge machten nahm er war und sog sie in sich auf, wie ein Ertrinkender.   
Stundenlang redete er mit Severus, der ihn aus einem der Bilder anlächelte, auch wenn er keine Antwort von ihm erhielt.

Wütend schmiss er in Momenten wie diesen, an denen er vor Verzweiflung zu zerbrechen drohte, die Bilder zu Boden und öffnete eine weitere Flasche Feuerwhisky.  
Severus Bildnis schwieg ihn immer noch an und zwang ihn damit, immer mehr Flaschen dieses flüssigen Goldes zu vernichten.  
Gut hatte sein Pate ihm einen gut gefüllten Wein- und Spirituosenkeller hinterlassen. So bekam er Nachschub, ohne das Haus verlassen zu müssen.

Seit ein paar Tagen hatte er keine Nahrungsmittel mehr. Sie waren ihm ausgegangen, da er nicht einkaufen ging und den Frischhaltezauber vergessen hatte. Aber auch das, spielte keine Rolle. Hunger empfand er längst keinen mehr.

Zwischendurch glaubte er ein Poltern vor dem Haus zu vernehmen und manchmal bildete er sich sogar ein, Stimmen zu hören, die nach ihm riefen… Aber auch diese Momente gingen vorbei. Es war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal.

Schlurfend und torkelnd begab er sich in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser.   
Der schale Geschmack in seinem Mund ekelte ihn vor sich selbst und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eine längere Zeit nicht mehr im Bad gewesen war.   
Harry konnte vieles ertragen, aber dieser penetrante Geruch der ihm anhaftete, gehörte nicht dazu.  
Sein Schweissgeruch, fand er sogar noch in seinem umnebelten Zustand, widerlich. Aus einer Eingebung heraus beschloss er, heute mal wieder zu Duschen. Vielleicht würde es ihm danach bessergehen. Vielleicht kam ja heute sein Severus. Da wollte er zumindest versuchen, gut auszusehen.

Kaum unter dem Wasserstrahl spürte er, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten.   
Um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, stellte er den Temperatur-Regler des Wassers auf kalt und erschauderte augenblicklich, als das eisig kalte Wasser wie Nadelstiche auf seine Kopfhaut niederprasselte.

Nach vielem Bibbern und bläulichen Lippen, fühlte er sich wirklich besser.  
Er stellte die Temperatur auf eine angenehme Wärme ein und begann sich den Körper einzuseifen, während er seine Gedanken treiben liess.  
Natürlich kannte sein Innerstes nur ein Thema. Severus…

Die feuchte Haut… der Schwamm, mit dem er seinen Körper wusch… Alle seine Sinne fokussierten sich auf seine Empfindungen und seine Sehnsüchte.  
Er spürte wie er augenblicklich hart wurde und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er musste sich selbst berühren und sich Erleichterung verschaffen.

Er hasst sich dafür. Er hasste seine Schwäche, er hasste seinen Körper und er hasste seine guten Gefühle, als er seinen Penis stimulierend, immer schneller auf einen Orgasmus hinarbeitete.  
Seine reibenden Bewegungen wurden wilder und er musste sich mit seiner freien Hand an der Duschwand abstützen.  
Stöhnend und vor Lust keuchend, stieß er seine Erektion in seine Faust. Tränen, von denen er längst dachte sie vergossen zu haben, lösten sich und benetzten seine Wangen.  
Er schrie, schluchzte und hämmerte in seiner Wut, mit der rechten Faust in die Wand.

Mit der Linken, wichste er sich immer schneller und spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen. Endlich war es soweit und der herbeigesehnte Orgasmus baute sich tief in seinem Innern auf. Harry spürte ihn mit all seinen Sinnen herannahen. Ein zwei Stösse noch und er ergoss sich schubweise in seine Faust. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr länger und er sackte in der Dusche zusammen. Seine letzten Kraftreserven waren verbraucht. Er konnte nicht mehr.

Noch während er zu Boden ging, kam er mit der linken Schulter an den Heißwasserregler und unbeabsichtigt, stellte er das Wasser viel zu heiß ein.  
Er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr aufraffen. Ihm fehlte die Kraft.

Seine Fluchnarbe brannte wie Feuer, als sie von dem Wasserstrahl getroffen wurde.  
Die Heiler hatten ja gesagt, dass er keine Hitze vertrug. Er sollte darauf achten, nicht zu heiss zu Duschen oder Baden. 

Die Schmerzen gingen in ein Pochen über und verloren sich in der Weite seiner Gedanken.  
Langsam trübte sich sein Bewusstsein und er driftete ab in die Seligkeit des Vergessens. Sein Körper erschlaffte und er nahm nichts mehr war, außer den Gesichtern seiner Eltern, die ihn wehmütig anlächelten.

"Mom! Dad! Was macht ihr denn hier...

 

*****

 

Während Harry sich angestrengt mit seinen Eltern unterhielt, traf Sirius vor den Toren des Grimmauldplatzes ein.  
Er nahm das Blitzlichtgewitter der Reporter nicht war, sondern drehte sich nach links, um die Ankunft von Gawain und Theodor abzuwarten.  
Schliesslich musste er ihnen den Eingang zeigen. Er war der Einzige, der durch den Fidelius am.  
Als sie komplett vor dem Haus standen, trat Sirius auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe und hieß seine Gegenüber an, es ihm gleich zu tun. Auf diese Weise würde die Horde Reporter, ins Nichts gucken.

Als er sicher war, dass niemand außer ihnen Dreien, das Haus sehen konnte, hielt er die Hand an den Türknauf und versuchte, ins Haus zu gelangen.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung, öffnete sich die Tür ohne Probleme. Harry hatte die Zauber nicht geändert. 

"Harry!", rief Sirius laut nach seinem Patensohn, als er vor den Auroren eintrat.  
Überall lag Müll herum und es stank bestialisch. Sie konnten keinen Schritt machen, ohne über eine leere Alkoholflasche zu stolpern oder die Füsse in dreckigen Kleidungsstücken zu verheddern.   
Der Lärm den sie veranstalteten, als sie stolpernd in Richtung Bibliothek liefen, rief natürlich Walburga Black auf den Plan, die sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme ankeifte, als sie sich dem Portrait annäherten.

"Sei du bloß still Mutter!", rief Sirius frustriert und nahm automatisch die bereitgelegte Decke, von der Treppe ins Obergeschoss, um das Bildnis der Frau zu bedecken.  
Dumpf hörte man sie noch dumpf meckern und ihren Sohn Sirius verfluchen, bis sie endlich wieder Ruhe gab. 

"Darf ich vorstellen!", kam es ironisch von Sirius, während er auf das verhüllte Portrait zeigte. "Meine über alles geliebte, leider nicht sehr leise Mutter."

"Ich bemitleide dich beinahe", versuchte sich Theo an einem Scherz. "Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, warum du Harry den Titel überschriebst und nach Kanada ausgewandert bist. 

Gawain sah schmunzelnd auf das Portrait.  
"Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie uns damals nicht angeschrien hat, als wir Harry halfen, die Räumlichkeiten bewohnbar zu machen. Da war kein Mucks zu hören."

Es sah auf den Staub und den Dreck, den Harry wieder verursacht hatte und meinte: "Auch, wenn wir uns die Arbeit hätten sparen können!"

"Walburga Black wettert eigentlich nur noch, wenn ich mit von der Partie bin. Sie mag Harry und sie mag Harrys Freunde, seit er Regulus, das war mein Bruder und ihr Liebling… Jedenfalls dank Harry weiß sie, dass Regulus zum Schluss auf der richtigen Seite stand. Dieser Krieg forderte viele Opfer und er war eines davon.  
Seit Harry ihr die Wahrheit über Regulus Part im Krieg erzählte, beherrscht sie sich und zeigt sich in der Regel, von ihrer Schokoladenseite. Nur bei mir vergisst sie ihre Manieren. Sie hat mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich überlebte, während mein Bruder starb."

"Harry!", versuchte Sirius es im nächsten Zimmer an dem sie vorbeikamen. Aber auch da erhielten sie keine Antwort.   
Er führte die Auroren in die Küche, die um nichts besser aussah, als der Rest des Hauses.  
Sirius, rief entgegen besseren Wissens nach Kreacher, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte zu erschien.

"Verdammt noch mal. Es ist Kreachers Aufgabe, hier für Ordnung zu sorgen. Wo ist der Elf wenn man ihn braucht… KREACHER…"

…"Harry hat sich von dem Elfen getrennt", kam es zögerlich von Theo.  
"Er hat was getan! Ja, ist denn der Junge wahnsinnig? Der Elf weiß viel zu viel, als dass man ihn freilassen könnte. Was hat sich dieser Idiot nur dabei gedacht…"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry in der Lage war, klar zu denken, als er sich von diesem schrecklichen Elfen trennte."  
"Das ist keine Ausrede", donnerte Sirius heftiger als gewohnt.  
Schnell zauberte er die Küche sauber und hieß die Auroren, sich zu setzen.

"Ich sehe im oberen Stockwerk nach. Wartet bitte so lange hier unten. Ich möchte seine Privatsphäre nicht unnötig verletzen. Vielleicht schläft er ja und hört uns deshalb nicht."

Auf ein Nicken der Auroren hin, verließ Sirius die Küche und klopfte kurz darauf an Harrys Schlafzimmertür.  
Keine Antwort. Leise trat er ein uns sah automatisch aufs Bett. Zerknitterte und schmutzige Bettwäsche erwartete ihn, aber kein Harry, der darin lag.  
Dafür, hörte er das Rauschen des Wassers aus dem Badezimmer. Da er davon ausging, dass sein Patensohn duschte, wartete er einen Moment, bis sich dieser herausbequemte.  
Bereits nach kurzer Zeit, überkam ihn jedoch ein komisches Gefühl und er klopfte an die Badezimmertür.

"Harry!", rief er panikerfüllt als keine Antwort kam und versuchte mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend die Tür zu öffnen.  
Nichts passierte. Harry hatte abgeschlossen, beziehungsweise, die Tür magisch verriegelt.  
"Harry! Verdammt noch mal. Öffne endlich diese Tür oder ich trete sie ein."

Gawain und Theo, die auf Sirius Geschrei hin angeeilt kamen, hielten Sirius gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab, die Tür einzutreten.  
"Warte! Mit dem Alohomora geht es einfacher und schneller."

Endlich war die Tür auf und Sirius sprang an den Auroren vorbei ins Bad.  
Der Dampf beeinträchtigte seine Sicht. Vorsichtig, um nicht auf den feuchten und rutschigen Boden auszugleiten, näherte er sich der Duschkammer.  
Auf dem Boden der Dusche lag Harry. Regungslos. So schnell er konnte, stellte Sirius das Wasser ab und zog seinen Patensohn hinaus.  
Gawain kniete sich neben Sirius und fühlte den Puls des jungen Mannes, während Sirius versuchte Harry aus seiner Ohnmacht zu holen.

"Ruf einen Heiler Theodore! Schnell!"  
So sanft als möglich legten sie Harry aufs Bett während sie auf die Ankunft von Heiler le Favre warteten, der kurz darauf durch den Kamin angefloht kam.

"Der Junge hat schwere Verbrennungen", diagnostizierte er, nach einem weiteren Scan des Körpers und begann die verbrühte Haut mit Murtlap Essenz einzureiben.  
"Gottlob haben Sie ihn rechtzeitig gefunden. Wenn Mister Potter noch länger diesem heißen Wasser ausgesetzt gewesen wäre, hätten wir die Verbrennungen nur noch im Mungos behandeln können."

Der Heiler beendete seine Arbeit und hielt Sirius die Salbe hin.  
"Dreimal täglich eine Woche lang und er wird wieder wie neu sein." Ein letzter Gruß in Richtung der Auroren und sie waren alleine mit Harry, der immer noch Bewusstlos war, allerdings war es jetzt zumindest, ein Heilschlaf.

Während Sirius an Harrys Bett wachte, schickte Gawain Theo einkaufen und kümmerte sich selbst, um die Reinigung der Küche und des Wohnzimmers. Die restlichen Räume verschloss er.  
Kaum fertig, schickte er eine der hauseigenen Eulen zu Hermine. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Gawain wusste, dass das Ehepaar Weasley über kurz oder lang hier auftauchen würde.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und nacheinander erschienen Pansy, Hermine und Ron, in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz. Gawain hatte den Kamin für Harrys Freunde freigegeben.  
Kaum war der Head-Auror mit seinen Erklärungen fertig, erschien Theo mit den Lebensmitteln. Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, begannen sie zu kochen, um sich ein wenig von der Sorge um Harry abzulenken.

"Nicht einmal das können wir richtig. Auch das Kochen war immer Harrys Aufgabe", meinte Ron, während er verzweifelt versuchte das Dressing über den Salat zu geben und die Zutaten zu vermischen.  
Sirius war immer noch nicht erschienen als das Essen auf dem Tisch bereitstand.

Hermine klopfte leise an die Schlafzimmertür und trat nach einem kaum hörbaren ''Herein'', ins Zimmer.  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben dem von Sirius.  
"Unverändert", kam die nicht sehr aussagekräftige Antwort.  
Sirius war verzweifelt. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es Harry nicht gut ging, aber ein Selbstmordversuch!"  
Nie hätte sich sein Patensohn zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Da war er sich sicher. Aber die Fakten sprachen eine deutlich andere Sprache. Sirius wusste nicht, was er von Harry halten sollte.

"Warum gehst du nicht in die Küche und isst etwas. Ich bleibe unterdessen bei Harry und bewache seinen Schlaf."  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger Hermine. Außerdem will ich ihn nicht alleine lassen."  
"Sirius!", versuchte Hermine den Mann zu überzeugen.  
"Harry braucht dich, wenn er wach wird. Er braucht dich dann mit deiner ganzen Kraft. Und die kannst du dir nur erhalten, wenn du isst, schläfst und dich nicht so sehr sorgst, dass du ebenfalls noch krank wirst."

Obwohl Sirius bei Harry sein wollte, sah er ein, dass Hermine Recht hatte.   
Wehmütig lächelte er sie an und meinte beim Hinausgehen.  
"Und du rufst mich, wenn er aufwacht? Ich möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er die Augen öffnet."  
"Natürlich Sirius. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich melde mich, sollte er einen Mucks von sich geben."

*****

 

Natürlich dauerte es noch eine geraume Weile bis Harry seine Augen aufschlug.  
Sirius war längst wieder an seiner Seite, als er mitten in der Nacht, erwachte und stöhnend zu sich kam.   
Sirius war augenblicklich hellwach.  
Sie waren unterdessen alleine im Haus. Hermine und Ron waren zurück bei ihren Kindern, und Theo, Pansy und Gawain hatten sich ebenfalls verabschiedet, nachdem sie Harry besucht hatten. Sie alle würden Morgen wiederkommen.

"Harry!", flüsterte Sirius um seinen Patensohn nicht zu erschrecken.  
"Ich bin es. Sirius…"  
"Siri…Was machst du hier?"  
Harry war noch nicht ganz bei sich und konnte sich nicht an die Ereignisse von gestern erinnern.

"Wir haben dich unter der Dusche gefunden. Erinnerst du dich? Das Wasser war viel zu heiss eingestellt."  
Harry überlegte angestrengt und versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern.   
Da waren die Fotos. Überall sah er Severus… Severus und Feuerwhisky; die beiden Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. 

Sirius konnte die Angst fühlen, Harry beinahe verloren zu haben und spürte eine unnatürliche Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
"Wieso zum Teufel tust du dir so etwas an…", schrie er lauter als beabsichtigt und blickte seinem Patensohn ins Gesicht.

Die erschreckend ausgemergelte Gestalt, das blasse und fahle Gesicht von Harry, machte ihn unsagbar traurig. Traurig und wütend.   
"Was tust du dir bloß an mein Junge. Warum hast du mich nicht früher um Hilfe gebeten. Ich wäre bereits damals gekommen und hätte dir beigestanden."  
Sirius war während er auf Harry einsprach, immer lauter geworden und schrie die letzten Worte frustriert hinaus, als er auf die schwache Gestalt blickte, die vor kurzem noch sein lebensfroher Patensohn war und ihn mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen verzweifelt ansah.

"Was faselst du da von Selbstmord. Ich wollte mich doch nicht umbringen. So etwas würde ich dir und meinen Freunden doch niemals antun…"  
Sirius hörte die Verzweiflung aus Harrys Stimme und glaubte ihm.  
Er hatte ja bereits festgestellt, dass so ein Akt der Verzweiflung, nicht Harrys Art war.  
Sirius versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Tief atmete er ein und aus, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.  
"Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"


	12. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche steigt

"Verdammt noch mal Terrence. Ich habe dir ausdrücklich untersagt, Harry Potter zu nahe zu treten. Also warum hast du eigenmächtig unseren Plan gefährdet."  
Narzissa Malfoy sass vor einer aromatischen Tasse Kaffee, während sie sich mit ihrem Freund, aus Kindertagen, unterhielt.

"Draco sollte unter allen Umständen in Gefangenschaft geraten. Von der Ermordung Potters, war nie die Rede... Du kannst von, ''Glück'', reden, dass Draco so umsichtig war und sich der Situation anpasste. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn unser Plan misslungen und Draco NICHT in Askaban gelandet wäre."

"Es war die Gelegenheit Narzissa. Ich hatte so etwas nicht geplant, wenn es das ist, was du mir unterstellst. Aber als er vor mir stand und versuchte einen Bindezauber auf mich abzufeuern, da konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und liess einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf ihn ab."

Narzissa sah mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln auf Hastings, der versuchte sein eigenmächtiges Handeln zu erklären.  
"Weißt du was ich glaube mein Lieber?"  
Narzissa trat nahe an den Mann heran und strich ihm mit ihren feingliedrigen Fingern über die Brust.  
"Ich glaube, du hast dich hinreißen lassen. Ich glaube, du hast Blut geleckt, als Severus dir einen Einblick in seine Finanzen gestattete. Ich glaube, dass du Potter loswerden wolltest, damit du nicht mehr die ganze Zeit eine Illusion aufrechterhalten musst.   
Du willst Snape für dich. Beziehungsweise Snapes Reichtum, sein Ansehen und vielleicht auch noch, seine Männlichkeit."

Entrüstet sah Terrence zu der Frau hin, die er seit Jahren kannte und verehrte.   
"Snape lässt sich nur sehr schwer unter Kontrolle halten. Ich sehe das tagtäglich an seinen Blicken, die umherschweifen. Ich spüre seine Verwirrtheit, wann immer er etwas in Händen hält, das dem Helden der Zauberwelt gehört und eine Erinnerung an ihn auslöst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, den Mann noch lange unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn dessen Gedanken so stark auf Potter fokussiert sind. Potter ist eine reelle Gefahr in deinem Plan. Wenn du von mir verlangst, ihn am Leben zu lassen, kann es sein, dass der Plan scheitert. Du solltest Potter nicht unterschätzen Narzissa. Das wäre ein großer Fehler!"

Terrence Hastings fuhr sich mit den Händen genervt übers Gesicht.  
"Snape hat sich… so habe ich es zumindest aus unseren Gesprächen herausgehört, seit Jahren um die Sicherheit des Helden gesorgt.  
Da fällt es mir, auch wenn ich ein Meister mentaler Manipulationen bin, natürlich schwer, die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten."

Narzissa stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste Terrence auf die Nase, bevor sie sich abwandte, sich an den Tisch setzte und an ihrem Kaffee nippte, der unterdessen kalt geworden war.  
Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, stellte die Tasse zurück und sah ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen ernst ins Gesicht.

"Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass du zuerst deinen Spaß mit dem Mann haben darfst, aber er am Schluss sterben muss. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du dich daran hältst?"

"Du weißt, dass ich immer zu dir stehe. Meine Gefühle für Severus sind nicht so tief, dass ich mich nicht mehr von ihm trennen könnte. Ich habe alles im Griff. Vertrau mir!"

Eindringlich sah Hastings zu seiner Freundin.  
"Warum willst du Potter unbedingt verschonen. Ich meine, es interessiert ihn nicht, ob du, Lucius oder dein Sohn draufgehen. Ihr seid dem Helden der Zauberwelt egal."

"Nenn es Lebensschuld, wenn du so willst. Die Tatsache bleibt bestehen, dass mir Potter damals den Hintern gerettet hat.  
Ohne ihn, wäre ich heute nicht in der Lage, über solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu diskutieren.  
Potter hat mich gerettet und so gebietet es der Anstand, zuerst diese Lebensschuld abzutragen, bevor Potter ausgelöscht werden kann."

Hastings lächelte.  
"Der Idiot ist am Boden zerstört. Ich habe es geschafft, Severus so stark an mich zu binden, dass er Potter mehr als nur verlassen hat. Er hat ihn aufs äußerste verletzt und öffentlich diffamiert… Ich hätte allerdings gedacht, dass Potter sich nicht so einfach verdrängen lässt. Es ist schon enttäuschend, wie wenig der, ''Möchtegern-Held'', mir entgegen zu setzen hatte, als er von seinem Einsatz zu Hause ankam."  
Hastings sah verschmitzt zu Narzissa hin. "Allerdings war ich damals doch, mehr als erstaunt, ihn lebend vor mir stehen zu haben. Mein schwarzmagischer Fluch, kann ihn nur gestreift haben. Sonst hätte er ihn nicht überlebt."

"Du vergisst, wen du zu töten versuchtest.   
Harry James Potter ist der einzige Zauberer der es jemals schaffte, den Todesfluch zu überleben. Zwei Mal, hielt er dagegen und zweimal gewann er das Duell. Er schaffte es, Voldemort zu vernichten. Du weißt, wie stark der dunkle Lord war. Dir muss ich nicht erzählen, wie viel Kraft es braucht, um so etwas zu schaffen. Also komm mir nicht mit deinen fadenscheinigen Erklärungen.  
Du wolltest Potter töten und bist gescheitert. Punkt."

Narzissa sah ihr Gegenüber mit eisigem Blick an.   
"In Zukunft wirst du dich genau an den Plan halten. Du überlässt Potter mir und kümmerst dich um Snape. Dieser Mann ist ein Verräter, den du ungeniert kalt machen kannst, wenn du ihn nicht mehr brauchst. Bei ihm erhältst du meine volle Unterstützung.   
Aber Potter überlässt du mir. Verstanden!"

"Ganz wie du wünscht meine Liebe! Aber warum dieser Hass auf Snape. Doch nicht immer noch, wegen der Jugendsünden von damals?"  
Terrence wurde Zeuge, wie die ansonsten so beherrschte Frau die Contenance verlor.  
"Er hat versucht, Lucius auf seine Seite zu ziehen mit Mitteln, da bleibt mir heute noch das Wort im Hals stecken!"

"Aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Also warum das ganze Drama?"

"Nicht geschafft!", rief Narzissa mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Von wegen. Es brauchte mein ganzes Talent, um Lucius vergessen zu machen.   
Ich erwischte die beiden in flagranti kaum, dass Lucius meinen Eltern das Versprechen gab, mich zu ehelichen. Ich musste mitansehen, wie Severus seinen Schwanz in meinen Lucius rammte. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich dabei fühlte."

Obwohl Terrence versuchte seine Freundin zu trösten, war er doch fasziniert von der Vorstellung, dass Lucius, Severus sexuell verfallen gewesen sein sollte. Er konnte sich den Blondhaarigen, kaum als devoten Partner vorstellen. Dafür war der Mann viel zu stolz.

"Was hast du getan, dass er dich dennoch heiratete?"

"Ich habe ihm seine Erinnerungen an Severus genommen. Zumindest diejenigen, die ihre Romanze betrafen. Und das gleiche tat ich bei Snape… ich kann dir nicht sagen wie schwer es mir viel zu sehen, dass sie dennoch befreundet blieben und Lucius ihn fragte, ob er der Patenonkel unseres Sohnes werden wollte.  
Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel Kraft es mir abverlangte, vor all den Todessern gute Miene zu diesem Scheiß-Spiel zu machen!  
Du wirst Snape für mich zerstören. Das bist du mir schuldig. Verstehst du!" 

Die Blicke die Narzissa ihrem Gegenüber zuwarf, hätten töten können…

 

*****

 

"Wollen wir heute in die Winkelgasse? Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr da und freue mich, endlich den Scherzartikel-Laden von George und Ron zu sehen, von dem du mir so viel erzählt hast."

Sirius versuchte einfühlsam zu bleiben, als er sich darum bemühte, seinen Patensohn aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung zu holen. Seit seiner Ankunft versuchte er Harry aufzubauen und aufzupäppeln.  
Dank ihm, nahm Harry seinen Trank gegen diese vermaledeite Fluchnarbe regelmäßig ein, die immer noch nicht richtig heilen wollte. Auch die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten trugen das Ihrige dazu bei, dass es dem jungen Mann bald wieder bessergehen würde.

Sirius bemühte sich, hinter Harrys Fassade zu blicken und sah einen verletzlichen jungen Mann, dem man übel mitgespielt hatte.  
Sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass Harry über Severus hinweg war, würde er diesem Kretin einen Besuch abstatten. Darauf freute er sich bereits, seit er im Grimmauldplatz auf seinen Patensohn stieß.

"Warum willst du gerade heute in die Winkelgasse. Es regnet in Strömen. Nicht gerade das Beste Wetter um einzukaufen, falls dir dieser Umstand entgangen sein sollte", meinte Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme, als er von seiner obligaten Tasse Kaffee und seiner Tageszeitung aufsah, die er sich zum Frühstück immer gönnte.

"Das ist genau der Grund, warum es heute sein muss. Du hast dich lange genug in deinen vier Wänden versteckt. Es wird Zeit, sich der Meute zu stellen. Bei diesem Sauwetter, hat es sicherlich keine Reporter die dir auflauern und auch die Besucher der Winkelgasse halten sich in Grenzen.  
Für uns also ideal um ein wenig an die frische Luft zu kommen. Also steh endlich auf und zieh dir etwas Anständiges an. Ich kann diese ausgeleierten Trainingshosen, an dir nicht mehr sehen."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry stand gemeinsam mit Sirius im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels und hielt automatisch den Atem an, als sein Patenonkel die Steine, mit seinem Zauberstab, in der richtigen Reihenfolge berührte und so den Eingang in die Winkelgasse freigab.  
Es war wie von Sirius vorausgesagt. Die Gasse war beinahe Menschenleer. Nur vereinzelt eilten Hexen und Zauberer an ihnen vorbei, um so schnell als möglich in die Geschäfte zu gelangen.  
Für sie beide, hatte niemand einen Blick übrig.

So gelangten sie ohne Verzögerung zu dem Scherzartikelladen.  
Sirius trat mit großen Augen ein, als er dieses Kinderparadies sah. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt, wo er solche Scherzartikel auf die Schulkameraden und die Lehrer losgelassen hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Strafarbeiten und das viele Nachsitzen, die er und James aufgebrummt bekamen, weil sie regelmäßig überbordeten.

"Harry! Sirius! Schön dass ich uns einmal besuchen kommt!" George stand lachend am Tresen und sah ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen.  
"Wir haben bereits seit Wochen deine bestellten Tarnkappen herumliegen. Warte einen Moment, dann suche ich sie dir heraus."  
George drehte sich zu der Tür die nach hinten führte.   
"Ron! Komm mal her. Wir haben Besuch", rief er seinen Bruder, der im hinteren Teil des Ladens die Regale auffüllte.  
"Soll ich dir den Laden zeigen?", meinte George zu Sirius, als er die großen Augen sah, mit denen Sirius die verschiedenen Artikel begutachtete.

"Gerne George! Ich kann kaum glauben, wie gut assortiert ihr seid. Habt ihr diese Dinge alle selbst erfunden?"  
"Nein! Merlin bewahre. Vieles haben wir importiert. Wir waren ja glücklicherweise nicht von den schlechten Umsätzen betroffen, die der Rest der Geschäfte im Krieg zu beklagen hatten. Dank unseren Produkte-Paletten gegen schwarzmagische Flüche und Zauber, gelang uns auch zu Kriegszeiten, ein ansehnlicher Gewinn. Um ehrlich zu sein, verdienten wir extrem gut. Die Angst der Menschen bescherte uns Rekordgewinne.

Das Geld investieren Ron und ich, nach dem Krieg, in den Import. Seitdem, vertreiben wir Produkte aus aller Welt.  
Natürlich kreieren wir noch den Einen oder Anderen Scherzartikel, aber unser Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf wertiger Ware, mit der wir die Herren Politiker und die Auroren des Ministeriums beliefern.  
Das Scherzartikel-Geschäft ist eine willkommene Beigabe. Unser Hobby sozusagen."

George erzählte ohne Unterlass, als er seinen adeligen Gast durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen des Geschäfts führte.  
Unterdessen war Ron zu Harry getreten und begrüsste seinen Freund voller Zuneigung.  
Auch wenn sich Harry redlich bemühte; man sah ihm an, dass er sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte. Die ganze Situation hatte etwas surreales an sich.

"Schläfst du genug?", wurde er auch sofort von Ron auf seine schwarzen Augenränder angesprochen, die er nicht verbergen konnte.

"Meist geht es mir gut Ron, danke der Nachfrage. Gestern Nacht geisterten einfach Träume durch meinen Schlaf und hielten mich wach."

Ron nickte verständnisvoll und kam dann ohne Umschweife auf das Kernproblem zu sprechen.

"Hat sich Snape unterdessen bei dir gemeldet?"

"Nein…", kam viel zu schnell und viel zu leise, Harrys abweisende Antwort. "Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Zeig mir lieber die neue Lieferung eurer Minimuffs. Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich einen davon Teddy schicken soll."

"Darfst du ihn immer noch nicht sehen?"

"Ich habe es nicht versucht. Wenn der Junge alt genug ist und entscheidet, mich sehen zu wollen, dann werde ich nicht nein sagen. Aber ich will ihn nicht drängen. Zu lange ist es her, seit ich Remus versprochen habe, für seinen Sohn zu sorgen. Ich muss mich damit begnügen, aus der Ferne dafür zu sorgen, dass es Teddy und seiner Großmutter an nichts fehlt. Nur so, kann ich meinen Beitrag leisten."

"Das tut mir Leid Harry! Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass Andromeda früher oder später nachgeben würde…"

"Es ist in Ordnung, so wie es ist. Teddy geht es gut, mir geht es gut… Was sollte ich mehr vom Leben wollen.   
Erzähl mir lieber von dir und Hermine. Wie verläuft die Schwangerschaft. Hält sich die Übelkeit in Grenzen oder braucht deine Frau ein Trank gegen Übelkeit?"

Rons Augen begannen glücklich zu leuchten, als er von seiner Familie zu erzählen begann.  
Das war natürlich Absicht. Harry kannte seinen Freund und wusste, wenn es um seine Familie ging, liess sich Ron immer ablenken.

"Hermine und der Kleinen geht es fabelhaft."

"Der Kleinen? Ihr wisst also bereits, dass es eine Sie gibt?"

"Ja! Wir mussten es unbedingt wissen. Wir sind so stolz. Es gibt aber noch viel mehr Neues zu berichten.  
Das Nachbargrundstück neben Pansy und Theo wird frei, und wir haben es gekauft. So haben wir genügend Platz, wenn die Kleine auf die Welt kommt."

"Das freut mich für Euch. Aber übernimmst du dich nicht mit diesem großen Anwesen? Ich kann euch sonst unter die Arme greifen. Nicht dass ihr denkt…"

"Nicht nötig Harry. George unterstützt uns dabei. Er investiert das Geld aus den Verkäufen des Ministeriums in unser Haus, wie er so schön sagt. Der Hauskauf wird meine Gewinnbeteiligung der nächsten zehn Jahre auffressen, aber das ist es mir Wert.  
Es ist noch sehr gut erhalten. Warte nur, bis du es zu Gesicht bekommst."

"Ich bin sicher, es wird mir gefallen." Harry umarmte seinen Freund. "Ich freue mich für euch… Hoffentlich ist die Küche so gut wie diejenige, die ihr jetzt habt. Ich würde mich nur ungern in einer schlecht assortierten Küche aufhalten, wenn ich für euch koche…"

Der Nachmittag wurde, trotzt Harrys Bedenken, noch sehr angenehm. Sie quatschten eine ganze Weile, aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und als er mit Sirius zurück in den Grimmauldplatz apparierte, waren sie sich einig, am nächsten Freitag mit Nott und Robards einen Männerabend zu begehen. Wie früher.   
Selbst Harry freute sich darauf. Er hatte viel zu lange Trübsal geblasen. Es wurde Zeit, ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

 

*****

 

"Soll ich den schwarzen Umhang nehmen, oder den Bordeaux- farbenen?" Sirius stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und begutachtete sich kritisch.  
Harry, der sich nur eine schlichte Jeans angezogen hatte und ein weißes Hemd dazu kombinierte, verstand die Aufregung nicht, die sein Pate verbreitete.

"Wir gehen nur in einen Club Sirius. Da ist es egal ob schwarz oder rot. Da drin ist es so oder so dunkel. Da sieht jede Farbe gleich aus."

"Du bist ein Banause Harry. Nur weil man es nicht sieht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man keinen Wert auf sein Äußeres legen sollte. Man weiß nie, in was für Situationen man gerät."

Harry schüttelte über so viel Eitelkeit den Kopf. Auch wenn sein Patenonkel seinen Titel bereits seit Jahren abgegeben hatte, konnte er seine Herkunft nicht verleugnen. Sein ganzes Gebaren zeigte auf, dass er eine versnobte Erziehung genossen hatte.   
Er mochte in seiner Jugend dagegen angekämpft haben, aber jetzt strahlte Sirius Black eine natürliche Autorität aus.

Harry selbst, fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher neben diesem weltgewandten Mann. Er war froh, als seine Freunde eintrafen. Sie waren ähnlich gekleidet wie er. Nur Robards trug einen Umhang wie Sirius.

Bevor sie gingen, stand Harry in der Bibliothek vor einem von Severus' Bildern und streichelte sanft mit der Hand darüber.  
Resolut stellte er es zurück, straffte seine Schultern und trat zu seinen Freunden. Er würde sich heute amüsieren und Severus aus seinen Gedanken streichen.  
Entschlossen nahm er eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf sie in die Flammen und rief laut und deutlich die Gegend, in der sie sich amüsieren wollten.

"Chesters… Whittington Garden… Der Spaß konnte beginnen."


	13. Mister Unbekannt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben!
> 
> Heute werden für einmal zwei Kapitel kommen, da ich der lieben Rachelautumn eine Freude machen möchte. Ich hoffe, du freust dich wirklich darüber.

Die Flohreise dauerte nicht lange und er kam sicher im Chesters an. Dieses Etablissement war der Zentrale Treffpunkt aller Zauberer, die sich in Londons Nachtleben austoben wollten.   
Es gehörte einem guten Freund von Sirius… Lord Carrington. Die Carringtons waren ein verarmtes Adelsgeschlecht das sich, um wieder Geld zu verdienen, bereits seit Jahrzehnten mit der Führung dieses Nobel-Etablissements beschäftigten und sich mit diesem Geschäftsmodell ihr Vermögen zurückgeholt und vermehrt hatten.

Edward Carrington besuchte Hogwarts zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern. Der gute war immer ein Vorzeigeschüler gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu James oder Sirius. Einzig Remus, war ähnlich ruhig und besonnen damals. Dennoch war Edward ein guter Freund und half ihnen so manches Mal, wenn es darum ging, ein Alibi zu finden, wenn sie von McGonagall verdächtigt worden waren, den einen oder anderen Streich angezettelt zu haben.  
Meist hatte die Gute ja Recht, aber dank Edward kamen sie so manches Mal ungeschoren davon.

Diese Freundschaft hielt auch während des Krieges bestand. Sie sahen sich nicht oft, aber immer, wenn sie sich trafen bedurfte es nicht vieler Worte, um die Freundschaft zu erneuern.   
So auch heute.

Während Sirius dabei war, mit Edward über Gott und die Welt zu plaudern, wurden sie von einer hübschen jungen Frau in eine VIP-Lounge geführt.   
Die Bedienung, eine langbeinige, hübsche, knapp bekleidete Blondine, kümmerte sich sehr gut um sie. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, wurden ihnen die Getränke serviert.

Sirius lachte, als er Ron, Theos und Robards Gesichter sah, die sich erstaunt im Raum umsahen. Selbst George schien lockerer zu sein, als noch vor ein paar Stunden.   
Sirius wusste nicht, ob George schwul, verheiratet oder in einer festen Beziehung war. Es war ja auch egal. Das war ja gerade mit ein Grund, warum er sich für Edwards Etablissement entschieden hatte. Da wurden alle gleich behandelt, auch wenn es offiziell ein Club für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare war. 

"Hey! Was seht ihr so erstaunt in die Runde. Schliesslich geht es darum, Harry aufzumuntern. Da muss es doch ein Etablissement sein, dass für hübsche Herren bekannt ist.  
Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ihr auch als Heteros auf eure Kosten kommt.  
Edward führt diesen Club sehr weltoffen. Es ist egal, ob ihr auf Männer oder Frauen steht. Ihr müsst euch nicht einmal für jemanden interessieren.   
Wenn ihr kein Interesse zeigt, dann lassen sie euch hier in Ruhe. Also werdet locker und amüsiert euch. Niemand verlangt von euch, dass ihr eure Frauen betrügt.  
Ich will Harry einfach zeigen, dass es noch viele Mütter mit hübschen Söhnen gibt."

"Hey! Ich stehe gleich neben dir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, um Bekanntschaften zu schließen." Harry wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder verlegen sein sollte, dass sein Patenonkel ihn mit der Absicht hierher geschleppt hatte, damit er einen neuen Mann kennen lernte.

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend auf seinen Patenonkel sein sollte dankbar. Frustriert nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. Er wusste, er sollte den Alkohol sein lassen, da er sich nicht wirklich gut mit den Heiltränken vertrug, aber einen würde ihm nicht schaden.   
Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich täglich mit dem Zeug zugeschüttet und nichts war passiert.

Während er seinen Freunden zuprostete, liess er sich von der guten Stimmung im Lokal mitreissen und genoss den Aufenthalt in vollen Zügen.

Je später der Abend fort schritt, desto lockerer wurde er.  
Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, nur einen Whisky zu trinken, waren noch ein paar Drinks dazu gekommen.  
Unterdessen stand er an der Bar und unterhielt sich sehr gut mit einem hübschen, jungen Mann, der ihn offensichtlich anhimmelte. Harry war sich bewusst, dass Frank ihm nicht in die Augen sah beim Sprechen, sondern immer auf die gezackte Stirnnarbe.   
Aber heute störte ihn das herzlich wenig. Wenn er durch seinen Status als Held der Zauberwelt, einmal einen Vorteil ziehen konnte, würde er nicht nachfragen. Schliesslich wollte er Frank nicht heiraten. Heute hatte er etwas anders vor mit seiner Eroberung.

Als ein langsames Musikstück erklang, zog Harry den jungen Mann mit zielstrebigen Bewegungen auf die Tanzfläche.  
"Tanz mit mir Frank. Ich will deinen Körper spüren, der sich an mich presst", flüsterte er mit erotischer Stimme und blickte Frank tief in die Augen. 

Frank liess sich nicht lange bitten und reagierte mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten auf Harrys offensichtliche Verführung. Anzüglich strich er über Harrys Pobacken und kniff hinein, was dem Helden ein Stöhnen entlockte.  
Sie wiegten sich im Takt der Musik, knabberten sich gegenseitig an den Ohrläppchen und spürten den heißen Atem des jeweils anderen.   
Frank führte seine Hände anzüglich an Harrys Körper entlang, blieb schamlos auf der eindrücklichen Ausbuchtung liegen, die nicht zu übersehen war. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf.   
Sie beide konnten von Glück sprechen, dass die laute Musik ihre erotischen Geräusche verschluckte.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass unser Ausflug, eine gute Idee war?" Ron deutete auf das tanzende Paar und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

"Mein Gott Ron! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du, als verheirateter Mann, auf einmal so prüde reagierst. Harry soll sich amüsieren um über Severus hinwegzukommen. Ich dachte es wäre klar, dass dies eine heiße Affäre mit einem Mann beinhalten würde."

"Ich bin nicht prüde, aber Harry ist in nüchternem Zustand nicht der Typ, der sich mit dem Nächstbesten einlässt… Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

"Das kannst du nicht wissen", unterbrach Theo Rons Bedenken.   
"Harry hat sich seit Jahren nur für Severus interessiert. Unterdessen sind wir alle älter geworden. Vielleicht ist so ein Schnellschuss genau das, was Harry heute braucht um über seinen Schmerz hinweg zu kommen."

Ron sah seinem Freund noch eine Weile beim Tanzen zu und überdachte die Ratschläge seiner Freunde.  
"Müssen die beiden sich so freizügig geben!", empörte er sich nach einer Weile und deutete auf die beiden Männer, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit einer wilden Knutscherei hingaben.  
"Denkt doch nur an die Pressefritzen. Wenn welche hier sein sollten, ist Harry geliefert."

Gawain Robards verstand das Problem und sah sich suchend um.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass die Presse heute anwesend ist, aber ich werde Harry warnen, damit er sich ein wenig diskreter verhält."  
Auch wenn es dem Head-Auror ein wenig peinlich war, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben, fühlte er sich dennoch geschmeichelt, in seinem Alter noch so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
Wenn er heute auf der Suche gewesen wäre, stünden die Chancen gut für ihn. Aber er liebte seine Frau und würde sie nie betrügen.   
So lächelte er nur verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf um alle Aufforderungen abzulehnen, als er sich seinen Weg durch die gut gefüllte Tanzfläche bahnte.  
Harry war seit längerem dabei, seinem Gegenüber die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken und hatte seinen Chef aus dem Grund, noch gar nicht bemerkt.

"Harry! Könntest du dich einen Moment von deiner Eroberung lösen und mir zuhören… Harry… sieh mich an. Es ist wichtig."  
Langsam hob Harry seine geschlossenen Augenlider und sah mit verklärtem Blick zu Gawain.  
"Entschuldige, wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber wir hegen Bedenken, wegen der Presse. Vielleicht ist es euch möglich, ein wenig diskreter zu sein. Nur zur Vorsicht…"

"Ach was", lallte Harry nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. "Die Presse schreibt so oder so was sie will. Aber du hast Recht. Ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche."

Er beugte sich zu seinem Tanzpartner hin und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, bevor er mit der Zunge anzüglich über die Ohrmuschel leckte.  
Frank erschauderte, nickte jedoch freudig sein Einverständnis und wurde praktisch sofort von Harry von der Tanzfläche geführt.  
"Du entschuldigst mich sicher Gawain. Du verstehst…"

Gawain blieb geschockt stehen, als Harry den jungen Mann hinter sich her in Richtung Toiletten zog.  
So, war das Ganze nicht gedacht gewesen.  
"Und! Hat Harry dir zugehört?" Sirius konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, als Gawain sich immer noch geschockt, auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

"Wohin ist er verschwunden?", fragte Ron verwirrt, als er seinen Freund nicht mehr auf der Tanzfläche entdeckte.  
Gawain, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und antwortete: "Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir. Aber du solltest im Moment darauf verzichten, auf die Toilette zu gehen, wenn du sie nicht auf frischer Tat, ertappen willst. Es könnte wirklich peinlich werden. Die Frage ist nur, ob für dich oder für sie…"

"Ich bin mir sicher, du übertreibst", fügte Ron an, der nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry Sex in einer öffentlichen Toilette haben wollte. Dafür war sein Freund viel zu zurückhaltend.  
Gut, nahm Ron den Rat ernst und lies seinen Freund die nächste halbe Stunde in Ruhe. 

Gawain hatte nicht übertrieben. Harry war wirklich dabei, den Jungen in einer Kabine auf der Herrentoilette zu nehmen.  
Frank war auf alles vorbereitet und führte sogar eine Flasche Lubricant mit sich, welches Harry in diesem Moment auf seinen Fingern verteilte und begann, Franks Eingang zu weiten. 

Beide stöhnten laut auf, als Frank aufhisste, als seine Prostata gestreift wurde.  
"Ah! Fuck! Das fühlt sich richtig geil an", keuchte Frank und presste sich den Fingern entgegen um sich noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, während er sich, mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützte.

"So! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich dich zum Schreien bringen kann", flüsterte Harry und entzog seine Finger Franks Hintern, bevor er sich mit ungelenken Bewegungen ein Kondom überzog und seinen Schwanz an Franks Eingang führte. Er strich ein paar Mal über seine Erektion, bevor er sich langsam in ihn schob.

Es fühlte sich sehr eigen an, seinen Schwanz in dieser Enge stecken zu haben, da er bei Severus meist, den devoten Part übernahm.  
Aber er genoss die Abwechslung sehr.   
Außerdem würde er seinen Hintern nicht einem absolut Fremden hinhalten. Genauso wie er sich selbst schütze. Ungeschützten Sex hatte er seit Jahren nur mit Severus, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihm treu war. 

Resolut schob er seine schlechten Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf Frank.  
Der schien mit seinem devoten Part glücklich. Jedenfalls ließen seine keuchenden Laute keinen anderen Schluss zu. Es schien, als ob ihr Zusammensein nicht lange dauern würde. Franks Prostata war überreizt und würde ihn schnell kommen lassen.  
Aber auch Harry hielt nicht lange durch. Zu viel Anspannung war in ihm als, dass er sich auf ein langes Liebesspiel beim Sex einlassen wollte oder besser gesagt, konnte.

Das Eintauchen in diese Enge… Die Reibung seines Penis, als er von den Seitenwänden seines Sexpartners umschlossen wurde ... seine überreizten Sinne ... All das, brachte ihn recht schnell an seine Grenzen.  
Er griff mit der rechten Hand nach vorne zwischen Franks Beine und umschloss dessen Penis mit der Faust, liebkoste mit dem Daumen die Lusttropfen absondernde Eichel, während er von hinten tief in die einladende Öffnung eindrang und Frank zum Schreien brachte.

Mit der linken Hand, drücke er Franks Rücken weiter nach vorne, sodass sich der Mann mit aller Kraft an den Seitenwänden der Toilette abstützen musste, als sie sich ihrer Erlösung näherten.   
Harry war der erste der kam und sich, mit einem Grunzen, in die geweitete Öffnung ergoss. Zuckend und schwer atmend presste er schubweise seinen Samen aus sich heraus und wollte gar nicht mehr enden. Es war zu lange her, seit er in den Genuss dieser Erfüllung gekommen war.

Auch Frank genoss noch eine paar Sekunden die Faust, die seine Härte abwechselnd pumpte und streichelte, bevor auch er spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen, sein Sperma aus ihm herausschoss und die gegenüberliegende Wand traf.

Harry massierte den, unterdessen erschlafften Penis weiter, als er Frank zu sich umdrehte, ihn hingebungsvoll zu küssen begann, nachdem er sich des Kondoms entledigt hatte.   
Langsam hob er seine Sperma-befleckten Finger und leckte darüber, bevor er sie Frank an die Lippen hielt und auch ihn kosten liess.  
"Du schmeckst betörend Frank. Ich bin froh, dass du es warst, der sich erobern liess und würde mich freuen, dich wieder einmal zu treffen. Du weißt schon, ganz ungezwungen. Für Sex und ein wenig Fun."

Frank sog genüsslich einen von Harrys Fingern in den Mund und schmeckte sich selbst, bevor er den Finger entließ, sich vorbeugte, Harrys Mund mit dem seinen verschloss und ihn in einen erotischen Kuss verwickelte.

"Das würde mich freuen Harry", meinte er außer Atem, als er den Kuss beendete.  
"Du findest mich immer dienstags und freitags im Chesters."

Ein paar schnelle Küsse später, reinigte Harry sie beide mit dem Zauberstab, entfernte die verräterischen Spuren an den Wänden, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte, die verzweifelt versuchten normal zu agieren, ihre Verlegenheit jedoch nicht verbergen konnten. 

Harrys zufriedenes Grinsen sprach Bände ...

 

*****

 

"Warum erzählt ihr uns nicht, wie es gestern war?"  
Hermine und Pansy, sassen in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz und sahen fragend in die Runde. Die Männer waren zwar anwesend, aber der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sagte alles über ihren Zustand aus. Der Alkohol musste in rauen Mengen geflossen sein.

"Bitte Hermine! Nicht vor dem ersten Kaffee und einem Antikatertrank. Und zwar einer der Guten. Die von Severus, nicht die aus der Apotheke."  
Sirius hielt sich gequält den Kopf als Harry, im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, die neugierigen Fragen der Frauen beantwortete.

"Es war super Hermine. Ich zumindest, hatte viel Spaß."  
Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, als er die Zweideutigkeit hinter Harrys Worten bemerkte und sah seinen Freund böse an.

"Bitte Harry! Ich denke nicht, dass es meine Frau interessiert, wie du dich als Aufreißer betätigt hast."

"Oh nein! Jetzt sag nicht, du hast gestern jemanden getroffen und sagst uns nichts davon. Mensch Harry, Lass dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!" 

Hermine war aus dem Häuschen, als sie Ron einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
"Von wegen, es interessiert mich nicht… Was fällt dir ein. Das ist doch das Spannendste überhaupt. Der Rest von Euch, hat doch höchstens einen über den Durst getrunken. Euer Kater, den interessiert uns nicht.. Harrys Eroberung hingegen..."

Hermine und Pansy klatschten freudig in die Hände, beugten sich näher zu Harry hin, der ob der übertriebenen Geste der Frauen lachen musste und abwehrend die Hände von sich streckte.  
"Bitte habt Erbarmen mit einem armen geplagten Mann. Ich werde euch ja alles sagen was ich erlebt habe ... aber zuvor ... Sirius hat Recht, was den Antikatertrank betrifft. Auch ich könnte zuerst einen gebrauchen und ich bin mir sicher, Theo, George und Ron ebenfalls."

Gawain hob erstaunt den Kopf als Harry seinen Namen bewusst ausliess.  
"Und was ist mit mir. Denkst du, ich will keinen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Du hast dich nur ans Mineralwasser gehalten. Du bist, seit ich dich kenne darum bemüht, dass zumindest einer in der Gruppe den Aufpasser mimt; und da alle anderen sich den Kopf halten …"  
Harry hob siegessicher die Hand.

Gawain lachte. "Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

"Ich werdet euch jetzt nicht drücken und einen auf Kopfschmerzen machen", machte Pansy ihrem Ärger Luft.

"Hier, ich habe an alles gedacht und Antikatertränke mitgebracht. Allerdings die aus der Apotheke. Aber nicht diejenigen aus der Apotheke hier um die Ecke. Ich hatte sie noch von meinem letzten Besuch in der Nockturngasse übrig. Die Qualität, sollte also nahe an Severus Tränke herankommen."

"Wann warst du in der Nockturngasse?", wollte Theo entrüstet wissen und sah seine Frau erstaunt an.

"Das spielt doch im Moment keine Rolle. Im Moment wollen wir alles über Harrys Treffen mit Mister Unbekannt erfahren. Also sei endlich still und lass Harry reden."  
Theo sah seine Frau eindringlich an, verkniff sich jedoch eine Bemerkung. Er wusste, sie würde ihm zu Hause alles erzählen was er wissen wollte. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander.

Dankbar, nahm er einen der Tränke und schluckte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. Er schüttelte sich, als die Wirkung sich in seinem Körper entfaltete. Dass die aber auch immer so grässlich schmecken mussten.   
Dennoch lächelte er, als er sah, dass es seinen Freunden ähnlich erging. Aber zumindest half es. Das Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf liess nach und er war wieder in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren.

Hermine und Pansy sah man an, dass sie sich freuten, wie die Herren der Schöpfung litten. Da bildeten sie keine Ausnahme. Wie jede Frau seit Anbeginn der Zeit, genossen sie die Genugtuung, die sie immer überkam, wenn sie sich für eine durchzechte Nacht revanchieren konnten. 

"Na, meine Lieben! Geht es euch jetzt besser? Können wir anfangen mit dem Frühstück?  
Eier mit Speck vielleicht und dazu ein überbackener Käsetoast?"  
Die leicht grünliche Gesichtsfarbe ihres Mannes entschädigte sie mehr, als es eine Schimpftirade vermocht hätte.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis der Trank die Magennerven beruhigte und sich die bedauernswerten Kreaturen übers Frühstück hermachen konnten. Aber dann, war es augenblicklich still.   
Nur die Kaugeräusche waren zu hören und lullte die Herren ein. Sie schienen um eine Erklärung herumzukommen. So dachten sie zumindest. Hermine und Pansy hatten natürlich nichts vergessen.

Sie fühlten sich bereits in Sicherheit, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und sich Kaffee nachschenkten.   
Nur Harry, sah den Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Freundin und lächelte ein wenig gequält in die Runde. Er kannte Hermine, und er kannte Pansy. Er sah ihnen an, dass Sie nichts vergessen hatten. Er würde sein Erlebnis mit Frank erzählen müssen…

"Also Harry!", begann da Pansy auch schon mit ihrer lieblichsten Stimme. "Was genau ist denn nun passiert mit deinem Mister Unbekannt?"


	14. Das Erkennen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier auch gleich Kapitel 14.  
> Schönen Sonntag und wir lesen uns.  
> Eure Jorg

"Gehst du schon wieder aus?"  
Sirius sah seinen Patensohn leicht vorwurfsvoll an, als der die Treppe hinunter kam… Ausgehbereit und mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Ja, heute spielt im Chesters die neue Band, die Edward letztes Mal über den Klee lobte.  
Die darf man unter keinen Umständen versäumen ... Edwards Worte, nicht meine."

"Und Frank wird auch da sein?"

"Frank wer?" Harry musste für einen Moment überlegen, wer gemeint war.  
"Ach der! Nein, Frank ist immer nur dienstags und freitags da. Außerdem ist es ein wenig langweilig geworden mit ihm… Wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"

Natürlich erkannte Harry, dass sein Pate nicht einverstanden war, mit seinem Benehmen, aber das war ihm egal. Schliesslich war er Single und konnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Zumindest, bis er wieder zu arbeiten anfing, was nächste Woche der Fall sein würde.  
Ab nächster Woche würde er den Versuch wagen, an seinen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium zurückzukehren, bevor er im September seine erste Lektion über die dunklen Künste hielt. Trotz allem, freute er sich auf Hogwarts.

"Und wer ist den heute der Glückliche?", Sirius konnte die Ironie nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

Harry, hörte die abweisende Haltung aus der Stimme heraus und reagierte wütend.  
"Hey, was regst du dich jetzt darüber auf. Du warst doch derjenige, der mich dahin geschleppt hat.   
Außerdem ist Blaise nicht irgendjemand. Ich kenne ihn seit der Schulzeit. Also lass mir und ihm, unseren Spaß. 

"Blaise also", versuchte Sirius die Ruhe zu bewahren. Dann wünsche ich dir doch viel Vergnügen. Aber du kennst unsere Abmachung… Pass auf, dass die Presse nichts von deinen Abenteuern mitkriegt. Skeeter zerreißt dich in der Luft, wenn sie dich mit so vielen wechselnden Partnern sieht."

"Das ist mir doch egal. Soll sie doch schreiben was sie will. Von mir aus auch, dass ich mich durch die ganze Zauberwelt ficke. So unrecht hat sie damit noch nicht einmal.   
Außerdem ist das auch überhaupt nichts Schlechtes. Ich amüsiere mich, habe keine Verpflichtungen und…"

"Frank hat sich in dich verliebt Harry!", warf Sirius leise ein. "Er hat es mir erst letztens erzählt als ich ihn traf.   
Du verletzt ihn mit deinem Verhalten. Das hat er nicht verdient."

"Ich will das nicht hören Sirius. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus… Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du gekommen bist und dich sorgst, aber es geht mir gut. Du kannst also beruhigt zu Thomas zurückkehren. Wirklich! Ich verstehe, dass du dich nach ihm sehnst und nicht mehr hier sein willst. Aber, das gibt dir noch lange kein Recht, mir mein Liebesleben vorzuschreiben."

Harry eilte nach diesen anklagenden Worten endgültig zum Ausgang und meinte beim Hinausgehen.  
"Wünsch mir Glück. Ich habe heute einiges mit Blaise vor…"

Besorgt blieb Sirius zurück und schüttelte den Kopf über das unmögliche Verhalten seines Patensohns. So konnte es ja wohl nicht weitergehen. Wenn sich Harry zumindest für einen Partner entscheiden würde … aber weit gefehlt.  
Betrübt flohte er Ron, George, Gawain und Theo an.   
Er wollte mit ihnen gemeinsam besprechen, was sie tun konnten, damit Harry wieder, ''normal'', wurde.

"Wir können gar nichts tun!", machte Gawain seinen Standpunkt klar.   
"Auch, wenn wir nicht mit seinem Lebenswandel einverstanden sind. Es ist immer noch sein Leben. Harry ist erwachsen und solange ihm sein Verhalten nicht schadet, können wir es ihm nicht verbieten. Wir können versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, aber verbieten…"

"Ich kenne Harry!", meinte Ron gelassen. "Er wird sich früher oder später wieder einkriegen. Das ist seine Art, Severus zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht braucht. Anders kann es gar nicht sein. Harry ist kein Mann, der sich durch die Betten sämtlicher schwuler Herren schläft."

"Aber Severus weiß ja noch nicht einmal über Harrys Tun Bescheid!" 

"Theo hat Recht. Solange Severus nichts über Harrys Ausschweifungen weiß, solange wird er frischfröhlich weitermachen." George nickte zu Rons und Theos Worten. Die beiden hatten Recht.

"Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, Severus zu zeigen, was aus Harry geworden ist." 

Sirius war alles Recht, was seinen Patensohn zurückbrachte und ihm die Augen öffnete. Dieses durch die Gegend schlafen, musste ein Ende haben.   
So eine Entwicklung hatte er nicht vorausgesehen, als er Harry sein Stammlokal früherer Tage zeigte. Er hatte sich für Harry eine neue Liebesbeziehung erwünscht, aber sicher nicht diesen Harem, den der Held der Zauberwelt im Moment mit sich herumschleppte…

 

*****

 

Lange stand Sirius vor Severus Snapes Haus in Spinners End und besah sich den Garten, der bis vor kurzem Severus ganzer Stolz gewesen war.  
Zumindest stand das in jedem Brief, den er von Harry bekommen hatte, als ihre Welt noch in Ordnung war.

Jetzt sah der Garten verwahrlost aus. Man erkannte natürlich die Blumen und die Sträucher, die den Garten säumten, aber der gepflegte Kräuter-Garten, der zuvor Severus' ganzer Stolz gewesen war, verkam zu einem Unkraut überzogenen Etwas.  
Sirius kannte Severus gut und so etwas hätte der Mann nie freiwillig in Kauf genommen. Selbst als er Lehrer in Hogwarts war, hatte der Mann immer einen Kräuter-Garten. Seine Passion nannte er sein Hobby damals…

Sirius erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er eine lockere Affäre mit dem Mann hatte und kam zum Schluss, dass hier irgendetwas ober faul sein musste. Diese Art, passte einfach nicht zu Severus.   
Entschlossen klopfte er an die Tür und wartete, dass ihm geöffnet wurde.  
Kreacher sah sprachlos zu seinem ehemaligen Besitzer, als er ihn erblickte.

"Kreacher!", begrüsste Sirius den ehemaligen Hauselfen der Blacks.  
"Ich habe gehört, du hast einen neuen Besitzer!", meinte Sirius mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und hielt seine Hände verschränkt vor der Brust, damit er dem Elfen nicht den Hals umdrehte.

"Lord Black … Sie hier … Ich meine … was für eine Überraschung!"   
Kreacher schaffte es nicht, einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, so geschockt war er über die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes. Was würde bloß Mister Hastings sagen, wenn er Sirius Black sah.  
Unfähig sich zu rühren, stand der Elf einfach nur da und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

"Die Höflichkeit gebührt, dass du mich einlässt Kreacher. Wieso tun wir nicht so, als ob du ein vorbildlicher Hauself wärst und lässt mich ein. Danach verständigst du die Hausherren, damit sie sich, um eine offizielle Begrüßung kümmern."

Sirius sah mit arrogantem Blick zu Kreacher, als er ihm die nächsten Befehle gab.  
"In der Zwischenzeit sorgst du dafür, dass ich, meiner Stellung angemessen, bedient werde.  
Ich hätte gerne eine große Tasse heißen Kaffees und ein kleines Gebäck dazu. Vielleicht ein Stück deines Sandkuchens? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du täglich gebacken hast, als du noch den Black gehörtest."

Noch während Sirius dem Elfen mit spöttischer Stimme die nächsten Schritte aufzeigte, ging die Tür zum hintersten Zimmer auf … Severus' Büro, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte… 

"Kreacher! Wer war an der Tür?"

Geschockt blieb Severus stehen, als er Sirius am Eingang erkannte, der lächelnd dabei war, sich den Umhang von den Schultern zu streifen und ihn demonstrativ dem geschockten Elfen übergab.

"Hat sich in England die Etikette geändert, seit ich ausgewandert bin oder sind nur du und Kreacher so unfreundlich zu Gästen?", konnte er sich eine spöttische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er keine Reaktion erhielt. Weder Severus noch der Elf schienen mit ihm gerechnet zu haben.

Sirius sah, wie Severus sich um Haltung bemühte, als er sich dem Elfen zuwandte und mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihm meinte: "Bitte serviere uns den Kaffee in der Bibliothek."  
Dankbar verschwand Kreacher in die Küche um das Gewünschte vorzubereiten, während Severus in Richtung Bibliothek deutete und Sirius den Vortritt liess.

"Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht enthusiastischer Begrüsse, aber die Umstände … du verstehst."

"Ich bin froh, dass du Zeit für mich hast!", unterbrach Sirius den Mann und betrat die heimelige Bibliothek.

"Gemütlich hast du es hier!", versuchte Sirius das Gespräch mit einer Floskel am Laufen zu halten.  
Severus ging jedoch nicht auf die lockere Vorgehensweise seines Gegenübers ein.

"Was bringt dich her? Ich habe nicht mit deinem Erscheinen gerechnet."

"Wirklich nicht? Ich bitte dich Severus, Wem machst du hier etwas vor.   
Erst beendest du ohne Vorwarnung, die Beziehung mit Harry, dann bindest du Kreacher an dich, während deine Affäre in das Haus einzieht, in dem mein Patensohn das erste Mal so richtig glücklich war.   
Wie kannst du auch nur eine Sekunde lang denken, dass ich nicht wissen will warum?"

"Der Grund geht dich nichts an Black. Also lass mich in Frieden. Ich bin glücklich mit Harr… Terrence, und will nicht länger darüber reden…"

Sirius war der Versprecher natürlich nicht entgangen, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.  
Kreacher brachte den Kaffee und sah ängstlich zu seinem Master hin.  
"Master Hastings Eule ist angekommen. Er wird in der nächsten Viertelstunde eintreffen Master Severus.   
Bleiben Master Sirius zum Essen hier oder…"

"Gerne Severus! Danke für die Einladung! Ich bleibe sehr gerne zum Essen", beeilte sich Sirius zu antworten und strahlte den Elfen übertrieben freundlich an.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Gastgeber nicht die Absicht hatte ihn einzuladen, aber nun waren ihm die Hände gebunden und Sirius freute sich darauf, diesen ominösen Terrence Hastings zu treffen.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte er, den leicht angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck, den Severus an den Tag legte, zu ignorieren und bemühte sich um eine lockere Konversation.  
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Sirius wurde Zeuge, wie ein Ruck durch Severus ging und sich die Stimmung veränderte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment veränderte sich der gelangweilte, stoische Gesichtsausdruck, den Severus seit seiner Ankunft vor sich her trug und machte seinem normalen Selbst Platz.

"Wie geht es ihm?", war der erste Satz, von dem Sirius spürte, dass er von Herzen kam.

"Wie soll es ihm schon gehen, wenn ihm der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wurde.", brachte er die Problematik direkt auf den Punkt, da er die Gunst der Stunde ausnutzen wollte. 

"Sirius bitte. Ich möchte wirklich wissen wie es ihm geht. Schliesslich waren wir lange Jahre zusammen."

"Zusammen!", höhnte Sirius mit kalter Stimme.

"Für Harry warst du die Liebe seines Lebens. Er war nicht nur mit dir zusammen.   
Und auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, so dachte ich bis vor kurzem, dass die Welt für dich in Ordnung war und du Harry ebenfalls mehr liebst, als dein eigenes Leben."

Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Widersacher emotionslos an, versuchte jedoch nicht, sich zu verteidigen oder klar zustellen, warum er seinen EX, auf diese Weise abserviert hatte. Er blieb einfach still und kehrte wieder zu diesem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

"Ich versteh dich nicht Snape. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du an diesem Hastings so unglaubliches siehst, dass du Harry, so mir nichts dir nichts, zum Teufel jagen und ihn vergessen kannst. Das bist nicht du!"

" Du irrst dich nicht", flüsterte Severus während er den Mann vor sich gestresst ansah.  
"Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen! Das ist es ja gerade, was ich nicht verstehe und was meiner Beziehung zu Terrence im Weg steht und für Reibereien sorgt…", Severus sah beinahe gequält aus, als er diese Feststellung machte, oder besser gesagt, sich das erste Mal selbst eingestand.

"Also, wie geht es Harry?", fragte er verzweifelt nach und starrte Sirius abwartend an.

"Es geht ihm gut", beschloss Sirius, normal zu antworten.   
"So gut es eben sein kann … Im Moment schläft er sich durch Chesters Gäste. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Edwards Etablissement? Nicht die romantischste Art eine neue Beziehung zu finden, aber wenn es ihm hilft, werde ich den Teufel tun, es ihm ausreden zu wollen."

Sirius hörte seiner Stimme an, dass seine Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Natürlich wollte er Harry den regelmäßigen Partnertausch ausreden … Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber, sich nicht jeden Tag um seinen Patensohn sorgen zu müssen …

"Doch nicht Harry!", flüsterte Severus geschockt, brach aber ab, als die Tür zur Bibliothek aufging und Terrence Hastings eintrat.

"Zumindest nicht den Harry, den ich kenne und liebe", beendete Severus nur schnell den Satz, den Sirius nachdenklich werden liess. Weiter kamen sie nicht, da Terrence auffordernd den Arm um Severus Schultern legte und ihn an sich drückte.

"Vielleicht könnten wir uns jetzt angenehmeren Themen zuwenden, als die ehemaligen Beziehungen meines Partners zum wiederholten Mal durchzukauen", bestätigte Terrence auch gleich die nächste Frage, wie viel der Mann von ihrem Gespräch gehört hatte.

Der Mann musste bereits länger dagestanden und gelauscht haben.  
Sirius entging der stechende Blick keineswegs, den Hastings Severus zuwarf, bevor er sich auf seine Manieren besann ihm die Hand zum Gruß hinhielt.

"Ich muss gestehen Lord Black, dass ich es nicht gerne sehe, wie Sie versuchen, meinen Liebsten gegen mich einzunehmen!", versuchte Hastings, seine harschen Worte, in einen witzigen Dialog zu verwandeln.

Sirius sah Hastings mit einem, für ihn uncharakteristischen, arroganten Blick an, von dem er wusste, dass er wirkte, bevor er sich auf diesen Mann einließ.  
Er erkannte, dass der Mann ein Spiel mit ihm spielte. Mit ihnen allen. 

So versnobt es auch klang, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass er nur dank seines Titels, von dem Mann geduldet war. Hastings hätte ihn längst aus dem Haus geworfen, wenn er einen gewönhlichen Mister Black vor sich stehen hätte.   
Dass er seinen Titel längst an Harry abgetreten hatte, verschwieg er. Wenn nicht mal Severus diesen Umstand seinem Freund anvertraut hatte, wollte er dem sicherlich nicht vorgreifen.

Besorgt beobachtete Sirius in der nächsten halben Stunde, die Interaktionen der beiden, die doch sehr einseitig wirkten.   
Der leicht glasige Blick … die viel zu monotonen Bewegungen… die fadenscheinigen Antworten von Severus ...   
Mit schrecken erkannte Sirius, dass einfach alles, was ein Severus Snape in der Vergangenheit ausgemacht hatte, einem leblosen, emotionslosen Mann gewichen war, der keine eigene Meinung mehr zu haben schien.  
Severus Snape, der bodenständige, leicht ironische, öfters mal wütende Tränkemeister, war einem Schatten seiner selbst gewichen, der Terrence Hastings hörig war.

Während des Essens und auch später, als sie alle gemeinsam in der Bibliothek sassen und sich über sein Leben in Kanada unterhielten, fiel Sirius auf, dass es immer Hastings war, der zu reden anfing.   
Severus antwortete zwar auf Fragen, aber es schien ihn nichts mehr zu interessieren.   
Wenn er nicht hin und wieder von Hastings dazu ermuntert worden wäre ... Severus würde stumm wie ein Fisch am Tisch sitzen, die Hände im Schoss liegen haben und emotionslos ihrer angestrengten Unterhaltung folgen.

Wie eine Puppe, kam er ihm vor. Oder eine Marionette. Das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Severus Snape verhielt sich, wie Terrence Hastings Marionette. Hastings zog die Fäden und Severus sprang dazu…

Sobald es der Anstand erlaubte, verabschiedete sich Sirius erleichtert. Er hatte herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte.  
Im Entrée, nahm er seinen Umhang von Kreacher entgegen, der ihn ängstlich musterte, bevor er sich nach allen Seiten hektisch umsah, und sich endlich getraute, etwas zu sagen.

"Bitte Master Sirius. Helfen Sie Professor Snape. Er…"

"Belästige meine Gäste nicht Kreacher. Mach, dass du in die Küche verschwindest. Ich verabschiede Lord Black selbst."

Terrence Hastings stand plötzlich da. Selbst Sirius hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.  
Während Kreacher sich tief vor Hastings verbeugte und so schnell er es, in dieser devoten Stellung vermochte, in der Küche verschwand, wurde Sirius von Hastings persönlich, zum Ausgang geleitet.

"Bitte nehmen sie es nicht persönlich Lord Black, aber ich halte es für das Beste, wenn sie Severus in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Wir sind glücklich und brauchen keinen schlechten Einfluss von außen der versucht, uns auseinander zu bringen.  
Sehen Sie zu, dass Potter sein Leben auf die Reihe bringt und genießen ihr Leben in Kanada … Ich kümmere mich schon um Severus. Wenn Sie meinen Rat beherzigen, bin ich sicher, dass wir uns bestens verstehen. Wenn nicht…"

Hastings liess das Ende absichtlich offen, aber Sirius entging der unterschwellige Ton nicht. Er erkannte eine Drohung, wenn er eine hörte. Hastings war gefährlich.   
Er schien Kreacher und Severus völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben…  
Dennoch entschied Sirius sich, die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

"Ich kenne Severus bereits seit unserer Schulzeit. Es wird immer Überschneidungen geben, selbst wenn es nur ein Ehemaligen Treffen ist. Aber ich werde Ihren Rat beherzigen und meinen Patensohn nicht mehr in unsere Gespräche mit einbauen … Wenn wir uns sehen."

"Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn unangemeldet treffen. Er soll sich ganz auf seine Karriere konzentrieren. Er kann solche Störungen im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Die Veröffentlichung seines Buches nimmt ihn viel zu sehr in Anspruch. Die Lesungen, die Signier Stunden…"

"Ich bin mir sicher, Severus wird mir mitteilen, wenn ihm meine Besuche zu viel werden. Schliesslich hat er früher auch kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, mir seine Meinung mitzuteilen…"

"Auf Wiedersehen Lord Black. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen wirklich!", wurde Sirius von Hastings unterbrochen, der Anstalten machte die Tür zu schließen.

"Vollkommen Mister Hastings."   
Sirius legte die Hand an seinen Hut und verbeugte sich leicht vor diesem Idioten. Er würde nicht lockerlassen. Er würde herausfinden was hier abging…


	15. Flammen der Wut

"Guten Morgen Sirius!"

Verschlafen kam Harry die Treppe ins Untergeschoss hinunter, als er auf seinen Patenonkel traf. Nur mit seiner Schlafanzughose bekleidet und mit nackten Füssen, betrat er kurz darauf die Küche, wo ihm augenblicklich eine Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase gehalten wurde.

Ron hielt sie ihm entgegen, der gemeinsam mit Theo darauf wartete, dass der Held der Zauberwelt in die Gänge kam.

"Endlich!", bestätigten Rons vorwurfsvolle Worte Harrys Vermutung.   
"Wir warten bereits seit einer Stunde darauf, dass du dich blicken lässt."

"Entschuldigt!"  
Gähnend hielt Harry die Hand vor den Mund, bevor er sich einen Schluck Kaffee gönnte, nach einer Scheibe Toast griff, der leicht getoastet für ihn bereit stand. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn mit Butter zu bestreichen. Schliesslich ging es nur darum, den knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen.

"Mit einem weiteren Schluck Kaffee, spülte er nach, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Freunde schenkte, die ihn neugierig musterten.

"Spät ins Bett gekommen?", fragte Ron leicht ironisch nach, als Harry erneut die Hand vor den Mund hielt um sein Gähnen zu verstecken.

"Nicht Spät, ich war jedoch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Blaise und ich waren die ganze Nacht auf und…"

"Danke! Ich will keine Einzelheiten wissen", rief Ron entrüstet und sah Harry beinahe vorwurfsvoll an, während Theo ungläubig nachfragte: "Blaise? Wie in Blaise Zabini?"

"Ja! Genau der. Du hast doch wohl nichts dagegen. Schliesslich wart ihr gemeinsam in Slytherin!"

"Harry!", rief Theo besorgt ein.   
"Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein. Du weisst schon, dass Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoys bester Freund war, als sie gemeinsam Hogwarts besuchten.   
Soweit ich weiss, sind sie immer noch befreundet."

"Nicht mehr, seit Ende des Krieges. Blaise hat sich von Draco losgesagt, als er merkte, dass die Malfoys selbst nach Voldemorts Tod, noch mit den Todessern sympathisierten."

"Bist du dir sicher?", wandte Theo besorgt ein.  
"Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Blaise und Draco mehr als nur Freundschaft verband. Ihre Beziehung wurde zwar nie offiziell bestätigt, aber die beiden schienen bedeutend mehr, als nur Freunde zu sein."

"Ach hör doch auf Theo", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund.  
"Draco Malfoy ist mit Sicherheit nicht schwul.  
Blaise hat mir von seiner Freundschaft mit den Malfoys erzählt. Wusstet ihr, dass Blaises Vater, ein Vertrauter Voldemorts war und Blaise aus diesem Grund nicht zugeben konnte, nicht auf der Seite der Todesser zu stehen?   
Blaise ist genauso wenig ein Verräter wie du es bist oder Ron."

Was sucht ihr überhaupt so spät am Tag hier. Müsstet ihr nicht längst bei der Arbeit sein?", wechselte Harry geschickt das Thema und lenkte seine Freunde erfolgreich von seiner neuesten Eroberung ab.

"Ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Wir haben uns heute frei genommen um in Rons neuem Heim zu renovieren, zu streichen und all die Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, die es braucht, damit Hermine zufrieden ist, wenn sie in ihr neues Zuhause einzieht."

Theo sah schmunzelnd zu Ron, der vor Stolz beinahe platzte. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich auf das Haus freute. Nicht, dass er in seinem alten unglücklich war, aber wie jeder Mann, wollte er seiner Familie ein Heim bieten, das für alle genügend Platz bot.

"Wir wollten dich mitschleppen, damit du endlich mal wieder etwas zu tun hast. Also los, zieh dich an und komm mit."

"Ehm…!" Verlegen kratzte Harry sich am Kopf.  
"Blaise hat heute hier übernachtet. Warum geht ihr nicht schon mal vor und ich folge euch, sobald ich Blaise verabschiedet habe."

"Du lässt den Typen hier übernachten!", rief Theo lauter, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du kennst den Mann noch nicht einmal."

"Ich schlafe mit ihm. Wie viel besser kann ich einen Mann da noch kennen?", schrie Harry nicht weniger wütend zurück. Er konnte es nicht leiden, bevormundet zu werden.

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte die beiden Streithähne zu beruhigen.  
"Hey! Nun macht aber mal einen Punkt ihr Zwei… Das bringt doch nichts. Wir gehen schon mal vor und Harry kommt nach, sobald er Zeit und Lust hat. Der Rest geht uns nichts an."

Theo nickte zustimmend und sah entschuldigend zu Harry.  
"Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Trau Blaise nicht nur, weil du mit ihm schläfst. Ich weiss, dass er Dracos Vertrauter war. Vielleicht ist er es immer noch. Nur so zur Warnung."

"Danke Theo!", versuchte Harry einen normalen Tonfall beizubehalten, als er sich erhob um zurück in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wo Blaise auf ihn wartete.  
"Ich verspreche dir, vorsichtig zu sein."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Harry hinauf in sein Zimmer. Der besorgte Blick seines Paten bemerkte er nicht.   
Sirius, hatte natürlich Theos lauten Ausbruch in der Küche gehört und war fassungslos über Harrys Leichtsinn.  
Sein Patensohn war im Moment wirklich nicht ganz bei sich. 

Sirius hoffte, dass es ihm gelang, Hastings dahin zurückzuschicken wo der Pfeffer wuchs und Harry wieder mit Severus zu verkuppeln.  
Seit seinem Besuch in Spinners End, wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass Severus Harry immer noch liebte. Die Frage war nur; warum benahm sich der Mann so abwesend und was für ein Spiel spielte Terrence Hastings.

Sirius war froh, dass Harry heute mit seinen Freunden beschäftigt sein würde. Er hatte sich mit Gawain Robards verabredet. Vielleicht konnten sie gemeinsam, etwas über den Mann in Severus Snapes Leben herausfinden.

 

*****

 

Harry betrat unterdessen leise sein Schlafzimmer, um seine neueste Eroberung nicht zu wecken, die immer noch schlief.  
Vorsichtig trat er näher und küsste Blaise zärtlich auf den Mund.

So langsam kam Leben in den Schlafenden. Seufzend streckte sich Blaise wie eine Katze und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Was für eine Nacht. Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf und stöhnte auf, als er den pochenden Schmerz fühlte, der hinter seiner Stirn tobte.

"Fuck!", stöhnte er, als er sich langsam aufsetzte und sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte.

Harry hielt ihm lachend einen Antikatertrank hin. "Hier, trink das. Es hilft sofort."  
Ohne Widerrede schluckte Blaise alles in einem Zug hinunter. Er unterdrückte den Brechreiz und schüttelte den Kopf erleichtert hin und her, als der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Sein Kopf klarte auf und sein Verstand ratterte, während sein Blick auf Harry fiel, der in seiner tiefsitzenden Schlafanzughose augenblicklich seine Fantasie anzuregen vermochte.

"Ich hoffe mal für dich, dass du dich nicht so aufreizend angezogen, hast bei deinem Onkel blicken lassen."  
Lächelnd zog er Harry am Hosenbund näher zu sich heran.   
Die Beine hielt er leicht gespreizt, damit Harry bequem dazwischen Platz fand.   
Er umarmte seinen Lover und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Brust und atmete den anregenden Duft seines Liebhabers ein.

Da Harry noch nicht geduscht hatte, roch Blaise eine erotische Mischung von sich selbst und einen Hauch von Harrys Parfum vermischt mit dem unverwechselbaren Geruch, der einem immer anhaftete, nach einer heissen, erotischen Nacht.

Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen über Harrys nackte Haut.  
"Merlin, ich bin schon wieder hart. Was machst du bloss mit mir?"

"Die Frage kann ich nur zurückgeben!", krächzte Harry, dem die Erregung selbst die Stimme kostete.  
"Duschen, jetzt sofort!", war alles, was er noch herausbrachte, als er Blaise auf die Beine half und ihn vor sich her ins Badezimmer lotste.

Ron und Theo waren für den Moment vergessen, als er Blaise beobachtete, der seine Blase entleerte, sich die Hände wusch, bevor Blaise sich zu ihm hindrehte, ihn fest in die Arme zog und auf die riesige Badewanne deutete.

Auf sein Nicken hin, liess Blaise ihnen ein Bad ein, welches er mit einer Essenz versetzte, deren Duft ihre Sinne vernebelte und sie abtauchen liess, in ihre sexuellen Fantasien.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry fuhr mit einem Schwamm über jede erreichbare Stelle, von Blaise wundervollem Körper.  
Sie massierten und streichelten sich gegenseitig, während Harry seine Hand langsam an Blaise Eingang führte und seine Finger einführte.

Es war eigentlich nicht mehr nötig, da Blaise in seiner Erregung, einen Zauber anwandte, der den Vorgang beschleunigte.   
Harry liess sich jedoch nicht abhalten. Er liebte den verklärten Ausdruck auf Blaises Gesicht, wenn er dessen Prostata traf.  
Bald schon hielt er es nicht mehr aus und dirigierte Blaise an den Rand der Wanne, damit er sich abstützen konnte, während er von Hinten, mit langsamen Stossbewegungen, in ihn eindrang.

Zielstrebig gelang es ihnen, auch im Wasser den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden, den beide an den Rand der Erlösung brachte.  
Blaises Keuchen, die spasmischen Kontraktionen mit denen Blaise seine Erektion einengte… Alles war viel zu schnell vorbei.   
Automatisch griff Harry nach Blaises Schwanz und pumpte ihn, während er es gerade noch schaffte, sich zurückzuziehen und sein Sperma über den Rücken seines Liebhabers zu verteilen.

Er wollte nicht in einem Mann kommen, wenn er kein Kondom benutzte. Diese Intimität setzte für Harry Vertrauen voraus und bis heute, war das nur mit Severus der Fall gewesen.

Er fühlte sich vollkommen befriedigt, aber Blaise war noch nicht gekommen.  
So arbeite er sich zielstrebig am Schwanz seines Sexpartners vor, bearbeitete dessen Hintern noch weiter mit seinen Fingern und genoss das Gefühl als er spürte, wie Blaise sich stöhnend seinem Orgasmus hingab.

Während sie beide sich von dem intensiven Badevergnügen erholten, küssten und leckten sie sich gegenseitig und genossen das warme Wasser, welches ihre Körper umspielte.  
Nach einer Weile, erinnerte sich Harry jedoch daran, was er Ron und Theo versprochen hatte.

"Fuck!  
Wir müssen aufstehen Blaise. Ich muss los. Ron bringt mich um, wenn ich ihm nicht mit seinem neuen Haus helfe."   
Schnell erhob er sich und scheuchte auch Blaise aus der Wanne.  
"Nun mach schon. Du kennst doch Ron und weisst, wie schnell er eingeschnappt ist."

"Das kannst du laut sagen", schmunzelte Blaise, während er sich beeilte mit rasieren und Anziehen, damit er Harry nicht länger von seinen Freunden fernhielt.  
"Wann treffen wir uns wieder tesoro mio?", fragte er bloss, als sie auf dem Weg nach unten waren.

"Am Wochenende bin ich wieder im Chesters anzutreffen. Ich habe mich mit Edward zum Essen verabredet.  
Sirius kommt auch. Da wäre es doch eine gute Gelegenheit, uns alle besser kennen zulernen."

"Gerne! Wenn du meinst, dass dein Patenonkel nichts gegen meine Anwesenheit hat?"  
"Was sollte er für Einwände haben. Du bist schliesslich meine Begleitung."

"Und dieser andere Kerl den du am Wochenende sonst immer triffst? Denkst du, der macht uns Ärger, wenn er uns zusammen sieht?"

"Welcher andere Kerl meinst du?"  
Harry musste einen Moment überlegen, von wem Blaise sprach.  
"Ah! Du meinst Frank… Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Mann. Frank und ich sind kein Paar, also kann er auch nichts gegen dich einzuwenden haben.  
Wir treffen uns nur gelegentlich, um uns zu amüsieren. Alles ganz locker. Das musst du mir glauben."  
Bewusst verdrängte Harry Franks Gefühle für ihn.

Harry küsste Blaise ein letztes Mal, als sie am Kamin im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.  
"Du bist zwar nicht der einzige Blaise, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sich zwischen uns ''Etwas'' entwickelt."

"Etwas, tesoro mio? Ich hoffe doch, dass du mir eines Tages die selben Gefühle entgegenbringst, die ich bereits für dich hege."  
Ein letztes Mal, küsste Blaise Harry auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm und meinte: "Ich bin ein geduldiger Mann Harry. Ich liebe dich wirklich und gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass auch du mich eines Tages lieben wirst."

Blaise warf das Pulver in die Flammen und betrat den Kamin.  
"Zabini Castle!", rief er laut und deutlich sein Ziel während er, von den grünen Flammen, umzüngelt wurde.

Kaum war Harry alleine, wurde er von Sirus angesprochen, der lautlos hinter ihm eingetreten war und nun versuchte an Harrys Vernunft zu appellieren.  
"Bist du dir sicher mit Blaise?", fragte er ganz direkt und erschreckte seinen Patensohn, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass jemand hinter ihm stand.

"Gott Siri! Musst du mich so erschrecken?" 

"Es tut mir leid Harry, das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte, du hast mich gehört."  
Eindringlich musterte Sirius seinen Patensohn, der entspannt und glücklich wirkte.  
"Ich frage mich nur, ob du dir mit Blaise sicher bist. Immerhin ist er ein Slytherin."

"Das war Severus auch Sirius.   
Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Blaise der Mann ist, den ich heiraten werde, aber ich fühle etwas für ihn."

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich glücklich darüber bin, dass du ihn bereits zu dir nach Hause geholt hast, aber ich werde versuchen, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Wenn es dich davon abhält, dich durch das gesamte Chesters zu…"

"Wer sagt, dass Blaise der einzige bleiben wird. Bitte Sirius, spiel nicht den Moralapostel. Ich habe keine Lust auf so eine Scheisse.   
Severus war mein Leben und dennoch hat es nicht gereicht ihn zu halten. Also warum sollte ich mich auf einen Mann beschränken? Lass mir meinen Spass und misch dich nicht ein. Bitte! Ich brauche einen Freund! Keinen Vater, der mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich zeigt und mich verurteilt."

Sirius legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um ihn davon abzuhalten wegzuflohen.  
"Ich will dich nicht ärgern Harry. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen und wenn Theo Bedenken hat, dann nehme ich das ernst." 

"Ich liebe dich auch Sirius!", meinte Harry lächelnd während auch er nun definitiv das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf. Aber bitte denke daran, dass ich erwachsen bin…"  
Sirius stand noch lange da und dachte an einen Tränkemeister, der ebenfalls seine Hilfe brauchte.

 

*****

 

Besagter Tränkemeister war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Liebsten besänftigen zu wollen, der mit arrogantem Blick vor ihm stand.

"Terrence! Ich bitte dich. Woher soll ich gewusst haben, dass Black hierherkommen würde."  
"Du hast dich von diesem Mann beeinflussen lassen mein Lieber. Sag also endlich, was du denkst und sieh mich nicht immer so an, als ob ich derjenige bin, der die Verantwortung für dein Leben trägt.  
Wenn du dich vielleicht einmal erinnerst, dass du es warst, der auf mich zukam damals, als du einen Mann brauchtest, der dir half dein Buch auf den Markt zu bringen."

"Ich weiss nicht, was du von mir erwartest Terrence!"

Severus kam wirklich nicht mit der Situation klar.   
Seit Black hier war, schwirrte Harry durch seine Gedanken und liessen ihn verzweifelt und ratlos zurück. Er wusste nicht warum er so auf Harrys Abwesenheit reagierte, da er doch Terrence liebte, aber immer wenn er seinen Partner heute ansah, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, voller Wut auf den Mann zu sein, den er angeblich so liebte.  
Aber stimmte das überhaupt:

Immer, wenn er alleine war… ob an seinem Arbeitsplatz, oder hier im Haus... war er voller Zweifel, ob Terrence wirklich der Mann war, den er sich an seiner Seite wünschte.  
In solchen Momenten drängten sich gütige, grüne Augen in sein Bewusstsein und liessen sein Herz rasen und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Aber kaum war Terrence bei ihm, da kam er nicht gegen seine Gefühle an. Er wollte diesen Mann mit Haut und Haaren.   
Wenn er bei seinem Liebsten war, vergass er alles.   
Seine Erinnerungen an Harry verschwanden im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes und verblassten zu einem Nichts.

Nur gelegentlich drängten sie sich hervor.   
Manchmal blitzten Erinnerungen auf, in denen sie gemeinsam vor dem Kamin sassen, sich gegenseitig aus der Tageszeitung vorlasen, im Anschluss darüber diskutierten, bevor sie sich ihrer Liebe hingaben.

Automatisch wanderte Severus Blick zu der Stelle, wo er und Harry sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten, bevor er nach Paris gereist war. Damals, als ihr Leben noch in Ordnung war.

Damals, fühlte er sich bereits zu diesem Mann hingezogen.   
Er genoss die Gespräche an denen sie ihre gemeinsamen Interessen herausfanden.   
Ihre Liebe zu Zaubertränke. Und alles, was mit den dunklen Künsten in Zusammenhang stand. Etwas, was bereits seit seiner Jugend sein Steckenpferd war.  
Er war fasziniert von Terrence Hastings, das musste Severus sich eingestehen, als ihn die Erinnerung über ihr Kennenlernen überkam.

Aber seine Gefühle waren nie so stark , wie es heute der Fall war.

Diese Abhängigkeit, etwas Anderes war es ja nicht, das fühlte er mit all seinen Sinnen.  
Diese Abhängigkeit begann erst, als Harry in Paris weilte.  
Severus' Blick suchte den seines Liebsten. Tief sah er Terrence in die Augen und erkannte die Kälte, die dieser Mann ausstrahlte.   
Severus glaubte ein Erkennen in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen, konnte jedoch nicht erfassen, warum das so war. Ihm fehlte der Zusammenhang seiner Gedanken und fühlte sich mehr als Konfus.

"Wir sollten heute noch in die Winkelgasse", unterbrach Terrence seinen Gedankenfluss.   
"Vielleicht ist die Lieferung bereits eingetroffen; dann können wir die Signierstunde im Flourish und Blotts planen. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich offiziell zu mir bekennst.   
Du musst den Menschen zeigen, dass Harry Potter in deinem Leben keine Rolle mehr spielt. Verstehst du mich?"

Terrence Hastings sah seinen Lover lange und intensiv in die Augen, während er den Mann berührte. Severus reagierte augenblicklich auf diese Berührungen.

"Alles was du willst . Du bist mir das Wichtigste im Leben."

Zärtlich, strich Severus Terrence über die Brust und verwickelte den Mann in einen gierigen Kuss, der bald schon in ein erotisches Abenteuer mündete. Der Mann erreichte seinen Orgasmus kaum, dass Severus sich in ihn schob und sich rhythmisch in ihm bewegte. So eine Dominanz ausüben zu können, und das als devoter Sexualpartner... Terrence genoss die Macht, die er über den Tränkemeister hatte.

Severus selbst fühlte sich, als ob er von dichtem Nebel umgeben war. Natürlich empfand auch er Terrence Enge, als aufreizend und stimulierend.   
Dennoch...er blickte auf den Mann unter ihm, der die Beine weit gespreizt hielt und sich zu amüsieren schien... etwas fehlte. Etwas Wichtiges. Seine Gedanken rasten, als er immer schneller zustiess. Was stimmte hier nicht? 

Mechanisch griff er nach dem Glied seines Partners und pumpte den Mann der daraufhin ein weiteres Mal kam.  
Er selbst, kam nicht. Sein Penis erschlaffte, als er Terrence Sperma an seiner Hand spürte.  
Praktisch gleichzeitig, zog er sich zurück und schob sein Glied in die Hose zurück.  
Erst in dem Moment fiel ihm auf, was nicht stimmte.

Sein Herz pochte nicht vor Erregung. Sein Verstand hatte sich nicht ausgeschaltet, wie es sonst immer passierte, wenn er sich um Terrence Hastings Befriedigung kümmerte.  
Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren und warnte ihn vor diesem Mann. Alles in ihm schrie Gefahr…!

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Moment ging vorbei.   
Terrence Hastings zog sich seine Hosen über, nahm Severus ungläubigen Blick wahr und griff mit seiner rechten Hand zielstrebig nach Severus' linker Schulter .

"Schlaf!"

Augenblicklich erschlaffte Severus' Körper und alles wurde dunkel um ihn herum. Er war an einem Ort, den er nicht benennen konnte. Es war ein Ort, wo alle seine Sinne auf Terrence Hastings konzentriert waren.

"Du wirst jetzt meiner Stimme folgen. Du wirst mir zuhören und wenn du die Augen wieder aufschlägst, wirst du mich küssen, mir deine Liebe gestehen und Harry Potter mit Verachtung strafen… Wir werden in die Winkelgasse gehen und du wirst mir deine Liebe zeigen. Du wirst mich verwöhnen, mich anschmachten und allen sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst… 

Wenn du mich verstanden hast, dann bewege deinen Kopf nach links."

Emotionslos sah Terrence Hastings zu, wie Severus sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte und sich ganz auf ihn einliess.  
So war es richtig. Jetzt hiess es abwarten, wie lange es diesmal dauerte, bis der Mann rebellierte.   
Hastings merkte, dass er die Zeit die sie miteinander verbrachten genoss. Auch wenn alles nur eine Illusion war, so lebte er diese Beziehung in vollen Zügen aus.

"Ich werde dich vernichten Harry James Potter. Du wirst ihn niemals mehr zurückbekommen. Severus gehört jetzt zu mir…"


	16. Winkelgasse

"Siehst du die beiden? Ich glaube ich habe sie verloren. So wie es aussieht, haben sie Flourish und Blotts betreten."

Sirius Black stand neben Head-Auror Robards und beobachtete den Buchladen auf der anderen Straßenseite, in dem Severus und Hastings verschwunden waren.  
"Kann du mir vielleicht verraten, warum es immer regnen muss, wenn wir uns im Freien aufhalten, ohne die geringste Chance auf eine heiße Tasse Kaffee?"

Leise lachend stellte sich Gawain Robards neben seinen Leidens-Partner, der sich in diesem Nieselregen ebenfalls unwohl zu fühlen schien.  
"Vielleicht, weil es in England beinahe immer regnet", meinte der Auror mit Aplomb, da er sich Observierungen gewohnt war und für den Regen nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig hatte.   
Während des Krieges und auch in der Zeit danach, war er monatelang mit dem Aufspüren von Todessern beschäftigt gewesen. Da war er mehr als genug, mit Englands nasskaltem Wetter konfrontiert worden.

"Sie hin. Ich glaube, die Signierstunde ist bereits zu Ende. Zumindest verlassen die Menschen den Laden und so wie ich es sehe, tragen einige von ihnen, Severus' Buch mit sich."   
Gawain deutete mit dem Finger zum Eingang des Buchladens.  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von Severus halten soll. Er kam mir eigentlich immer sehr Bodenständig und Normal vor. So ein Benehmen wie er heute an den Tag legt, bin ich von ihm nicht gewohnt."

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Der Mann verkörpert das Wort ''Langweiler'', mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass niemand auch nur auf die Idee käme, ihm ein Verhältnis zuzutrauen.   
Wie er sich mit so einem Schleimbeutel abgeben kann, ist mir unverständlich… Ich meine, der Mann sieht noch nicht einmal gut aus… Verglichen mit Harry ist Terrence Hastings eine graue Maus."

Sirius erinnerte sich an die längst vergangene Zeit, in der er und Severus ein Verhältnis hatten. Auch wenn damals nicht die grosse Liebe im Spiel war, waren sie sich als Paar ebenbürtig.   
Wenn er sich den Mann jetzt betrachtete, glaubte er einem Wildfremden gegenüber zu stehen.

"Sie dir das an Gawain. Da stehen die beiden Männer gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit und halten Händchen… Ich meine, dass ist nicht normal. Nicht für Severus zumindest. Der Typ war immer verklemmter, als gut für ihn war."

Gawain sah sein Gegenüber lange an, bevor er sich entschloss mit offenen Karten zu spielen.  
"Sirius!", begann er mit entschuldigender Stimme.  
"Ich will dir beileibe nicht zu nahe treten, aber so wie ich deine Worte einschätze, bin ich mir beinahe sicher, dass du den Tränkemeister besser kennst als du solltest."

Verblüfft starrte Sirius den Mann an, der ihm ein Techtelmechtel mit dem Tränkemeister unterstellte.  
"Meine Beziehung zu Severus, wenn man unsere kurze Affäre überhaupt so nennen kann, tangierte seine Beziehung zu Harry in keinster Weise.  
Wir trennten uns, als Severus sich endlich seine Gefühle für Harry eingestand. Dennoch kenne ich den Mann und weiss, dass der Severus von damals, mit dieser wandelnden Marionette von heute, nichts miteinander gemein haben."

"Es tut mir leid, solltest du meine Frage falsch verstehen... Weder du, noch Harry, müssen sich vor mir rechtfertigen, aber… und das betone ich extra…   
Ich bin einzig daran interessiert, einem Freund zu helfen. Auch wenn Severus keiner meiner innigsten Freunde ist… Harry, ist es für mich und ich möchte, dass er glücklich wird. Und das wird er, meiner Meinung nach, nur an Severus' Seite."

So lange hatte Gawain noch nie über fremde Beziehungen gesprochen, da er sich meist aus deren Problemen heraus hielt.   
Allerdings fand er das Ende zwischen Severus und Harry etwas befremdlich. Das gab er gerne zu. Etwas war faul daran.

"Hastings muss etwas mit Severus gemacht haben. Etwas, was nicht mit dem Imperius erklärbar ist und auch auf keinen schwarz-magischen Fluch, zurückzuführen ist."  
Zumindest kenne ich keinen, der so eine bewusstseinsverändernde Wirkung hätte.", versuchte er seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen, indem er sie laut aussprach.  
"Du kennst Severus von früher und ich kenne ihn, seit Harry seine Ausbildung antrat…" Gawain zögerte einen kleinen Moment. 

"Es ist schwer, auszudrücken was ich meine… aber so wie Severus sich benimmt, so war er noch nie. Severus benahm sich immer sehr distanziert und zurückhaltend, das stimmt natürlich.   
Theo, Ron, Hermine, die Kinder… aber auch Pansy, fühlten sich immer etwas außen vor, da er ihnen unbewusst das Gefühl gab, weniger klug zu sein als er. Er meinte es nicht so, das war uns allen klar, aber dennoch war es eine Tatsache, dass er uns dominierte mit seinem Wissen."

"Du meinst, der gute Mann gab sich etwas versnobt?", Sirius lächelte bei der Erinnerung an eine Kerker-Fledermaus, die mit wehendem Umhang durch die Gänge gestürzt war, auf der Suche nach Schülern, die er bestrafen konnte.

Sirius hatte ihn manchmal ausgelacht, wenn der Tränkemeister sich vergeblich abmühte, die Schüler zu bestrafen, die sich nicht an die Regeln hielten.

"Severus mag nach außen hin, eine dominante Persönlichkeit an den Tag legen, aber tief in seinem Herzen versteckt, besitzt er eine romantische Ader."

"Davon haben wir noch nicht allzu viel bemerkt. Das einzige, was wir immer wussten war, dass Severus Harry von ganzem Herzen liebte. Harry hatte seine Schale geknackt.   
Das war ja auch der Grund, warum wir Severus nicht mehr zur Schnecke machten, nach ihrer Trennung und all der Scheiße, die er verursachte… auch wenn wir ihn gerne zur Verantwortung gezogen hätten…"

"Entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche… Aber Hastings und Severus machen Anstalten, sich zu entfernen."  
Sirius deutete mit dem Finger auf die beiden Männer, die sich ein paar Meter vom Buchladen entfernt hatten und sich dabei verliebt ansahen, bevor sie in einen innigen Kuss versanken der, mehr als skandalös anmutete.

"So verhält sich ein Severus Snape einfach nicht. Das ist nicht der Mann, der so viele Jahre, Harrys Partner war. Das da vorne, ist ein gestaltlicher Abklatsch davon."  
Sirius war sich nun ganz sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Gawain und er, schlenderten mit genügend Abstand, hinter dem verliebt anmutenden Paar her, das immer wieder stehenbleiben musste um sich zu küssen, sich zu streicheln und sich gegenseitig liebevolle Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
Keiner der beiden achtete auf eine Frau, die mal wieder mit ihrer schnell schreibenden Schreibfeder darauf aus war, einen Skandal zu erfinden.   
Verkleidet als alte Jungfer stolzierte sie neben ihrem Fotografen her und liess die Feder eifrig über ihre Pergamentrolle gleiten, während sie den Mann neben sich dazu aufforderte, fleißig Fotos zu schießen.

Innerlich jubelnd konnte sie nicht anders, als sich heimlich selbst zu loben. Ihre Intuition war mal wieder richtig gewesen. Niemand hatte über diese Buchveröffentlichung schreiben wollen, da es sich um trockene Materie handelte, aber sie hatte es besser gewusst.   
Immer wenn es auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, waren ihr Schlagzeilen gewiss.

"Was zum Teufel…"

Gawain Robards Ausruf kam zu spät. Bevor jemand eingreifen konnte, war ein Fremder, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte einen Schneidefluch in Richtung Severus abgefeuert, der vor Schmerz aufschrie und zu Boden ging.

Während Gawain sich, nach einer schnellen Verständigung mit Sirius, an die Verfolgung des Täters machte, eilte der, so schnell er es vermochte, zu dem Verletzten.  
Terrence Hastings kniete bereits neben seinem Partner. Schneeweiß im Gesicht versuchte er mit den Händen, die klaffende Wunde zusammenzuhalten, die Severus' Brust zierte.  
Sirius erkannte auf den ersten Blick, wir ernst die Lage war und sie keine Zeit für Diskussionen hatten.

"Schnell Hastings! Rufen Sie einen Medi-Zauberer, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass Severus verblutet."  
Während der Mann gehorchte, untersuchte Sirius den Verletzten.

"Du kannst mal wieder von Glück sprechen, dass ich in der Nähe war."

Sirius war sich von seiner Heimat in Kanada gewohnt, dass jeder sich in erster Hilfe auskannte. In seiner selbsternannten Heimat waren sie oftmals auf sich alleine gestellt.  
Daher war er in der Lage, mit Hilfe verschiedener Heil-Zauber, die Blutung beinahe zum Stillstand zu bringen.

"Es handelt sich gottlob nicht um einen schwarzmagischen Schneidefluch", meinte er abschließend zu Severus und drückte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter, als der Mann vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und versuchte, sich in eine bequemere Stellung zu bringen.

Als die Heiler kamen, war Sirius beinahe fertig mit der Erstversorgung und versuchte den Verletzten wach zu halten.  
Während sich ein Medi-Zauberer über Severus beugte, trat Sirius ein wenig zurück und betrachtete Hastings etwas genauer.  
Der Mann kniete mal wieder neben seinem Liebhaber und versuchte, nicht im Weg zu sein.  
Sirius konnte beobachten, wie sich Severus' Blick mal wieder verklärte, als Hastings ihn berührte und eindringlich mit ihm zu sprechen schien.

Die Veränderung die in der Mimik des Verletzten passierte, war eindrücklich mitanzusehen.  
Nur die Worte, die aus Severus' Mund kamen, brachten Sirius augenblicklich wieder gegen den Mann auf.

"Liebster!", hörte Sirius, Severus' schmerzerfülltes Keuchen.  
"Bitte… Ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid, dass das geschehen musste. Bitte… lass mich dir versichern, dass ich noch nie jemanden so sehr liebte, wie dich…"

"Verdammt Snape!", fuhr Sirius wütend dazwischen, als er das Gesülze des Verletzten nicht mehr ertrug. Das Ganze war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten.

"Was ist bloß los mit dir… Da liegst du verletzt in der Gosse und alles was dir dazu einfällt ist, eine Liebeserklärung an diesen Mann!"

Die ausdruckslosen Augen, mit denen er gemustert wurde, als die Pfleger die Bahre anhoben, liessen Sirius augenblicklich verstummen. Jedes Wort war zu viel. Severus schien unter Drogen zu stehen. Zumindest benahm er sich doch recht desorientiert, wenn man seinem Ausdruck Glauben schenken konnte.

"Sir!", treten Sie bitte beiseite, damit wir apparieren können", wurde Sirius von einem der Pfleger darauf hingewiesen, dass er im Weg stand.

"Wohin bringen Sie den Mann?", versuchte Sirius so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen, als er den Platz freigab.

"Das St.Mungo ist spezialisiert auf Fluch Verletzungen. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Dem Mann wird es bald wieder besser gehen.   
Wir kümmern uns um Ihren Freund Mister… aber jetzt treten Sie bitte beiseite."

Sirius konnte Severus wimmern hören, als die Pfleger disapparierten. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sehr Severus leiden musste während des Apparierens, aber als sich Harry in seine Gedanken schlich, wandelte sich seine Besorgnis schnell wieder in Wut um.

Sein Blick folgte Hastings, der gebannt in die nächste Seitengasse starrte, bevor er sich abwandte und sich Head-Auror Robards stellte, dessen Verfolgung im Sand verlaufen war und der soeben zurückgekehrt war.

Auf Sirius' fragenden Blick, konnte er nur mit einem Kopfschütteln antworten und auch Hastings empörtes Wettern über die Unzulänglichkeiten des Ministeriums uns seiner Auroren, liess er kommentarlos über sich ergehen.   
Er wusste, mit Wut, kamen sie nicht weiter.

"Können Sie uns etwas sagen, was uns helfen würde. Sein Aussehen, seinen Namen… irgendetwas, was hilft, dieses Verbrechen aufzuklären?", versuchte er mit seiner tiefen und einfühlsamen Stimme, Einzelheiten von Hastings herauszubekommen.

"Es war ein Zauberer… Ein Mann, der wahrscheinlich neidisch auf Severus' Erfolg war… Ich meine, sein Buch ist jetzt schon, ein riesen Erfolg. Die Verkaufszahlen übertreffen meine Erwartungen vollkommen.  
Hausfrauen und Ärzte reißen sich gleichermaßen um sein Werk. Die ganze Welt liegt ihm zu Füssen… und nun so etwas…"

"Sie haben den Angreifer also nicht identifizieren können?"

"Nein und sie sollten ihn besser verfolgen, als hier so gelangweilt dazustehen und einen auf Super-Auror zu machen."

"Wir werden alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun, damit wir den Täter finden, aber sie sollten dennoch überlegen, wer ihrem Partner nicht wohlgesonnen ist."

 

*****

 

Während Sirius und Gawain versuchten mehr über den Attentäter herauszufinden und Hastings zum Reden zu bewegen, war Harry endlich, nachdem er sich von seinem Liebhaber verabschiedet hatte, auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden.  
Er hatte ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er sich rar gemacht hatte in letzter Zeit.  
Dabei waren es diese Personen, die ihm am nächsten standen.

Frank, Blaise… Ja eigentlich alle Besucher des Chesters, hatten mehr vom Helden der Zauberwelt gesehen, als seine Freunde, die ihm immer beigestanden hatten, egal was geschehen war.

Dennoch hielten sie ihm sein Verhalten nicht vor.  
Als er zögernd am Eingang von Hermines und Rons neuem Haus stehengeblieben war, wurde er gleich darauf von Pansy entdeckt, die gemeinsam mit Theo dabei war, schwere Kisten in die Küche zu hieven.  
Dank eines Schwebe-Zaubers ging ihr das leicht von der Hand.

"Harry!", rief sie freudig in seine Richtung.  
"Schön, dass du es auch noch geschafft hast. Hermine wird sich freuen, wenn sie dich sieht.   
Hugo und Rose nerven sie bereits den ganzen Tag, wann ihr Onkel Harry sie denn mal wieder besuchen kommt.

Schnell trat sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor er von Theo mit einem Handschlag und einem vorsichtigen Lächeln begrüsst wurde.  
Theo hatte ihren Streit von heute Morgen noch nicht vergessen und war etwas zurückhaltend mit seiner Freude.

"Ron ist gemeinsam mit George oben, mit dem Einrichten der Schlafzimmer beschäftigt. Er will, dass sie heute bereits hier übernachten können.

"Dann mache ich mich doch auf um ihnen zu helfen. So wie ich Ron kenne, wird er sich mit den Spielsachen seiner Kinder viel zu lange aufhalten."  
Lachend nickten Theo und Pansy, die Rons Affinität gegenüber Kinderspielzeug kannten.

Während Harry die Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinaufstieg, lauschte er den Geräuschen, die aus einem der Zimmer kam.  
Richtig. Da waren auch schon die Geräusche der elektrischen Eisenbahn zu hören, die Hugo von Harry letztes Weihnachten als Geschenk bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte Harry die Bahn so modifiziert, dass sie ohne Elektrizität funktionierte. 

Strom und Magie, harmonierten auch in ihrer modernen Zeit nicht sehr gut. Es war zwar möglich, in einem hermetisch abgedichteten Zimmer, elektronische Geräte anzuschließen, aber man durfte in ihrer Gegenwart nicht zaubern. 

Meist war es der Aufwand nicht wert, da sie mit ihrer Zauberei das Meiste erledigen konnten.   
Und Fernsehen war nichts, was Harry sehr vermisste.   
Vielleicht manchmal die Nachrichten, oder eine der Dokumentationen über die Tierwelt, die Dudley so gerne gesehen hatte.   
Aber Harry liebte es viel mehr, auf einer bequemen Couch zu sitzen, das Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin zu hören, und einer spannenden Geschichte zu lauschen, die Severus ihm immer erzählte, während der kalten Wintermonate.

Schon wieder war er in Gedanken bei Severus.   
Entschlossen schüttelte er sie ab und betrat Hugos Kinderzimmer.  
Mit einem wilden Begrüßungsschrei wurde er von Hugo und Rose, augenblicklich in Beschlag genommen, während sich Ron eilends darum bemühte, die Züge anzuhalten um den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde sich um das Einrichten der Kinderzimmer kümmern…

 

Stundenlang lachten und scherzten sie, während sie arbeiteten.  
Hungrig sassen sie am Abend im Esszimmer und schwatzten lautstark, während sie aßen, als es unangemeldet an der Tür klopfte.

Ron erhob sich und sah nach, wer den bereits wissen konnte, dass sie eingezogen waren.  
Die Zurückgebliebenen lauschten interessiert, als ein Stimmengewirr aus dem Flur erklang und Ron mit bleichem Gesicht an der Zimmertür erschien, gefolgt von seinen, nicht minder sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Freunden, Sirius und Gawain.

"Mein Gott!", rief Hermine, die den Ankömmlingen ansah, dass sie schlechte Nachrichten mitbrachten.  
"Was ist geschehen!"

"Es ist Severus, Harry… Severus wurde in der Winkelgasse angegriffen und verletzt."


	17. schwarze Magie

"Verdammt, wie konntest du das nur veranlassen!", rief Terrence Hastings wütend, während er stampfend die Bibliothek betrat, in der sich Narzissa mit einem Mann unterhielt, den er nicht kannte.

Narzissa Malfoy drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm hin und bat ihn herein, nachdem sie sich bei dem Fremden für die Störung entschuldigt hatte.  
"Wie kann ich dir helfen Terrence. Du scheinst mir etwas aufgelöst zu sein."  
Ihrer Stimme, war die Verärgerung über die Störung und die unpassenden Worte nicht anzumerken. Nur wer Narzissa kannte, wusste, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte, vor Besuchern schlecht dazustehen.

"Du entschuldigst mich", meinte sie zu ihrem Tischnachbar.   
"Ich muss mich für eine Weile um Mister Hastings kümmern."

"Natürlich meine Liebe!" Galant küsste ihr der Fremde die Hand, als sie sich erhob und den ungebetenen Gast in den Nebenraum führte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, unangemeldet aufzutauchen und mich bloßzustellen!" begann Narzissa mit eisiger Stimme das Gespräch.

"Warum hast du Severus angegriffen?", schrie Terrence lauter als beabsichtigt zurück.

"Du weißt warum. Ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich kann diesen Mann nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen.   
Nicht, wenn ich meinen Lucius in Askaban weiß."

"Severus Tod, bringt deinen Mann nicht zurück Narzissa. Askaban ist das best bewachte Gefängnis. Selbst jetzt, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende ist, wird es schwer, Lucius zu befreien. Und Severus' Tod wird nichts... aber auch gar nichts vereinfachen.   
Dank ihm, sind wir jedoch vielleicht in der Lage, etwas zu bewirken..."

Terrence atmete tief ein, als er die Frau in seine Pläne einweihte, die er mit dem Tränkemeister hatte.

"Severus ist eine Goldgrube Narzissa. Sein Buch, ist ein voller Erfolg. Das heißt, ich verdiene gutes Geld damit. Geld, dass ich dir und deinen Plänen zur Verfügung stelle, damit wir endlich wieder komplett sind. Ich will Lucius genau wie du befreit wissen, aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich um Severus kümmere und dass meinte ich auch so.   
Wir haben einen Deal Frau. Ich lasse Potter in Ruhe und du Severus."

Nur mit Mühe, konnte sich Hastings beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er der Frau die Kehle zugedrückt. Nur seine langjährige Freundschaft mit der Frau, hielt ihn davon ab.   
Außerdem hatte er bereits mehr als genug mit Severus zu tun. Der Mann, verlangte ihm sein ganzes Können ab.  
Er musste neidlos zugeben, dass die Liebe, die Severus Snape und Harry Potter verband, stärker war als er erwartet hatte und ihn vor die grösste Herausforderung stellte, die er jemals mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu meistern hatte.  
Es war einzig dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass Severus zu der Zeit, als Potter in Paris weilte, angreifbar und verletzlich war, da er die neue Berufswahl seines Partners missbilligte, dass sie heute an dieser Stelle standen und er die Kontrolle über Severus behielt.  
Severus Liebe zu Harry, hätten seine Bemühungen auf eine sehr harte Probe gestellt.

"Ich habe von Draco eine Nachricht bekommen", wurde er in seinen Gedanken gestört, als Narzissa ihm die Neuigkeit berichtete.

"Der Besuch, den ich dank dir nun warten lasse, kam direkt von Askaban zu mir. Er hat wundervolle Neuigkeiten.  
Stell dir vor, Draco ist es gelungen, gemeinsam mit Lucius in einem Verlies untergebracht zu werden. Er gaukelte den Wärtern vor, seinen Vater zu hassen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr die Wächter es daraufhin genossen, ihn mit Lucius in eine Zelle zu stecken."

"Du hast Nachricht von Lucius? Warum hast du nichts gesagt. Wie geht es ihm. Wird er einen Ausbruch verkraften?"  
Hastings freute sich wirklich, über gute Nachrichten, auch wenn ihm der Mann an sich, egal war.  
Aber Narzissa war seine beste Freundin und für sie freute er sich, wenn sie ihren Mann zurückbekam.

"Draco meint, dass er krank ist. Aber nichts Schlimmes. Dennoch sollten wir uns langsam an die Umsetzung unseres Plans machen. Aus diesem Grund, habe ich Severus angegriffen. Ich will, dass Harry Potter endlich in die Gänge kommt und seiner Bestimmung nachgeht."

"Und was soll das für eine Bestimmung sein?", fragte Hastings neugierig, der trotz seiner Wut wissen wollte, wofür sie Harry Potter brauchte.  
"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du einem Harry Potter klare Anweisungen zu geben hast, wenn du willst, dass er es so macht, wie du es von ihm erwartest. Von selbst handelt der Starrkopf eher selten. Das habe ich zumindest während der Gespräche mit Severus herausgefunden. Harry ist zweifelsohne, ein guter Auror, aber er ist zu friedliebend, als dass er von sich aus, auf Verbrecherjagd gehen würde."

"Harry wird sich nach Askaban begeben und als Held der Zauberwelt dafür sorgen, dass Lucius, bessere Haftbedingungen erhält.   
Den Rest, werde ich mit ihm persönlich regeln, keine Angst.   
Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschrieben, den ihn in die Gänge kommen lässt. Der Mann wird sich entscheiden müssen, dafür werde ich sorgen ... Und sobald er endlich tut, was ich will, bekommt mein Lucius bessere Haftbedingungen und dann...  
Sobald er verlegt wird, wird sich Draco um alles Weitere kümmern. Wir werden es schaffen Lucius da rauszuholen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Narzissa verschwieg, dass sie, sobald ihr Mann in Sicherheit war, weder Hastings, noch Snape, noch Potter benötigte. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass alle, die ihr auf ihrem Weg an die Macht, gefährlich werden konnten, eliminiert würden…

Terrence Hastings konnte nicht sagen, woher sein schlechtes Gefühl kam, aber er würde in Zukunft auf der Hut sein. Auch wenn er in Narzissa eine Freundin sah, liess er sich Severus nicht nehmen. Er würde entscheiden, wann er genug hatte, von diesem Mann.   
Sicher nicht diese Frau, die von Rachegedanken zerfressen war.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Mann in der Bibliothek, der geduldig auf Narzissa zu warten schien, verließ er das Manor und kehrte nach Spinners End zurück. Er wollte für Severus ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken, bevor er ins Krankenhaus flohte.  
Dank Severus Sondererlaubnis, sein Haus mit seinem Arbeitsplatz zu verbinden, war es für ihn ein leichtes, die Strecke zurückzulegen.

 

*****

 

Harry starrte unterdessen schweigend aus dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers am Grimmauldplatz und dachte an Severus.  
Eigentlich hatte er sofort ins Krankenhaus eilen wollen, aber Gawain hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass eine Konfrontation mit Terrence Hastings, zu dem Zeitpunkt, nicht das Richtige war.

So war er nach Hause gefloht und starrte seither stumm aus dem Fenster in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er wollte alleine sein. Er wollte niemanden sehen und keine guten Ratschläge mehr hören.

Er vermisste Severus so sehr, dass es weh tat.  
Harry legte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und hielt nur mit Mühe, seine Tränen zurück, während er über sein Leben und seine große Liebe nachdachte.   
Alle sagten, er käme über den Verlust hinweg.   
Aber das stimmte nicht. 

Frank benutzte er nur, da er den Mann so wunderbar dominieren konnte... und Blaise; für diesen Mann hätte er Gefühle entwickeln können, da war er sich sicher, da sie wunderbar harmonierten und er die Gespräche mit ihm genoss… Aber an Severus kam niemand heran und Harry bezweifelte, dass das überhaupt möglich war.

"Harry, bist du wach?", hörte Harry die Stimme seines Patenonkels durch die geschlossene Tür und wandte sich, zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, vom Fenster ab.

"Hast du Hunger? Soll ich uns Frühstück machen?"

Ein ungläubiger Blick zur Uhr überzeugte Harry, dass er wirklich die ganze Nacht am Fenster verbracht hatte. Ächzend streckte er seine steifen Glieder, während er Sirius antwortete.

"Ich dusche nur schnell, dann helfe ich dir mit dem Essen!" 

"Lass dir Zeit. Es ist ja noch früh. Ich warte unten auf dich."   
Harry trat schnell unter die Dusche und lies das Wasser seine Arbeit tun. Er merkte, wie ihn das warme Wasser entspannte und seufzte wohlig entspannt auf. So ein warmes Schaumbad wäre jetzt noch besser, aber der knurrende Magen verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
Schnell beendete er seine Morgentoilette und eilte nach unten um seinem Paten mit dem Frühstück zu helfen.

Gemeinsam ging es recht schnell und sie sassen vor einer frisch aufgebrühten Tasse Kaffee, der ihre Lebensgeister endgültig weckte.  
Es war so ein Tag, wie er friedlicher nicht starten könnte. Einträchtig sassen sie am Küchentisch und plauderten angeregt miteinander, während sie das Frühstück genossen.

Draußen wurde es langsam hell und es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden.   
Harry fühlte sich entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr und dachte, dass diese schlaflose Nacht am Fenster, ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet und den Weg aufgezeigt hatte.  
Er musste Severus vergessen und sich Blaise öffnen…

Zwei Posteulen klopften an das Küchenfenster und brachten die Tageszeitung und einen Brief, auf dem Harrys Name stand.

Während Sirius die Morgenzeitung aufschlug und sich auf den Klatsch stürzte, den Rita Skeeter über die gestrigen Ereignisse in der Winkelgasse zu berichten hatte, wunderte sich Harry über den Brief ohne Absender.  
Geschockt blieb er vor den Zeilen sitzen und konnte kaum glauben, was er las.

Sirius sah Harrys geschockte Miene, als er den Kopf hob, um seinem Patensohn die neuesten Skandale zu berichten die mal wieder von ihm handelten. Natürlich hatte die Skeeter es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry in ihre Berichterstattung mit einzubeziehen.

"Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er besorgt, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

Wortlos schob Harry seinem Paten den Brief hin.  
"Sag du es mir. Ich kann es nicht beurteilen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was diese Frau mit diesem Brief bezweckt."

Neugierig geworden nahm Sirius das Schreiben zur Hand und las die paar Zeilen.

 

*****

 

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter

Ich hoffe, dieser Brief trifft sie bei guter Gesundheit an.   
Keine Angst, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie nicht mit einem Lebenszeichen von meiner Seite aus gerechnet haben.  
Dennoch möchte ich es nicht unterlassen, Ihnen zu danken für alles, was Sie für mich taten.  
Auch wenn es ein paar Jahre dauerte, bis ich meine Schuld zurückzahlen konnte, ist es mir endlich möglich, Ihnen Ihre Freundlichkeit zurückzuzahlen.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie täuschen musste damals, damit ich mir meine Freiheit bewahren konnte.  
Aber ich habe es nie bereut, Ihnen gegen Voldemort, beigestanden zu haben.  
Die Liebe zu meiner Familie und die Liebe zur Macht, ermöglichten es mir jedoch nicht, die Chance, die Sie mir verschafften, zu nutzen.

Das ist jedoch nicht der Grund, warum ich Sie Kontaktiere.  
Ich schreibe Ihnen diesen Brief, um Sie zu warnen Mister Potter.   
Um Sie herum geschehen Dinge die Sie, und diejenigen die Sie lieben, in Gefahr bringen.

Allen voran, möchte ich Sie vor Terrence Hastings warnen. Dieser Mann ist nicht, was er zu sein scheint. Seien Sie vorsichtig in allem was Sie tun.  
Vor allem halten Sie sich von Severus Snape fern. Der Mann tut Ihnen nicht gut. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, dass Severus Snape auch mir Schmerzen zufügte, damals, als auch ich jung und verletzlich war.

Auch wenn Sie nicht verstehen, warum ich Sie zu warnen versuche, nehmen Sie die Warnung trotzdem ernst. Bitte!   
Sie begeben sich in Gefahr, wenn Sie sich noch länger mit Severus Snape abgeben. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Es werden Dinge geschehen, die nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit beschwöre ich Sie, sich nicht einzumischen.

Auch wenn wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen, mag ich Sie Mister Potter und wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute.

In der Hoffnung, dass Sie meinen Worten Beachtung schenken, verbleibe ich  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Narzissa Malfoy

 

Geschockt ließ Sirius den Brief auf den Tisch fallen.

"Was meint diese Frau damit, dass sie dir bei Voldemort beigestanden hat. Ich verstehe nicht was das soll. Was hast du mit dieser Frau zu schaffen Harry?"

"Als Voldemort im verbotenen Wald den Avada auf mich abfeuerte und ich benommen im Gras liegen blieb, folterte er mich mit dem Cruciatus."

Harry schluckte, als er sich an diesen Moment erinnerte.

"Du weißt, dass ich in der Lage bin, Schmerzen zu ertragen, die viele Zauberer an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen.   
Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum ich gegenüber den Unverzeihlichen immun zu sein scheine, schmerzen diese Flüche doch sehr.  
Narzissa Malfoy hat mir damals beigestanden und Voldemort gesagt, dass ich tot sei, obwohl sie meinen Herzschlag spürte und mit mir geredet hat.  
Sie hat ihren Meister verraten und mir damit die Zeit verschafft, die ich brauchte, um zu Atem zu kommen. Dank ihr, war ich nicht stärker geschwächt als ich, im alles entscheidenden Moment, auf Voldemort traf." 

Endlich verstand Sirius den Zusammenhang.  
Endlich war er in der Lage, Harry ein paar Dinge nahe zu bringen, die er bisher für sich behalten hatte, da er nicht wollte, dass sie seinen Patensohn belasteten.  
Seufzend drehte er den Brief zwischen den Händen und sah Harry eindringlich an.

"Es fällt mir nicht leicht, dir dies gerade jetzt sagen zu müssen, wo ich seit langem wieder einmal das Gefühl habe, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist, aber leider, muss es sein. Zu deiner, aber auch zu Severus' Sicherheit."

"Der Mann geht mich nichts mehr an und ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass ich mich auf Blaise einlasse und Severus endlich vergesse… Also, lass es sein und…"

"Es muss sein Harry. Glaube mir, wenn ich es nicht wichtig fände, würde ich dir das nicht zumuten."  
Auf Harrys abwartendes Nicken hin, schenkte sich Sirius zuerst eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein, die er nervös in seinen Händen drehte, bevor er sich entschloss zu sprechen.

"Als Voldemort in euer Haus eindrang. Damals, als er deine Eltern tötete und an dir scheiterte… Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern? Du machst manchmal Andeutungen und erweckst den Anschein, dass du mehr weißt, als du eigentlich dürftest, wenn man dein Alter damals berücksichtigt."

Perplex starrte Harry zu Sirius hin.  
"Warum kommst du gerade heute darauf zu sprechen. Ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang…"

"Bitte Harry! Es ist wirklich wichtig."

"Ich erinnere mich an ein Licht. Ein grünes Licht, das auf mich zugeschossen kam.   
Ich sehe diese verzerrte Fratze, die sich über den leblosen Körper meiner Mutter beugte, bevor er über sie hinweg stieg und sie dabei mit dem Fuß anstieß.  
Ich erinnere mich, dass dieser Moment mich so sehr wütend machte, dass ich zu weinen begann. Ich schrie nach meiner Mutter, die sich um mich kümmern sollte, erkannte aber, dass sie sich nicht bewegte und sie sich nicht nach mir umdrehte."

Für einen kurzen Moment, brach Harrys Stimme und er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da die Erinnerung ihn zu übermannen drohte.  
Auch Sirius standen Tränen in den Augen, als er Harrys' schmerzerfüllter Stimme lauschte, die so schreckliches zu berichten hatte.

In groben Zügen war er natürlich informiert, aber er hatte nie mit Harry über diese Nacht gesprochen, da er keine alten Wunden aufreißen wollte und gedacht hatte, dass der einjährige Knirps sich an nichts erinnern konnte, da er noch viel zu klein war, als der Mord an seinen Eltern geschah. Sanft, legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, um ihm Zuspruch und Halt zu geben.

"Es muss sein Harry! Ich würde diese Erinnerungen nicht von dir verlangen, wenn sie nicht wichtig wären."

"Ich weiß!", meinte Harry seufzend und riss sich zusammen. Er suchte in seinen Erinnerungen den Rest und erzählte mit monotoner Stimme weiter.  
"Als der grüne Stahl auf mich zugerast kam, da merkte ich, wie etwas aus meinem Innern herausgeschossen kam und sich mit dem grünen Stahl verband, bevor er umkehrte und Voldemort voll in die Brust traf.  
Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Das sind die einzigen Erinnerungen, die ich an diesen Abend habe. Erst im Haus der Dursley, kommen die nächsten Kindheitserinnerungen in mein Gedächtnis…" 

Harry, sah seinen Paten wehmütig an.  
"Vermisst du sie nicht auch hin und wieder? Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du sie gekannt."

"Ich vermisse sie mehr, als du ahnst.   
Immer, wenn ich dich ansehe denke ich, wie stolz Lili wäre oder auch James, der so ein Filou war, bevor er mit deiner Mutter zusammenkam. Sie waren so jung … James, er war so ein Draufgänger und als er sich in deine Mom verliebte, wurde er so anders … so glücklich.  
Sie liebten sich wirklich Harry. Sie hatten zwar nur eine kurze Zeit zusammen, aber in der Zeit, wurden sie mit dem größten Glück beschenkt, das es gibt. Sie bekamen dich… du warst ihr größter Stolz… du siehst beiden so ähnlich, dass ich in deiner Anwesenheit immer an sie denken muss."

Harry lächelte traurig, als er die zittrige Stimme seines Paten hörte.  
"Ich bin ja nur ungern der Spielverderber, aber ich sehe immer noch keinen Zusammenhang mit den Ereignissen von heute."

"Es geht ja auch nicht mehr um deine Eltern, sondern um dich und deine Fähigkeiten.  
Du besitzt eine Stärke, die dir noch niemand erklärt hat, da alle Angst davor haben."  
Sirius sah Harry gebannt an, als er die Katze aus dem Sack liess.

"Du beherrscht wilde schwarze Magie Harry. Du hast Voldemort bereits als Kleinkind mit deiner schwarzen Magie besiegt.  
Es mag ja sein, dass du die Suche nach den Horkruxen brauchtest, damit Voldemort sterblich wurde, aber wenn du ihm mehrmals gegenübergestanden hättest, wäre er früher oder später auch gestorben.   
Dank der Zerstörung der Horkruxe, ging es einfach schneller und rettete vielen Menschen das Leben."

"Ich versteh immer noch nicht…!", schrie Harry seinen Paten an, da er nicht mehr an diese elende Suche erinnert werden wollte. Die lag Gottlob hinter ihm.

"Ich spreche davon, dass du ein Meister der schwarzen Magie bist, und das bereits, seit du auf der Welt bist.  
Du musstest es nicht lernen, wie Voldemort, du kannst es einfach. Das meine ich damit!  
Du darfst dich nicht gehen lassen, da die Gefahr besteht, dass sie wieder aus dir heraus bricht…Du musst versuchen, deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten."

"Aber… das ist nicht möglich… Ich habe noch nie…"

"Doch du hast und zwar erst vor kurzem.   
Einzig der Umstand, dass deine Seele rein ist und du keinerlei Machthunger besitzt, schützt dich vor dem Sog, dem Voldemort nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Deine Verletzung Harry! Die, die nicht richtig heilen will, was denkst du, warum du nicht daran gestorben bist…"

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf um Sirius anzuzeigen, dass er nicht wusste auf was sein Pate herauswollte…

"Der Fluch hätte dich töten sollen. Er traf nur dich Harry. Jemand wollte dich töten und das ist dem Unbekannten auch fast gelungen. Nur, weil du dich mit dieser wilden schwarzen Magie verteidigt hast, rettete dir das Leben…"

"Das ist unmöglich Sirius. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe nie schwarzmagisch gezaubert oder auch nur daran gedacht…"

"Das stimmt nicht Harry. Du hast als Säugling diese Magie angewandt, du hast sie dir während deiner Schulzeit zunutze gemacht… unbewusst natürlich, aber ich sehe jetzt noch Severus vor mir, wie er dich bewunderte, als du den Sectumsempra auf Draco Malfoy warfst und er dir auf Anhieb gelang…  
Du besitzt eine Fähigkeit, die niemand sonst besitzt und weißt es noch nicht einmal…

Aber so wie ich zwischen den Zeilen dieses Briefes las, weiß Narzissa Malfoy dein Geheimnis auch."

"Aber sie hat es mit keinem Wort erwähnt!"  
Harry wollte seinem Paten ja glauben, aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer. Er und ein Meister der schwarzen Magie…"

"Natürlich erwähnt sie so etwas nicht. Aber wer diese Frau kennt, der weiß wie sie tickt.  
Sie warnt dich, dass du aufpassen und dich von Hastings und Severus fernhalten sollst und meint damit aber das Gegenteil.

 

Du sollst dich einmischen, da sie dich noch braucht. Dich und deine Fähigkeit. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie weiß, dass du etwas besitzt das sie sich zu Nutze machen will. Sie steckt mit absoluter Sicherheit hinter den Angriffen.  
Diese Frau ist eine der machthungrigsten Todesser, die ich je unter Voldemort dienten… Du musst dich unbedingt in Acht nehmen Harry, nicht nur vor Hastings… auch vor dieser Frau… Sie ist brandgefährlich.


	18. Personenschutz

Harry stand etwas versteckt hinter einer Säule in der Abteilung für Fluch Verletzungen und starrte die Tür an, hinter der sein Verflossener lag.  
Hastings war in diesem Augenblick im Zimmer und so wartete Harry geduldig darauf, dass der Mann verschwand.

Meist blieb dieser Idiot nur eine halbe Stunde, bevor er zurück nach Spinners End flohte.  
Seit ein paar Tagen war Harry, gemeinsam mit seinen Auroren nun dabei, Hastings zu überwachen um herauszufinden, was dieser Mann vorhatte.

Immer wenn Harry sicher war, dass Severus schlief, schlich er sich ins Zimmer und sah lange auf den Mann, der sich bereits dank der guten Pflege des Personals, auf dem Wege der Besserung befand und in den nächsten Tagen nach Hause entlassen wurde.  
Harry war dankbar, dass Sirius ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Seither fühlte er sich bedeutend klarer im Kopf. Er erkannte einige Zusammenhänge, die er zuvor verdrängt hatte.

Gut, in seinem Kummer hatte er alle Tatsachen verdrängt, außer der einen. In seiner Denkweise war nur noch Platz gewesen für den einen Gedanken. Severus hatte ihn verlassen , da er ihn nicht mehr liebte und Hastings ihm vorzog. In allen Belangen, die Harry so wichtig waren. Nähe, Zuneigung, Wärme und ganz viel Liebe und Vertrauen... 

Als ihm endlich vor Augen geführt wurde, dass Hastings Severus wirklich zu manipulieren schien und Narzissa dies auch mit ihm versuchte, sah er plötzlich Zusammenhänge, die zuvor nicht da waren.

Er fragte sich, ob Dracos' Verhaftung nicht zu einfach gewesen war und erkundigte sich in Askaban, wie Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn inhaftiert waren. Er war gespannt, zu erfahren, ob die beiden erschwerte Haftbedingungen bekamen oder den normalen Vollzug.  
Als sich herausstellte, dass beide im Hochsicherheitstrakt untergebracht waren, war er fürs Erste beruhigt. Von den beiden ging nun wirklich keine Gefahr aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry wieder in seiner Arbeit aufging und sich fühlte, als ob er nie weggewesen war.  
Gawain sprach ihm sein Vertrauen aus, als er von Harry auf die wilde, schwarze Magie angesprochen wurde. Harry wollte keine Geheimnisse mit sich herumtragen. Er fühlte sich nicht gefährdet und sah sich nicht in Versuchung, der nächste Bösewicht der Zauberwelt werden zu wollen, dennoch wollte er, dass sein Vorgesetzter alles wusste.

 

"Ich weiß es bereits", erwiderte Gawain mit seiner ruhigen Art.  
"Sirius hat diesen Umstand erwähnt kaum, dass er in England ankam. Es spielt keine Rolle für mich, da ich dich kenne. Sehr gut kenne. Du bist nicht fähig, jemanden absichtlich zu unterdrücken und dich selbst als Herrscher aufzuspielen. Wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der die schwarze Magie verdient hat, um zu überleben, dann bist du es.  
Du bist kein Voldemort und du wirst auch nie einer werden."  
Gawain machte eine kleine Pause, damit Harry seine Worte sacken lassen konnte, bevor er weitersprach.

"Sollte Narzissa wirklich erkannt haben, was du für Fähigkeiten besitzt, was ja nicht erwiesen , sondern nur eine Vermutung deines Paten ist; dann heißt das noch lange nicht, nicht, dass sie dich für ihre Machenschaften einspannen will."

"Dann steht meine Arbeit hier und in mein Lehrstuhl in Hogwarts ebenfalls nicht zur Diskussion?"

"Natürlich! Schliesslich bist du der Beste darin. Jetzt wissen wir einfach den Grund, wieso es dir so leicht gefallen ist, durch die schwierigen Prüfungen zu kommen."

So einfach sah es sein Freund und Vorgesetzter.  
Ihn selbst belastete der Umstand, schwarze Magie zu benutzen schon etwas und er hinterfragte in der Folge, jeden Zauber den er ausführte, ob er nicht doch mit schwarzer Magie behaftet war. 

"Schwarze Magie ist nicht von Grund auf Böse Harry!", versuchte Sirius ihm zum wiederholten Male klar zumachen.

"Du bist ein Meister darin. Also vertiefe dein Wissen, lass dich nicht erpressen und stehe für das ein, woran du glaubst.  
Nichts und Niemand, kann dich dazu verleiten Böses zu tun, wenn du es nicht willst.

"Das weiß ich! Aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich mich mal wieder wie ein Freak fühle.  
Warum kann ich nicht einmal im Leben normal sein. Ein normaler Zauberer, mit einem normalen Leben. Warum geht das nicht… Ich meine, zuvor hatte ich es ja auch… Vor Hastings…" 

Harry konnte seine nächsten Gedanken nicht aussprechen, da seine Wut auf diesen Kerl überhand nahm und er einen klaren Kopf brauchte, wenn er Severus helfen wollte.  
Auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, wollte er nicht, dass jemand seinen Ex manipulierte.  
Severus sollte die Chance auf ein normales Leben haben, wenn es ihm schon verwehrt war.

So war er bei Severus im Krankenhaus gelandet und starrte seit einiger Zeit bereits, auf den Schlafenden und liess seine Gedanken schweifen.  
Sein Herz klopfte immer noch, wenn er ihn ansah und das änderte sich nicht, nur, weil sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Harry liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen. Sich selbst durfte er es sich ja eingestehen. Er würde nie, über seine unerwiderte Liebe hinwegkommen. Nie! 

Dennoch sah er ein, dass er diesen Mann loslassen musste.   
Blaise war ihm, eine große Hilfe.   
Blaise hielt ihn und gab ihm seine ganze Liebe, seinen Mut und seine Kraft, damit er diesen Schicksalsschlag überwinden konnte.

Er würde eines Tages mit Blaise eine Zukunft haben, das erkannte Harry, als er zum ersten Mal ein Schaudern verspürte, als er von Blaise zärtlich geküsst wurde.  
Es ging nicht mehr nur um Sex, sondern er entwickelte Gefühle für den Mann.

 

*****

 

"Harry!" 

Verschlafen öffnete Severus die Augen und sah Harry verwundert an, als er ihn an seinem Bett sitzen sah. Noch war er nicht in der Lage, klare Gedanken in einen richtigen Ablauf zu setzen, da die Tränke noch wirkten. Benebelt griff sich Severus an den Kopf und setzte sich langsam auf.

Verdammt! Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken und starrte auf den Verletzten, dessen Augen weit geöffnet waren.  
Warum hatte er nicht auf die Zeichen geachtet. Er hätte längst hier raus sein müssen. Er wollte sich nicht mit Severus unterhalten. Er konnte das nicht. Doch nun war es zu spät.

"Harry!"

Severus streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Hände, die Harry leicht auf der Bettdecke abstützte, während er den Schlafenden beobachtet hatte.  
Nun zuckte er, vor der Berührung zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich vor Severus zu schützen. Oder vielmehr vor seinen eigenen aufwallenden Gefühlen. Sein ganzes Innerstes befand sich im Moment in Aufruhr. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, nachdem er endlich Blaise hatte, der ihn liebte.

Konsterniert versuchte Severus zu verstehen und seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Was machte Harry hier im Krankenhaus. Alles war vernebelt und lag weit weg, vergraben.  
Waren sie nicht getrennt? Führten sie nicht beide ein eigenständiges Leben?  
Er sah Harry in vieler seiner Erinnerungen die unkontrolliert durch seine Gedanken schwirrten.  
Er hatte Bilder im Kopf, die aber von Erinnerungen an Terrence abgelöst wurden. Terrence und er. Sie beide, gemeinsam im Bett… Er sah das Gesicht seines Freundes, als er in ihn stieß... dann war er wieder in seinem Bett im Mungo. 

"Was willst du hier?", meinte er mit kalter Stimme zu Harry, als die Erinnerung an Terrence, sich in den Vordergrund drängte.  
"Bist du hier, um dich an meinem Leiden zu erfreuen? Bist du hier um mich auszulachen?"

Severus lies Harry nicht zu Wort kommen und wurde immer lauter, als er Harry, seine hysterischen Anschuldigungen an den Kopf warf. Alles was in seinem umnebelten Kopf herumschwirrte musste raus.

Eine Schwester kam, vom Lärm alarmiert, herein und verwies Harry des Zimmers.   
"Der Patient braucht Ruhe, Mister Potter. Sie kennen die Regeln. Befragungen erst nach Absprache mit dem zuständigen Heiler."

"Ich weiß Claire, ich wollte Mister Snape auch nicht befragen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum er so ausgerastet ist. Ich habe noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt."

Harry verließ mit klopfendem Herzen das Krankenhaus und begab sich zurück ins Ministerium.  
Severus' Worte waren zwar kühl gewesen, aber erst nachdem er seinen Namen geflüstert hatte. 

Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie zärtlich, Severus zu Beginn, seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Die Wärme die aus diesem einen Wort herauszuhören gewesen war, berührte Harry mehr, als es sollte. Er war diesem Mann verfallen…

*****

Theodore sah ihn erstaunt an, als er ihr gemeinsames Büro betrat und völlig außer Atem schien.  
"Hey! Was ist los. Du warst doch gar nicht beim Training. Also warum keuchst du so?"

"Ich war bei Sev, als er aufgewacht ist. Ich war noch im Zimmer und er hat mich erkannt. Das hat mich einen Moment lang aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

"Ich machte mir keine Sorgen, bis du es erwähntest, aber nun… Harry, es ist vielleicht an der Zeit, dass du dich mit ihm aussprichst. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen.  
Auch wenn Hastings Machenschaften aufgedeckt werden und wir sicher sein können, dass Severus wieder er selbst ist… Du bist nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen. Du bist mit Blaise zus…"

"Ich weiß. Ich mache das nicht, damit ich Sev zurückbekomme, sondern weil ich es eine Schweinerei finde, wenn jemand meint Gott zu spielen zu müssen und einen Menschen so zu manipulieren. 

Sieh dir Severus doch an. So eine Hörigkeit darf nicht sein… Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass wir keine Beweise haben und nicht wissen, wie Hastings das anstellt. Ich könnte kotzen, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

"Hast du etwas von Narzissa gehört?", versuchte Theo von diesem schweren Thema abzulenken.

"Nein. Seit dem Brief herrscht Funkstille. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende."

Harrys Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich, ein weiteres Mal mit Draco Malfoy unterhalten.  
So wie sich die Situation heute präsentiert, waren wir damals etwas leichtgläubig wie mir scheint und einfach froh, ihn gefasst zu haben. Wir müssen etwas übersehen haben. Das spüre ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob Draco sich uns auf einem Silber Tablett präsentierte, damit wir nur noch zugreifen mussten."

"Du wurdest schwer verletzt bei dem Einsatz, das nenne ich nicht, ''einfach", wandte Theo ein, der sich noch gut an diesen Moment erinnerte.

"Hat man den Angreifer eigentlich verhaftet, der dich verletzte oder ist der Mann immer noch auf freiem Fuß?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich damals andere Sorgen, als mich über diese lächerliche Wunde aufzuregen."

"Hey, du bist beinahe gestorben."

"Aber nur, weil es ein schwarz magischer Fluch war."   
Harry wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war vorbei. Noch immer wollte er nicht einsehen, dass dieser Angriff ihm persönlich galt. Er war der Meinung, dass es Zufall war, dass gerade er von diesem Fluch getroffen wurde.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne dass sie weitere Erkenntnisse gesammelt hätten.  
Hastings besuchte Sev täglich für eine halbe Stunde und flohte direkt im Anschluss, nach Spinners End zurück.  
Gelegentlich ging er in die Winkelgasse um das Eine oder Andere zu erledigen und kehrte bei seinen Besuchen regelmäßig im Slytherin Palace ein.

Nach Severus' Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, wurde er nur noch an Hastings Seite gesehen.  
Harry glaubte bereits, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben und versuchte, sich mehr auf Blaise zu konzentrieren, als es erneut einen Anschlag auf Severus' Leben gab.

Diesmal war Gift die Ursache, dass der Mann im Krankenhaus landete. Es war nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Severus den Geruch sofort erkannte, der schlimmeres verhinderte.  
Allerdings erst, nachdem er den ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte. Zuvor war er, vor lauter Verliebtheit, abgelenkt gewesen.  
Harry erfuhr allerdings erst davon, als Hastings aufgeregt im Ministerium erschien und um Hilfe bat. 

"Ich verlange sofort mit Head-Auror Robards zu sprechen", versuchte er mit herrischer Stimme durchzusetzen und an der Empfangsdame vorbei gelassen zu werden, auch wenn er keinen Termin hatte.

"Sir!", versuchte die Frau Haltung zu bewahren.  
"Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, muss ich Sie fragen, ob sie einen Termin mit Auror Robards ausgemacht haben."

"Natürlich nicht!", empörte sich Hastings mit lauter Stimme.  
"Da es sich um einen Notfall handelt, werde ich schwerlich zuvor an einen Termin gedacht haben! Ich war bis heute immer der Meinung, dass die Auroren des Ministeriums, für Verbrechen zuständig sind."

"Natürlich sind wir das! Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie deshalb automatisch zu Head-Auror Robards vorgelassen werden."

Durch den Tumult auf Hastings aufmerksam geworden, kam Robards allerdings gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und nahm der Empfangsdame, den wütenden Mann ab.

"Ich verlange einen Personenschutz für Mister Snape, Auror Robards! Es kann nicht sein, dass sie meinen Partner anders behandeln nur, weil er der Ex-Freund einer ihrer Mitarbeiter ist. Severus Snape wurde bereits zum zweiten Mal innert kürzester Zeit bedroht und ich verlange…"

"Jetzt atmen Sie erst einmal tief durch", versuchte Gawain den Mann zu beruhigen, während er ihn in sein Büro führte.

"Niemand wird in meiner Abteilung benachteiligt, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Unsere Vorgehensweise, auch wenn sie sich Ihnen nicht immer erschließt, ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Wir behandeln alle Fälle gleich… sachlich und kompetent."

Während Robards sprach, beobachtete er das Verhalten seines Gegenübers.  
Theatralisch und doch regelrecht aufgelöst, kam ihm Hastings Verhalten vor.

"Jemand hat es auf Severus Snape abgesehen und will ihm schaden. Ich kann das nicht länger tolerieren. Schliesslich hat der Mann ein Buch veröffentlicht, dass er promoten sollte. Stattdessen liegt er die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus und muss sich von diesen vermaledeiten Überfällen erholen. Ich verlange, dass das Ministerium sich dieser Sache annimmt."

Gawain behielt seine neutrale Miene bei, auch wenn er den Mann am liebsten kopfüber an die nächste Wand geklatscht hätte. Dieser Kotzbrocken war wirklich unausstehlich.  
Dennoch konnte er sich der Tatsache nicht verwehren, dass es jemand auf den Tränkemeister abgesehen hatte.

"Ich werde Mister Snape einen Personenschutz, zuteilen", meinte er daher mit seiner ruhigen und besonnenen Stimme.  
"Auror Nott, wird für die nächste Zeit Mister Snapes Schatten werden."

"Das wird er nicht Robards", unterbrach Harry das Gespräch der beiden, als er entschlossen eintrat.  
"ICH, werde Severus' Personenschutz übernehmen!"

Harry sah sehr abgeklärt aus, als er seinen Blick auf Terrence Hastings warf und den Mann emotionslos musterte. 

"Auror Potter!", versuchte Gawain, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von Hastings auf sich zu lenken.   
"Ich denke nicht, dass sich ein Personenschutz mit ihrer Stelle in Hogwarts vereinbaren lässt. Außerdem..."

"Das sehe ich anders Chef. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wenn ich in Hogwarts unterrichte, wird mich Mister Snape ganz einfach begleiten. Hogwarts war bereits während des Krieges das sicherste Gebäude. Daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert."

"Aber…" 

Ein letztes Mal versuchte Gawain an Harrys Vernunft zu appellieren, jedoch vergeblich. Harrys Entschluss stand fest. Wenn es jemanden gab, der Severus nach dem Leben trachtete, dann war es seine Aufgabe, dies zu verhindern. Nicht Notts oder die eines anderen Aurors, sondern seine. Harrys Blick überzeugte Gawain, dass es besser war, nicht mit dem Mann darüber zu streiten.

"Also gut!", gab er nach einem Blick auf das entschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes nach und versetzte damit Hastings in grenzenloses Erstaunen.

"Sie erwarten wirklich von mir, dass ich Potter als Schutz für meinen Partner akzeptiere? Sie machen Witze? Das kann ja nur ein schlechter Scherz sein."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, nichts liegt mir ferner, als in so einer Situation, zu Scherzen.  
Auror Potter ist einer meiner fähigsten Männer, die ich ihnen zur Seite stellen kann. Er wird Mister Snape mit seinem Leben beschützen. Das ist eine Tatsache Mister Hastings und ich hoffe, wir alle sind professionell genug, damit wie Erwachsene umzugehen."

Noch während er sprach, sah er Harry eindringlich an und hoffte, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde, doch Harrys Miene war nichts abzulesen. Immer noch stand er da und hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt.

Hastings verfluchte bereits, das Ministerium eingeschaltet zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er versuchen sollen, ein letztes Mal mit Narzissa zu sprechen, aber das hatte bereits letztes Mal nichts gebracht. Ihre Interessen lagen einfach zu weit auseinander, als dass eine gute Zusammenarbeit möglich war. 

Wie Narzissa bloß auf so einen hirnrissigen Plan kommen konnte. Natürlich, Potter hatte angebissen, das sah er selbst. Jedoch nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatten… Plötzlich stutzte er und besah sich Potter etwas genauer.

Sah Narzissas Plan etwa vor, dass Harry an Severus Seite sein musste? Sollte der Mann endlich vernichtet werden dürfen?  
War Potter seine Belohnung, wenn alles gut lief…

Würdevoll sah er in Head-Auror Robards Gesicht, als er den Pesonenschutz für Severus akzeptierte.  
Wenn Lucius und Draco erst einmal frei waren, dann...  
Lächelnd stellte er sich vor, was er mit Potter alles anstellen würde oder mit Severus...


	19. Aufregung

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HARRY! DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN."

Blaise schrie Harry seine ganze Wut ins Gesicht, als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr.  
Harrys Nachricht war sehr kurz angebunden , als er ihn bat, so schnell als möglich in den Grimmauldplatz zu flohen.

Harry hatte extra für ihn, den Durchgang zum Kamin in seinem Schlafzimmer geöffnet.  
Eigentlich eine Geste, die ihn beruhigen sollte, da Harry ihn zuvor noch nie in sein privates Reich hatte flohen lassen. So wie es aussah, besaß er nun das Vertrauen seines Freundes.  
Dennoch waren die Neuigkeiten nicht sehr aufbauend.

Harry war zu Beginn recht zugeknöpft gewesen, hatte sich ihm nur wortlos angenähert und ihn in eine wilde Knutscherei verwickelt.  
Blaise fühlte, wie sehr Harry diese Berührungen brauchte und verwöhnte seinen Partner in der Folge ausgiebig.

Wie Teenager waren sie an Ort und Stelle übereinander hergefallen und hatten das einladende Bett außenvor gelassen.  
Blaise genoss Harrys Stöhnen und sein Keuchen, als er ihn quälend langsam aus seinen Kleidern schälte.

Harrys reagierte mit all seinen Sinnen, auf die Berührungen, die hauchzarten Küsse die, je länger sie sich gegenseitig berührten, in wilde Leidenschaft ausartete.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sich bei ihm so fallen lassen konnte und ihm die Führung überließ. Es war für Blaise unglaublich erregend, sich an Harrys Hals entlang zu lecken, während seine Finger die hart abstehenden Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieben.

Harrys wildes Aufbäumen war der Lohn für seine Bemühungen und erregten Blaise über alle Massen. Bisher war immer er derjenige gewesen, der unten lag.   
Dass Harry es heute anders brauchte freute Blaise extrem.  
Er kümmerte sich um jedes Stückchen Haut auf seinem Weg in tiefere Regionen.

Harry fühlte sich längst übersensibel, als er seine Beine spreizte, um Blaise den Zugang zu seiner intimsten Stelle zu vereinfachen.  
Er wollte dies so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Er wollte sich endlich mal wieder ausgefüllt fühlen. Endlich mal wieder einen starken Mann haben, an den er sich anlehnen und gehen lassen konnte.

Blaise entnahm, der nonverbal herbeigerufenen Flasche Lubricant, eine nussgrosse Menge des wohlriechenden Gleitgels und verteilte es auf seiner rechten Hand, bevor er sich um Harrys Öffnung kümmerte.

"Gott bist du eng!", stöhnte er, als er einen Finger in Harrys After drückte und augenblicklich von dessen Seitenwänden zusammengepresst wurde, als Harry nicht anders konnte und sich verspannte. Es war schließlich eine Weile her.

Blaises Stöhnen, der diese Enge zu genießen schien, erinnerte Harry daran, dass es einfacher war, sich zu entspannen, während er scherenartig geweitet wurde.  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit all seinen Sinnen auf Blaise's wunderbare Hände.

Blaise nahm seine Linke zu Hilfe und legte unter Harrys Hintern ein weiches Kissen, damit er bequemer lag, während seine intimsten Körperregionen auf die Penetration vorbereitet wurden.  
Blaise's Blick kam auf Harrys Glied zu liegen, das sich ihm geschwollen und gut durchblutet präsentierte.  
Tiefrot, stand es Lusttropfen absondernd von Harrys bebendem Körper ab.  
Blaise konnte nicht widerstehen und leckte sich am Schaft entlang bis zur Eichel die er mit seiner Zunge umspielte, leicht in die Öffnung stupste, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm und zu saugen begann.  
Harry glaubte zu sterben, als er den Mund an seinem Penis fühlte während sein Arsch von den talentierten Fingern seines Liebsten geweitet wurde.

"Gott Blaise! Tiefer… ja, genau so… Ah, fuck!"  
Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, was Blaise da mit ihm anstellte.  
Harry war nicht mehr fähig seine Wünsche in Worte zu fassen, als sein Partner sich erneut seinen Schwanz entlang leckte und einer seiner Hoden in den Mund nahm. Sanft knabberte Blaise an dieser empfindlichen Stelle und sog den Ball immer wieder zwischen seine Zähne, während sein Zeigfinger Harrys Lustpunkt streifte und ihn aufbäumen liess.

"Verdammt Blaise… Hör auf mich zu triezen und nimm mich endlich, wenn du nicht willst, dass es jetzt schon zu Ende ist."

Leise lachend gehorchte Blaise, der sich wunderbar darauf verstand, Harry immer wieder an den Rand eines Orgasmus zu bringen, bevor er innehielt und wartete, bis sich der Druck ein wenig abgemildert hatte, und erst dann wieder mit aller Kraft zustieß und dem Helden ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken, den Hintern seinem Liebsten entgegengestreckt, die Beine mit den Händen soweit es ging an die Brust gezogen und war nur noch mit Stöhnen und Ächzen beschäftigt, dank der Tortur, der Blaise ihn unterzog. Er wollte nichts Anderes als abspritzen und glaubte es keine Sekunde länger auszuhalten, als der Mann sich erneut zurückzog und ihn unerfüllt zurückließ.

Aber diesmal konnte Harry den Druck nicht mehr ertragen. Er griff sich zwischen die Beine und pumpte seine Härte, bis er merkte, dass sich in seinem Innern ein fulminanter Orgasmus aufbaute.  
Seine Füsse fest auf den Boden gestemmt, stieß er mit dem Penis in seine Faust und sah dabei seinen Freund aus lustverhangenen Augen an.  
Seine Muskeln versteiften sich, als sein Samen schubweise herausgeschossen kam.  
Zuckend schloss und öffnete sich sein Anus, was Blaise den Rest gab, der zwischen Harrys Beinen kniete, die Hüften seines Partners mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt und wie ein Wilder zustieß.

Harrys Verstand setzte augenblicklich ein, als er den Schwanz seines Partners in ihm pulsieren fühlte. Das war der Endspurt, das war ihm klar, als er die Anspannung sah, die Blaises Gesicht überzog.

"Nicht abspritzen Blaise... Zieh ihn raus... Kein Kondom…"

Das waren die letzten Worte, die er zustande brachte, da Blaise natürlich gehorchte und stattdessen seinen Körper benutzte, um darauf zu ejakulieren. 

Geschafft ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf den Teppich nieder und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen, was nach diesem Sex nicht ganz einfach war.  
Beide waren ausgepowert und fanden nur schwer auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

"War deine Geilheit der Grund, warum du mich am helllichten Tag zu dir gerufen hast?", fragte Blaise, als sich sein Puls wieder normalisierte und er sich auf sein Gegenüber konzentrieren konnte.

Harry sah Blaise lange an, bevor er sich entschloss, ehrlich zu sein.  
"Ich muss dich für eine Weile verlassen Blaise. Früher als gedacht… Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe, habe ich noch einen Auftrag übernommen, der mich Tag und Nacht in Beschlag nehmen wird."

Harry sah schmunzelnd von sich zu Blaise als er meinte: "Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich der Sex, der mich dich rufen liess. Ich bin sicher, ich werde deinen Schwanz vermissen, wenn ich alleine in einem fremden Haus arbeiten muss… Obwohl… So fremd wird das Haus gar nicht sein.", versuchte er Blaise schonend auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm Bewusst, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er würde in Spinners End wohnen müssen… Wenn das nur gut ging.  
Dennoch blieb er bei seinem Entschluss.  
Er stand auf, gab Blaise noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und zog sich den Morgenmantel über seine Blösse.

"Ich gehe jetzt duschen, dann muss ich packen und Theodore ablösen, der in der Zwischenzeit im Krankenhaus auf Severus aufpasst… Ich habe Severus Snapes Personenschutz übernommen."

Harry war bereits halb zur Tür hinaus, als Blaise wütende Stimme ihn zur Umkehr bewegte.

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HARRY! DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN.", schrie dieser wütend als ihm Bewusst wurde, was hier gerade ablief.

"ERST LÄSST DU MICH DIR DEN VERSTAND AUS DEM ARSCH FICKEN UND DANN DAS? SOLL DAS HEISSEN, DU HAST MICH NUR BENUTZT. MEINEN SCHWANZ BENUTZT UM DEINE GEILHEIT ZU BEFRIEDIGEN NUR, UM GLEICH IM ANSCHLUSS ZU DEINEM VERFLOSSENEN LOVER ZU VERSCHWINDEN…!"

 

"DU SIEHST DOCH DASS ICH DAS KANN.", gab Harry nicht weniger laut zurück.  
"VERSUCH NICHT, MICH DAVON ABZUHALTEN BLAISE! NICHTS WAS DU SAGST ODER TUST WIRD MICH VON MEINER ARBEIT FERNHALTEN."

Er schlug mit aller Kraft die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und begab sich unter die Dusche.  
Als er zurückkam, sass Blaise angezogen auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Harry sah den Schmerz in den Augen seines Freundes und augenblicklich überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Das ist mein Job Blaise! Es ist meine Aufgabe, Menschen zu beschützen und Verbrecher zu jagen."

"Nein Harry! Dies hier, ist mehr als dein Beruf... Nicht du, bist verantwortlich für Snapes Gesundheit. Jeder andere hätte diesen Auftrag übernehmen können. Alle, aber nicht du… Wenn du mich liebst Harry, dann lässt du die Finger davon."

"Ich lasse mir kein Ultimatum stellen Blaise. Auch von dir nicht.  
Wenn Severus etwas passiert und ich weiß, ich habe nicht alles getan um es zu verhindern… glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte mit dieser Schuld leben?"

Blaise seufzte, stand auf und küsste Harry zum Abschied zärtlich.  
"Du bist unglaublich weißt du das? Bitte pass auf dich auf. Und melde dich. Nur, weil wir uns nicht sehen können, heißt das nicht, dass du mir nicht schreiben kannst."

"Das werde ich Blaise… versprochen. Ich weiß es ist schwer aber…"

"Es ist in Ordnung Harry! Ich verstehe dich…"   
Ein letzter schneller Kuss bevor Blaise sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver griff und nach Hause flohte.

Kaum aus dem Kamin entstiegen, sah er sich seinem Vater gegenüber, der ihn eindringlich ansah.

"Und?"

"Er packt!", war alles was Blaise antwortete, in sein Zimmer eilte und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf.   
Im Moment, ekelte er sich vor sich selbst…

 

*****

 

Unterdessen sass Harry in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes und hielt die kleine Rose auf dem Schoss, während Hugo neben ihm sass und sein neustes Spielzeug vorführte. 

"Sieh mal Onkel Harry! Wie lange sich dieser Kreisel dreht, wenn man den Dreh einmal raus hat.  
Rose beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihrem Bruder hin und quengelte. "Lass mich jetzt auch einmal. Ich weiß, dass ich das kann."

"Du bist noch viel zu klein Rose. Du machst ihn nur kaputt…"

"Hugo. So ein Kreisel geht nicht so schnell kaputt, also gib ihn ihr auch einmal…bitte!" 

Hermine fühlte sich heute müde und abgekämpft. Die Schwangerschaft ließ sie schlecht schlafen. Dazu die Aufregung um das neue Haus, die Kinder, Ron… Nicht zu vergessen Harry, der sich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten begab, das wusste sie jetzt schon.

"DU BIST SO DÄMLICH ROSE. IMMER MUSST DU ALLES FÜR DICH HABEN. ABER DAS IST MEIN KREISEL UND DU KRIEGST IHN NICHT."  
Hugo vergaß seine Manieren, schlug die Hand seiner Schwester weg und lief wütend aus der Küche. Natürlich vergoss Rose darüber eine Menge Tränen und schrie wie am Spieß.

Ron erbarmte sich, als er den genervten Blick seiner Frau sah und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm.  
"Komm Rose… Wir suchen Hugo, damit ihr euch wieder vertragen könnt. Es ist nicht sehr lieb von euch, dass ihr euch vor Onkel Harry und Onkel Sirius so danebenbenehmt…"

Noch beim Hinausgehen zwinkerte er seiner Frau liebevoll zu, deutete auf Harry der etwas überfordert von dem ganzen Geschrei wirkte und meinte.  
"Ich lass euch dann mal für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe. Vielleicht gelingt es euch ja, den Dickkopf zu überreden!"

Erleichtert ließ Hermine sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, als sich die Tür hinter Ron und Rose geschlossen hatte.   
Sie war Ron sehr dankbar, dass er ihr heute die Kinder abnahm. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, Harry von dieser wahnwitzigen Idee abzubringen.

"Wie hat es Blaise aufgenommen?", fragte sie, als Sirius ihr einen Kräutertee vor die Nase setzte, da sie keinen Kaffee mehr vertrug.

"Natürlich war er wütend, aber er muss es ja akzeptieren… Ich meine, ich bin ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Zumindest nicht über meine Arbeit…"

"Harry, das hatten wir schon!", mischte sich nun Sirius in das Gespräch mit ein, der so langsam von diesen Faxen die Schnauze voll hatte. Er vermisste seinen Thomas und wäre lieber heute als morgen wieder in Kanada, aber so verworren, wie sich die Situation mal wieder zeigte, sah er von einer Rückkehr ab.

"Das ist eine Scheißidee und wenn du nur einen kleinen Moment dein Hirn einschalten würdest, anstatt mit deinem Schwanz zu denken, dann wüsstest du, dass wir alle Recht haben…"   
Sirius wusste er musste jetzt einmal Klartext reden, wenn er an Harry herankommen wollte. Doch auch er vermochte nicht, Harrys Meinung zu ändern.

Ein Wort gab das anderen und Sirius und Hermine redeten ununterbrochen auf Harry ein, der es nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr aushielt und aufbegehrte.   
Doch auch das hielt seine Freunde nicht davon ab, ihn weiter zu nerven.  
Wütend stand er nach einiger Zeit auf und wollte die Küche verlassen, da er sich diese Anschuldigungen nicht mehr länger anhören wollte.

"Jetzt hör endlich auf, dich eingeschnappt zu fühlen. Wir sind eine Familie Harry!", schrie Hermine frustriert und rieb sich abwesend ihren Bauch.  
"Wenn nicht mal wir das Recht haben, dich auf deine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, wer dann…"  
Ein stechender Schmerz liess sie innehalten und aufstöhnen.

Harry, der eigentlich wütend abrauschen wollte, drehte sich erschrocken zu seiner Freundin um, als er ihr Aufkeuchen hörte und eilte augenblicklich an ihre Seite. Kommentarlos stieß er Sirius zur Seite, der sich neben Hermine gekniet hatte, um ihr beizustehen und legte ihr besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wo hast du Schmerzen Hermine? Kannst du deine Hand an die Stelle legen, von wo der Schmerz ausstrahlt?"  
Harry hatte augenblicklich in den Heiler Modus gewechselt und kontrollierte Hermines Vitalwerte, während seine Hände den Bauch abtasteten.

Seine Freundin legte mit schmerzerfülltem Blick die Hand auf den Unterbauch und stöhnte erneut auf, als eine Welle des Schmerzes, sie überrollte.  
Harry hob sie auf den Arm und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, während er sich zu Sirius umdrehte.

"Ruf Ron und einen Heiler aus dem Mungo… Und kümmre dich danach um Rose und Hugo. Es ist ernst."


	20. Dienstbeginn

"Nun geh schon. Theodore wartet seit Stunden darauf, dass du deinen Dienst beginnst.  
Ich schaffe das schon!"

Hermine sass aufrecht im Bett und sah mit gespielt strenger Miene zu ihrem Freund, der sie immer noch besorgt musterte.  
Die Angst um seine Freundin hatte alles andere in den Hintergrund verdrängt und ihn sogar, für einen Moment, Severus vergessen lassen.  
Ron, der besorgt neben seiner Liebsten auf der Matratze sass, hielt Hermine liebevoll im Arm, während er dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengte.

"Du kannst ohne schlechtes Gewissen gehen Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung.   
Die Heiler haben es dir doch gerade bestätigt. Alles was Hermine braucht ist Ruhe. Keinen Stress und keine Hektik mehr. Und glaub mir, ich werde ab jetzt dafür sorgen, dass sie mehr Ruhe bekommt als ihr lieb sein dürfte."

Widerstrebend stand Harry auf, küsste Hermine zum Abschied auf die Nasenspitze, und schlug seinem besten Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Ihr meldet euch, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?  
Ich kann mich nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn ich mich sorgen muss, ob es Hermine und dem Baby gut geht. Bitte haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Es geht uns gut. Keine Sorge. Wir bleiben die Nacht über hier und morgen bringen wir die Kinder für einige Zeit zu Molly. Dann kann ich mich den lieben langen Tag ausruhen und mich erholen.  
Also geh jetzt endlich oder ich hexe dich höchstpersönlich aus dem Zimmer."

Die Heiler, die auf den Hilferuf sofort reagiert hatten, war es gelungen, die wilden Wehen, unter Kontrolle zu bringen und eine Fehlgeburt zu verhindern. Mit viel Ruhe und Gelassenheit und natürlich einem bequemen Bett, würde das Ungeborene gute Chancen haben.   
Vorausgesetzt, dass Hermine die Anweisungen befolge, wofür Ron höchstpersönlich sorgen würde. Das versprach zumindest sein entschlossener Blick, mit dem er Harry davon zu überzeugen versuchte.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Hermine wurde Harry, mit einem Lächeln und einem, ''husch, jetzt verschwinde endlich'', seitens Hermine abgewehrt und begab sich ins Untergeschoss um sich von seinem Paten zu verabschieden, der etwas Müde wirkte, nachdem er Rons Nachwuchs die letzten Stunden gehütet hatte.

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nach Kanada zurückkehren willst", meinte Harry mit leiser Stimme und meinte es wirklich ernst.   
"Schliesslich bin ich wieder gesund und du hast sicher anderes zu tun, als hier im Grimmauldplatz auf meine Rückkehr zu warten, fremde Kinder zu hüten und dich in alle Probleme einverleiben zu lassen."

"Nein Harry", meinte Sirius mit einem Lächeln.   
"Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich von hier weg. Nicht solange dieser Hastings noch seine Finger mit im Spiel hat oder Narzissa dir heimlich Briefe schreibt.  
Ich werde morgen in die Stadt gehen und Thomas faxen. Vielleicht kann er es ja einrichten und für ein paar Wochen herkommen."

Harry hörte die Sehnsucht aus Sirius' Worten heraus und sofort plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, weil er so viel von seinem Paten verlangte und ihn eine so lange Zeit von seinem Leben in Kanada fernhielt.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich in Muggellondon auskennst. Thomas scheint dir gut zutun.   
Faxen Sirius! Ich muss gestehen, nicht mal ich weiss, wie man so eine Maschine bedient und ich bin damit aufgewachsen.  
Jedenfalls würde ich mich sehr über einen Besuch von Thomas freuen. Ich habe ihn jetzt… wie lange nicht mehr gesehen?"  
Harry dachte einen Moment nach, wann er das letzte Mal in Kanada war.  
"Das muss sicher drei Jahre her sein, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich hoffe er kann es einrichten. Dann kannst du ihm endlich etwas von unserer Zauberwelt zeigen."

"Ich weiss nicht, ob der Gute das verkraftet, aber nachdem ich ihm bereits so einiges erzählt und vorgeführt habe…" Sirius brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen, da Harry auch so wusste was gemeint war.

Auch er war in der Muggelwelt groß geworden und kannte das Misstrauen mancher Muggel die Verwandte unter den Zaubern hatten. Es war nie einfach, die nichtmagischen Verwandten auf so eine Sensation vorzubereiten. 

"Wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann kann Thomas sicherlich bei Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon unterkommen", meinte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Seit Dudley nicht mehr im Haus wohnt, steht ein, besser gesagt, stehen zwei Zimmer frei. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie dann die Laune meiner Tante und meines Onkels sein wird. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich ihre Einstellung zur Magie, während der letzten zehn Jahre, grossartig geändert hat."

"Pass auf dich auf Harry!", meinte Sirius mit besorgter Stimme und ging nicht auf den Scherz seines Patensohnes ein. Er wusste, die Ablehnung seines Onkels und seiner Tante, schmerzten Harry noch immer.   
Selbst nach all der Zeit fiel es Harry schwer, über seine Kindheit zu sprechen. Dass er darüber scherzte, war ein Freundschaftsbeweis Thomas gegenüber, den Sirius zu schätzen wusste.

"Versprich es mir."

"Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin immer vorsichtig."

Harry umarmte den Älteren ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich endgültig verabschiedete.  
Auch wenn Theo nichts dagegen hatte, ihn zu vertreten, galt für Pansy nicht automatisch dasselbe. Sie würde erwarten, dass Theo pünktlich nach Hause kam.

 

*****

 

Der Zwischenfall mit Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry sich um Stunden verspätete.  
Severus war in der Zwischenzeit längst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden.   
So apparierte Harry direkt vom Grimmauldplatz, nach Spinners End, um seinen Dienst anzutreten.

Natürlich ging er nach der Landung zuerst in die Knie und brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um seinem aufgewühlten Magen Herr zu werden.  
Am liebsten, hätte er sich auf der Stelle die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, wusste aber, dass das Hastings nur noch mehr gegen sich aufbringen würde.

Nachdem er sich soweit wieder im Griff hatte, dass er imstande war, klar zu denken, sah er mit klopfendem Herzen zum Eingang seines ehemaligen Zuhauses und ging langsam darauf zu.  
Bevor er anklopfte, was ihm sehr seltsam vorkam nach all den Jahren die er hier gewohnt hatte, empfand er zum ersten Mal etwas, dass sich wie Selbstironie anfühlte. 

Er verteufelte sich und seine idiotischen Einfälle, als er sich auf den Moment vorbereitete, an dem er Hastings und Severus gemeinsam gegenüberstehen würde.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah in das sauertöpfische Gesicht von Hastings, der ihn von oben herab musterte, während er widerstrebend zur Seite trat und ihn einließ.

"Mister Potter!", war alles was er sagte, bevor er stumm im Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Harry stand etwas unbeholfen mit seinem Gepäck im Flur, als Kreacher erschien und ihn vorsichtig musterte.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir! Bitte hier entlang."

Mit einem kalten und emotionslosen Blick, der seine Gefühle sehr gut verbarg, folgte Harry diesem elenden Verräter.   
Auch wenn er sich mit dem Elfen nie gut verstanden hatte, konnte er die Bitterkeit über den sinnlosen Verrat, nicht verdrängen, als er an ihm vorbeiging und das Gästezimmer betrat.

Es war ein sehr spezieller Moment, als er seine Tasche auf das Gästebett warf, in dem er ein paar Monate zuvor, nach seinem Streit mit Severus, übernachtet hatte.  
Der Raum war unverändert, wie er nach einem raschen Kontrollblick feststellte.

"Master Severus und Master Hastings erwarten sie in genau einer Stunde zum Essen."

"Danke Kreacher." 

Die auf Biegen und Brechen gewahrte Höflichkeit funktionierte sehr gut, auch wenn Harry die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, damit er den Elfen nicht anschrie. 

"Mister Nott wartet in der Bibliothek auf Mister Potter. Er bespricht sich mit Master Severus. Falls Sie sich also dazugesellen wollen, dann kann ich Sie dahin begleiten."

"Danke Kreacher, aber wenn die Bibliothek immer noch an derselben Stelle liegt, wie zu meiner Zeit, dann kenne ich den Weg sehr gut."

"Natürlich Mister Potter. Kreacher hat verstanden. Kreacher wollte Mister Potter nicht zu nahe treten. Kreacher wollte…"  
Der Elf sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an als er zu sprechen begann, jedoch mitten im Satz abbrach. Ganz so, als ob ihm der Mut fehlte, weiterzusprechen.

Harry starrte Kreacher verwundert an, als er die Angespanntheit und die Angst spürte, die von dem Elfen ausging und konnte nicht anders als nachzufragen.

"Ist sonst noch etwas Kreacher?"

"Kreacher will nur sagen, dass Kreacher froh ist, Mister Potter wieder im Haus zu haben. Master Severus ist so… ich meine es steht Kreacher nicht zu, etwas zu sagen, aber… es geschehen Dinge hier in Spinners End. Komische Dinge, gefährliche Dinge… Master Hastings hat…"

"Lass uns alleine Kreacher, ich kümmere mich persönlich um Auror Potter."

Terrence Hastings war unbemerkt von Harry an seiner Zimmertür erschienen und gab dem Elfen mit einer wütenden Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er das Zimmer verlassen sollte.  
Kreacher duckte sich augenblicklich und verließ, mit vor Angst weit geöffneten Augen, den Raum.

"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden Mister Potter, wenn Sie es in Zukunft unterlassen, meine Angestellten zu befragen. Kreacher gehört nicht mehr zu Ihrem Gefolge, sondern wurde nun zu meiner Bürde. Also bitte…"

Hastings beendete seinen Satz nicht, da alleine die Kälte in seiner Stimme ausreichte um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen.   
Harry empfand augenblicklich Mitleid mit Kreacher, der mit Sicherheit, für den Versuch ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, bestraft werden würde.

"Vielleicht sollten wir eines von Anfang an klarstellen Mister Hastings", machte Harry dem Mann mit eisiger Stimme seinen Part hier klar, den er mit aller Kraft durchsetzen würde.  
"Ich bin im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier. Das heißt, alles was für die Sicherheit meines Schutzbefohlenen nötig ist, werde ich tun, veranlassen und durchsetzen."  
Harry starrte seinen Widersacher mit derselben Härte an, wie auch er gemustert wurde.  
"Nichts, was Sie sagen oder tun, hält mich davon ab, Severus zu beschützen."

"Glauben Sie mir… Die Sicherheit meines Partners liegt auch mir sehr am Herzen, aber ich gebe zu, ich kann Sie und Ihre Methoden nicht leiden.  
Wenn ich sehe, dass Sie versuchen, Severus zu nahe zu treten, dann werden Sie erleben, zu was ich wirklich fähig bin!"

Harry trat nach dieser augenscheinlichen Drohung nahe an Hastings heran.

"Sehe ich da Angst in ihren Augen, Hastings? Angst vor wem… Vor mir? Aber nicht doch. Solange Sie Severus anständig behandeln, solange sind Sie vor mir sicher. Sollte sich jedoch herausstellen, dass Sie ihm zu schaden versuchen dann…"

"Harry! Endlich bist du hier. Ich dachte schon, du kämst heute gar nicht mehr. Ist mit Hermine wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Erleichtert über die Störung, drehte sich Harry zur Tür, wo Theo erschienen war und die angespannte Situation in Sekundenschnelle, richtig eingeschätzt hatte.   
Harry war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Während Theo seinen Partner im Plauderton in die Bibliothek begleitete, war der Griff, mit dem er Harrys Arm umklammert hielt, alles andere als freundschaftlich.

"Beherrsch dich, oder ich muss Robards Bescheid geben!", knurrte er, als sie eintraten und Harry sich endlich Severus gegenübersah, der ihn aus müden Augen musterte.

"Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen. Ich werde nicht durchdrehen, Versprochen", flüsterte Harry nur für Theo hörbar, als er seinen Arm dessen eisernem Griff entwand und sich Severus zuwandte.

"Lass uns die Vergangenheit hintenanstellen und uns auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren", begann er diplomatisch das Gespräch.  
"Es wird meiner Arbeit zugutekommen, wenn wir uns wie Erwachsene benehmen und unsere privaten Differenzen vergessen. Ich bin hier um dich zu schützen, nichts Anderes. Kannst du damit Leben?"

Severus konnte nicht anders, als zusammen zu zucken, als er die eisige und distanzierte Stimme seines Verflossenen hörte. Das war so gar nicht der Harry, den er gekannt hatte.  
Emotionslos gab er dennoch seine Antwort. Schliesslich wollte er sich seine Betroffenheit nicht anmerken lassen.

"Natürlich Auror Potter. Solange Sie sich nicht in mein Privatleben einmischen und einsehen, wo Ihre Grenzen liegen, habe ich keine Einwände, die gegen Ihre Anwesenheit sprächen."

Hastings war zu Severus getreten und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, als er versöhnlich hinzufügte.

"Ich bin sicher, wir drei werden uns zusammenraufen. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir ja noch die besten Freunde."

Harry wich zurück, als ob er geschlagen worden war, als Hastings sich danach zu Severus hindrehte und ihn in einen innigen Kuss verwickelte, der Harry auf seinen Platz verweisen sollte.

Diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung ihrer Liebe ekelte nicht nur Harry an, dessen Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog bei dem Anblick. Auch Theo, der sich zuvor wohl gefühlt hatte, trotz Hastings Anwesenheit, fand es übertrieben, mit welchen Methoden dieser Mann aufzeigte, dass Severus ihm gehörte. 

Noch schlimmer fand Theo allerdings Severus' Blick, der so verklärt wirkte, als er den Kuss vertiefte und ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Theo sah mitleidig zu Harry, der mit reiner Willenskraft versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn traf.

"Bist du sicher, dass du dir die beiden antun willst?

"Keine Sorge! Hastings schaffe ich schon… Komm, ich begleite dich nach draußen."  
Während Harry seinen Freund verabschiedete, redete er leise auf ihn ein.  
"Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht normal für Severus. Da liegt einiges im Argen, wenn du mich fragst.  
Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht weiß, wie Hastings es schafft, aus Severus so einen umherwandelnden Idioten zu machen, der willenlos agiert und nur noch dämlich aus der Wäsche schaut."

"Also so schlimm ist er jetzt auch wieder nicht!", versuchte Theo automatisch Severus zu verteidigen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass dies nicht mehr der Mann war, über dessen Arroganz sie sich noch vor kurzem geärgert hatten.

"Grüss Pansy von mir und halt im Ministerium die Stellung."

"Darauf kannst du dich verlassen Harry. Und du pass auf dich auf. Und auf Severus. Auch wenn er immer noch ein Arsch ist. Die Drohung, dass es jemand auf ihn abgesehen hat, ist Real.   
Pass auf ihn auf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Hastings sich vor Severus stellt, wenn Gefahr droht."

"Habt ihr unterdessen herausgefunden, wie das Gift in sein Essen gelangte?", wechselte Harry das Thema, da er sich nicht länger mit Hastings Gefühlen für Severus, auseinandersetzen wollte.

"Nein! Kreacher war es nicht. Er hat die Befragung unter Veritaserum bestanden. Allerdings kam dabei heraus, dass er an diesem Tag an die Vordertür geeilt ist, während des Kochens, da jemand am Haupteingang geklingelt hat. Allerdings war es falscher Alarm.  
Niemand war da, als Kreacher die Tür öffnete.   
So wie es aussieht, hat sich jemand durch die Hintertür Zugang verschafft, in dem Moment, als Kreacher abgelenkt war."

"Unglaublich, wie einfach so etwas zu bewerkstelligen ist, wenn man es darauf ablegt", meinte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Dreistigkeit.

"Falls du etwas brauchst, dann melde dich Harry! Die gesamte Aurorenzentrale steht dir zur Verfügung."

"Das werde ich, keine Angst. Sobald ich etwas weiß, informiere ich euch."

Theo beeilte sich, nach Hause zu seiner Frau zu gelangen, um ihr die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, während Harry nun endgültig auf sich alleine gestellt war.  
Er schloss die Eingangstür hinter sich, kontrollierte alle Fenster und Türen im Untergeschoss ob sie gesichert waren, bevor er sich für die Nacht zurückzog.

Nur bei der Bibliothek zögerte er einen kurzen Moment, bevor er entschlossen eintrat und Severus und Hastings störte, die gerade dabei waren, sich gegenseitig zu befummeln, wie er mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf die Beiden feststellte.

"Ich kontrolliere nur schnell die Fenster!" gab Harry sich sehr professionell, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, Hastings die Faust ins Gesicht zu donnern.  
Als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit verriegelt war, verließ er wortlos den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Er lag noch eine geraume Zeit schlaflos im Bett, während er den verräterischen Geräuschen aus der Bibliothek lauschte, die seiner Fantasie keinerlei Spielraum mehr liess.

Gut sah er Hastings Grinsen nicht, als der vollkommen erregt über die Dominanz, die er Severus gegenüber zu haben glaubte, sich über die Sofalehne gebeugt, nehmen liess.  
Auch wenn er es stimulierend fand, was Severus da mit ihm anstellte, bemühte er sich dennoch, mit einer guten, schauspielerischen Leistung, Potter im Gästezimmer zu unterhalten.   
Schliesslich war er das dem Mann schuldig. Der Auror sollte etwas bekommen für seinen Einsatz.  
Als er schreiend seinen Orgasmus erreichte, war er fast sicher, einen dumpfen Laut zu hören, der sich verdächtig nach einer Faust anhörte, die in eine Tür gerammt wurde.

Lächelnd sah er Severus ins Gesicht, der langsam wieder von seinem Ritt herunterkam.

"Ich liebe dich Severus. Sag mir, dass du mich auch liebst."

"Ich liebe dich Terrence", kam die monotone Antwort.  
" Ich kann nicht genug bekommen von dir und deinem Duft."  
Severus beugte sich über seinen Liebsten und leckte sich die Haut entlang, während er mit allen Sinnen den Geruch seines Liebsten in sich aufnahm…


	21. Ultimatum

"Verdammt noch mal Hastings! Ich bin weder ihr Diener, noch ihr Gepäckträger. Wenn sie schon das Gefühl haben heute die Winkelgasse unsicher machen zu müssen, dann schleppen sie ihre Taschen gefälligst selbst."

Genervt stand Harry vor der Apotheke und hielt die georteten Zaubertrankzutaten in der Hand.   
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er wütend auf diesen Mann reagierte, dessen penetrante Art ihm so sehr auf die Nerven ging.  
Diese ständige Zurschaustellung seiner Beziehung zu Severus, der alles mitmachte, selten sprach und ihn immer nur vorwurfsvoll anstarrte, nagte an Harrys Nervenkostüm.

Als Hastings ihn nun noch dazu aufforderte, sich nützlich zu machen, indem er ihren Einkauf schleppte, ertrug er es nicht mehr länger und intervenierte.

"Nun seien sie mal nicht so empfindlich Auror Potter. Schliesslich sind sie für unsere Sicherheit zuständig."

"Nicht für ihre Hastings. Sie sind mir scheißegal. Es ist Severus, dessen Sicherheit mir am Herzen liegt, auch wenn ich im Moment, nicht mal mehr weiß wieso!"

Harry sah dem Mann prüfend ins Gesicht, als er seinem Frust freien Lauf liess.

"Allerdings frage ich mich langsam, woher die Gefahr in der er schwebt, wirklich kommt. Was haben sie mit Severus vor Hastings. Was wollen sie mit ihrer Art bezwecken!" 

"Das geht sie nichts an Auror Potter. Sie sind einzig dafür da, aufzupassen, dass er nicht mehr verflucht, vergiftet oder sonst etwas wird. Ich, stehe nicht zur Debatte. Ich, pflege meine Beziehung zu Severus so, wie ich es für richtig halte.

Severus, dem dieses Gespräch oder vielmehr die Streiterei um seine Person peinlich war, mischte sich mit mürrischer Stimme ein.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es Potter zu interessieren hat, wie wir beide miteinander klar kommen."

Und zu Harry gewandt, fügte er wütend hinzu.

"Kümmere dich um deine Arbeit Potter. Mein Liebesleben geht dich nichts an."

Es war sicherlich kein Zufall, dass in diesem Moment der Anfang von Harrys Odyssee losbrach.  
Blaise trat ''zufälligerweise'', aus dem Laden neben der Apotheke und trat auf Harry zu.   
Er unterbrach damit die Streithähne, die sich ansonsten mit Worten weiter verletzt hätten.

"Kann ich dich für einen Moment sprechen Liebster? Es ist wichtig."

Obwohl Harry wütend über die Störung war, wollte er sich vor Hastings keine Blöße geben.  
Jedoch kaum ein paar Schritte entfernt, lies er seiner Wut freien Lauf.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich während meiner Arbeit zu stören. Ich habe dir erklärt, was meine Aufgabe ist, da kann ich deine Eifersüchteleien nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig Harry", entrüstete sich Blaise, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Harrys Zorn zu entfachen. 

"Ich habe heute einen Brief entgegengenommen, der an dich adressiert war. Leider sah ich deinen Namen erst, nachdem ich den Umschlag geöffnet hatte.   
Der Adressant war ich, mein Name stand fett gedruckt auf der Vorderseite. Aber im Innern kam eine Mitteilung für dich zum Vorschein.   
Ich habe ihn nicht gelesen, also hier bitte…"

"Woher wusstest du, wo du mich findest Blaise?"  
Misstrauisch geworden sah Harry seinem Freund fragend in die Augen. Der schien jedoch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

"Kreacher hat mir gesagt, dass ihr in die Winkelgasse wollt, also bin ich gekommen, um ihn dir zu bringen. Er scheint wichtig zu sein."

"Blaise! Eine Posteule hätte mich schneller gefunden als du. Also hör auf mit dem Scheiß und gib einfach zu, dass du eifersüchtig bist und überreagierst. Du kannst es einfach nicht ertragen, dass ich Severus um mich herum habe."

Harry sah seinen Freund eindringlich an, während Blaise versuchte, ihn zu küssen, während er um Verzeihung bat. Er war wirklich eifersüchtig. Ein Umstand, den ihn mehr als erstaunte.   
Das gehörte nicht zum Plan.

"Bist du wahnsinnig!", entrüstete sich Harry und wandte sein Gesicht ab, damit der Kuss seine Lippen verfehlte.

"Nicht jetzt Blaise. Danke für den Brief, aber du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Meine Arbeit, du verstehst?"  
Eigentlich hatte Harry sich jetzt abwenden wollen, aber Blaise anklagende Worte, zwangen ihn, sich zu seinem Freund umzudrehen.

"Du reagierst nur so abwesend, weil dein Verflossener zu uns herüberschaut.", wütete Blaise mit eifersüchtiger Stimme.

"Streite es nicht ab. Ich habe dir zugesehen, wie du ihn anstarrst, wenn du glaubst, er sieht nicht hin. Ich bin nicht blöd Harry. Du liebst den Mann noch immer ."

"Blaise, hier ist sicher nicht der rechte Ort um…"

"Oh nein Harry! Versuch nicht, mich als Idioten hinzustellen.  
Das ist genau der richtige Ort um dich zu küssen. Wenn du mich liebst Harry, dann zeigst du dich, hier und heute, mit mir an der Öffentlichkeit und lässt mich dich küssen. Ich will, dass alle erfahren, dass du mir gehörst. Ich habe dieses Versteckspiel satt. Ich will alles von dir Harry... Alles! Verstehst du?"

Blaise zog Harry grob zu sich heran und küsste ihn fest auf den Mund. Fordernd versuchte er seine Zunge in Harrys Hals zu stecken, wurde jedoch von Harry, erfolgreich daran gehindert.

"Lass mich los Blaise!", drohte Harry ihm mit zorniger Stimme, als er den Kopf zur Seite wandte um den Kuss zu beenden.  
"Lass mich sofort los oder du lernst mich kennen. Was fällt dir ein, mir hier zu drohen und mir ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum."

Immer lauter wetterte Harry über diese unleidige Situation, während er Severus und Hastings im Auge behielt.

Daher entging ihm Rita Skeeter, die mit ihrem Fotografen fleißig dabei war, ihre nächste sensationsgeile Story zu planen.

"Das ist besser als gut Richard. Halt mit deiner Kamera voll drauf. Wer auch immer uns diesen Tipp gab, sollte einen Orden dafür bekommen."

Harry riss sich in diesem Moment, endgültig von Blaise los und eilte auf Severus und Hastings zu, die diese Szene belustigt mitverfolgten.

Wütend zischte Harry in Severus' Richtung und wetterte: "Los, lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Mir reicht es endgültig."

"Das geht nicht Potter. Wir werden in der Buchhandlung erwartet. Sie wissen sicherlich, was es bedeutet, Werbung für ein Buch machen zu müssen. Auch wenn Sie der höheren Literatur nicht mächtig sind, sollten Sie wissen, wie wichtig solche Auftritte sind."

Hastings sah ihn wie einen lästigen Bediensteten an und lachte sein typisch hinterhältiges Lachen, als er in die Richtung deutete in die er zu gehen beabsichtigte.

"Erledigen sie gefälligst ihre Arbeit Auror Potter.   
Probleme, die ihr Liebesleben betreffen, können sie in ihrer Freizeit lösen."

Harry musste die Augen schließen und auf fünfzig zählen, um den Mann nicht auf der Stelle anzugreifen.   
Einzig der verständnislose Blick, den er von Severus erhielt, als er geschockt zwischen ihm und Blaise hin und her sah, hielt ihn davon ab.

Etwas wichtiges geschah, in diesem Augenblick mit Severus. Harry erkannte, dass es hinter der' Stirn seines Verflossenen arbeitete.   
Severus' Blick wurde zum ersten Mal, seit seinem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, lebendig. Harry, so etwas wie Wut in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah.

Auch Hastings bemerkte diesen Blick und eine Sorgenfalte entstand zwischen seinen Augen, als er Severus' Arm ergriff und mit spezieller, eindringlicher Stimme zu ihm sprach.

"Severus! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken... deine Fans warten."

Es war, als ob Severus aus einem Tagtraum erwachte, als er seinem Liebsten folgte, der resolut in Richtung Buchladen marschierte.

Harry warf Blaise einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, bevor er den Beiden in den Buchladen folgte, wo er in den nächsten Stunden genug Zeit hatte, den Brief zu lesen, da Hastings ernst machte und wirklich wieder einen Vortrag vorbereitet hatte, den Severus halten sollte.

Den Kopf über den ominösen Brief gesenkt, erkannte er mit Schrecken, dass es erneut ein Schreiben von Narzissa Malfoy war, die ihn um ein Treffen bat.

Es schien, als ob Narzissa über Severus' Tagesablauf sehr gut Bescheid wusste.  
Harry sträubten sich die Nackenhaare, als er in die Richtung der Empore sah und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Blondhaarige Frau mit Schlapphut fiel, die ihn amüsiert zu beobachten schien und auf die nächste Tür deutete, bevor sie sich erhob und den Raum verliess.

Harry war schnell klar, was Narzissa Malfoy wollte… Sie wollte mit ihm reden. Alleine unter vier Augen, aber das ging nicht. Er hatte er nicht die Absicht, den Raum ohne Severus zu verlassen.

Ruhiger als er sich fühlte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ging langsam auf Severus zu, damit er ihn aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnte.  
Er wartete das Ende der Autogrammstunde nicht ab.   
Kaum an Severus Seite angekommen, unterbrach er ihn mit lauter Stimme und wandte sich an die Anwesenden.

"Es tut mir leid zu stören, aber Mister Snape sieht sich leider nicht in der Lage, weiter ihre gekauften Bücher zu signieren."  
Er beugte sich zu Severus hinunter und sah ihn ernst an.

"Bitte diskutiere nicht mit mir, ich habe meine Gründe… GUTE GRÜNDE!", meinte er mit resoluter Stimme in Hastings Richtung, als er sah, dass der Mann aufbegehren wollte.

"Also gut Auror Potter. Sie sollen ihren Willen haben."

Hastings drehte sich ins Publikum und entschuldigte sich für den Abbruch der Signierstunde. Er schützte eine familiäre Angelegenheit vor und gab das Versprechen, dass sie bald ein neues Datum ansetzen würden…  
Harry griff unterdessen nach Severus Arm und geleitete ihn geradewegs aus dem Geschäft.

Ihm waren die Männer im hinteren Teil der Buchhandlung nicht entgangen, die mit Sicherheit in Narzissa Malfoys Auftrag hier waren. Jedenfalls sahen sie nicht wie zaubertrankinteressierte Personen aus. 

Das waren kampferprobte Männer. Das erkannte er an ihrer Haltung, ihrer Kleidung und dem Griff ihrer Hände, die geradewegs unter ihren Umhang führten, wo sich mit Sicherheit ihre Zauberstäbe befanden.

"Bleib nicht stehen Severus. Egal was passiert." Harry bemühte sich um eine ruhige Stimmlage, um seinen Schutzbefohlenen nicht zu verängstigen. Ganz so, wie er es in seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte. 

Severus schien jedoch nicht sehr begeistert von Harrys Arbeitseinstellung.   
"Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen Potter. Oder hast du meinen Part im Krieg bereits vergessen. Ich bin kein wehrloses Kind, also hör auf, mich wie eines zu behandeln."

"Himmel, denkst du das weiß ich nicht Sev!  
Aber es sind zu viele. Unsere einzige Chance besteht darin, Georges und Rons Scherzartikel-Laden zu erreichen und die Auroren zu rufen. Wir brauchen Verstärkung Sev."

Beinahe sah es so aus, als ob sie es schaffen würden, die Sicherheit von Georges und Rons Geschäft zu erreichen.

Beinahe hätten sie es geschafft. Aber Narzissa schien ihre Abläufe gut zu kennen und vorausschauend geplant haben.   
Kaum vor dem Laden seiner Freunde angekommen, erschien Narzissa mit ihrem Schlägertrupp und sprach ihn an.

"Mister Potter! Sie enttäuschen mich. Alles was ich wollte, war mit ihnen zu reden. Kein Grund sich mir gegenüber so unhöflich zu verhalten. Ich verspreche ihnen, ich werde ihnen nichts tun!"

Harry entging die Spitzfindigkeit ihrer Worte nicht. Sie hatte von ihm gesprochen. Von Severus oder Hastings war nicht die Rede.  
Daher blieb er sehr distanziert, als er seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau gerichtet hielt.

"Ich bin bereit mit ihnen zu sprechen Narzissa. Aber erst, nachdem Mister Snape in der Obhut meiner Freunde und in Sicherheit ist."

Ron und George schienen vom Innern des Ladens das Gespräch mitangehört zu haben, da sie nach diesen Worten aus dem Laden traten und sich nicht um die vielen erhobenen Zauberstäbe kümmerten, als sie Harrys fragenden Blick erwiderten und ihm die Antworten gaben, die er hören wollte.

"Wir haben die Auroren bereits gerufen", rief Ron mit lauter Stimme und sah Narzissa Malfoy dabei mit trotzigem Blick an.

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf und ignorierte Hastings Schnauben, als er sich ein letztes Mal an seine Freunde wandte.  
"Kümmert euch um Severus. Bitte! Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ich für seine Sicherheit sorgt?"

"Mit unserem Leben Harry. Das versprechen wir dir."  
George sah in Harrys Blick, alles was er wissen musste und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
"Was ist mit dir?"

"Mrs Malfoy will nicht meinen Tod, sie will ein Gespräch. Also werde ich sie begleiten…"  
Harry liess seinen Zauberstab sinken, als er sah, dass Ron mit Severus im Innern des Ladens verschwand, dicht gefolgt von George.   
Kaum waren sie im Haus in Sicherheit, waren ein paar Meter weiter Plop-Geräusche zu hören. Die Auroren des Ministerium apparierten in nächster Nähe. Die Verstärkung war eingetroffen.

Narzissa reagierte blitzschnell.  
Sie trat auf ihn zu, hielt ihn am Arm fest und disapparierte, zur selben Zeit als die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und den Kampf begannen.

Harry erhaschte nur einen schnellen Blick auf Hastings, der sich verzweifelt abmühte ins Innere des Scherzartikel-Ladens zu kommen, dessen Schutzzauber jedoch vorzüglich waren. Sie hielten Hastings Bemühungen problemlos stand. 

Zu mehr, reichte es nicht.  
Alles begann sich zu drehen und er wurde in den Sog hineingezogen, den das Disapparieren verursachte, bevor er an einem ihm unbekannten Ort aus Narzissas Umarmung entlassen wurde.

Elegant hielt die Frau auf ein Haus zu und deutete Harry vorauszugehen.  
"Nach Ihnen Mister Potter. Ich will nur mit Ihnen über meinen Mann und meinen Sohn reden."

Mit aller Gewalt unterdrückte Harry seine Übelkeit und ging vorsichtig auf den Eingang zu. Er wusste, es war ein Fehler, sich mit der Frau einzulassen. Dennoch war er gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was sie von ihm wollte.

"Mister Potter!", deutete Narzissa auf eine Tür, die sie in ein gut ausgestattetes Esszimmer führte, wo ihnen augenblicklich von aufmerksamen Elfen eine Erfrischung serviert wurde.

Harry drehte sein Glas in Händen, ohne daraus zu trinken, während er auf eine Erklärung dieser Frau wartete.

"Was wollen sie wirklich Narzissa?"

"Ich dachte, das liegt auf der Hand. Ich will die Freilassung meines Mannes und meines Sohnes."

"Es tut mir leid Mrs Malfoy, aber ihre Familienmitglieder sind verurteilte Todesser. Sie wissen, dass ihr Mann und ihr Sohn, lebenslänglich in Askaban inhaftiert wurden. Auf Landesverrat steht nun mal lebenslänglich. Da kann ich nichts machen. Es geht nicht… die Gesetze!"

"Die Gesetze sind mir egal Mister Potter", meinte Narzissa immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie meinem Lucius helfen vom Hochsicherheitstrakt in den offenen Vollzug zu gelangen, damit Draco die Flucht planen konnte, verstehen Sie. Ich wollte sie nicht mit hineinziehen, da ich sie schätze.

Aber nachdem Draco seinen Vater gesehen hat, hat er mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass mein Mann Askaban nicht mehr lange überlebt. Aus dem Grund, musste ich meine Pläne ändern.  
So leid es mir tut, aber ich brauche sie, damit Lucius und Draco freigelassen werden."

"Das ist unmöglich Mrs Malfoy. So viel Einfluss habe ich nicht. Außerdem, warum sollte ich ihnen helfen wollen?"

"Aus dem einfachen Grund, da ich die einzige bin, die ihnen helfen kann, Terrence Hastings loszuwerden."

"So verlockend ihr Angebot auch sein mag, ich bin nicht käuflich. Ich werde ihnen nicht helfen, ihre Familie zu befreien."

"Aber, aber, Mister Potter! Nicht doch. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden ihren Entscheid überdenken, wenn sie sehen, wen ich als Druckmittel gegen sie in der Hand halte."

Narzissa Malfoy deutete auf ein Denkarium.  
"Na los Harry! Schauen sie herein. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden ihren Entscheid revidieren."

Harry wusste, dass die Frau nicht pokerte und eilte auf das Becken zu.  
Ohne zu überlegen, tauchte er ein in die Erinnerungen ein, die ihn augenblicklich in Entsetzen versetzten.

 

Hermine lag geknebelt auf einem Bett. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu schreien, sondern hielt sich verzweifelt den Bauch, als Schmerzen ihren Körper entzwei zu reißen drohten.  
Daneben sass Sirius, gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl und versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszureißen um Hermine beizustehen.

Und dann erkannte Harry einen Mann, der regungslos am Boden lag. Harry sah fassungslos auf diese Szene und erkannte Thomas.   
Sein Herz flog Sirius zu, als er den Schmerz in den Augen seines Paten erkannte, der verzweifelt versuchte zu helfen.  
Harry tauchte aus den Erinnerungen auf und sah kalt in Narzissas Gesicht, die ihn mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln musterte.

"Was soll ich tun Narzissa?", meinte Harry und sah betreten zu Boden.  
Ihm war augenblicklich klar, dass er alles machen würde, was diese Frau von ihm verlangte…

"Holen sie meinen Mann und meinen Sohn aus Askaban, dann werde ich ihnen das Gegengift geben, dass ihre schwangere Freundin, und den Partner ihres Paten rettet. 

Wenn sie scheitern, lasse ich sie gerne teilhaben, wie Sirius und Miss Granger beide sterben. Ich werde mit Vergnügen veranlassen, dass ihr Pate dabei zusehen muss, wie alles Leben aus ihrer Freundin weicht."

Wortlos drehte Harry sich um und verließ das Haus. Sagen konnte er nichts mehr. Alles was er wollte war schreien.   
So entgingen ihm die beiden Männer, die zu Narzissa Malfoy traten, kaum, dass er außer Sichtweite war.

"Blaise, Terrence! Habt ihr es auch schon hierher geschafft? Mister Potter musste uns bereits wieder verlassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden schon bald wieder von ihm hören."


	22. Unternehmen Askaban

"Vertraust du mir Gawain?"

"Du weißt, dass ich das tue, aber ich kann den beiden kein freies Geleit aus Askaban versprechen. Es sind Todesser verdammt! Bei aller Liebe Harry, aber zwing mich nicht, gegen alle Regeln der Vernunft zu agieren."

Gawain Robards sah Harry eindringlich an, während er Gründe suchte, die Harry von diesem wahnwitzigen Plan abbringen würde.  
Seit Stunden sassen sie bereits in seinem Büro.   
Gemeinsam mit Ron, der sehr blass war und Theo, der es sich in dieser schweren Zeit nicht nehmen liess, seinen Freunden zu helfen.

Harry starrte emotionslos seinen Vorgesetzten an, da er nicht eine Sekunde daran dachte, seine Freunde zu opfern nur, damit die Gefangenen da blieben, wo sie waren.

"Es steht außer Frage, dass ich Sirius, Hermine und Thomas im Stich lasse nur, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, die Freilassung zweier Gefangener zu erzwingen."

"Harry!"

"Nein Gawain! Es muss eine Lösung her und zwar eine, die nicht aus den Opfern Hermine, Thomas und Sirius besteht."

Ron sass wütend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, auf seinem Stuhl und versuchte seine Angst in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Theo kümmerte sich um ihn, während er die beiden Streithähne beobachtete, die dabei waren, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien.

Gawains Sekretärin unterbrach die beiden, als sie vorsichtig an die Tür klopfte, bevor sie zögerlich eintrat.  
"Entschuldigen sie die Störung Sir, aber der Zauberei Minister ist soeben eingetroffen und auf dem Weg hierher.

Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als Cornelius Fudge eintrat und ohne eine Begrüßung, seine Auroren beschimpfte.

"Was ist so wichtig, dass Sie mich aus dem Nichts heraus, her zitieren lassen? Ich musste eine wichtige Verabredung absagen.   
Robards, Sie wissen, wie sehr ich das hasse."

"Ich brauche Ihre Unterschrift auf einem Entlassungsdokument Minister Fudge", kam Harry ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt und unterbrach damit die Tiraden des Mannes.

"Natürlich Sie mal wieder, Mister Potter! Wenn es irgendein Problem zu lösen gibt, dann sind Sie nicht fern!   
Also, was haben Sie nun schon wieder für ein Anliegen, dass nicht warten kann!", profilierte sich der Minister und starrte mit eisigem Blick auf Harry, der den Blick genauso streng erwiderte.

"Ich erwarte eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, Minister Fudge. Und zwar auf den Entlassungspapieren von Draco und Lucius Malfoy."

"Sind sie wahnsinnig? Sie wissen, dass ich keine Todesser begnadige. Für so eine absurde Bitte hätten sie mich wirklich nicht herzubeten brauchen."   
Fudge, wollte sich bereits wütend wieder abwenden, als Harrys entschlossene Stimme ihn eines Besseren belehrte.

"Ich habe noch nie etwas dafür verlangt, dass ich Voldemort tötete. Ich war immer bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig war um die Zauberwelt von diesem Monster zu befreien.   
Daher bitte ich Sie ein allerletztes Mal, mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen!"

Kurz hielt Harry inne und starrte ins nichts, so als ob er mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit fort wäre.  
Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch und er präzisierte seine Worte. 

"Ich bitte nicht Minister Fudge! Ich verlange… Ich verlange die Freilassung von Lucius und Draco Malfoy."

Beschwörend sah er alle Anwesenden an. 

"Es stehen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel Sir.   
Wir haben es bereits einmal geschafft, diese Familie zu verhaften und wir werden es wieder schaffen.  
Aber meine Freunde und meine Familie, werden sterben, wenn wir nicht handeln.   
Ich habe keine Wahl, und sie auch nicht, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich Askaban eigenhändig auseinander nehme und dem Erdboden gleichmache. Ich werde sie vor der gesamten Zauberbevölkerung brüskieren, wenn es nötig werden sollte. Ich…"

Fudge sah den Helden der Zauberwelt eindringlich an, bevor ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging.

"Was ist passiert Harry?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und ihm war anzuhören, dass er zum ersten Mal in seiner Amtszeit als Minister, den Helden nicht dafür verurteilte, die Sympathien der Bevölkerung auf seiner Seite zu haben.

"Meine Frau und Harrys Pate sind in den Fängen der Todesser. Übrigens auch ein Muggel. Wenn die Malfoys nicht freigelassen werden dann werden sie alle sterben. Und das ist keine leere Drohung. Mrs Malfoy meinte jedes ihrer Worte, bitter ernst." 

So ruhig er es vermochte, versuchte Ron den Minister zu überzeugen, dass Harry nicht mit ihm spielte, sondern die Wahrheit sagte. 

"Lord Black ist in Gefangenschaft?", änderte Fudge augenblicklich seine Meinung und   
griff, ohne noch weiter zu debattieren, nach einem Federkiel, um seine Unterschrift unter das Entlassungsdokument zu setzten.  
"Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt."

Harry sah ihm dankbar dabei zu und enthielt sich eines Kommentars.   
Fudge schien mal wieder vergessen zu haben, dass sein Pate den Titel längst auf ihn übertragen hatte.   
Es war ihm egal. Hauptsache er konnte endlich nach Askaban.  
Entschlossen rollte er das Dokument zusammen und steckte es unter seinen Umhang, bevor er sich an seinen Vorgesetzten wandte. 

"Ich veranlasse die Freilassung der beiden. Sobald sie wohlbehalten auf dem Festland angekommen sind, wird Narzissa mich kontaktieren.   
Versucht nicht, die beiden aufzuhalten, bevor wir nicht die Gefangenen befreit und ich das Gegenmittel in den Händen halte."

Kurz zögerte er weiterzusprechen, aber schließlich mussten die Fronten klar gesteckt sein.

"Was ihr danach macht, liegt in eurem Ermessen, aber bis dahin bitte ich euch, nicht einzugreifen. Egal was geschieht."

"Wir stehen in dieser Angelegenheit geschlossen hinter dir Harry und ich bin mir sicher, der Minister ebenfalls."

Gawain Robards klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. 

"Wir schaffen das Harry! Gemeinsam.   
Wie wir es seit dem Krieg handhaben. Also mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, sondern konzentriere dich auf das Wesentliche."

Ron stand entschlossen auf, als Harry sich auf den Weg machen wollte.  
"Ich werde dich begleiten. Ich muss wissen, wie es meiner Frau geht!"

"Nein Ron, das wirst du nicht. Du bist nicht ausgebildet für so einen Einsatz.   
Bleib bei George und überlasse die Sorge um Hermine mir. Ich verspreche dir alles zu tun, um sie aus den Händen der Todesser zu befreien."  
Harry wusste, wie sich sein Freund fühlte, aber dennoch wollte er das Risiko nicht eingehen.

"Sei unbesorgt. Ich werde Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen."   
Theo war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben Ron, während er Harry entschlossen ansah.  
"Du wirst da nicht alleine hingehen. Ich komme mit und nichts was du sagst, hält mich davon ab."

Doch Harry wollte gar nicht widersprechen oder verhindern, dass Theo mitkam. Nur Ron stellte eine Gefahr dar. Er war zu impulsiv. Vor allem, da es sich bei Hermine um seine Frau handelte.

Theo hingegen, war ein ausgebildeter Auror und Harry war froh, ihn dabei zu haben. Wer wusste schon, was sich Narzissa noch alles für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Der Fantasie dieser Frau, schienen keine Grenzen gesetzt zu sein.

"Ist Severus in Sicherheit?", fragte er daher auch nur nach und sah den Chef der Auroren eindringlich an. Er erwartete eine klare, realitätsbezogene Wahrheit und kein beschönigter Tamtam.

"Kaum warst du verschwunden, lockerte George die Schutzzauber und liess uns ein.  
Wir haben ihn und Hastings, der übrigens sehr wütend war, nicht in die Sicherheit des Hauses eingeladen worden zu sein… Jedenfalls haben wir die beiden zurück nach Spinners End begleitet wo ich eine Einheit Auroren zu ihrem Schutz abkommandiert habe."

"Danke Gawain. Das weiß ich zu schätzen."  
"Kümmere du dich um Askaban und überlasse deine Sorge um Severus mir."  
Nickend verließ Harry das Büro, dicht gefolgt von Theo, der sich so seine Gedanken um Harry und Severus machte.

 

*****

 

Es herrschte ein stürmischer Wind, während der Überfahrt auf die Gefangenen-Insel Askaban.   
Sie beide, waren jeder für sich, in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken und konzentrierten sich nicht auf den starken Wellengang, der das Boot manchmal gefährlich nahe an die Klippen heran trieb.

Die Wächter der Insel, die nach dem Krieg die Aufsicht über die Gefangenen übernommen und die Dementoren abgelöst hatten, sahen ihnen missmutig entgegen, als sie den Entlassungsbefehl übergaben und darauf warteten, Draco und Lucius Malfoy in Empfang zu nehmen.

Es war sicher von Vorteil, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu haben. Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass die Wächter den Entlassungsbefehl ansonsten missachtet hätten.

"Diese beiden haben eine Begnadigung sicherlich nicht verdient. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Fudge damit bezweckt", meinte der Türsteher der den Hochsicherheitstrakt überwachte, als er aufschloss und Draco deutete, seinem Vater zu helfen aufzustehen.

"Draco sagte kein Wort, als er Harry und Theo erblickte, während er seinem Vater half, den langen Korridor in Richtung Freiheit entlang zu gehen.  
Erst, als sich das Boot ein Stück von Askaban entfernt hatte, sprach er, mit hämischer Stimme:

"Ich fass es nicht Potter. Mutter hat mir ja gesagt, dass sie dich an der Angel hat, aber ich muss gestehen; ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt.  
Was hat sie gegen dich in der Hand, dass du uns zur Flucht verhilfst?"

"Maulhalten Malfoy!", mischte sich Theo ein, während er dem Steuermann zusah, der das Boot sicher in den Hafen steuerte.  
"Deine Familie ist das allerletzte.   
Reiz mich also nicht, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir die Fresse poliere."

"Oh, wer wird denn gleich so brutal werden und mit Drohungen um sich schmeißen", höhnte Draco, als er seinen Mantel auszog und ihm seinem Vater um die Schultern legte, der vor Kälte zitterte.

"Sie sind mit Severus Snape zusammen nicht?", unterbrach Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn mit zittriger Stimme und sah mit seinen roten, geschwollenen Augen zu Harry hin, der dem Disput zwischen Draco und Theo ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, gefolgt war.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Wir haben uns getrennt!", antwortete Harry ohne darüber nachzudenken und erschrak, als er Lucius' Reaktion sah, der sich wirklich für ihn und sein Liebesleben zu interessieren schien. Vielleicht war es auch das Fieber, das den Mann so redselig machte.

"Schade Mister Potter. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab. Das habe ich immer zu meiner Frau gesagt, auch wenn sie nie meiner Meinung war.  
Severus Snape ist ein guter Mann Mister Potter. Ein sehr Guter."

"Ist schon gut Dad. Lass uns von etwas anderem reden", versuchte Draco den wirren Redeschwall seines Vaters zu bremsen und sah eindringlich zu seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind.  
"Mein Vater ist krank und weiß nicht was er sagt."

Harry antwortete nicht und sah Draco nur stumm an, bevor er seinen Blick aufs Meer hinaus lenkte und dem Wellengang zusah.

"Wir wollen dir nicht schaden Potter. Mutter und ich sind der Meinung, dass wir dir etwas schulden. Indem wir diesen Schlammblütern und deinem Paten das Leben schenken, begleichen wir unsere Lebensschuld an dir."

"Ihr habt sie gefoltert du Scheißkerl. Hermine ist schwanger und Thomas ein Unschuldiger Muggel. Wenn einem von ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, werde ich euch jagen, euch finden und eigenhändig umbringen.   
Wenn ihnen etwas geschehen sollte Draco, dann Gnade euch Gott…" Harry sprach nicht weiter. Die Angst um Hermine und seinen Paten schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Die restliche Zeit des Weges, absolvierten sie in absolutem Schweigen.

Theo beobachtete Harry genau, da er seinen Freund kannte und wusste, dass er dazu neigte, sein Weltverbesserungs-Gen herauszulassen. Er wollte verhindern, dass sein Freund durchdrehte und eine Dummheit beging.

Harry hatte jedoch alles andere als Dummheiten im Kopf.  
Er war erfüllt von Zorn- und Rachegedanken.  
Doch solange er Hermine, Thomas und Sirius nicht in Sicherheit wusste, solange bestand keine Gefahr, dass er durchdrehte.

Kaum hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, wurden sie von maskierten Zaubern umzingelt, die Draco und seinen Vater in Empfang nahmen.  
Harry konnte beobachten wie einer der Maskierten sich um Lucius Malfoy kümmerte und leise Befehle erteilte.

"Schnell, er muss dringend versorgt werden."

Dieser Mann musste ein ausgebildeter Heiler sein, das war Harry bereits nach den ersten Diagnosezaubern klar, die der Mann über Lucius und Draco gleiten liess.

"Ich bin in Ordnung Devon", fegte Draco die Hand des Heilers weg.  
"Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

"Wo ist das Mittel?", fragte Harry zornig und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die beiden, um sie am Weggehen zu hindern.

"Das Gegengift wurde in Spinners End hinterlegt", meinte der Heiler den Draco Devon nannte, während er einen Arm um Lucius legte, um ihn zu stützen.  
"Ich rate Ihnen, sich zu beeilen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihre Freundin stirbt. Das Gegengift und die Koordinaten, die Sie zu ihren Freunden bringt, werden sich in genau zehn Minuten selbst zerstören, wenn der Portschlüssel bis dahin nicht aktiviert ist. Sie haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

"Ich werde euch finden, und euch zerstören ihr Scheißkerle…"  
Harry drehte sich zu Theo um und bevor er disapparierte, rief er seinem Freund zu: "Informiere Gawain. Ich kümmere mich um die Koordinaten. Ich melde mich, sobald ich die Informationen habe."

Kaum vor den Toren vor Spinners End angekommen, eilte er hinein, ohne sich um seine Übelkeit zu kümmern und sah sich, von einer Gruppe Auroren umzingelt.

"Schnell! Wo sind die Koordinaten und das Gegengift, schrie er anstelle einer Begrüßung.

"Ich denke, die Sachen befinden sich in diesem Paket, das vor ein paar Minuten für dich abgegeben wurde", meinte einer der Auroren und händigte ihm eine kleine unscheinbare Schachtel aus.

Schnell riss Harry das Paket auf und starrte auf das Blatt Papier, welches einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit beigelegt war. Die Phiole musste das Gegengift sein.   
Abwesend massierte er seine Schläfen. Er hatte durch die Anspannung starke Kopfschmerzen und wäre am liebsten in sein Bett gekrochen.  
Seufzend kontrollierte er, anhand der Koordinaten die er mit einer Straßenkarte von London verglich, den Ort an dem er die Gefangenen finden sollte. Zu seiner Überraschung, kannte er den Ort nur zu gut. Niemals, hätte er damit gerechnet.

 

*****

 

"Verdammt Theo", meinte er zu seinem Freund, als der aus dem Kamin stieg.  
"Was hat Narzissa mit dem Chesters zu tun. Kannst du mir sagen, warum sie sich gerade diesen Ort ausgesucht hat? Will sie mich quälen? Oder ist das alles nur ein riesengroßer Zufall!"

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was diese Frau bezweckt", meinte Theo und starrte ebenso gebannt auf die Karte, auf der Harry das Ziel rot eingekreist hatte.  
"Aber wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

Harry gab keine Antwort, sah jedoch schuldbewusst aus, als er Severus einen kalten Blick zu warf und Hastings ignorierte der etwas angespannt wirkte. 

Seufzend sah er zu seinem Freund.  
"Entschuldige Theo. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Bitte halte Hastings von Severus fern und pass auf ihn auf. Ich bitte dich."

Kaum fertig mit seiner Rede, disapparierte er mit einem Plopp und tauchte taumelnd vor dem Chester auf.

Severus' Ausbruch hörte er bereits nicht mehr, dafür aber Theo, der erstaunt auf den Tränkemeister sah.

"Verdammt noch mal Theodore. Könnt ihr Harry nicht einmal aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten.  
Es war ja so was von klar, dass er alleine verschwinden würde.  
Könnt ihr mir mal erzählen, wie er es alleine schaffen soll, da wieder heil rauszukommen?"  
Severus' Blick wirkte besorgt, als er sich lautstark über Harry echauffierte. 

"Lass dich nicht auf Diskussionen ein mein Lieber!"  
Hastings nahm Severus Hand, führte sie an die Lippen und geleitete ihn ins Schlafzimmer, während er die anwesenden Auroren mit eisigem Blick musterte.

"Ich hoffe, sie lassen uns diese Nacht in Ruhe. Mein Partner und ich brauchen unseren Schlaf, wenn wir morgen wieder fit sein wollen."

Mit sanftem Druck wies er Severus den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und widersprach nicht, als Severus ihm, nach einer zärtlichen Geste seinerseits, aufreizende Worte zuflüsterte, während er ihm den Himmel auf Erden zeigte.

Severus Erinnerung an Harry verblasste kaum, dass er seinen Schwanz mit schnellen und wütenden Stössen in Hastings Öffnung rammte, der diese Tortur zu genießen schien, wie das glitzern seiner Augen verriet, als er sich stöhnend über seine Hand ergoss.

Kurz darauf schlief Hastings tief und fest, während Severus sich wie aus dem Nichts heraus fragte, was zum Teufel in ihn gefahren war, dass er diesen Mann vögeln wollte.

Überhaupt wusste er nicht, auf welche Weise Terrence ihn so weit gebracht hatte ihm mit Haut und Haaren zu verfallen.  
Wütend über sich und seine Reaktion, setzte er sich auf und starrte auf seinen nackten Körper hinunter.

Sein Penis war schrumpelig und klebte an seinem Schenkel, da er es nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte, einen Reinigungszauber an sich anzuwenden, oder sich den Samen von Hand abzuwischen.

Die Nase runzelnd, konnte er seinen armseligen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.  
Er wusste nicht, was er hier tat.

Schnell drehte den Kopf in Terrence Richtung und hielt es kaum aus, den Mann zu sehen, geschweige denn, seinen Geruch einzuatmen.  
Angeekelt stand er auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Theo, der nervös darauf wartete, ein Lebenszeichen von Harry zu erhalten, sah erstaunt auf, als Severus die Küche betrat und sich mit zitternden Fingern ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

"Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los Theo. Was hat dieser Mann mir angetan?"


	23. Befreiungsaktion

Ohne einen Gedanken an seine eigene Sicherheit zu verschwenden, trat Harry ins Chester, dass um diese Uhrzeit nur spärlich mit Gästen besetzt war.

Harry sah sich um, ob er ein Zeichen seines Paten oder Hermine entdeckte, aber alles sah aus wie immer.  
Am hinteren Teil der langgezogenen Bar, erspähte er Frank, der vor einem Pint sass und in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seinem Trinknachbar vertieft war.

Entschlossen trat Harry auf seinen ehemaligen Lover zu. Für die restlichen Gäste hatte er keinen Blick übrig.  
"Hast du Edward gesehen Frank?", rief er anstelle einer Begrüßung und starrte Frank mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, der nichts über seine Gefühle verriet.

"Warum willst du das wissen!", gab Frank eine pampige Antwort, die seinen Frust und seinen Ärger über Harrys Zurückweisung erahnen liess.  
"Was willst du überhaupt hier. Verschwinde lieber, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir die Fresse poliere… wir zwei sind fertig miteinander, also hau endlich ab."

"Frank, es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich habe keine Zeit für deine gekränkte Eitelkeit. Also wo zum Teufel ist Carrington!"  
Harry starrte seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, dem Frank nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

"Er ist hinten in der Küche. Der Koch ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen und Edward muss ihn vertreten. Er ist daher nicht gerade guter Laune."

"Danke Frank", bemühte sich Harry um eine neutrale Tonlage. Er wusste ja, dass Frank sich wirklich für ihn interessierte und ihn liebte. Oder zumindest, ihn zu lieben glaubte…

"Wenn du willst, setzten wir uns an einem anderen Tag zusammen und ich erkläre dir, warum das mit uns keine Chance hat. Aber im Moment fehlt mir leider die Zeit."  
Franks Blick, der nach diesen Worten noch betrübter wirkte, lächelte tapfer und nickte.  
"Melde dich, wenn du ein paar Minuten für mich erübrigen kannst."

"Versprochen Frank. Du hörst von mir."  
Nach diesen Worten, eilte Harry hinter die Bar und verschwand durch die Drehtür, die den Küchentrakt vom Ausschankraum trennte.

"Hast du Zimmer vermietet oder deine Schlüssel aus den Händen gegeben Edward!",  
fiel Harry direkt mit der Tür ins Haus und vergaß, vor lauter Sorge um die Entführten, dass auch hier eine Begrüßung vielleicht angebracht wäre.

"Harry!", freute sich Edward, einen seiner Lieblingsgäste zu sehen. Ihm fielen Harrys Blässe und seine Angespanntheit natürlich auf. Dennoch sprach er freundlich weiter, ohne auf sein unhöfliches Gebaren einzugehen.

"Schön, dass du dich wieder einmal blicken lässt. Seit du dich mit Blaise triffst scheinst du meinen Club vergessen zu haben.

"Edward. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich habe es sehr eilig!  
Hast du nun Zimmer vermietet oder nicht?"

"Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich. Seit langer Zeit, wollte mal wieder jemand ein Zimmer für länger als ein paar Stunden."  
Natürlich war Harry klar, worauf Edward anspielte, aber im Moment war er nicht interessiert am neuesten Klatsch.

"Da waren ein paar Typen, die haben vor ein paar Tagen das Séparée im zweiten Stock, gemietet. Du weißt ja, wie es aussieht, ich habe es dir gezeigt, nachdem es fertig renoviert war. Es ist so romantisch da, mit den zwei Schlafzimmern und dem wunderschönen Wohnzimmer in der Mitte. Wenn ich nicht bereits eine schöne Wohnung hätte, dann…"

"Edward bitte, komm auf den Punkt. Ich muss wissen wer die Suite gemietet hat."

Die Männer meinten, sie hätten ein paar wichtige Sitzungen, bei denen sie nicht gestört werden dürften. Allerdings zwinkerten sie dabei.   
So wie ich es sehe, engagierten sie einen Escort-Service, damit die Herren, nach ihren wichtigen Sitzungen, nicht ganz so alleine in der Stadt sein würden. Jedenfalls verboten sie sich jegliche Störung und da sie im Voraus bezahlten…"

Harry wandte sich nach Edwards Erklärung eilig in Richtung Treppenaufgang und wollte nur noch eines wissen: "Sind sie jetzt anwesend?"

"Nicht alle. Ich sah vor ein paar Minuten zwei der Männer das Haus verlassen. Und die restlichen Gäste, sind seit ihrem Einzug spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie scheinen alle äußerst beschäftigt zu sein."

Erneut zwinkerte Edward mit den Augen da er eine wilde Orgie vermutete, oder zumindest eine erotische Party.  
Harry nickte seinem Freund abwesend zu. Seine Konzentration galt längst den kommenden Minuten, die sicherlich nicht einfach werden würden.  
Bereits während er den Flur entlanglief, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und eilte zu der Suite ganz hinten.

Er gab sich ein paar Sekunden um durchzuatmen, bevor er sich bereit machte und die Tür mit einem Bombarda aus den Angeln hob…

 

*****

 

Theodore sah den Ex seines Freundes erstaunt an.  
"Was meinst du damit. Was soll Hastings dir angetan haben. Du solltest dich lieber fragen, was du Harry alles zumutest. Warum kannst du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Harry sich um dich sorgt und aus dem Grund helfen wir ihm auch, aber dir muss doch klar sein, dass jeder Einzelne von uns, dir am liebsten die Fresse polieren möchte für das, was du Harry alles zumutest."

Severus sah nach Theos Ausbruch verzweifelt auf seine Hände, während er überlegte, wie er Antworten sollte.

"Hastings, er hat… Ich meine ich habe Harry verlassen, weil… Hastings… Er hat etwas mit mir gemacht, damit ich mich auf ihn einlasse. Aber ich weiß nicht was! Hilf mir Theo. Hilf mir, damit ich wieder ich selbst bin. Ich spüre, dass ich manipuliert werde, aber ich kann es nicht lokalisieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es macht nur, dass er es macht."

Theo sah den Mann mitfühlend an. Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein, für all die Scheiße, die er Harry, aber auch ihnen angetan hatte, konnte er beim Anblick des verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks nicht verhindern, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Severus helfen zu müssen.

"Versuch deine Gefühle zu beschreiben, die du für den Mann empfindest, vielleicht hilft uns das weiter."

Theo wollte dem Mann eine letzte Chance geben, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht aus freien Stücken, auf Hastings eingelassen hatte.  
Severus sah verlegen zu dem Auror, der ihm so eine intime Frage stellte, ergab sich jedoch dem eindringlichen Blick, mit dem er gemustert wurde.

"Um zu erklären, wie ich fühle, muss ich ein wenig ausholen…", begann er daher verlegen und sah sein Gegenüber um Verzeihung bittend an.

"Nur zu! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir etwas anderes zu tun hätten. Und solange dein Lover schläft, werden wir hoffentlich nicht gestört. Wer weiß, wie lange du noch normal bleibst…"

"Nenn ihn nicht so…"

"Warum? Er ist doch der Mann, wegen dem du Harry von der Bettkante gestossen hast. Also lass uns zumindest ehrlich bleiben, wenn wir schon so ein Gespräch führen müssen."

Severus sah ein, dass Theo recht hatte.  
Er konnte keine Rücksicht erwarten, nicht nach allem, was er Harry angetan hatte.  
Da er die Situation nicht angenehmer gestalten konnte, redete er stockend weiter. 

"Ich war wütend, als Harry mir ohne Vorwarnung mitteilte, dass er seinen Beruf aufgeben und an einem Auroren- Ausbildungsprogamm teilnehmen würde.  
Diese Wut trug ich länger mit mir herum, als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte…" 

Aufgewühlt von seinen neidvollen Erinnerungen brach er ab und musste von Theo, mit einem aufmunternden Blick dazu aufgefordert werden, weiterzusprechen.

"Als Harry dann so große Erfolge feierte, kam ich mir so blass vor neben ihm … ich meine, wenn ich es jetzt laut ausspreche, erscheint es so kindisch, aber damals… Ich war wirklich wütend auf Harry und konnte es ihm ja nicht sagen.   
Das war der Zeitpunkt, als Terrence in mein Leben trat, ein paar Wochen bevor Harry nach Paris ging. Ich lernte ihn während meines ersten Treffens mit meinem Verleger kennen."

Terrence Hastings war einfach wundervoll, wie er sich um mich bemühte und mir half Kontakte zu knüpfen, damit mein eigener Erfolg als Autor, Tatsache wurde.  
Sein Intellekt, seine Wortgewandtheit, einfach alles was ich schätzte, verkörperte Hastings auf eine wundersame Weise.  
Verstehst du? Ich habe mich nie gefragt, warum alles so passend war oder so problemlos über die Bühne lief. Alles was mich und Hastings betraf, stimmte einfach… Und plötzlich war da mehr.

Zuerst trafen wir uns nur gelegentlich zu einem ungezwungenen Essen.   
Wir redeten und redeten bis wir uns, am Tag von Harrys Abreise nach Paris, zu einem Date trafen… Kein richtiges Date natürlich, dafür war er nicht der Typ.   
Wir suchten einfach nach dem Abendessen, welches wir in seiner Wohnung einnahmen, eine Bar auf, um uns einen Schlummertrunk zu genehmigen…   
Moment! Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, war es diese Nacht… nach unserem ersten Mal, als ich mich begann eigenartig zu fühlen, wann immer ich in seiner Nähe war…"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich alle intimen Details wissen muss Severus. Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir uns auf die Fakten beschränken." 

Auch wenn Theo mit Harry immer recht freizügig über Sex gesprochen hatte, war es doch etwas anderes, hier im Haus seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers zu stehen und erzählt zu bekommen, dass der Mann, nach dem Sex mit seinem Geliebten, nicht mehr klar denken konnte…

"Theo! Du musst jetzt nicht so tun, als ob du noch nie etwas über mein Sexleben gehört hast. Immer wenn Harry angeheitert von euren Treffen nach Hause kam, erzählte er mir, wie ihr ihn ausgefragt habt.   
Ihr wusstet genau, dass er immer die Wahrheit sagt, weil er so ein schlechter Lügner ist. Es war euch damals egal, also wirst du meine Sicht der Dinge, heute auch ertragen können."

Severus meinte diese Worte sehr ernst, auch wenn er über den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers schmunzeln musste.  
Während er über diese Nacht nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich an dem Tag,  
gemeinsam mit Terrence Hastings über Harry unterhalten hatte. 

Der Mann hatte im Anschluss etwas mit ihm gemacht, damit er sich fühlte, als ob er nicht ganz anwesend war, aber dennoch diese intensive, alles durchdringende und einfühlsame Stimme hörte, die ihm etwas über Geruch und Hörigkeit erzählte, bis sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte und er nicht mehr wusste, was Realität- und was ein nicht enden wollender Albtraum war.

Und auf einmal wusste Severus, was der Mann ihm antat.   
Wütend stand er auf und lief aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

"Dieser Scheißkerl hat mich Hypnotisiert… Verdammt Theo, wer ist der Kerl?"  
Severus sah den Auror beinahe verzweifelt an, während ihm das ganze Ausmass dieser Manipulation klar wurde.

"Ich habe Harry wegen eines Mentalisten fallenlassen… ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so ein Arsch war. Damit habe ich nie gerechnet, daher ist es ihm auch gelungen mich zu… Ich Idiot!"

Je länger Severus darüber sprach, desto unglaublicher empfand er Hastings Dreistigkeit mit der er vorgegangen war.  
Hastings hatte sich ihm angenähert zu einer Zeit, wo er empfänglich für solche Komplimente war. Ihm, als Meister der Legilimentik und Okklumentik, war es nicht gelungen, sich gegen diese wirksame Muggel Methode der Bewusstseinsveränderung, zu wehren. 

"Merlin Theodore, der Mann ist mir Mental überlegen. Er hat mich in der Hand. Ein bestimmtes Wort, eine Geste oder wie ich vermute, sein Geruch den er als Suggestion verwendet, sind für mein Verhalten verantwortlich. Er kann mich kontrollieren, wann immer er will."

Theo, der langsam dahinterkam, was Severus' Problem war, stand schnell auf und wandte sich, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, mit der gleichen freundlichen Stimme an den Tränkemeister, mit der er früher immer mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Wir sollten so schnell als möglich hier raus. Wenn es stimmt was du sagst, dann bist du in großer Gefahr."

"Ich kann jetzt nicht weg. Harry braucht uns. Er hat sich bereits von Narzissa einwickeln lassen und nicht den Mut, diese schreckliche Frau anzugreifen…Harry ist viel zu gut für diese Welt als dass er eine Frau angreift, selbst wenn sie das absolute Böse verkörpert."

Severus sah sehr verletzlich aus, als er seine Gedanken ordnete und sich an die vielen Szenen erinnerte, die er seit Jahren verdrängte… Die Zeit, in der Harry und er sich kennen und lieben lernten, ließen ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.  
Seine Gedanken drifteten noch weiter ab und erreichten Erinnerungen in seinem Unterbewusstsein, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie hatte.  
Erneut stockte er in seinen Erklärungen, als seine Gedanken sich auf seine Jugend konzentrierten. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sich erinnerte und eine unglaubliche Wut überkam ihn.

"Ich war mit Lucius Malfoy liiert Theo!", schrie er sein Gegenüber ohne Vorwarnung an, als ihn das ganze Ausmass, seiner erlittenen Manipulationen, traf.   
Nicht Hastings war der Auslöser für meine mentale Schwäche, sondern Narzissa. 

"Ich liebte verdammt nochmal Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa hat sich eingemischt und unsere Erinnerung daran verändert", wiederholte er diese unglaublichen Neuigkeiten, die auch Theo nur sehr schwer glauben konnte. 

"Sie war es, die es Hastings ermöglichte an mich heranzukommen und mich zu kontrollieren.  
Nur, dank ihres Eingriffs in meine Persönlichkeit damals, gelang es Hastings eine Tür zu finden, um mich auf diese schändliche Weise zu Manipulieren.   
Ein kleiner Riss in meinem mentalen Gebilde und alles woran ich glaubte, wofür ich lebte, ist zerstört…"

Theodor sah den Tränkemeister mitfühlend an und wollte ihn erneut dazu auffordern, das Haus unverzüglich zu verlassen, als Kreacher mit einem Plop, vor ihnen auftauchte.

"Bitte Master Severus… Master Nott hat Recht. Gehen Sie fort und bringen sie sich in Sicherheit. Master Hastings hat… er hat…"

Der Elf verstummte und Tränen der Resignation liefen über sein Gesicht, als er nicht mehr weitersprechen konnte, da Severus ihm befohlen hatte, die Befehle von Master Hastings zu befolgen, als ob sie die seinen währen.

Der Elf begann sich im Raum umzusehen, um sich selbst zu bestrafen, als ihn Severus Worte retteten, dem dieser Umstand bewusst wurde und den Elfen endlich aus dem Einflussbereich von Hastings befreite.

"Kreacher, ich befehle dir, nicht mehr auf Terrence Hastings zu hören. Du bist nicht mehr länger an die Weisungen, die ich dir bezüglich dieses Mannes gab, gebunden. Du bist mein Elf. Deine Loyalität hat nur noch mir zu gelten… Mir und Harry James Potter", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als ihm siedend heiß bewusstwurde, dass er ja eigentlich Harrys Elf vor sich hatte.

Das Öffnen der Tür unterbrach sie in ihren Überlegungen. Terrence Hastings trat ein und erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sein Spiel aufgeflogen war. Er sah die Abscheu in Severus' Blick und versuchte den Schaden zu minimieren. Er war schließlich ein Meister der Manipulation und hielt auch für dieses Problem, eine Lösung bereit. So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben.

Laut sprach er eine Folge ominöser Worte, die Severus bereits kannte und die ihn auch jetzt wieder, in den Bann des Mannes zogen.  
Bevor Theo auch nur daran denken konnte, zu reagieren, war er unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er am Boden festgenagelt war. So war er gezwungen zuzusehen, wie Severus von Hastings erneut bekehrt und um den Finger gewickelt wurde. Wie auch immer der Mann dies anstellte.

Kreacher schien ebenfalls gelähmt zu sein. Er starrte, mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, auf den vor Wut schäumenden Mann, der mit resoluter Stimme auf Severus Snape einsprach.

"DU WIRST MICH LIEBEN. DU WIRST MICH BEGEHREN UND ALLES AN MIR, WIRD DICH IN EINEM AUSMASS ERREGEN, DASS DU DEINEN SCHWANZ AUGENBLICKLICH IN MICH VERSENKEN MÖCHTEST.   
DU WILLST MICH MIT ALL DEINEN SINNEN. DU WILLST MEINEN KÖRPER, MEINE STIMME UND MEIN GERUCH… RIECHST DU WIE SEHR MEIN GERUCH DEINE SINNE BETÖRT?"

Severus war augenblicklich nicht mehr in der Lage, klar zu denken. Er wurde in den Bannkreis von Terrence Hastings Lügengebilde mit hineingezogen und trat auf seinen Liebsten zu.  
Der Mann war alles was er wollte. Er spürte die Enge seines Schrittes, seine Härte, die bereits Lusttropfen absonderte in Erwartung dessen, was er gleich im Begriff war zu tun. Er wollte diesen Mann besitzen ihn nehmen und er wollte sich tief in diesem Mann versenken. 

Das triumphierende Lächeln, mit dem Terrence Hastings den Auror bedachte ging Nott durch Mark und Bein.

"Severus! Komm zu dir. Das ist nicht real… Du hast dich doch bereits einmal gegen ihn gewehrt, also nimm Vernunft an!"

"Ich liebe diesen Mann Nott. Also lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe. Ich will nur ihn. Seinen Körper, seinen Geruch. Alles an ihm lässt meine Haut kribbeln und mein Herz höher schlagen." 

Severus trat auf Hastings zu und verwickelte den Mann in einen schamlosen Kuss, während seine Hand auf Wanderschaft ging und den Schritt seines Liebsten massierte, bis er vor Lust aufstöhnte und sich mit heiserer Stimme an Kreacher wandte.

"Du wirst dich um den Auror kümmern Kreacher. Lass es wie einen Unfall aussehen. Aber nicht im Haus. Versuch ihn außerhalb zu erledigen.  
Danach erwarte ich eine Mahlzeit. Ich werde hunger haben, wenn wir mit dem fertig sind, was wir gleich vorhaben."

Severus stöhnte über diese Worte und begann die Hose des Mannes zu lockern, damit seine Hand darunter verschwinden konnte.

"Was machst du nur mit mir, dass ich diese Hitze verspüre, diese Lust dich zu vögeln. Spürst du, wie mein Schwanz pocht. Fühlst du es?"

"Das ist, weil du mich so sehr liebst. Du hast Harry James Potter nie so geliebt wie mich…"

Theo glaubte sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, als er Zeuge dieser sexuellen Zurschaustellung wurde und Severus Hingabe sah, mit der er den Mann verwöhnte und beinahe sabberte vor Lust.

Doch dann machte Hastings ein grundlegender Fehler, ohne sich überhaupt bewusst zu sein was er da tat.  
Er wandte sich an Kreacher und löste den Bann, mit dem er den Elfen an Ort und Stelle hielt.

"Kümmere dich um deine Master Kreacher. Ich befehle dir ein guter Elf zu sein."

Mit einem wütenden Knurren, kam Leben in den Elfen.  
"Sie haben Kreacher nichts mehr zu sagen. Hastings sein nicht mehr Kreachers Master.   
Kreachers Master ist Severus Snape.

Der Elf stieß mit seiner Elfenmagie Hastings weit von Severus weg und packte mit der einen Hand nach Severus, während er mit der anderen Theos Ärmel packte und mit einem Plopp, alle drei aus Spinners End fort brachte…


	24. Außer Kontrolle

Wie eine entfesselte Naturgewalt, stürmte Harry in das Zimmer, nachdem die Tür explodiert war und sich, alleine von der Kraft seines Zaubers, in seine Einzelteile auflöste.   
Wenn die Situation nicht ernst war, dann hätte Harry für die herumliegenden Splitter, sicherlich den einen oder anderen Witz, den er einfließen lassen könnte.

Das Wohnzimmer war leer, wie er mit einem schnellen Blick durch den Raum feststellte.  
Eines der beiden Schlafzimmer war jedoch verschlossen.   
Nun würde es sich zeigen, ob er richtig lag und das Gegengift noch rechtzeitig seinen Lieben einflößen konnte. 

Mit einem Alohomora öffnete er die Tür des Schlafzimmers, das außer dieses Schließ-Zaubers, keine weiteren Schutzzauber auf sich zu tragen schien. Vorsichtig trat er ins Schlafzimmer, wobei er darum bemüht war, den Eingang nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Er konnte auf weitere Überraschungen verzichten.

Erneut stand er seiner Familie gegenüber. Nur, dass er sie, im Gegensatz zu Narzissas Erinnerungen, diesmal vielleicht retten konnte.  
Dennoch entsetzte ihn der Anblick seiner Freunde. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Kopf war leergefegt und er war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er glaubte sich in einem Déjà-vu.   
Außer, dass Thomas nun neben Hermine im Bett lag, hätte es dieselbe Szene sein können, die ihm Narzissa in ihren Erinnerungen zeigte. Sie waren fest verschnürt, damit sie sich nicht wehren konnten.   
Der Mund war ihnen mit einem Knebel verschlossen worden.   
Thomas und Hermine waren beide ohne Bewusstsein. Nur Sirius blickte ihm verzweifelt entgegen.

Die Entführer mussten einen Stillezauber über ihn gelegt haben, da er trotz Sirius Versuchen, sich zu befreien, keine Geräusche wahrnahm, die sein Pate machte.  
Nur die tiefen Furchen, die seine gescheiterten Fluchtversuche auf dem Dielenboden hinterlassen hatten, zeugten von der Vehemenz, mit denen er versucht haben musste, Hermine und Thomas zu helfen.

Endlich erwachte Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und löste nonverbal Sirius' Fesseln.  
Während er sich um Hermine kümmerte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel seinen Patenonkel, der über seinen Partner gebeugt versuchte, vorsichtig den Knebel zu lösen und den Herzschlag zu fühlen.

"Schnell Sirius", rief Harry dem aufgelösten Mann zu.   
"Du musst versuchen Thomas ein paar Tropfen des Gegenmittels einzuflößen. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass es sofort in seinen Kreislauf gelangt.  
Massier seine Kehle, sollte er keine Schluckbewegungen machen."

Harry machte bei Hermine dasselbe und hoffte, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatten.  
Während Thomas nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder zu sich kam, blieb Hermine regungslos, selbst als das Gegengift ihren Blutkreislauf erreichte, wie Harry mit erleichtert feststellte, als er einen Diagnose-Zauber über sie warf.   
Das Gift war neutralisiert, aber sie atmete nicht. Harry machte sich um ihre, aber auch um die Gesundheit ihres Ungeborenen sorgen.

"Verdammt Mädchen! Mach jetzt keine Dummheiten. Hörst du!",  
Harry suchte nach ihrem Puls, der jedoch kaum zu fühlen war.  
Schnell befreite er ihren Oberkörper von der störenden Kleidung und begann mit den Wiederbelebungs-Maßnahmen.

 

"Atme verdammt!", flüsterte er panikerfüllt, während er versuchte seine Freundin am Leben zu erhalten.  
"Du wirst jetzt keinen Scheiß machen verdammt!  
Ron braucht dich... deine Kinder brauchen dich... Nun mach schon meine Kleine. 

Sirius sah besorgt zu Harry, der sich um das Leben seiner Freundin bemühte und hielt Thomas im Arm, der nicht die Kraft hatte, sich zu erheben. Er war jedoch bereits wieder ansprechbar. 

Sirius war mehr als froh, als er sah, dass das Serum bei Thomas noch rechtzeitig eingesetzt werden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die nicht so viel Glück zu haben schien.

"Alles wird gut Liebster. Versuche nicht, dich zu bewegen", versuchte Sirius an die Vernunft seines Partners zu appellieren.

"Hermine!", krächzte Thomas mit trockener Kehle und sah verzweifelt zu der jungen Frau hin, die er erst vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte.

"Nicht sprechen", wiederholte Sirius noch einmal und versuchte ihn mit liebevollen Gesten abzulenken.  
"Harry versucht alles um Hermine zu helfen. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass er seine Ausbildung zum Heiler machte.   
Der Junge hat erst spät zu den Auroren gewechselt. Er weiß also, was er tut."

"Mein Gott, was ist hier passiert?"  
Edward Carrington war aufgetaucht um zu sehen, ob er helfen konnte. Er stand fassungslos vor den Überresten seiner Suite und starrte zu Harry, der sich befehlsgewohnt umdrehte und den Mann anwies, das Mungo zu alarmieren.

"Wir brauchen zwei Heiler Edward. So schnell es geht. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

Der Besitzer des Chesters fragte nicht nach, sondern eilte so schnell er konnte nach unten um Hilfe zu holen.  
Noch lange, nachdem Harry ins Mungo appariert war, sassen er und Frank zusammen und versuchten zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war… 

 

*****

 

"Verdammt noch mal Kreacher, lass mich endlich los." Ärgerlich riss sich Severus von dem Elfen los, der die Frechheit besessen hatte ihn aus seinem Zuhause zu entführen.  
Nott, Harrys Freund stand daneben und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Elfen-Magie war anders, aber sehr effektiv, wie Theodor erkannte, als er Kreacher beruhigend zulächelte.  
Er hatte sofort erkannt, wohin sie der Elf teleportiert hatte.

Pansy würde sich sicherlich über die unerwartete Störung wundern. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, dirigierte Theo den sich sträubenden Tränkemeister ins Haus, während er Kreacher die Erlaubnis gab, zu verschwinden und ein paar von Severus' Sachen zu packen.

"Bring alles her. Ich bin sicher, meine Frau kann deine Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte er schmunzelnd zu dem Elfen.  
"Aber warte bis Morgen, bevor du auftauchst. Sobald der Mann nachdenkt, wird er dir befehlen, ihn nach Spinners End zu bringen. Also tauch einfach nicht auf vor morgen Früh."

Erleichtert nickte Kreacher und war mit einem Plop verschwunden. Es war ihm bereits gelungen, Master Potters Befehle zu überhören, damals, als er noch in Spinners End wohnte.   
Er würde es auch diesmal schaffen, dem Rufen zu widerstehen. Er durfte sich nicht erweichen lassen, wenn er Master Snape helfen wollte.  
" Vorsicht vor Hastings' Machenschaften", rief Theo dem Elfen noch schnell hinterher.   
Er sorgte sich um den Elfen, der bereits zu viel ertragen musste durch die Hand des Mannes.  
Theo hatte die Spuren auf dem ausgemergelten Körper gesehen und wusste, dass Severus solche Male keinem Wesen antat.

Da Theo sein Haus mit starken Schutzzaubern versehen hatte, war es Severus nicht möglich heraus zu apparieren.   
Wütend stampfte er vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer, welches das Herz des Hauses darstellte.

Pansy, die Theos Stimme erkannt hatte, als sie im oberen Stock für Ordnung sorgte, eilte die Treppe hinunter um ihrem Mann mit Severus beizustehen, der ja wunderbare Laune zu haben schien.

"Theo!", rief sie bereits auf der Treppe und eilte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinunter.

"Hast du Neuigkeiten von Hermine. Ron ist ausser sich vor Angst und…"

Theos Kopfschütteln liess sie verstummen. Verzweifelt liess sie zu, dass ihr Mann sie tröstend in den Arm nahm, bevor er sie über Severus aufklärte, der Hastings mentalen Machenschaften nicht gewachsen schien.  
Auch Pansys Blick war voller Mitleid, als sie sich zu Severus umdrehte, der wütend daneben stand und sich immer wieder den Kopf hielt, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen.

Die Schmerzen verunmöglichten es ihm, über seine Situation vernünftig nachzudenken.  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie in Watte gepackt und ein grauer Nebelschleier spuckte durch seine Gedanken. 

…Hastings, er liebte Hastings… Nur Terrence war der Mann seiner Träume…

Warum erfüllte ihn dann die Erinnerung an diesen Mann mit Ekel. Warum fühlte sich die Vorstellung mit dem Mann zu schlafen so… abartig, so falsch an.

Severus schwankte bedenklich und wäre auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn Theo nicht geistesgegenwärtig den Arm ausgestreckt hätte, um den Mann vom Fallen zu bewahren.

Geistesgegenwärtig stützte er ihn und half ihm, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.  
Während Severus bleich wie der Tod, die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, bat Theo seine Frau, für Severus einen grosszügigen Stumpen Ogdens Fire einzuschenken, damit sein Kreislauf stabilisiert wurde.

Augenblicklich entfaltete der Whisky seine Wärme und beruhigte den Tränkemeister.  
Auch, wenn er noch nicht wieder ganz da war, erkannte Theo in dessen Blick denselben Ekel, der bereits in Spinners End eine Besserung von Severus, ''Hörigkeit'', herbeiführte.

Theo war zuversichtlich, dass Snape sich erneut an die Machenschaften von Hastings erinnerte.  
Theo empfand Mitleid mit Severus. Zumindest beinahe. Schliesslich war Harry sein Freund. Er würde neutral bleiben müssen, da er sich nicht entscheiden wollte.  
Theo verbot sich weiter zu denken. Er wusste, er durfte nicht selektionieren, aber...   
Verbrechen war Verbrechen. Und ob Harry involviert war oder nicht, durfte ihn in seinen Entscheidungen nicht beeinflussen.

"Pansy rettete die angespannte Situation, als sie lautstark zum Essen rief und nicht auf die sonderbaren Begebenheiten einging.  
Auch wenn sie vor Sorge außer sich war, durften sie jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren.  
Harry würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er Severus sich selbst überließ um ihm zu helfen.  
Nicht auszudenken was passierte, sollte Severus Hastings erneut verfallen.

Im Moment schien er auf gutem Weg zu sein, die Suggestion abzuschütteln. Theo kannte sich in Muggel-Dingen zu wenig aus, aber er war sich sicher, dass Terrence Hastings verschlagen genug war, um Severus immer wieder auf seine Seite zu locken.

Liebevoll lächelte er seiner Frau zu, die während des gesamten Essens plauderte und die angespannte Stimmung sehr reizend überspielte.

Severus rührte sein Essen nicht an und sprach kein Wort.  
Allerdings trank er viel Wasser. Der Mann schien durstig zu sein. Theo sah verwundert, wie Pansy ihm bereits zum dritten Mal, den Becher füllte.

Erst als Severus die Augen am Tisch zufielen und sein Kopf nach vorne fiel, wurde Theo klar, dass Pansy ihn mit einem Schlafdruck überlistet hatte.  
Eine grandiose Leistung. Pansy konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Severus nicht Herr seiner Sinne war.   
Er verstand keinen Spaß, wenn er mit Tränken überlistet werden sollte. Zumeist hatte er einen inneren Radar, der ihn vor solchen Fällen warnte.

Hastings hatte mehr Schaden angerichtet, als vermutet.

"Danke Schatz!", meinte Theo erleichtert zu seiner Frau, während er sich Severus über die Schulter warf und ihn ins nächste Zimmer verfrachtete.

"Severus ist sehr berechenbar. Solange Hastings nicht eliminiert ist, stellt der Mann eine Gefahr für ihn dar. Dass Sev schlafen kann, kommt mir da sehr gelegen.  
Das gibt mir vielleicht die Zeit, Harry zu suchen.

Doch das war nicht mehr nötig, als mit einem Plop Kreacher erschien, der einen geschrumpften Koffer mit sich trug.

"Terrence Hastings tobt.", versuchte Kreacher noch nicht einmal, seine Begeisterung über dessen Niederlage zu verbergen. Die Erleichterung, Spinners End und diesem Monster entkommen zu sein, war nicht zu übersehen, wenn man dem Elfen ins Gesicht sah.

"Mister Hastings, packt eiligst seine Sachen und macht sich bereit, aus Spinners End zu verschwinden."

"Verdammt! Ich lasse nach", wetterte Theo wütend über sich selbst und seine Dummheit.  
Schliesslich wollte er den Mann nicht entkommen lassen.

"Master Nott müssen sich nicht sorgen. Kreacher hat Spinners End mit einer speziellen Elfenmagie versiegelt. Kreacher war so frei, Master Notts Magiespur, als Schlüssel zu nehmen. Im Moment können nur Sie und ich das Haus betreten.  
Terrence Hastings sitzt fest, bis wir ihn erlösen."

Kreachers Stolz über diesen Husarenstreich war ihm anzusehen, aber er hatte auch alles Recht dazu. Schliesslich war es ihm zu verdanken, dass sie Hastings immer noch Verhaften konnten.

Theo gab seiner Frau einen innigen Kuss.  
"Pass auf dich auf Schatz. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass Severus sich dir gegenüber etwas herausnimmt, aber bevor er nicht im Mungo durchgecheckt wurde, möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen."

"Master Nott können sich ungeniert um Terrence Hastings kümmern", mischte sich Kreacher ein.   
"Kreacher beschützt Mrs Nott und achtet auch auf Master Snape."

Ein strahlen ging durch das Gesicht des Elfen, als er sich erlaubte dem Auror einen Tipp zu geben.  
"Terrence Hastings ist mit Worten sehr stark. Master Nott dürfen sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit Terrence Hastings einlassen.  
Kreacher kann Master Nott nur raten, die Fäuste einzusetzen. Terrence Hastings ist körperlich schwach. Nur wenn er Sie manipulieren kann, wird er gefährlich."

"Kreacher öffnete die Tür hinter welcher sein Master schlief und meinte abschließend: "Master Potter erwartet Sie, nach Hastings Verhaftung, im Krankenhaus. Es kam ein Brief von Master Potter, gerade, als ich Spinners End verlassen wollte.  
Kreacher war so frei ihn zu lesen."

"Das hast du gut gemacht Kreacher", lobte Theo den Elfen und meinte es wirklich so.  
Ohne Kreachers Einsatz hätten sie nicht so viel Glück gehabt.

Ohne Hast, apparierte er nach Spinners End und tauchte unverhofft in der Küche des Hauses auf.  
Bereits von weitem hörte er das Toben und Schreien des Mannes, der mit geschrumpftem Gepäck im Flur stand und bereits zum wiederholten Mal versuchte aus dem Haus zu apparieren oder es zu Fuß zu verlassen.  
Beides lag außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten, was ihn wütend und sehr gefährlich machte.  
Niemand, vor allem kein Elf, wagte es, so mit ihm umzugehen.

"Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann…"

"Drohungen bringen Sie nicht weiter Hastings!"

Erschrocken trat Terrence einen Schritt zurück, als er sich auch schon Nott gegenüber sah, der ihn voller Hass musterte.

"Das werden Sie mir büßen Auror Nott. Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein."

"Sie drohen mir!"  
Theo trat langsam an den Mann heran. Er wusste, er musste ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und das ging nur, wenn Hastings sich Obenauf fühlte.  
Er sollte glauben, dass er die Überhand hielt bei diesem Gespräch.

"Während Hastings seine verbalen Drohungen weiterführte, war Theo endlich an der Stelle, wo sein wollte… In Terrence Hastings Reichweite.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, hob Theo seine Fäuste und schlug dem Mann ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht.  
Während Hastings versuchte, sich mit den Händen zu schützen, prallten Theos Fäuste unerbittlich auf ihn nieder.  
So leicht war es, Hastings zu überwältigen. Der Mann wiegte sich in falscher Sicherheit und kassierte nun die gerechte Strafe für seine Selbstüberschätzung.

Erst als Hastings regungslos am Boden lag, liess Theo von ihm ab.  
"Ich hätte dich totschlagen sollen, aber ich will Harry nicht zuvorkommen.  
Hier gibt es für dich kein Entkommen. Du wirst deiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen.   
Harry wird sich um dich kümmern, keine Angst."

Theodore wandte sich ab und disapparierte unverzüglich ins Mungo ohne Terrence Hastings einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen.   
Ohne Umschweife, wurde er zu Harry geführt, der bei seiner Ankunft einen weinenden Ron umarmte, während Hugo und Rose in den Armen ihrer Großmutter lagen und ebenfalls weinten. 

Sirius und Thomas sah er nicht…  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, trat er auf seine Freunde zu.

"Was ist passiert?"


	25. Die Rache Teil 1

"Was ist passiert?"

Harry sah zu Theo hin, der langsam näher kam. 

"Harry, ist etwas mit…"

"Hermine, Theo! Hermine liegt im Koma. Ich war zu spät und konnte ihr nicht helfen..."  
Harry brach ab. Zu sehr belastete ihn, was er noch sagen musste.

"Das Kleine. Hermine hatte eine Frühgeburt und viel Blut verloren. Die Heiler konnten nichts für das Ungeborene tun… Ron ist am Boden zerstört."

Harry umfasste Rons Schultern mit festem Griff, da sein Freund bei seinen Worten erneut zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Theo trat hinzu und griff seinen Freunden helfend unter die Arme. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Das waren solche Momente, in denen er sich wünschte mehr tun zu können, als nur Händchen zu halten.  
Gemeinsam mit Harry gelang es ihm, Ron auf einen der Sessel zu dirigieren. 

"Ich will endlich zu meiner Frau Harry. Warum lassen sie mich nicht zu ihr. Ich bin ihr Mann verdammt noch mal. Es ist mein gutes Recht bei ihr zu sein…!"

Immer mehr steigerte sich Ron in seinem Schmerz, in seine Wut hinein und war bereits nach kurzer Zeit in seinem Element.

Die Kleine Rose, sah von ihrer Großmutter auf, an dessen Schulter sie Trost gesucht hatte und wischte sich mit ihren kleinen Händen, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Schnäuzte sich die Nase und wollte auf den Boden gestellt werden.

Die Erwachsenen sahen der Kleinen mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zu, wie sie langsam zu ihrem Daddy ging. Ihrem Bruder tätschelte sie im Vorbeigehen auf den Rücken.

"Daddy braucht uns jetzt Hugo. Hör auf zu heulen und komm mit."

Sie wartete Hugos Antwort nicht ab, der sich immer noch an seine Großmutter klammerte, sondern hielt ihre Augen direkt auf ihren Vater gerichtet, der vornübergebeugt, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen schluchzte.

"Daddy?" 

Theo und Harry machten Platz, damit Rons Tochter näher an ihren Vater treten konnte.  
Liebevoll streichelte sie Ron über den Kopf, was ihn nur noch mehr aufschluchzen liess, während er seine Tochter in eine Umarmung zog.

"Mom wird überleben Daddy. Das ist alles was wichtig ist. Der Mann im weißen Kittel hat doch gesagt sie schläft nur sehr tief.   
Wir sehen Mami wieder…"

Nun war auch Hugo näher zu seinem Vater getreten und blickte ernst zu seiner Schwester.  
"Daddy ist traurig, dass Mom ihr Baby verloren hat. Darum weint er."

"Ich weiß Hugo. Ich bin auch traurig, aber ich liebe Mom noch viel mehr und will, dass sie aufwacht. Einen neuen Bruder oder eine neue Schwester wäre schön gewesen, aber dann machen sie halt noch mal eines.   
Momys Bauch hat sicher noch Platz für ein anderes. Schliesslich war er schon sehr groß.  
Denkst du nicht auch Dad, dass sie ein anderes in ihrem Bauch wachsen lassen kann?"

Roses Worte trieben allen Anwesenden das Wasser in die Augen und sie sahen gerührt auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
Rose war trotz ihres zarten Alters, sehr logisch in ihren Versuchen, den Vater zu trösten.

Ron sah zu Hugo, der seinen Vater und seine Schwester vorsichtig musterte und sich nicht getraute näher zu treten.

"Komm her Großer!" Liebevoll zog Ron seine Kinder zu sich und gab so viel Liebe in diese Umarmung wie er vermochte. Seine Kinder taten dasselbe und gaben ihm so mehr Halt, als Harry es jemals vermocht hätte.

"Mom wird gesund und wenn wir die Erlaubnis bekommen, gehen wir drei zu ihr. Einverstanden?"

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit zu Theo getreten und liess sich von ihm die neuesten Entwicklungen aus Spinners End erzählen.  
Sein Verhalten war eisiger geworden kaum, dass er Ron nicht mehr halten musste.   
Er fühlte sich verbittert, frustriert und so wütend, dass er sich mit aller Macht beherrschen musste, damit er die Kontrolle über seine Magie behielt.

Eine unbekannte Stärke… etwas, was er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte… war im Begriff, sich mit seiner normalen Magie zu verbinden.  
Das hatte er zum letzten Mal in abgeschwächter Form während seines Kampfes gespürt, an dem sie Draco Malfoy verhaften konnten.

Zuvor war er während der großen Schlacht, als er Voldemort besiegte, von diesem… was auch immer das war... übernommen worden.  
Er hatte sich niemandem mitgeteilt, da er es damals einfach nur vergessen wollte, aber dieses dunkle Gefühl, tief in seinem Innern, brodelte in diesem Moment gewaltig.

Um die Anwesenden nicht einer Gefahr auszusetzen, die hatten bereits genug Probleme, besprach er mit Theo die nächsten Schritte.

"Gawain steht bereits vor dem Eingang zu Spinners End und wartet auf uns."

"Das ist gut. Wir wissen ja nicht, was für Überraschungen der Mann sonst noch auf Lager hat.  
Ich will kein Risiko eingehen."  
Harrys Blick war hart, als er von diesem elenden Mann sprach, der sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

"Harry! Du musst dich zusammenreißen!"  
Erstaunt über Theos Worte, sah er an sich herunter und musste sich eingestehen, dass Theo zu Recht so besorgt wirkte.  
Die Luft um ihn herum vibrierte und war elektrisiert.   
Harry wusste, dass war er. Er verursachte diese elektrischen Impulse. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Er musste hier raus.

Er warf Molly einen letzten Blick zu.  
"Kommt George bald her? Ich will euch nicht alleine lassen, aber ich muss hier raus, wenn ich euch nicht gefährden will."

Molly war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass die Luft um ihn herum, sich veränderte.  
"Er hat nur Charlie und Bill informiert und Arthur aus dem Ministerium gerufen. Er wird bald hier sein und Arthur ebenfalls.  
Geh… Du kannst hier nichts tun. Versprich mir einfach, dass du aufpasst. Lass nicht zu, dass ich mich auch noch um dich sorgen muss.  
Hermine reicht… Verstanden!"

Harry lächelte sie voller Liebe an. Er fühlte sich ihr im Moment sehr verbunden. Er liebte jeden aus dieser Familie, aber Molly und Ron waren für ihn die wichtigsten Bezugspersonen.  
"Verstanden Molly. Ich versuche an einem Stück wiederzukommen."

Kaum, schloss sich jedoch die Tür hinter ihm, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Komm! Wir haben zu arbeiten."

"Hey! Nun mach mal langsam. Du hast mir noch nichts über Sirius und seinen Partner erzählt. Geht es ihnen gut?"  
Theo ging zwar davon aus, da Harry sonst sicher nicht so gelassen vor ihm stehen würde, aber dennoch wollte er sicher sein, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Hermines Fehlgeburt reichte vollkommen…

"Thomas wird im Moment im zweiten Stock behandelt. Außer, dass er unter Schock steht, ein Gift absorbieren muss und sich mit den ungewohnten Heilmethoden der Zauberer auseinandersetzen muss, geht es ihm ausgezeichnet.  
Da er nicht schwanger war, funktionierte das Gegengift ausgezeichnet. Sein Körper, der ja keine Magie produziert, konnte sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren, das Gift im Körper zu heilen.

Bei Hermine war das leider nicht so. Da sie schwanger war, hat ihre Magie das Gegenmittel dem Fötus zugeführt, welcher jedoch bereits nicht mehr lebensfähig war. Das Kleine hat den Stress der Entführung nicht ertragen und starb bereits, bevor Narzissas gemeiner Plan, Hermines Körper vergiftete.

Hermines Zustand ist kritisch, da sie nicht genug des Gegenmittels abbekam.   
Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht versagt habe, sondern dass es reicht, damit sie überlebt."  
Frustriert liess Harry die Schultern sinken und atmete tief ein und aus. Die Augen schloss er, als ob er meditieren wollte.  
Alleine, weil er davon sprach, liess seine Magie erneut pulsieren.

"Ich muss hier raus. Wenn du noch schnell Sirius sehen willst, der ist bei Thomas im zweiten Stock und vermutlich genauso wütend wie ich. Aber es geht ihm und Thomas gut und das ist die Hauptsache… Sag ihnen, ich komme sie besuchen, wenn sich meine Gefühle etwas abgekühlt haben. Ich will niemandem schaden."

Harry begab sich in Richtung Ausgang und wartete ungeduldig auf Theos Erscheinen.  
Er wusste zwar, dass Hastings in Spinners End gefangen war und nicht fliehen konnte, aber er wollte endlich zu einem Ende kommen.  
Hastings sollte der Justiz übergeben werden und ihn endlich sein Leben, leben lassen.

Bebend stand er vor dem St.Mungo und wartete auf Theo, der vorsichtig an die Tür zu Sirius' und Thomas' Krankenzimmer klopfte um nicht zu stören, falls einer der beiden schlafen sollte.  
Er wurde jedoch freudig, von einem überaus erleichterten Sirius begrüsst, der neben Thomas sass und seinem Partner liebevoll über die Arme strich.

"Geht es euch gut?", fragte Theo anstelle einer Begrüßung und lächelte über die Szene vor ihm.

"Uns geht es super! Danke der Nachfrage", meinte Thomas und hielt seine Ironie vorsorglich zurück. 

"Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen Mister…", Theo hielt Sirius' Partner die Hand zum Gruß hin.  
"Thomas, nennen Sie mich ruhig Thomas. Es freut mich, endlich ein paar Menschen aus Sirius' Leben kennenzulernen."

"Lass uns die Höflichkeitsformeln vergessen und uns duzen. Schliesslich haben wie bereits viel gemeinsam erlebt die letzten Tage. Nenn mich Theo."

Der Auror freute sich, dass Thomas die Strapazen der letzten Tage so gut verkraftet zu haben schien. Für einen Muggel, der mit der Zauberei nicht viel am Hut hatte, war es doch sehr beachtenswert wie Thomas mit der Situation umging.

Sirius sah nach der obligaten Begrüßung, doch ein wenig ernster drein und konnte die Sorgen nicht mehr länger ignorieren.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte er besorgt, da er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, mit seinem Patensohn die nächsten Schritte besprechen zu können. Natürlich hatte er eingesehen, dass Harry bei Ron und Hermine sein wollte, aber er hatte mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet. Nichts gegen Theo, aber er war doch ein wenig Enttäuscht von seinem Patensohn.

Natürlich hatte er Harrys Magieaufruhr bemerkt und auch richtigerweise erkannt was diese Kraft bedeutete.   
Gerade deswegen, hatte er Harry darauf vorbereiten wollen um sicherzugehen, dass Harry sich im Griff hatte. Doch der war nicht erschienen.

"Der wartet vor dem Krankenhaus. Seine Magie spielt ein wenig verrückt, da er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Diese ganze Sache macht ihn fertig… Ich denke, er gibt sich mal wieder die Schuld, an Hermines Fehlgeburt."

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Wie kommt der Kerl nur immer auf so unsinnige Antworten.  
Er sollte sich lieber fragen, warum seine Magie so außer Kontrolle ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."

"Es geht ihm gut Sirius. Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Allerdings wird er sich bei Hastings kaum zurückhalten wollen und ich bin nicht sicher ob ich ihn da nicht unterstütze. Was der Kerl sich alles geleistet hat, unvorstellbar… er soll dafür leiden und zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

"Harry darf sich nicht als Rächer aufspielen Theo. Bitte versprich mir, dass du ihn davon abhältst."  
"Wenn ich kann", kam die Vorsichtige Antwort. "Ich bin mir bloß nicht sicher, ob er auf mich hört."

Beruhigend sah er auf Thomas, der halb aufrecht in seinem Krankenbett sass und der Diskussion seines Partners und dem Auror, interessiert lauschte.  
"Wie seid ihr übrigens in Gefangenschaft geraten?", fragte er stattdessen, da er keine Versprechen abgeben wollte, die er nicht halten konnte.

"Ich bin schuld!", meinte Sirius und fuhr sich wütend durch die Haare.

"Nein, das bist du nicht!", fiel Thomas seinem Liebsten ins Wort.  
"Du hast nur nett sein wollen. Sirius wollte mir Hermine vorstellen, da wir Harry nicht erreichen konnten und der Rest von euch allen noch arbeitete…" achselzuckend machte Thomas mit dieser Geste klar, dass sie nichts Außergewöhnliches hatten feststellen können.

"Wir haben Hermine in ein Café eingeladen und waren gerade dabei uns besser kennenzulernen, als wir von ein paar Männern dazu aufgefordert wurden, ihnen zu folgen. Sie kamen angeblich von Harry, der ihnen aufgetragen hatte, uns an einen sicheren Ort zu geleiten.  
Da Sirius einen der Männer kannte, wurde ich nicht misstrauisch und Hermine ebenfalls nicht."

"Sie haben uns ins Chester gebracht, nachdem sie unser Aussehen mit einem Verschleierungszauber verändert und uns zuvor mit einem Trank willenlos gemacht hatten", übernahm Sirius die weitere Erzählung.  
"Wir waren ihnen erbarmungslos ausgeliefert und mussten mit ansehen, wie sie bei Edward diese Suite mieteten. Die anzüglichen Blicke, mit denen er uns musterte, ekeln mich jetzt noch an."

"Einer der Männer war Blaise, Theo."  
Sirius versuchte sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Ich wurde nicht misstrauisch, obwohl ich dem Burschen ja nicht über den Weg traute. Was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot. Da quatsche ich die ganze Zeit, dass dem Jungen nicht zu trauen ist und was passiert… ich falle selbst auf ihn herein… Und du siehst ja selbst, mit was für einem Ergebnis.

"Weder du noch Harry, können etwas dafür, also hört endlich mit euren Selbstvorwürfen auf. Die bringen doch nichts. Viel wichtiger ist es, dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.  
Weiß Harry von Blaise?", wechselte Theo das Thema, weil er seinen Freund nicht mehr länger warten lassen wollte, der sicherlich schon ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass er erschien und ihm Einlass in Spinners End gewährte.

"Ich habe ihm von Blaise erzählt. Schliesslich musste er es erfahren."  
Sirius sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, als er Theo die ganze Wahrheit gestand.  
"Ich glaube, ich konnte den einen oder anderen Vorwurf nicht aus meinen Worten heraushalten, mit denen ich Harry von Blaises Verrat erzählte.

Die Sorge um Hermine hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Ich sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und ekelte mich in dem Moment vor mir selbst, aber meine Sorge um Thomas, der sich ja nicht wehren konnte gegen diese Zauber…"   
Sirius kniff die Lippen zusammen, als er von Thomas liebevoll in den Arm genommen wurde.

"Du musst zu ihm Siri. Du musst Harry davon abhalten, eine Dummheit zu machen.  
"Ich lasse dich nicht hier alleine. Du wirst mich nicht los. Harry hat seine Freunde, seine Auroren und seine Macht. Er schafft das auch ohne mich."

"Du musst gehen. Du verzeihst es dir nie, wenn Harry etwas geschieht und du ihm nicht geholfen hast. Lass nicht zu, dass dein Ärger, der übrigens den Bösen gelten sollte, nicht Harry… Lass nicht zu, dass dein Ärger dich davon abhält, das Richtige zu tun."

"Wir müssen gehen!", meinte Theo und sah gespannt zu Sirius. Er würde den Mann nicht zwingen, gab aber Thomas Recht. Harry brauchte jetzt alle Hilfe, die er kriegen konnte.  
Schon wieder von seinem Liebsten verlassen und verraten worden zu sein, würde den jungen Mann brechen.  
Theodore hatte Angst vor Harrys Reaktion, wenn er Hastings und Blaise gegenüberstand.

Dass alles zusammenhing, auch wenn Theo nicht alles verstand, war ihm sonnenklar.  
Narzissa hatte mit ihrem Komplott das Ganze angezettelt. Inwiefern Hastings da, mit reingehörte, würden sie sicherlich noch erfahren.

Gemeinsam mit Sirius verließ er Thomas, um nach Harry zu sehen.  
Der blickte ihnen mit einem solchen Schmerz in den Augen entgegen, dass Sirius es mehr als andere bedauerte, vorhin die Nerven verloren zu haben und ihn beschuldigt hatte.  
Harry war genauso ein Opfer, wie sie alle.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, apparierten sie vor die Tore von Spinners End und sahen sich Gawain Robards gegenüber, der sich und seine Auroren bereits in Stellung gebracht hatte.  
Hastings konnte nicht entkommen. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

"Lasst uns den Mistkerl schnappen!", rief Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme, der nicht anzuhören war, wie sehr er litt.

Theo machte sich bereit und hob seine gesicherte Magiespur auf, mit der Kreacher Hastings Flucht vereitelt hatte, bevor sie geschlossen das Haus stürmten.  
Terrence Hastings, seines Zeichens Mentalist und Zauberer, erwartete sie mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

Dachten die Idioten wirklich, er würde sich so einfach fassen lassen… Nichts hielt ihn auf. Er war der Beste seines Fachs.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die niemand ihm zugetraut hätte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und vermischte seine speziellen Zauber mit seiner Fähigkeit der Bewusstseinsveränderung und liess die Auroren, Sirius und Harry gleichzeitig erstarren.

Seine arroganten Augen blickten starr auf die wehrlose Gruppe, bevor sie bei Harry zu liegen kamen. 

"Harry James Potter… TssTssTss… Weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr mich alleine deine Anwesenheit stört?   
Wenn ich nicht Severus suchen müsste, dann hätte ich mir die Zeit genommen, dich ganz langsam zu quälen und dir all die Unannehmlichkeiten der letzten Monate heimzuzahlen. Aber aufgehoben ist ja nicht aufgeschoben.  
Sobald ich Severus wieder unter meiner Kontrolle habe, werde ich zurückkehren und mich persönlich um dein Wohlergehen kümmern… Sie das als Versprechen Potter.  
Wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du dir wünschen, dich nie mit mir angelegt zu haben."

Hastings liess, nachdem er sich von Harry abwandte und in Richtung Ausgang ging, die Anwesenden Auroren und Sirius vor Schmerzen zu Boden gehen.  
Windend quälten sich die gestandenen Männer und waren nicht in der Lage, gegen diese Form der Zauberei anzugehen.  
Hastings war wirklich ein Meister der Manipulation und Suggestion. Die Schmerzen waren natürlich nicht real, aber dennoch machten sie die Auroren kampfunfähig.

Auch Harry quälte sich durch ein Meer von Schmerzen, in denen er Hastings jedoch nicht aus den Augen liess, der ihren Anblick, mehr als zu genießen schien.   
Harry erkannte die Erregung, in den Augen des Mannes aufblitzen, als er die Schmerzverzerrten Gesichter sah.  
Der Kerl hatte nichts Anderes verdient… 

Harry spürte seine Magie brodeln und an die Oberfläche schießen. Diesmal, hielt er sich nicht zurück, sondern setzte sie bewusst als Hilfsmittel ein.  
Auch wenn er sich nun verriet und vor all den Auroren zeigen musste, zu was er wirklich fähig war, wenn er es darauf anlegte.

 

"STEHEN GEBLIEBEN HASTINGS!", DONNERTE HARRYS STIMME DEM VERRÄTER ENTGEGEN. DU HAST UNS LANGE GENUG ZUM NARREN GEHALTEN.   
SIEH MICH AN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. SIEH MIR IN DIE AUGEN UND ERWARTE DEINE STRAFE!"


	26. Die Rache Teil 2

Erschrocken zuckte Hastings zusammen, als er sah, dass Harry sich gegen seine manipulativen Eingriffe wehrte und es tatsächlich schaffte, die Starre von sich abfallen zu lassen.

In seinem Selbstüberschätzungs-Wahn, hatte der Mentalist übersehen, dass er es mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, dem mächtigsten oder besser gesagt dem stursten, noch lebenden Zauberer, der letzten Jahrzehnte.

Potter übte seit Jahren bereits, eine Faszination auf ihn aus. Seit der Schlacht, las er sich durch die Heldentaten dieses Bengels, dem alles in den Schoss gelegt worden war.  
Es war einfach nicht fair, dass dieser junge Schnösel alles hatte, was er sich erträumte. 

Macht, Ruhm, Ehre und Ansehen...

Er war sicherlich ebenfalls mächtig, wenn auch auf eine andere Art, als der Held der Zauberwelt.  
Aber trotz der Tatsache, einer der besten Mentalisten weltweit zu sein, fristete er ein Dasein in der Anonymität. 

Über ihn gab es keine Pressemitteilungen oder Lobeshymnen, geschweige denn Anlässe oder Partys zu seinen Ehren. Und das nur, weil er vor der Schlacht die falschen Freunde hatte.  
Damals war er natürlich davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort über Harry James Potter siegte, sodass er die Freundschaft mit Narzissa nicht verriet, sondern an Voldemorts Seite kämpfte bis zum bitteren Ende.

Der Ausgang der Schlacht war jedoch nicht, was er erwartet hätte und als sich ihm nach Jahren die Gelegenheit bot, sich an Harry für die erlittene Niederlage zu rächen, ergriff er sie und zog Severus in seinen Bann.  
Dank der Skeeter, die Potters Leben, ihren Lesern in allen Facetten näher brachte, war Hastings klar, dass Severus dieses Leben darstellte. Severus war sein Fels und sein Halt in dieser schnelllebigen Welt.

Für Hastings war klar, dass Potter, der alles im Leben serviert bekam, endlich erfahren sollte, was es hieß, auf der Verlierer-Seite zu stehen.

Der strahlende Sieger vergangener Zeiten, sollte das Gefühl Kennenlernen, das extremes Leid verursachte. Potter sollte bluten für alles, was in Hastings Leben jemals schiefgegangen war.

Doch der Held, war sturer als erwartet.  
Selbst, als er ihn hatte töten wollen, damals, als die Auroren Draco Malfoy verhafteten.

Er musste erkennen, dass seine Rache zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Als ausgebildeter Auror, der sich auf die Ergreifung ehemaliger Todesser spezialisiert hatte, war es Potter gelungen, seinen tödlichen Angriff zu kontern und zu überleben. Warum auch immer.   
Der Bursche war zäh. Zäher als Hastings jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Während er selbst vollkommen erschöpft aus diesem Zwischenfall hervorging, war es ihm jedoch gelungen, Harry zu verletzen.  
Dieser Teilsieg war ein kleiner Wermutstropfen seiner, ansonsten gescheiterten Rache.

Um nicht an seiner Wut zu ersticken, war dieser Wahnwitzige Plan in ihm gereift, Severus endgültig aus Harrys Freundeskreis zu entfernen und ihn in seinen Bann zu ziehen.   
Ursprünglich hatte er Severus fallen lassen wollen, wenn er seine Rache genug ausgekostet hatte, aber auch dies, war ihm von Potter vereitelt worden.

So waren sie nun an diesem Punkt angelangt, wo sie sich wütend gegenüber standen.  
Hastings Zwang, Harry seelisch und körperlich zu zerstören, nahm sein gesamtes Handeln und Denken ein.   
Im Gegensatz zu Potter, wusste er, für was er kämpfte und das würde er zu seinem Vorteil benutzen.

Entschlossen, sich nicht von Harry töten zu lassen, schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine mentalen Zauber, ohne sich von Harrys Angriff stören zu lassen, der dabei war, ihm mit einer wütenden Geste, einen Schneidefluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

So leicht würde er es seinen Feinden nicht machen.  
Er hatte noch so einiges zu bieten, selbst wenn er auch die Hilfe der Auroren verzichten musste.  
Mit einer Federleichten Handbewegung, konterte er Potters Angriff und lächelte dabei selbstgefällig.

Nur sanft traf der Fluch seine Haut und verursachte keine Verletzungen. Es war ihm gelungen , den Zauber mit seiner inneren Stärke, abzuschwächen.

Harrys Wut, bewusst ignorierend, öffnete Hastings die Augen und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander.  
Beinahe gleichzeitig, bildete sich mit Hilfe seiner Magie, ein Feuerball, den er ohne zu Zögern, in Harrys Richtung schleuderte.

Aber Harry war ein ausgezeichneter Verteidiger und schaffte es mühelos, dem Geschoss auszuweichen.

"Ist das alles was du drauf hast Hastings? Das ist erbärmlich.   
Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie sich Severus auf so einen jämmerlichen Feigling einlassen konnte."

"Sei bloß nicht so überheblich Potter. Du wärst nicht der Erste, der seine Überheblichkeit, mit dem Leben bezahlt."

"Heute wird keinen Tropfen Blut vergossen. Du hattest deine Chance und hast versagt", schrie Harry dem Mentalisten siegessicher entgegen.

Das war der Startschuss eines harten Kampfes.  
Hastings war ein guter Zauberer und mit Hilfe seiner mentalen Fähigkeiten auch ein guter Duellist.

Sie hätten noch stundenlang mit ihrem Schlagabtausch weitermachen können, aber Harry war mit einem Mal abgelenkt.  
Im Rausch, erinnerte er sich an Hermine, die im Krankenhaus lag wegen den Machenschaften dieses Mannes.

Er dachte an Thomas und Sirius, die ebenfalls unter Hastings Rache litten.  
Aber, vor allem erinnerte er sich an Narzissa, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Dingfest machen wollte.  
Narzissa, Draco und Lucius, standen zuoberst auf seiner Liste, die er heute noch abzuarbeiten hatte.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften weiter zu Blaise, der ihn so schamlos betrog.  
Allerdings erinnerte er sich im gleichen Atemzug, an die Nächte, die er gemeinsam mit Blaise im Bett verbracht hatte.   
Er erinnerte sich an Blaises Zögern, in ganz bestimmten Situationen. 

Jetzt vermochte er diese Geste als das zu sehen, was es war… Blaises schlechtes Gewissen… Blaise stand unter Narzissas oder besser gesagt unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters.  
Dennoch empfand Harry keine Mitleid mit dem Mann, während er sich die Bilder vor Augen führte, die bereits sein Monaten sein Feindbild prägten.

Zuerst, musste er Hastings ein Ende bereiten. An der Haltung seines Gegenübers, sah er, dass Hastings es genoss, Zuschauer zu haben. Selbst wenn er sie genötigt fühlte dabei, war er mehr als wild darauf, sich vor den entsetzten Auroren zu profilieren.

Doch auch diesmal, hatte Hastings nicht mit Harrys Verschlagenheit gerechnet.  
Theo hatte Harry von Kreachers Rat erzählt und diesen gedachte auch Harry zu befolgen.  
Bevor der Ältere auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, stand Harry, mit erhobenen Fäusten vor ihm und schlug, so fest er es vermochte, dem Mentalisten ins Gesicht.

Die halb-verheilten Wunden, die er von Theo bereits verabreicht bekam, begannen wieder an zu nässen und schmerzten Hastings mehr, als alles, was er bisher erfahren hatte.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, benutzte er seine Magie, um den Körper zu heilen. Das schwächte den Mann natürlich zusätzlich und ermöglichte es Harry, seine Fäuste immer und immer wieder auf den Mann zurückzuführen.

Hastings spürte, wie sich die Angst unter seine Haut schlich als er merkte, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich gegen Harrys berserkerartigen Angriff zu verteidigen, geschweige denn, zurückzuschlagen.  
Mit Entsetzen, nahm er die Schmerzen war, die Harry nicht davon abhielten in die Vollen zu gehen.

Verzweifelt versuchte Terrence Hastings, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, aber Harrys Wut war der seinen überlegen.  
Der Junge war zurecht, der mächtigste Zauberer. Das musste Hastings in einem Anflug Bewunderung feststellen, als er mit den Händen versuchte sein Gesicht zu schützen.  
Er drohte, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken, als Harry mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag, seinen Kehlkopf zertrümmerte.

"Nie mehr, wirst du in der Lage sein, deine Stimme als Waffe einzusetzen. Nie mehr, wirst du Severus manipulieren können. Verstehst du! Es ist vorbei. Sobald ich der Rest eurer Truppe ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt habe, ist es endlich vorbei."

Zu mehr als einem Röcheln, war Hastings nicht mehr fähig.  
Die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet, erkannte er, vor was er bereits bei Voldemort gefürchtet hatte.  
Die schwarze Magie pulsierte durch Harrys Venen und suchte sich seinen Weg.

Mit einem Aufschrei, löste sich ein starker Strahl, dieser dunklen Masse und legte sich wie ein Mantel über Harry, der nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und nach seinen Fäusten, auch noch seinen Zauberstab spielen lassen musste.

Schneidezauber, gefolgt von Tritten die Knochen brechen ließen, trafen den zitternden und röchelnden Mentalist, der begann in die Dunkelheit abzudriften.   
Doch selbst, nachdem der Mann ohnmächtig zu Harrys Füssen lag, hörte er nicht auf.  
Erneut fanden seine Fäuste ihren Weg und er liess seinen ganzen Frust, seinen Ärger und seine unglaubliche Wut in diese Schläge mit einfließen.

Da Hastings bewusstlos am Boden lag, löste sich die Starre, die er über die Auroren und Sirius gelegt hatte.  
Auch, wenn sie sich nicht mehr hatten bewegen können, waren sie gezwungen gewesen, Harrys und Hastings brutales Aufeinander treffen mitanzusehen.

Theo versuchte an seinen tobenden Freund heranzukommen, ohne in dessen Schlagbereich zu geraten.   
Theo war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry noch genau wusste was er tat. Seine Schläge und seine Wut hätten auch von einem Wahnsinnigen kommen können.

Um Hastings tat es ihm nicht leid, aber er sorgt sich um Harrys Seele, die sicherlich Schaden erleiden würde, wenn er den Mann kaltblütig tötete, jetzt da er wehrlos am Boden lag.

"Harry!", rief er mit leiser Stimme und versuchte dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Harry wollte den Mann tot sehen und nichts, würde ihn davon abhalten.  
Sirius schien jedoch ebenfalls bedenken zu haben. Jedenfalls trat er neben Theo und versuchte gemeinsam mit ihm, an Harrys Vernunft zu appellieren.

"Harry, hör auf! Du bist kein Mörder", versuchte Sirius den Blickkontakt mit Harry herzustellen.  
Doch nichts, egal was sie versuchten half. Harrys Fäuste fanden zielsicher ihr Ziel und ließen eine blutige Masse Mensch zurück.

Sirius erkannte, wie stark sich Harry bereits von der dunklen Seite beeinflussen ließ und intervenierte mit einer, etwas ungewöhnlichen Geste.  
Er gab Gawain Robards ein Zeichen und näherte sich daraufhin mit dem Auror, seinem Patensohn.

Ohne lange zu fackeln, ergriff jeder von ihnen Harry am Ellenbogen und rissen ihn von Hastings weg.  
Harry schrie, fluchte und tobte, aber der Griff der Beiden blieb eisern.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, beruhigte sich Harry und blickte seine Freunde schmerzerfüllt an, bevor er schlaff gegen Sirius sank, der ihn stützte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

"Du darfst dich nicht mit dieser Art von Magie anfreunden Harry. Nicht, bevor du nicht alles über sie in Erfahrung gebracht hast.  
Hastings ist es nicht wert, dass du deine Seele verkaufst."

Harry schaute in die Richtung seines Feindes, der von zwei Auroren untersucht wurde.

"Er atmet, wenn auch nur ganz schwach!", beantwortete einer der Zwei, Harrys unausgesprochene Frage.

Erbarmungslos blickte Harry auf die blutende Masse am Boden die außer Röcheln keine Töne mehr bilden konnte.  
"Gut so. So kann er zumindest niemanden mehr mit seinem Mentalisten-Scheiß hörig machen."

"Er wird bezahlen Harry, aber lass es die Gerichte entscheiden. Bitte, werde nicht zu einem Mann, der mit seiner Schuld nicht leben kann."

Sirius sah immer noch besorgt aus. So ganz traute er seinem Patensohn nicht. Viel zu schnell schien er sich wieder von seinem Trip erholt zu haben. 

Müde, lächelte Harry den Auroren zu, die ihn beinahe mitleidig ansahen.  
"Danke Kollegen, dass ihr zur Stelle ward um mich von einer Dummheit abzuhalten."  
Er drehte sich zu Theo hin, der neben Sirius stand und ihn ebenfalls skeptisch musterte.

"Du solltest dir deine Fingerknöchel verarzten lassen. Nicht, dass sie sich noch entzünden." war sein einziger Kommentar.

"Das ist nichts! Aber danke für deine Anteilnahme. Ich habe jedoch keine Zeit für eine Untersuchung.  
Ich muss Blaise finden."  
Harrys Blick war unheilvoll, als er den Namen seines Geliebten aussprach, der von heute an sich in die Reihe der Ex-Freunde eingliedern würde.

"Was willst du mit Blaise anstellen, wenn du ihn gefunden hast, wenn du mir diese anmassende Frage gestattest."  
"Ich lasse ihn leben, wenn es das ist, was du fürchtest." Harry sah ernst in Hastings Richtung, bevor er weiter sprach.  
"Da ich bei ihm die Nerven verloren habe, kann er mir den Aufenthaltsort der Malfoys nicht mehr verraten.  
Aber bei Blaise, mache ich nicht mehr den gleichen Fehler.   
Blaise wird mir sagen, was ich wissen möchte."

"Und woher weißt du, wo du mit der Suche beginnen musst? Blaise kann sich doch überall verstecken."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob er bereits herausgefunden hat, dass ich nicht im Krankenhaus um meine Freunde traure, oder ob er mich hat beschatten lassen.   
Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, blindlings in der Weltgeschichte herumgeirrt zu sein.  
Entgegen all meinem antrainierten Wissen, habe ich nicht auf Verfolger geachtet.  
Mad-Eye würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das gesehen hätte."

Dieser Einwurf wurde mit viel Gelächter und dem zustimmenden Nicken der Auroren belohnt, die sich noch gut an den verrückten, nichts desto trotz, jedoch genialsten Auror erinnerten, der den Krieg zu ihrem Leidwesen, nicht überlebte.

"Ich versuche Blaise an einem seiner gewohnten Plätzen aufzuspüren. Er wird unterdessen wissen, dass ich ihn jage, nach allem was er Sirius, Thomas und Hermine antat, aber vor allem wird er sich fürchten, da er an der Verschwörung gegen Severus beteiligt war und dafür blutete."

Harrys Stimme war eisern, als er von Severus sprach, der müde auf dem Boden sass.   
Theo, der sich geschworen hatte, Harry von nun an, nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, wickelte sich fester in seinen Auroren-Umhang, der ihm von den Schultern gerutscht war und trat neben Harry.

"Lass uns gehen!", meinte er mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln und drückte Harry aufmunternd den Arm.  
"Lass uns diese Schweine hochnehmen und sie der Gerechtigkeit zuführen."

Harry sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Er sah, dass jeder Einwurf zwecklos war. Allerdings war er froh, Theo an seiner Seite zu wissen.

"Allerdings sollten wir einen Umweg über mein Zuhause machen", warf Theo entschuldigend ein. "Pansy zieht uns beiden die Haut ab, wenn wir sie nicht zuerst über die aktuellen Ereignisse aufklären."

"Wir müssen uns beeilen Theo. Blaise wartet nicht und Narzissa ist fiel zu intelligent, um sich an der Nase herum führen zu lassen."

"Es dauert nicht lange. Ich will mich nur überzeugen, dass Severus wieder er selbst ist. Nicht dass er sich noch als Gefahr für meine Frau herausstellt."

"Du hast Severus alleine bei Pansy gelassen? Bist du wahnsinnig!"

"Natürlich nicht. Wo denkst du hin. Kreacher hat sich anerboten… und bevor du jetzt ausflippst… er hat uns sehr geholfen. Du solltest ihm dankbar sein und deinen Hass auf ihn begraben."

"Ich habe Kreacher nie gehasst, bis zu diesem tragischen Tag, als Severus mich aus dem Haus warf."

"Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Severus nicht er selbst war."

"Sagt er das? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Ich werde Zeit brauchen, mich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen.  
Aber lass uns zuerst Pansy erlösen. Schliesslich will ich nicht, dass du ärger mit ihr kriegst.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Eintreffen der Heiler aus dem St.Mungo, apparierten Theo und Harry direkt ins Innere von Notts Landsitz, der ihm und Pansy als Hauptwohnsitz diente.   
Auch wenn sie keine Kinder hatten, bis jetzt hatte es einfach nicht geklappt, lebten sie gerne in dem großen Gemäuer.

Harry versuchte sich nach der Landung zu entspannen, da die Übelkeit nun, da er seine Magie wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, ihn zu überwältigen drohte.  
Ihm war schwindlig, da er die Anspannung des heutigen Tages, bis in den hintersten Winkel seines Körpers spürte.

Nun, wo Hastings Handlungsunfähig war, fühlte Harry die Müdigkeit, mit voller Wucht auf ihn einprasseln.  
Severus' Erscheinen beim Apparierpunkt liess die Szene so unglaublich surreal erscheinen.  
Zum ersten Mal, hatte Harry wieder das Gefühl, den wahren Severus vor sich zu haben. Es schien, dass Theo recht hatte.

"Verdammt Harry, warum bist du wie ein Vollidiot zu Hastings gegangen. Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten."  
Der frustrierte Einwurf des Tränkemeisters, holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und lenkte seinen Fokus in dessen Richtung.

"Das musst gerade du mir sagen. Ich hätte dich ebenfalls für klüger gehalten, und dennoch hast du dich von dem Scheißkerl verführen lassen…"

"Harry, ich…!"

"Ich will keine Ausreden hören Sev. Ich bin nur hier, um Pansy zu beruhigen. Du bist mir im Moment so was von scheißegal, ich kann dich kaum ertragen…"  
Und wirklich, waren das Harrys Empfindungen, wenn er dem Mann ins Gesicht sah.

Er würde Blaise finden, Narzissa zur Strecke bringen und mit ihr den Rest dieser Brut. Und dann würde er sich überlegen, wie er mit Severus umgehen wollte.  
Im Moment war er kaum zu ertragen. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Harry den Raum und begab sich zu Pansy, die er beruhigend in die Arme schloss.   
Das war Real. Seine Freunde waren für ihn da und hielten ihn am Boden. Nicht Blaise oder Severus, seine Freunde waren es, die ihn erdeten.

Vielleicht war er nie mehr in der Lage zu lieben. Im Moment konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen.  
Aber mit solchen Freunden an seiner Seite, würde er auch das Alleinsein meistern. 

Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen kamen, als er von Hermines Baby erzählte und von Thomas, die beide so tapfer waren. 

"Es wird alles gut Harry!", versuchte Pansy ihn zu trösten, da sie den Schmerz in ihm spürte.  
"Ich bin für dich da…

Ein Plopp war zu hören und Kreacher erschien an der Tür.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!", rief der Elf erleichtert, als er ich sah.  
"Kreacher hat Master Zabinis Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden. Wenn Master Harry Potter Sir mich begleiten wollen…"  
Theo, der Kreacher auf die Suche nach Blaise geschickt hatte, trat verwundert zu dem Elfen hin.

"Das ging aber schnell. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so gut im Finden bist."

"Kreacher musste nicht suchen, Master Nott. Kreacher fand Master Zabini am Grimmauldplatz.  
Master Blaise wartet in Master Harry Potter Sirs Zimmer..."


	27. Anders

"Du gehst nirgends mehr alleine hin Harry. Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Gawain Robards sah Harry mit eisernem Blick an und man merkte, wie ernst der Auror seine Worte meinte.  
Er würde seinen Freund und Mitarbeiter, nicht alleine in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren lassen. Nun, da Sirius zurück ins Krankenhaus geeilt war, fiel ihm und der Einheit Auroren, die mit von der Partie war, die Aufgabe zu, Harry vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und Gawain war mit einem Mal klar, warum Sirius ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, den jungen Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Sie durften nicht zulassen, dass Harry sich in der Dunkelheit seiner Rache verlor.   
Ein weiser Entscheid, den jeder begrüsste, der Harry in diesem Moment vor sich stehen hatte.

Die Macht die in ihm pulsierte, zeugte von der Kraft die in diesem Moment durch seine Adern pumpte.   
Durch Harrys Kopf rauschten Bilder, die seine Beziehung zu Blaise aufzeigten und es ihm ermöglichten, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, bevor er ihn traf.   
Blaise würde bezahlen für alles was er getan hatte.

Gawain sah es als seine Pflicht an, Harry vor sich selbst zu schützen.  
Er gab seinen Auroren ein Zeichen, das sie augenblicklich in Aufbruchsstimmung versetzte. Sie würden Harry beistehen, koste es was es wolle.

Gawain lächelte, trotz der ernsten Situation, als er die Leidenschaft sah mit der die Auroren dabei waren, einen der Ihren zu beschützen.   
Dieser Blaise Zabini tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe dieses Kerls.

Harrys Blick blieb eisern, als er auf Gawains Befehl mit Ablehnung reagierte. Er wollte mit seinem trotzigem Verhalten verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen starben, die ihm wichtig waren. Harry wollte nicht unnötig Menschenleben aufs Spiel setzen.

Doch der Chef der Auroren blieb hart. Nicht umsonst, war er der Boss dieser Truppe. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, war er durchaus in der Lage, klare Befehle und Order zu erteilen, von denen er selbstverständlich erwartete, dass ihnen Folge geleistet wurden. 

Gawains Stimme war anzuhören, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Er stand bereits früher vor so schweren Entscheidungen, die für Außenstehende nur schwer nachzuvollziehen waren.   
Als Chef dieser Einheit, wurde von ihm erwartet, Entscheidungen in Sekundenbruchteilen zu fällen, die von seinen Männern ohne zu Zögern, befolgt und akzeptiert wurden.

Dank des Eides, den sie bei ihrer Einstellung abgaben, waren sie dem Chef der Auroren, zu absoluten Gehorsam verpflichtet.  
Natürlich durfte Gawain diesen Umstand nicht ausnutzen, aber in Harrys Fall, war er geneigt, eine Ausnahme zu machen und ihn auf seinen Eid festzunageln.

"Auror Potter!", begann er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sah Harry beinahe mitleidig an.

"Sie werden sich nicht alleine in Gefahr begeben … und, bevor Sie jetzt etwas sagen was Sie später bereuen… sehen Sie meine Worte als Befehl!"

Harry, der sich danach sehnte, Blaise in die Finger zu bekommen, gab sich geschlagen. Er wusste, er würde nie von hier fortkommen, wenn er sich nicht mit den Bedingungen seines Chefs einverstanden erklärte.

"Wenn ihr unbedingt Babysitter spielen wollt… ich halte euch nicht auf!", resignierte er, während er sich auf das Apparieren vorbereitete. Da war er mal wieder, dieser verhasste Moment, von dem er bereits im Vorfeld wusste, dass ihm danach speiübel sein würde.

Severus, der Harrys Mienenspiel genau beobachtete, machte einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen Lebenspartner zu und legte ihm die rechte Hand auf die Schulter.

"Bitte Harry, pass auf dich auf. Du kannst nicht wissen, wozu Blaise und vor allem, Narzissa fähig sind. Die Frau ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen, vergiss das nie. Sie wird nicht zögern, dich zu verrichten, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit bietet."

"Keine Angst Severus!", meinte Harry wütend über sich selbst, da er es nicht schaffte, die Ironie aus seinen Worten herauszuhalten.

"Dein Lover kann zwar nicht mehr zu dir zurückkehren, da ich ihn für die nächste Zeit kampfunfähig zurück ließ, aber deine Todesserfreunde werden dich nicht außen vor lassen.   
Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sich der Eine oder Andere darauf freut, dich nach dieser langen Zeit, wieder in die Arme zu schließen."

"Harry ich …!"

Erneut versuchte Severus seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen und seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, warum er Hastings gegenüber so empfänglich gewesen war, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der keine Lust auf reumütige Entschuldigungen hatte.

"Nicht… sag nichts! Ich kann dir heute nicht glauben und will es auch nicht.   
Selbst wenn sich deine Aussagen als wahr herausstellen sollten und du wirklich nichts dafür konntest; es ist zu viel geschehen um dir heute zu verzeihen oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden."

"Ich will nicht, dass du mir verzeihst", versuchte Severus Harry davon zu überzeugen, ihm zuzuhören.  
"Ich will, dass du dich vor Blaise in Acht nimmst. Dass wir an unserer Beziehung arbeiten, währe nun wirklich verfrüht.   
Ich bin kein Unmensch Harry und das weißt du. Ich will dich einfach nicht in eine Falle laufen lassen, ohne dich zu warnen…

Severus stockte, als er sich dazu entschloss, Harry die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Die ganze Wahrheit, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, sich an die Zeit damals zu erinnern. Aber da er es nun konnte, hatte Harry ein Recht darauf, alles zu wissen.

"Kann ich dich für einen Moment alleine sprechen?"

Harry nickte, während er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken und führte Severus in das angrenzende Zimmer, die Bibliothek.  
Vor dem Kamin blieb er stehen, starrte einen Moment in die Flammen, bevor er sich umdrehte und Severus ins Gesicht sah. 

"Also, ich höre… aber wenn das ein billiger Trick sein sollte und du dich für Hastings einsetzen willst, dann will ich es nicht hören. Verstehst du! Alles, was mit diesem Idioten passiert ist, geschieht ihm Recht…"

"Ich bin deiner Meinung Harry. Ich kann dir im Moment nicht erklären wie das alles zusammenhängt, aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges herausgefunden, als mein Geist versuchte, Terrence Manipulationen abzuschütteln."

Severus atmete tief ein, bevor er Harry seine frühere Beziehung mit Lucius gestand, die Narzissa aus Eifersucht zerstörte.   
"Ich weiß nicht weshalb sie es tat, aber da sie Lucius geheiratet hat, nehme ich an, dass sie ihn für sich wollte und ich ihr im Weg stand."

"Ich sehe nicht, was das alles mit Blaise zutun hat…"

"Ich spreche nicht von deinem Liebhaber", meinte Severus verärgert.   
"Hier geht es darum, dass Narzissa seit Jahren ein intrigantes Spiel spielt, in dem sie Terrence mit einbezog. Ich weiß nicht, warum der Mann sich auf sie einließ, aber es bleibt eine Tatsache, dass er ihr half, unsere Beziehung zu zerstören…"

"Was ich heute, ein für alle Mal zu erledigen gedenke", warf Harry wütend ein und bewegte sich eilig in Richtung Tür.

"Es mag ja sein, dass die Frau ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, aber du hast dich zu Beginn eurer Bekanntschaft, bewusst auf Hastings eingelassen. Ich war dir nicht mehr genug. Du musstest ja unbedingt deinen Schwanz in diesen Arsch stecken um dir zu beweisen, wie begehrenswert du bist, auch wenn ich nicht an deiner Seite bin."

Harry wusste, es waren harte Anschuldigungen, die er hervorbrachte, aber es war die Wahrheit, so wie er sie sah.

"Dass Hastings mit Narzissa unter einer Decke steckte, macht dein Vergehen nicht kleiner, noch erklärt es dein Fremdgehen.  
Zumindest beim ersten Mal, als du deine Finger nicht von Hastings Schwanz lassen konntest, hast du mich betrogen.   
Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, dann hat er dich nach eurem ersten Fick manipuliert und nicht davor!"

"Verdammt noch mal Harry!"  
Severus war über Harrys Wortwahl verärgert, der vor lauter Frustration über den Betrug, nicht auf seine Warnungen hören wollte.  
"Du wurdest von Terrence genauso manipuliert wie ich. Außerdem, solltest du ganz still sein.   
Schliesslich hast du dich seit unserer Trennung, ebenfalls nicht wie ein Mönch verhalten. Also komm mir nun nicht mit deinen scheiß Anschuldigungen. Du fickst dich doch seither durch halb London…"  
Severus sah Harrys Schlag nicht kommen und hielt sich, nachdem Harry ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht getroffen hatte, die blutende Nase.

"Halt deinen Mund, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich die Kontrolle über meine Magie verliere und dich in ein hässliches, kleines und winselndes Etwas verwandle. Es geht dich einen verdammten Scheißdreck an, in wessen Loch ich mich austobe, geschweige denn, von wem ich es mir besorgen lasse…"  
Es schien, als ob Harry sich für diesen Ausbruch schämte kaum, dass die letzten Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.  
Er tupfte Severus beinahe liebevoll, das Blut vom Gesicht, als er sich zu rechtfertigen suchte.   
"Blaise ist nicht mehr mein Lover und bevor du noch etwas sagst… Du bist weder mein Partner, noch mein Aufpasser, geschweige, dass es dir in irgendeiner Weise zusteht mich, für mein ausschweifendes Leben, bestrafen zu wollen."

Harry rauschte wütend aus dem Raum und stieß mit Pansy zusammen, die es gerade eben so schaffte, ihr Ohr von der Tür zu entfernen, bevor sie von Harry dabei erwischt wurde wie sie seiner Unterredung mit Severus lauschte.  
Reaktionsschnell packte er seine Freundin am Arm, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren, bevor er sie tadelnd ansah.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist, dass es nötig hat an Türen zu lauschen!"  
Harry lächelte, auch wenn es in seinem Innern brodelte. Das Gespräch mit Severus hatte ihn aufgewühlt.

"Ich weiß, es ist eine ganz schreckliche Angewohnheit von mir", flötete Pansy mit ihrer verführerischsten Stimme.  
"Aber er hat Recht weißt du!"

"Fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?", schnauzte Harry Theos Frau an.

"Wenn es hilft, dich vor einem riesen Fehler zu bewahren.  
Ich würde alles tun, um dir zu helfen, aber wenn du zu stolz bist auf Severus zu hören, der dir heute wirklich nur helfen will…"

"Ist ja gut Pansy, ich habe verstanden. Aber ihr irrt euch alle Beide. Ich kenne Blaise.   
Selbst wenn er mich hinterging und an der Entführung beteiligt war, ist er kein kaltblütiger Mörder.   
Ich werde herausfinden, warum er mit Narzissa und Hastings gemeinsame Sache machte und ich werde versuchen, ihn der Gerichtsbarkeit zu übergeben. Allerdings kann ich nicht ausschließen, dass er wie Hastings endet. Das kommt ganz auf seine Antworten an. Er würde mir leid tun, aber ich will dass es heute endet.  
Heute, kenne ich keine Gnade! Wenn er mir nicht sagen will wo sich die Malfoys aufhalten, ist er bald der Bettnachbar unseres hochgeschätzten Mentalisten und fristet ein armseliges Dasein im Mungo!"

Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich endgültig ab, küsste Pansy zum Abschied auf die Stirn und starrte Gawain Robards emotionslos an. Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann seine Gefühle erahnte.  
Gawain war nicht dumm und gleichgültig war er auch nicht. Er sah, dass Harry nicht bevormundet werden wollte. Nicht, wenn es um diese Sache ging. Da trug er die Entscheidungsgewalt.

Harry drehte sich zu Theo um, der bei seiner Frau und bei Severus blieb um sicherzustellen, dass der Tränkemeister, ''normal'', blieb.  
"Bring sie nach Hogwarts. Ich will, dass Severus und Pansy unter den Schutzzaubern der Schule in Sicherheit sind.  
Ich treffe euch da, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

 

*****

 

Gemeinsam mit Gawain betrat er kurze Zeit später den Grimmauldplatz, um sich endlich um Blaise zu kümmern, der sich sicherlich bereits fragte, wo er abgeblieben war.  
Harry tauchte wie ein Racheengel an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf, wo er von Blaise mit einem wissenden Blick empfangen wurde.

"Endlich!"  
Blaise stand vom Bett auf und ging Harry entgegen, der abwartend am Eingang stehengeblieben war.   
Die Abgebrühtheit die Blaise an den Tag legte, war für Harry unfassbar schwer zu glauben.

"Bleib stehen. Du hast eine Minute, um mich zu überzeugen, dich nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen."  
Harry zog, noch während er sprach, seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet, während Blaise versuchte sich zu entschuldigen.

"Ich konnte nicht anders handeln. Mein Vater…"

"Dein Vater ist mir egal Blaise!  
Warum hast du bei der Entführung geholfen? Warum hast du Hermine dieser Strapaze ausgesetzt. Sie hat ihr Baby verloren du Arsch… Sie war deine Freundin und so dankst du es ihr!"  
Harrys Stimme überschlug sich und er konnte sich erneut nicht beherrschen und schlug Blaise die Faust ins Gesicht.  
Wie Severus kurz zuvor, griff auch Blaise sich an die Nase.

Gawain, der ahnte, dass Harry sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte, trat ins Zimmer und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, Blaise nicht anzugreifen.  
"Wenn du ihn so behandelst wie Hastings, erfährst du nie, wo Narzissa sich versteckt hält."

"Bitte Harry!", lass sie in Ruhe. Du bist ihr nicht gewachsen. Selbst mein Vater tut, was sie von ihm verlangt. Wir alle tun, was sie uns befielt... Bereits mein ganzes Leben, musste ich ausführen, was andere von mir verlangten. Es tut mir leid Harry … Alles … verstehst du … ich wollte nie, dass jemand verletzt wird. Ich … ich habe dich geliebt Harry. Aber Narzissa mag es nicht, wenn Severus glücklich ist. Sie will den Mann leiden sehen."

Harry starrte den bebenden Mann an, von dem er glaubte, ihn zu lieben und erkannte mit Schrecken, dass ihn der Verrat dieses Mannes nur halb so sehr schmerzte, wie er sollte, betrachtete man die Umstände. Natürlich empfand er einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Herzgegend, aber mehr oder weniger, fühlte er sich erleichtert, Blaise los zu sein.

"Sag mir wo die Malfoys sind und ich lasse dich am Leben!", war die einzige Entgegnung, die er nach Blaises Ausbruch hatte.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Sie wird dich umbringen und dann wird sie mich jagen, foltern, quälen und…"

"Das ist mir egal Blaise. Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wo sie zu finden ist, oder du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr machen, da du von mir bereits umgebracht wurdest!"

"Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert Harry! Nur deshalb bin ich überhaupt zu dir zurückgekehrt! Ich weiß, dass Narzissa Severus zerstören will, aber dir soll nichts geschehen."

"Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen Blaise, das hat dich her getrieben. Du weißt, was dich erwartet, wenn ich Narzissa finde. Du weißt, dass du keinen Ausweg mehr hast und auf meine Gnade angewiesen bist…"  
Harry starrte ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Liebhabers und sagte nur drei Worte…

"Wo ist Narzissa?"

Blaise erkannte an Harrys Stimmlage, dass er keine Chance auf Vergebung hatte und gab auf.  
"Sie befindet sich in Voldemorts ehemaligen Hauptquartier. Riddle Manor, sein Familiensitz, bevor er sich auf Malfoy Manor breitmachte.  
Narzissa fand es nur gerecht, dass sie Voldemorts Räumlichkeiten übernahm, da der Mann es gewagt hatte, sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer breit zu machen, während des Krieges."

Endlich war Harry am Ziel seiner Rache, da er wusste wo Narzissa war. Eine unglaubliche Ruhe überkam ihn, während er sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten umdrehte und ihm deutete, ihm zu folgen. Zu den Auroren gewandt, meinte er beinahe sanftmütig:  
"Verhaftet Blaise Zabini und überstellt ihn direkt nach Askaban. Ich bin mir sicher, die Wärter freuen sich, wenn die Zelle, die Lucius früher bewohnte, diesem Abschaum zugeteilt wird."

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich bin nicht einmal verurteilt, ich verlange eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot!"  
Blaise starrte Harry bittend an.  
"Harry, bitte! Du weißt, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Du hast es als Kind selbst erlebt. Du weißt wie es ist, sich nicht gegen die Erwachsenen wehren zu können…"

"Du bist längst kein Kind mehr. Du hättest mich haben können... Du hättest mir etwas verraten können...   
Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass ich im Begriff war, mich in dich zu verlieben? Seit Severus mich verlassen hatte, fühlte ich für niemanden so viel, wie für dich. Doch DU hast es vorgezogen, mein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen und mich zu verraten.  
Ich kann dir nur raten, mir augenblicklich zu sagen, wie wir die Schutzzauber des Hauses umgehen, bevor ich die Geduld verliere und mich vergesse!"

Mit einer Härte, zu der er früher nicht fähig gewesen wäre, liess er die Auroren ihre Arbeit tun, nachdem ihm von Blaise die Zauber zur Aufhebung der Schutzbarrieren von Riddle Manor genannt worden waren.  
Ohne Blaise eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
Niemand, außer Gawain sah die bebenden Hände, bevor sie zu Fäusten geballt, an seinen Seiten zu liegen kamen.

Harry zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, bis Blaise mit seinem Gejammer und Gezeter, außer Hörweite war.  
"Wir werden die Hilfe eines zweiten Aurorenteams brauchen, wenn wir Narzissa in Voldemorts Manor erwischen wollen."

"Du redest immer nur von Narzissa! Niemals von Draco oder Lucius. Ist das Zufall oder warum benimmst du dich so?"

"Narzissa ist der Kopf dieser Organisation. Ich denke, Draco hat es für seinen Vater getan und bei dem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er noch einen freien Willen besitzt. Ich denke, dass sie es schaffte, Lucius so zu manipulieren damit er in ihre Arme trieb oder ihr abschließender Zauber es schaffte, dass er sich in sie verliebte."  
Ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, fühlte er, nach seinen emotionslosen Worten, den Stachel der Eifersucht der sein Herz traf. Er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt mit seiner großen Liebe zusammengekommen wäre, wenn Narzissa sich nicht in Lucius verliebt hätte und den Mann um jeden Preis ihr Eigen hatte nennen wollen.

"Ich vermute, dass wir nach Narzissas Festnahme, mit dem Rest, keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben werden. Von daher macht sie es uns leicht. Sie rechnet nicht damit, dass ich sie heute bereits aufspüre und zur Rechenschaft ziehe. Das Überraschungsmoment liegt auf unserer Seite.  
Narzissa wird mich im Mungo vermuten, wo ich mich um meine Freunde kümmere."

 

*****

 

Gawain war Harrys Meinung, und bereits während er ein zweites Team beauftragte, den hinteren Teil von Riddle Manor zu schützen, versuchte er einzuschätzen, wie viele Personen die Frau zu ihrem Schutz aufgeboten hatte.

Nachdem Harry die Schutzzauber rund um das Anwesen, nach Blaises Anweisungen zum Fallen gebracht hatte, versammelte Gawain seine Einsatztruppe vor dem Haupteingang und mit einem Bombarda liess er die Tür aus den Angeln heben.  
Er betrachtete den großen und unglaublich hässlichen Eingangsbereich des Hauses, während sich die Auroren rasant bewegten, auf der Suche nach einer blondhaarigen Frau, die sie schon so viel Ärger und Überstunden gekostet hatte.

"Mister Potter!", rief Narzissa mit einem geheimnisvollem Lächeln, als sie den Trupp Auroren begrüsste, der ihr Haus stürmte.  
"Mit Ihnen hätte ich nicht so schnell gerechnet!"  
Die Frau gab sich gespielt galant, auch wenn sie nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass sie Harry unterschätzt hatte.  
Mit einem Schnippen der Finger ihrer rechten Hand, rief sie ihre Verschwörer zu sich.

Lucius trat gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn ein. Schwer musste er sich auf Draco abstützen, während er Harry musterte der sich Kampfbereit machte… Wieder einmal.  
"Mister Potter!", rief Lucius begeistert und deutete auf ihn, während Draco versuchte ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
"Es freut mich, dass sie und Severus ein Paar sind. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich entdeckte ein magisches Foto, das mich und ihn in einer eindeutigen Pose zeigt. Ich nehme an, dass er sich Ihnen zuwandte, nachdem er bei mir nicht landen konnte."

Harry schluckte leer, als er die zittrig hervorgebrachten Worte des Mannes hörte, der um viele Jahre gealtert wirkte, seit er ihn aus Askaban geholt hatte.

"Severus Snape ist ein guter Mann Mister Potter! Vergessen sie das nie!"  
Nach diesen Worten brach Lucius an Ort und Stelle zusammen, und wurde von Draco aufgefangen und vorsichtig in eine liegende Position gebracht.

"Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden Potter!"  
Draco sah seinen ehemaligen Widersacher wütend an, während er seinem Vater zärtlich über den Kopf strich… 

Doch dann bemerkte Harry, warum Draco so wütend war. Lucius Malfoy war tot. Das Herz des Mannes hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen.  
"Es tut mir leid um deinen Vater", meinte Harry mitfühlend, aber du kannst dich bei deiner Mutter für den Ärger bedanken, da sie es war, die deinem Vater diesen Zauber antat, der ihn Vergessen liess ."

"Hör nicht auf ihn Draco!", rief Narzissa, die über Lucius Tod genauso entsetzt war, wie über den Verrat, der Menschen, von denen sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie zu ihr stehen würden.

"Es hat nicht ganz so geklappt, wie Sie wollten Narzissa! Aber leider…" Harry hörte mitten im Satz auf und deutete auf seine Kollegen, die gebannt darauf warteten, was die Frau noch alles machen würde um zu entkommen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was Sie damit meinen Mister Potter!", versuchte sie das Zittern ihrer Stimme hinter einer großen Portion Ironie zu verstecken.  
"Mein Ziel war, mich mit meinem Mann zu vereinen und das werde ich heute auch tun!"  
Beinahe zärtlich, setzte sie sich zu Lucius auf den Boden und hielt seine Hand, während sie mit der anderen über seine Wangen strich.  
"Du wirst unser Projekt am Leben halten Draco. Versprich es mir. Du wirst der neue Lord", wisperte sie leise in sein Ohr, damit niemand außer Ihnen beiden, Zeuge dieses Gesprächs wurde.

"Ich sorge für die passende Ablenkung und du flüchtest. Geh ins schottische Hochland. Da bist du in Sicherheit.  
Und verliere keinen Gedanken an uns. Dein Vater und ich werden Zusammensein. Das war uns vorherbestimmt und tritt nun ein.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Mister Potter, dass ich sie um ihre so wohldurchdachten Rachepläne bringe.  
Der Tod meines Mannes ändert vieles.   
Lucius war es, der mein Leben lebenswert machte. Sie mögen es mir vorwerfen, dass ich nur mit einer Lüge, den Mann an mich zu binden vermochte, aber wissen Sie was! Er liebte mich mehr als Severus Snape. Das weiß ich ganz einfach."

Harry erkannte den Wahnsinn in den Augen der Frau und war sich sicher, dass sie nicht der Nachfolger von Voldemort sein konnte.   
Wieder einmal war es schwieriger, als erwartet. Es war zu einfach gewesen die Frau zu finden.  
Dennoch gelang ihr das Kunststück, Draco zur Fluch zu verhelfen. Dank ihres Verhaltens, das Harry bis in die Grundfeste erschütterte, achtete niemand auf Draco, der die Hand seines Vaters losließ und sich mit der Hilfe seines Zauberstabs aus dem Raum apparierte und verschwand.

Seine Zeit würde noch kommen. Er würde gemeinsam mit seinem Komplizen herrschen. Nicht wie seine Mutter.   
Er hatte andere Pläne. Wichtige Pläne. Nachdem er vor dem richtigen Hauptquartier auftauchte, atmete er einmal tief ein, trauerte ein letztes Mal um seinen Vater, den er aufrichtig geliebt hatte, bevor er sich zu Blaise hindrehte und den Mann in einen innigen Kuss verwickelte.

"Hast du es geschafft, deinen Babysittern zu entkommen?"

"Ohne Probleme. Spiel allen ein weinerliches Individuum vor und jeder Auror wird nachlässig. Ich konnte mich befreien, kurz nachdem Harry bei euch auftauchte.  
"Dads Tod war unvermeidlich. Dank des Gifts musste er nicht leiden."  
Draco spielte lächelnd mit den Fingern seines Gegenübers und knabberte leicht an den Spitzen, während er über seine Familie nachdachte, die ihm dies ermöglichte.

Er stand gemeinsam mit seinem Lover an der Spitze einer der grössten Widerstandsbewegungen die sich seit Voldemorts Fall gebildet hatten. Jedoch waren er und Blaise nicht nur auf Severus und Harry fixiert, wie es Narzissa gewesen war.  
Sie waren beide an Geld interessiert, an viel Geld und waren dabei, sich mit kleineren und grösseren Scharmützeln einen Namen in der Zauberwelt zu schaffen um an den Reichtum der überlebenden Todesser, aber auch der neureichen Zauberern zu kommen.  
Narzissa Rache, mochte mit dem Tod ihres Ehemanns gescheitert sein, dafür war Dracos Organisation, Merlin sei dank, unentdeckt geblieben. Der Tod seines Vaters, war ein geringer Preis für das viele Geld, das Blaise und er sein Eigen nennen konnten.

Harry stand unterdessen stumm da und liess zu, dass die Auroren das Haus auf den Kopf stellten. Alles in ihm fühlte sich tot an.  
Gawain sah mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm hinüber.  
"Willst du nach Hogwarts und Severus mitteilen, dass es endlich vorbei ist?"

"Nein. Ich gehe ins Krankenhaus zu Hermine. Ich will Ron helfen … Die Kinder … sie brauchen mich jetzt mehr als Severus.   
Severus ist bei Pansy und Theodore in Sicherheit. Minerva wird ihn schon verwöhnen, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

Traurig sah Harry zu Narzissa, die Lucius in ihren Armen wiegte und leise ein Lied summte.  
Das Eintreffen eines Heilers aus dem Mungo, holte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und sie begann hysterisch zu kreischen und zu weinen.   
Der Heiler fackelte nicht lange und verabreichte ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, das sie für die nächsten Stunden schlafen liess, bevor sie in einer Gefängniszelle des Ministeriums aufwachen würde. 

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei", meinte Harry zu Gawain. Es wird nie vorbei sein.  
Draco wird noch von sich hören lassen, da bin ich mir sicher. Hast du nicht verstanden was Narzissa andeutete? Sie ist und war nie der Kopf, sondern tat alles um Draco an die Spitze zu führen. Es war Draco, der die Fäden zog."

"Wir werden ihn finden und zur Strecke bringen Harry, das verspreche ich dir.   
Während du dich in Hogwarts um deinen Job kümmerst, werden wir uns auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Wir werden ihn finden. Diese Familie hat uns genug zum Narren gehalten."


	28. Melancholie

"Wann werde ich endlich entlassen Sirius? Ich fühle mich gut und bin es leid hier zu liegen, und mich wie ein Todkranker zu fühlen!"

"Sei nicht so ungeduldig Thomas. Sobald der Heiler seine Zustimmung gibt, hält uns hier nichts mehr. Schliesslich habe ich versprochen, dir Zauber-England zu zeigen, bevor wir nach Hause zurückkehren."

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Liebster bereits wieder so ungeduldig agierte.   
Dafür, dass Thomas die Zauberwelt fremd war, hielt er sich sehr gut. Er liess sich nicht anmerken, wenn er etwas als verstörend empfand. Thomas gab sich allem gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Selbst die Heiler, liess er vertrauensvoll an sich heran.   
Das war mehr, als manch einer der anderen Muggel zuließ, die die speziell anmutenden Heilmethoden der Zauberer, mit Misstrauen betrachteten und Muggelärzte bevorzugten.

Sirius hielt Thomas Hand fest in der Seinen, als Harry eintrat, und das Bild vor sich lächelnd musterte.  
"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme zu Thomas.   
Sein Mienenspiel hielt er unter Kontrolle. Mit keiner Geste, verriet er etwas über das zuvor Erlebte. Thomas sollte nicht noch mehr in seine Probleme hineingezogen werden. Der gute Mann sollte den restlichen Aufenthalt in England genießen können.

Sirius musterte seinen Patensohn besorgt und untersuchte ihn nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen, wie er erleichtert feststellte, während er Thomas Hand losließ um seinen Patensohn fest in die Arme zu schließen.  
Harry roch nach Schweiß, Angst und einer großen Portion Müdigkeit, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
"Was ist geschehen? Du siehst schrecklich aus. Ist mit dir auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Sirius sah Harry ein weiteres Mal, prüfend ins Gesicht und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

"Es ist vorbei. Zumindest für Euch. Lass es gut sein für heute. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken müssen!" Harry wollte nicht wirklich darüber sprechen. Nicht jetzt, wo er das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte durchatmen zu können. Er hatte keine Lust, dass ihn das Entsetzen mit voller Wucht einholte. Seine Weigerung darüber zu sprechen war ein reiner Schutzmechanismus.

"Erzähl mir lieber, wann du aufstehen und das Krankenhaus verlassen darfst", lenkte Harry das Augenmerk geschickt auf Sirius' Partner.  
"Für einen Muggel liegst du viel zu viel herum. Dabei gibt es in Zauber-England viel zu entdecken", neckte er Thomas, der lächelnd auf den Scherz einging.

"Ich finde ja, dass ihr sehr bequeme Krankenhausbetten habt und die Pfleger erst … ich sag dir Harry, die sind jede Minute meines Aufenthalts hier wert."

"Hey!" Sirius schlug seinem Liebsten sanft auf den Arm.   
"Du sollst nicht immer flirten. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich selbst anwesend bin. Was sollen denn die Pfleger denken. Schliesslich wissen sie, dass ich dein Freund bin.   
Und, falls es überhaupt eine Bedeutung für dich hat… ich bin Lord Black, eine der angesehensten Persönlichkeiten in diesem Land. Alleine deswegen, ist es für die Heiler und Pfleger selbstverständlich dir und mir, jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Sie flirten nicht, weder mit dir noch mit mir … nicht, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist!"

"Du kannst deinen Adelstitel stecken lassen Sirius. Der zählt für mich nicht. In Kanada kennen wir solche veralteten Titel längst nicht mehr. Allerdings kann ich nur von der nichtmagischen Seite Kanadas sprechen. Wie es bei den Zaubern aussieht, weiß ich nicht."

"Sirius Titel stimmt trifft übrigens auch auf ihn nicht mehr zu", mischte sich Harry lächelnd ein.  
"Du bist nicht mehr Lord Black. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf … Du hast diesen begehrten Titel mir übertragen und dürftest dich von Gesetzes wegen, nicht mehr Lord nennen."

Auch wenn Harrys Lachen seine Augen noch nicht erreichte, war Sirius froh, eine kleine Regung in dem leid geplagten Gesicht auszumachen.  
Natürlich erkannte er Harrys Versuch, von sich abzulenken, ging jedoch darauf ein. Der Junge hatte ein Recht auf Vergessen.  
"Und du bist ja auch ein aktiver Nutzer des Titels", meinte er ironisch zu Harrys Ablenkungsmanöver.   
"Gibt es überhaupt jemanden in der Zauberwelt, der weiß, dass du den Titel Lord Black angenommen hast?"

"Ein paar Wenige! Aber ich will diesen Umstand nicht thematisieren. Die Tatsache, Harry James Potter zu sein, reicht in den meisten Fällen aus, um alles was ich will, auch zu bekommen."

"Es geht hierbei nicht nur um materielle Dinge Harry! Der Titel ermöglicht dir so viel mehr. Er öffnet dir Türen in allen hochgestellten Häusern Englands, und hilft dir bei Unklarheiten, die das Ministerium oder den Zaubergamot betreffen … Er hilft dir, angehört zu werden."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz?" Harry sah seinen Paten fragend an.   
"Fudge wird nie auf mich hören. Der Mann mag mich ganz einfach nicht. Und dass ich ihn beinahe genötigt habe, Lucius und Draco Malfoy aus Askaban zu entlassen, hilft sicherlich nicht, seine Abneigung meiner Person gegenüber, abzubauen."

So ganz entsprachen seine Aussagen nicht der Wahrheit, das war Harry in dem Moment klar, als er sich erinnerte, wie schnell Fudge die Entlassungspapiere der beiden unterschrieb. Die Tatsache, dass Fudge den Entlassungen der Todesser zugestimmt hatte kaum, dass er von Sirius Gefangennahme erfuhr, konnte selbst er nicht abstreiten.   
Der Adelstitel war in Zauber-England doch etwas Wert.

"Du besitzt, als Lord Black, ein Mandat, welches dich berechtigt Einfluss auf den Gamot zu nehmen. Du besitzt einen Sitz da", redete Sirius weiter und versuchte Harry dazu zu bringen, sich dementsprechend zu benehmen. Schliesslich lag es in seinem Interesse, wenn er jemals besser mit dem Minister klarkommen wollte.

"Das Ministerium und der Gamot, machen doch alles willkürlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Stimme da viel Einfluss nehmen kann. Du hast es doch während des Krieges gesehen, als sie dich in Askaban inhaftiert hielten.  
Dein Titel hat dich nicht davor bewahrt."

"Das war nur, weil alle Beweise darauf hindeuteten, dass ich dich verraten habe. Dich oder vielmehr deine Eltern. Wenn du den Unverzeihlichen als Kind nicht überlebt hättest und zum Helden aufstiegst, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich Askaban nie von innen Kennengelernt hätte."

Es gab nicht viel, was Harry dazu sagen konnte. Sein Patenonkel hatte Recht. Ohne seinen Heldenstatus, hätte kein Hahn nach ihm gekräht. Das sah man ja an den vielen ungestraften Opfern, die Voldemorts Weg pflasterten. Die Zauberwelt interessierte sich nicht für, ''Kleinigkeiten''.  
Das Eintreffen des Heilers, der nach einer kurzen Untersuchung grünes Licht gab und die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieb, unterbrach das interessante Gespräch. Zumindest Thomas fand die Belehrungen seines Schatzes interessant. Harry, schien dem Ganzen nichts abgewinnen zu können. Doch für heute war es genug.

Sirius setzte sich neben seinen Partner und lächelte ihn voller Liebe an.  
"Soll ich dir mit Anziehen helfen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich hier rauskommen? Krankenhäuser machen mir Angst. Hier drin dreht sich alles viel zu stark um Krankheit und Tod. Das kann ich nicht ertragen. Dafür liebe ich unser Leben viel zu sehr."

Dass er damit beinahe wörtlich, Harrys Gefühle umschrieb, der aus genau diesem Grund seinen Beruf gewechselt hatte, merkte Sirius nicht.  
Einzig die Erleichterung, mit seinem Liebsten diesen tristen Ort verlassen zu dürfen, war ihm anzumerken.  
Während Thomas sich anzog, wandte Sirius sich an Harry und fragte mit ernster Stimme: "Begleitest du uns in den Grimmauldplatz?"

"Nein, ich möchte zuerst nach Hermine sehen. Die Heiler waren zuvor noch mit der Untersuchung beschäftigt und ließen mich nicht ein.  
Dennoch möchte ich sie sehen und für sie da sein. Es geht weder ihr noch Ron gut. Die beiden machen sich schwere Vorwürfe und suchen die Schuld, für die Fehlgeburt, bei sich. 

"Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Sirius mitfühlend.

"Nein! Kümmere du dich um Thomas. Ihr habt bereits genug getan. Jetzt solltet ihr euch entspannen und England genießen. Zeig deinem Mann die Schönheit unserer Welt. Nicht, dass er uns noch in falscher Erinnerung behält. Sein Start hier, war ja nicht sehr berauschend."

"Pass auf dich auf Harry", antwortete Sirius leise.  
"Versprich mir, dass wir uns noch sehen, bevor ich Thomas in den Zauber Englands entführe."

"Ich verabschiede mich selbstverständlich noch von Euch, bevor ich nach Hogwarts appariere. Danach, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch die Zeit finde, Euch Adieu zu sagen bevor ihr England verlässt."

"Zeig den Kindern was du drauf hast. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ein wunderbarer Lehrer sein."  
Sirius fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, als er seinen Patensohn umarmte. Er wusste, dass er ihn nun nicht mehr oft sehen würde, bevor er nach Hause zurückkehrte.

"Es ist ja nur für ein paar Wochen im Jahr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Ausbildung der Aurorenanwärter spielend hin bekomme, wenn ich die Schulkinder geschafft habe."  
Harry schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als seine Magie begann zu pulsieren. Aus dem Nichts heraus, fühlte er sich angespannt, niedergeschlagen und nervös. Seine Magie kam einfach nicht damit zurecht, sich so kurz, nachdem er wütend durch Spinners End gestapft war, über so profane Dinge zu unterhalten ohne durchzudrehen. Sie pulsierte einem Vulkan gleich, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand, durch seine Venen. 

"Ich melde mich bei euch!", meinte er nur lapidar und untersagte sich alle Gefühlsregungen, die Sirius dazu verleitet hätten, sich doch noch um ihn zu sorgen. Sein Pate hatte genug getan.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass Sirius sich endlich wieder auf sich selbst konzentrierte und nicht die Probleme anderer zu lösen versuchte. Harry wollte nicht, dass sein Patenonkel ein weiteres Mal in Gefahr geriet. Ein letzter Händedruck, bevor Sirius und Thomas erleichtert das St.Mungos verließen, während Harry sich um Gelassenheit bemühte, bevor er nach Hermine sah.

***** 

"Mom ist mit Hugo und Rose in der Cafeteria, wenn du dich ihnen anschließen möchtest!", meinte George lächelnd, während er in einem der Magazine blätterte, die für die Wartenden bereit lagen, bevor er es auf den Beistelltisch zurücklegte und seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zuwandte, der seine Frage nach der Cafeteria verneinte.

"Wenn es dich nicht stört, dann warte ich gemeinsam mit dir, bis wir zu Hermine vorgelassen werden", meinte Harry leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seiner Stimme, die niederschmetternde Gefühlslage anzumerken war.   
Er kam sich so deplatziert vor, wie er mit einer Ruhe, die er in keinster Weise empfand, versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.   
Wie bereits zuvor in Thomas Krankenzimmer, konnte er es beinahe nicht verarbeiten, dass er noch vor wenigen Stunden, mit seiner Magie um sich geworfen und mit seinen Fäusten, Menschen verletzt hatte.

Er fand einfach nicht zur Normalität zurück und kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er überreagierte oder ob solche Gefühlsregungen normal waren. Wie konnte er alles, was ihm zuvor wichtig war, als nebensächlich abspeisen. Wie konnte es soweit kommen, dass er Alles und Jeden, außer seinen Freunden, beiseite schob und den Wunsch verspürte, alleine zu sein.  
Warum ertrug er keine Nähe mehr … Von niemandem! 

Es war schwer zu begreifen und noch schwerer in Worte zu fassen, aber, außer der Bindung zu Ron, Hermine und den Kindern, war nichts mehr da, was für ihn Normalität darstellte. Kalt und schwarz, fühlte er sich.   
Zu seiner Erleichterung, stürmten in diesem Moment Hugo und Rose durch die Tür und nahmen ihn augenblicklich in Beschlag, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Großmutter, die sich bemühte mit den beiden Wirbelwinden Schritt zu halten.

"Du stinkst Onkel Harry!", meinte Rose als Begrüßung und rümpfte ihre Nase, als sie ihn fest umarmte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte.

Mollys: '' Rose, wie kannst du nur, so etwas sagt man doch nicht! '', war durch das laute Gelächter von Hugo und George, kaum zu verstehen, löste jedoch Harrys Angespanntheit und liess ihn durchatmen.  
Die Kleine hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ihn aus seiner drohenden Lethargie zu reißen.   
Das war die Normalität die er wollte und brauchte, wie die Luft zum Atmen.   
Ron und Hermines Kinder waren der Dreh und Angelpunkt seines Lebens. Um diese Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen, war er hier.

Die Weasleys waren sein Ruhepol, seine Passion … Diese Familie schaffte es, dass er sich lebendig fühlte, bevor er wieder in seine Einsamkeit abdriftete. Er war ihnen allen mehr als dankbar, dass er noch fähig war, diese Lebendigkeit zu fühlen, die sein Herz leichter schlagen liess.  
Dafür nahm er vieles in Kauf. 

Für einen kurzen Moment, hatte er gehofft, dieses Gefühl auch bei Blaise zu verspüren. Aber das war nur ein kurzes Aufflackern seiner Seele gewesen, die sich in den charmanten Mann zu verlieben drohte…  
Er zuckte vor diesen Empfindungen zurück und verbot sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken.   
Seine Liebe zu Blaise … seine erste große Liebe, Severus … sein Leben als Kämpfer gegen die dunkle Seite … die Malfoys … alles war vorbei.

Nie mehr, würde er an vorderster Front stehen. Er wollte seine dunkle Magie kontrollieren lernen und sich um seine Familie kümmern.   
Severus, Blaise und der Rest der Meute, konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.   
Sein Verstand war dieser Meinung, aber sein Herz war noch nicht soweit.

Dennoch gab es vieles, wofür er dankbar war. Seine Freunde, gehörten mit Sicherheit dazu.  
Lächelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht in Rose's Haaren die es sich, trotz seines schlechten Körpergeruchs, auf seinem Schoss bequem gemacht hatte. Fest hielt er sie im Arm und genoss die Wärme des kleinen Mädchens, die sein Herz im Sturm eroberte.

Er bemerkte Mollys besorgte Blicke nicht als ihr, sein verändertes Verhalten auffiel.  
Sie konnte nicht mit dem Finger auf eine Verletzung zeigen und fühlte dennoch, dass er nicht in Ordnung war. Äußerlich schien er es zwar zu sein, aber sie kannte sein schauspielerisches Talent zur Genüge. 

"Ist alles gut gegangen Harry. Wart ihr erfolgreich?" versuchte sie wider besseren Wissens herauszubekommen, was der Grund für sein verändertes Verhalten war.

"Wir haben Narzissa endlich in Gewahrsam genommen. Draco gelang allerdings die Flucht und Lucius ist tot. Leider! Mister Malfoy war nicht mehr er selbst." Mehr sagte er nicht, da ihm ein Kloß die Kehle zuschnürte. Warum war er bloß so emotional! Er war doch bereits seit einiger Zeit Auror, aber so sehr, hatte ihn noch nie ein Fall mitgenommen.  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen... Ich muss mir erst über ein paar Dinge Klarheit verschaffen, bevor ich mich zu den Ereignissen äußere. Bitte versteh das Molly."

"Natürlich mein Junge. Du musst mir nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst und wozu du noch nicht bereit bist. Du sollst einfach wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du jemals über das Erlebte sprechen willst, sollst du wissen, dass ich für dich da bin und dir zuhöre. Egal was dich beschäftigt, egal um welche Zeit. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr."

"Danke Molly, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Du, die ganze Familie… ihr seid unglaublich. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich ohne euch machen würde. Ihr seid mein Leben Molly. Danke für alles!"  
Harry war froh, sich hinter Rose verstecken zu können, als ihn die Liebe dieser Frau, mitten ins Herz traf. Es war beinahe unerträglich, diese mütterliche Liebe zu ertragen, wenn sich sein Innerstes so zerrissen anfühlte.

George, war näher getreten und nahm Harry seine Nichte ab, die ein wenig verloren schien, auf Harrys Schoss, aber dennoch still hielt.  
Sie spürte intuitiv, dass Harry ihre Zuneigung brauchte, als sein Griff fester wurde und schmerzte.  
"Komm Rose. Überlasse mir Onkel Harry für einen kurzen Moment. Ich hätte gerne ein paar Worte mit ihm alleine gesprochen."  
George deutete in Richtung Flur, wo sie ungestört sein würden und ging vor. 

Obwohl Harry nicht wusste, was George von ihm wollte, folgte er ihm in den Flur, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Anderen.  
"Was ist los George? Ist etwas mit Hermine, das du mir in Anwesenheit der Kinder nicht sagen kannst?", fragte Harry besorgt.   
Er wollte, dass Hermine wieder gesund wurde und alle gegenteiligen Nachrichten würden ihn zerstören. Mehr ertrug er nicht mehr.

George schien die Panik aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, denn er beeilte sich, seine Worte abzuschwächen.  
"Nichts ist mit Hermine. Sie ist stabil, soweit ich weiß." Beruhigend sah George ihn an.  
"Du bist es, über den ich reden möchte." Nach einer kleinen Pause in der er Harry die Gelegenheit gab, seine Panik in den Griff zu bekommen, kam er endlich auf den Punkt zu sprechen, der ihn beschäftigte.  
"Ich erkenne eine Depression, wenn ich eine sehe Harry. Und du stehst kurz davor, dich aufzugeben!"

"Es geht mir gut George. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen…"

"Es geht dir nicht gut! Also hör auf, dich und mich zu belügen. Es ist nicht schlimm, Hilfe zu brauchen.  
Hastings, Severus und auch Narzissa haben dir in den letzten Monaten unglaublich viel abverlangt. Da erstaunt es nicht, dass du noch Zeit brauchst. Aber vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu reden…"

"Ich will nicht über meine Gefühle sprechen. Im Moment erkenne ich mich selbst nicht wieder. Also lass mir die Zeit die ich brauche! Bitte George! Ich bin nicht bereit, mehr zu erzählen, als ich bereits getan habe."

"Also rein gar nichts!", meinte George ironisch und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber eines musst du mir versprechen… Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich bei mir meldest, bevor dir alles zu viel wird und du durchzudrehen drohst. Ich kenne diesen Blick viel zu gut, um dich einfach so, vom Haken zu lassen."

"Hey! Du redest, als ob ich im Begriff bin, mir etwas anzutun. Aber das will ich nicht. Ich …"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das glauben soll. Ich fühlte nach Freds Tod genauso."

"Ich schaffe das schon. Vertrau mir."

"Genau das Gleiche, habe ich nach Freds Tod auch gesagt aber, wenn ich nicht Ron an meiner Seite gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Solche Entscheide kommen manchmal schleichend. Darum sind sie ja so unberechenbar."

Erschrocken sah Harry in Georges Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Damals war er mit sich und seinem Leben beschäftigt gewesen.   
Er fühlte sich schuldig und sah George mitleidig an. 

"Schau mich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass ich damals Scheiße gebaut habe. Ron hat mich zwar vom Äußersten abgehalten und mir gezeigt, wie ich die schönen Seiten des Lebens, auch ohne Fred genießen kann, aber ich musste mir das hart erarbeiten ... das, ''Glücklich sein'', meine ich."

"Ron hat nie etwas darüber erzählt." 

"Er hat es mir versprochen. Ich erzähle dir das auch nicht um dein Mitleid zu wecken, sondern, weil ich mich sorge, dass du selbst mit deinem Leben nicht mehr klar kommst nach allem, was war."

"Danke für dein Vertrauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich depressiv bin wie du vermutest, da ich darüber noch nicht nachgedacht habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, mir nichts anzutun oder so … Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Euch oder Sirius, antun könnte."

"Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte", meinte George mit einem Lächeln und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
"Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dein Wort hältst. Lass uns nachsehen, ob Hermine endlich Besucher empfangen kann. Sie und Ron hatten nun genug Zeit, sich gegenseitig zu bemitleiden. Es wird auch bei ihnen Zeit, dass sie wieder in die Normalität zurückfinden."

Nach diesen emotionalen Worten eilte George davon und liess Harry nachdenklichen zurück.  
Jetzt war ihm klar, warum George im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses ausgeharrt hatte.  
Ron war für ihn dagewesen, als er mit dem Leben nicht mehr klar kam und jetzt wollte er etwas seiner Stärke Ron leihen, der im Moment am Boden zerstört war.

Harry war noch nie so froh, solche Freunde an seiner Seite zu wissen.   
Die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer stand offen und liess ihn die Verbundenheit dieser Familie sehen. etwas verloren stand er am Eingang und beobachtete die Weasleys, die um Hermines Bett versammelt waren und sie, Ron und die Kinder, trösteten.  
Hermine sah körperlich wieder recht gut erholt aus, auch wenn man ihr den Schmerz, über den Verlust ihres Kindes, natürlich ansah.  
Die Tränen liefen ihr und auch Ron übers Gesicht, als sie gemeinsam im Bett sassen, die Kinder in den Armen hielten und mit der Trauer umzugehen versuchten.  
George stand daneben und gab all seine Stärke Ron, der für seine Frau und seine Kinder da sein wollte.   
Und über allen war die unverwüstliche Molly Weasley, die ihre Familie zusammenhielt.

Harry wollte diese Idylle nicht stören und wandte sich wehmütig ab. Er würde Hermine ein anderes Mal besuchen. Zu Hause, wenn es ihr wieder besser ging und er von seinem Job in Hogwarts, zurück war.  
Er fühlte sich im Moment wie ein Eindringling. Er war hier fehl am Platz.   
Er musste sich endlich mit Severus arrangieren, den er, trotz der Vernichtung Hastings, nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte.  
Zuerst musste er sicher sein, dass ihm nichts mehr geschehen konnte, dann konnte er anfangen, sein Leben zu leben.  
Ein einfacher Plan wie er fand und doch etwas vom Schwersten, was ihm jemals bevorstand…


	29. Erste Annäherung

Ohne Verzögerung apparierte er vor die Tore Hogwarts, wo Theo ihn bereits in Empfang nahm kaum, dass er das Eingangstor der Schule erreichte.  
Verstohlen, damit niemand es bemerkte, wischte sich Harry mit einem sauberen Taschentuch über die Augen. Er war sonst nie so gefühlsbetont, aber dieser Moment, fühlte sich so sehr nach Nachhause kommen an, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. 

Seit seinem Auszug aus Spinners End, war er endlich wieder an einem Ort, der ihm das Gefühl gab, ein Heim zu haben… 

Hinter Theo erschien Severus, der Harry besorgt, beinahe vorsichtig musterte, bevor er sich zu einem Lächeln entschloss, das seine Augen nach langer Zeit wieder einmal erreichte.

Harry wusste es vielleicht noch nicht, aber er war entschlossen ihre Beziehung neu aufleben zu lassen und zu etwas Schönem zu machen. Er wollte Harry zurückgewinnen.   
Doch diesmal würde er es richtig. Mit allem was dazu gehörte.   
Er war fest entschlossen und nichts würde ihn aufhalten…

 

*****

 

Ein paar Wochen später, Harry hatte sich gut in Hogwarts eingelebt und mit dem Unterricht, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, begonnen.  
Die Kinder waren von seinen Unterrichtsmethoden begeistert und machten gerne mit.   
Sein Status als Held der Zauberwelt war zu Beginn noch interessant gewesen , aber je mehr sie sich gegenseitig kennen lernten, desto nebensächlicher wurde dieser Umstand für die Jugendlichen. Harry wurde für seinen Unterricht geliebt und nicht wegen seines Heldenstatus. 

Selbst Minerva, lobte die Fortschritte der verschiedenen Altersklassen und zeigte sich äußerst wohlgesonnen, Harry gegenüber.  
Auch, wenn es noch Momente in seinem Leben gab, in denen er nachdenklich und abwesend wirkte, war er doch jederzeit, für die Schüler da. Geduldig beantwortete er jede Frage und schien sie auch noch so unwichtig. Er wurde geliebt, da er die Probleme und Wünsche der Kinder ernst nahm. 

Dass er so beliebt war, hätte er nicht gedacht, aber natürlich schmeichelte ihm die Tatsache, dass er so großen Erfolg hatte.  
Einzig der Umstand, Severus täglich sehen zu müssen, nagte an seinem Seelenheil. Mehr als ihm lieb war.

Eigentlich hätte Severus nach Spinners End zurückkehren können, da fürs Erste, die Gefahr gebannt schien, aber McGonagall vereitelte dies, indem sie Severus Snape, als Lehrer einstellte.   
Severus, der seine Stelle im Krankenhaus, nach all den Turbulenzen der letzten Zeit, gekündigt hatte, nahm diese Chance natürlich gerne wahr.

"Ich kann von Hogwarts aus, mein Buch vermarkten und wenn ich wirklich einmal einen Termin habe, der mich außer Haus führt, findet sich sicher eine Lösung", war alles was er an Bedenken hegte, als er seinen ersten Tag als Tränkelehrer absolvierte, seit dem Ende des Krieges.

Auch wenn es Harry nicht in den Kram passte und er immer noch diese unglaubliche Wut auf Severus verspürte, waren sie gezwungen, höflich miteinander umzugehen und sich respektvoll zu behandeln. Vor den Schülern wollten sich beide, keine Blöße geben.

Severus hatte zu Beginn seiner Ankunft versucht, mit Harry über seine Beziehung zu Terrence zu sprechen, aber Harry hatte alles, was er in diese Richtung versuchte, abgeblockt.  
Er war noch nicht soweit, dass er darüber sprechen konnte und lebte ein zurückgezogenes Leben, welches sich auf seine Schüler beschränkte. Er sonderte sich vollkommen vom Rest der Lehrer ab.

Die lebhaften Gespräche, führte er nur mit den Kindern. Zu den Lehrern, fand er nicht den richtigen Draht.  
Severus, lebte sich sehr schnell ein und fühlte sich, als ob er nie fort gewesen war.  
Die ersten Wochen liess Severus dann auch das leidige Thema Hastings auf sich beruhen, da auch er, den einen oder anderen Moment durchlebte, den er zu verarbeiten hatte.

Lucius Tod, machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als gedacht. Seit er seine Erinnerungen, an die Zeit mit dem Blondhaarigen gestreift hatte, kamen immer mehr Anekdoten ans Tageslicht, die ihm die Liebe aufzeigte, die sie geteilt hatten.   
Wehmütig nahm er an der Beerdigung teil, die außer einer Horde Auroren die den Ort sicherten, fast keine Trauernden anlockte. 

Narzissa hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen an der Beerdigung ihres Mannes teilzunehmen und sass mit verweintem Gesicht, gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und sah verzweifelt auf den Sarg, der vor der Trauergesellschaft aufgebahrt darauf wartete, Mutter Erde übergeben zu werden.

Severus versuchte wütend auf die Frau zu sein, die so viel zerstört hatte, aber er konnte nicht. Er fühlte keine Wut, als er sie während der Zeremonie beobachtete.  
Mitleidig trat er zu ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

"Ich hoffe deine Liebe zu ihm war so groß, dass sie das alles rechtfertigt, was du ihm angetan hast", war alles was er zu ihr sagte, bevor er sich abwandte und davonging.  
Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er Draco zu erkennen, der weiter entfernt stand und die Beerdigung mitverfolgte.  
Aber als er die Auroren darauf aufmerksam machte, war der Blondhaarige verschwunden.

Zurück in Hogwarts, suchten ihn die grauen Augen seiner ersten großen Liebe heim.  
Diese Träume machten ihn auf eine morbide Weise glücklich, da er sich geliebt fühlte während dieser Momente, auch wenn sie selten waren.

Es waren seine anderen Träume, die ihn verunsicherten.  
In diesen Träumen, wurde er von Terrence heimgesucht. Einem brutalen Terrence, der ihn tyrannisierte und ihm immer wieder in diese willenlose Hülle zwang, die er weder durchdringen konnte, noch ein wirksames Gegenmittel fand.

Er empfand sie als Strafe für sein schlechtes Gewissen, welches er Harry gegenüber empfand. Immer wieder, durchlebte er die verschiedenen Szenen, die Hastings dazu benutzt hatte, ihn zu beeinflussen.  
Auch, wenn er angeblich der Dominante in der Beziehung gewesen war, fühlte er sich als eine Art Vergewaltigungs-Opfer. 

Er kam nicht gegen diese Empfindungen an, die ihn so sehr schmerzten.  
Er wusste, dass er kein Mitleid erwarten durfte und alle Anfeindungen, die Harry ihm entgegen brachte, auch verdient hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich als Opfer. Allerdings ein Opfer, das von niemandem bedauert wurde. 

Ein Denkarium half ihm, diese Erinnerungen zu kanalisieren und sie als Außenstehender zu betrachten. Als er sie sich das erste Mal ansah, verstand er Harrys Wut und seine ablehnende Haltung viel besser.  
Es war schwer, sich die eigenen Gemeinheiten vor Augen zu führen. Das, was er Harry angetan hatte, war mehr als nur eine schmerzhafte Trennung gewesen. Dank Hastings Beeinflussung hatte er es geschafft, Harry beinahe zu zerstören.

Schlaflos, lag er immer öfters in seinem Quartier und liess diese schrecklichen Momente, Revue passieren.  
Erst dank der Zuhilfenahme eines Denkariums, wurde ihm klar, was er Harry alles zugemutet hatte. Er verstand Harrys Hass und seine Wut, aber selbst das reichte nicht, um aufzugeben. Er würde um seinen Harry kämpfen. Er musste einfach daran glauben, dass er noch eine Chance hatte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Dennoch sass er bleich und geschockt, nach diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen, am Lehrertisch und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Diese letzte Nacht, war an Grauen kaum mehr zu überbieten und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er sich so hatte verhalten können. 

Minerva, die es auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte, wenn man Essen vergeudete, konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
"Wenn du ein Problem hast, das dich den Appetit kostet, dann kann ich dir nur raten, dich darum zu kümmern. Dein Essen vom rechten, zum linken Tellerrand zu schieben, reicht da sicherlich nicht aus."

Gewollt, hatte sie sich bisher aus Harrys und Severus' Problemen herausgehalten, auch wenn sie bereits nahe dran gewesen war, die beiden zu schütteln.  
Da schlichen die beiden Starrköpfe umeinander herum und weigerten sich, miteinander zu reden, sich gegenseitig zuzuhören, ohne sich anzuklagen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie war entschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass die Beiden zumindest miteinander sprechen konnten, auch wenn sie kein Liebespaar mehr werden sollten.

"Ich erwarte, dass du eine Lösung findest", fasste sie ihre Forderungen zusammen.  
"Es kann nicht angehen, dass deine oder Harrys Gesundheit unter eurer Sturheit leidet. Also mach gefälligst etwas. Du warst lange genug mit ihm zusammen um einen Weg zu finden, der euch beiden hilft über das Geschehene hinweg zu kommen."

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte in die Richtung des Mannes, über den sie gerade sprachen.  
Harry war, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, in eine Unterhaltung mit Hagrid vertieft, den er, bereits während der Kindheit, als Freund betrachtet hatte.

Bevor Severus es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, näherte er sich den beiden und stellte Harry vor Hagrid seine langersehnte Frage. Dabei war es ihm egal, was der Halbriese von ihm hielt. Das einzige was ihn interessierte war, dass Harry ihm diesmal nicht ausweichen konnte.  
Vor Hagrid würde Harry sich zurückhalten und ihm keinen Korb geben können. 

"Kann ich dich heute noch sprechen Harry?", unterbrach er das lebhafte Gespräch und erntete dafür böse Blicke seitens Harry.  
Dennoch machte er gute Miene zu diesem fiesen Spiel und antwortete ruhiger, als er sich fühlte:

"Ich habe heute einen sehr vollen Stundenplan. Die Fünfte-, Sechste- und die Erste Klasse, erwarten mich zu ihrer Verteidigungs-Stunde. Wenn es also nichts Wichtiges ist, das du mit mir besprechen willst, dann würde ich es vorziehen, unser Gespräch zu verschieben."

Harry hielt seine Stimme bewusst neutral, als er Severus antwortete, da er sich vor Hagrid keine Blöße geben wollte.   
Severus kannte solche Spielchen zur Genüge und ging nicht darauf ein. Er würde nicht lockerlassen und auf ein Gespräch beharren.   
Er konnte oder besser gesagt wollte, nicht mehr länger warten.

"Es ist wichtig. Sehr wichtig sogar. Ich suche dich nach dem Abendessen in deinen Räumen auf. Dann können wir gemeinsam besprechen, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber so, kann es nicht bleiben. Ich denke, darin sind wir uns einig. Wir müssen über unsere Gefühle sprechen, damit wir endlich neu starten können. Also... Bis dann."

Ohne Harry die Chance auf eine Antwort einzuräumen, lief Severus in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Harrys Klassenzimmer und lächelte, als er an Harrys verdutzte Miene dachte, die seinen Worten gefolgt war. Endlich war der Blick lebendig und zeugte von leidenschaftlicher Wut. Nicht gerade die Beste Art um ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber auch nicht die Schlechteste.  
Severus konnte den Abend kaum noch erwarten.

Harry hingegen, tigerte nach Beendigung seiner Lektionen, ratlos im Wohnzimmer umher, da er nicht wusste, wie er auf das Gespräch mit Severus reagieren sollte.   
War es für ihn wirklich der richtige Moment? Konnte er seine Wut beherrschen?   
Er wollte Severus nicht verletzen, auch wenn er dessen Anblick kaum ertrug.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie reden mussten, aber war er dazu bereit?   
Alles was er wusste war, dass er die Dunkelheit in seinem Innern nicht loswurde und egal was er versuchte, immer tiefer eintauchte in ein Meer der Gleichgültigkeit.  
Ihm war seit Wochen kalt, auch wenn es draußen noch warm war.

Severus Eintreffen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Emotionslos liess er ihn ein und setzte sich ihm mit überkreuzten Beinen gegenüber.  
Kreacher erschien auf ein Zeichen von Harry und servierte ihnen eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Tees.

Es erstaunte Severus, dass Harry den Elfen wieder bei sich aufgenommen hatte, auch wenn es die richtige Entscheidung war.  
Harry schwieg sich über den Elfen genauso aus, wie er Hastings verdrängte.

Und der Hauself? Kreacher schwieg sich ebenfalls über das Geschehene aus. Er würde nie mehr den gleichen Fehler begehen und seinem Master Harry, in den Rücken fallen.  
Er würde für beide Master da sein und hoffen, sie eines Tages wieder gemeinsam in Spinners End verwöhnen zu dürfen.

Als der Elf den Tee serviert hatte und mit einem Plopp verschwunden war, sah Severus verlegen von seiner Tasse auf und wusste nicht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte.  
Zuvor war es doch nicht schwer gewesen, zu diesem Entscheid zu kommen. Also warum jetzt diese Bedenken.

"Ich war eifersüchtig auf deinen Erfolg", beschloss er, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und zu hoffen, dass Harry verstand.

"Eifersüchtig… du!" Harry konnte es kaum glauben, behielt jedoch seine Skepsis für sich.  
"Warum solltest du eifersüchtig sein. Ich habe dir nie einen Grund dazu geliefert", war alles was er antwortete, auch wenn er lieber herumgeschrien hätte.

"Du hast deine Berufung als Heiler einfach so beiseitegeschoben um Auror zu werden… Du warst verdammt gut in deinem Job… Wir waren ein Team Harry und du hast uns damals auseinander gerissen."

"Das war nicht einfach so...", empörte sich Harry, der den ungerechtfertigten Angriff nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.  
"Ich habe mehrmals versucht dir zu sagen, dass ich das Leid, die Schmerzen, der Tod, einfach alles nicht mehr ertrug… ich schaffte es einfach nicht, die Traumata des Krieges abzuschütteln…"

Harry war immer lauter geworden während er sprach und brach ab, als ihm dies bewusst wurde.  
Severus anzuschreien, half nicht, das hatten sie bereits getestet und es hatte nichts gebracht.

"Hör nicht auf. Lass es raus. Ich weiß, dass ich mir das längst hätte anhören müssen, aber ich war wie verblendet damals…" Severus wollte angeschrien werden. Er wollte Harrys Gedanken wissen.

"Suche bitte keine Entschuldigungen für dein Verhalten Sev. Du wolltest mich Strafen für die Entscheidung, dich verlassen zu haben, und meine Ausbildung abzubrechen nur, um Verbrecher zu jagen… Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Lieber. Es ist dir wirklich gelungen, mich bis in die Grundfeste zu erschüttern."

Spöttisch musterte Harry sein Gegenüber. Er schämte sich zwar für die folgenden Worte, aber er wollte Severus den gleichen Schmerz spüren lassen, den seine Gleichgültigkeit in ihm hinterließ.

"Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich zu verarschen… zuzusehen wie ich mich lächerlich machte, als ich dir nachlief und mich dir an den Hals warf. Gott, wie ich Hastings hasste und ihn am liebsten…"  
Harry brach die Stimme. Er schaffte es nicht, den verhassten Namen auszusprechen ohne diese blutige Masse vor sich zu sehen. Immer wieder schob sich die Szene vor sein geistiges Auge.

"Ich bin nicht stolz, wie alles gekommen ist, aber ich versuche dir zu erklären wieso es soweit kam", unterbrach Severus seine düsteren Gedanken.

"Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber das weiß ich bereits", antwortete Harry frustriert.   
"Du warst neidisch auf meinen Erfolg, wolltest mich leiden lassen und ficktest aus dem Grund Hastings. Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden, mein Lieber.   
Es interessiert mich ganz einfach nicht. Ich will dir nicht verzeihen. Das ist der Grund für mein Verhalten. Ich schreie dich an, empfinde diesen Hass und diese Wut, da ich den Gedanken nicht ertrage, das du Hastings gevögelt hast. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht."

Severus stand nach diesen Worten auf und ging zur Tür. Auch wenn er es versuchte, schaffte er es nicht, die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

"Es hat keinen Sinn, mit dir zu sprechen, wenn du mir keine Chance geben willst."

"Du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft den Beleidigten spielen nur, weil ich dir die Wahrheit an den Kopf werfe. Dazu hast du kein Recht Sev. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist."

Resigniert schüttelte Severus den Kopf, als Harry mit seinem Zetern weitermachte und kein gutes Haar, weder an Terrence noch an ihm, ließ .

"Ich bin nicht beleidigt, aber ich sehe, dass es für dich noch zu früh ist. Mir tut das alles so unendlich leid.   
Ich weiß, dass nicht alles Terrences Schuld ist, da ich mich freiwillig auf ein Abenteuer mit ihm eingelassen habe. Alles was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung vorbringen kann ist, dass ich mich einsam und verlassen fühlte.   
Terrence Hastings gab mir das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein. Etwas, was ich bei dir schmerzlich vermisste. Ich erhielt von dir nie die Anerkennung, die ich mir von einem Partner ersehnte…"

"Sein Schwanz muss dir ja sehr viel gegeben haben, wenn du so scharf auf ihn warst das du unsere gemeinsamen Jahre einfach so beiseite schieben konntest…"

Harry war nicht bereit zuzuhören und machte mit seiner Hasstirade weiter. Zu sehr waren seine Gedanken auf das Eine fixiert.

Das erkannte auch Severus, der sich schwerlich gegen solche Anschuldigungen wehren konnte. Nicht, nachdem er heute die Erinnerungen gesehen- und genau wusste, wie sehr er die gemeinsamen Zeiten mit Terrence genossen hatte.

Die Wahrheit war brutal, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr ändern…   
Er hatte den Sex mit Terrence gebraucht und genossen. Er war abhängig gewesen, und hatte das Gefühl geliebt, den willigen Körper dieses Mannes unter sich zu spüren. 

Dennoch war das nicht er. Auch wenn das Denkarium nicht lügen konnte, blieb die eine Tatsache bestehen, die Harry eigentlich wissen sollte.  
Er agierte nicht so, wie er es in dem Fall getan hatte. Niemals zuvor, war er so ein sexbesessener Macho gewesen. Außer bei Sirius, aber das war eine andere Zeit gewesen. Sie beide hatten einvernehmlichen Sex zu einer Zeit, wo er keine Beziehung führen wollte und sich auf ein loses Sexabenteuer eingelassen hatte, dass sich als eine sehr gute Sache herausstellte.

"Harry! Du weißt, dass ich unsere Beziehung nie nur auf den Sex reduzierte.   
Alles was ich in der letzten Zeit verkörperte, war nicht ich.  
Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der sein Sexleben auf der Zunge trägt. Egal was du von mir hältst, das zumindest, hättest du noch wissen sollen."

Hastings hat mich manipuliert und mich Dinge sagen und tun lassen, die ich mehr als alles andere bedaure.   
Aber am meisten leide ich darunter, dir nicht beigestanden zu haben, als du verletzt wurdest.  
Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen und alles was ich tat, war an Hastings Küsse zu denken."

"Geh einfach Severus. Ich ertrage es nicht, diesen Namen zu hören. Ich habe den Mann zerstört, weil du ihn mir aufgedrängt hast. Also, gib mir jetzt gefälligst die Zeit die ich brauche, um meine Erinnerungen an diesen Mann zu zerstören."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätten wir unsere Probleme nicht und würden uns noch immer Lieben", meinte Severus verzweifelt, da er es nicht schaffte, an Harry heran zu kommen.

"Ich liebe dich immer noch … habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben", flüsterte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. "Ich ertrage dich einfach nicht mehr. Dein Anblick widert mich an. Immer sehe ich Hastings vor mir, wie er stöhnt, während du in ihn eindringst und könnte kotzen dabei."

Harry war schonungslos ehrlich, als er Severus in die Augen sah und ihm seine Empfindungen gestand. Es war ja auch so. Schliesslich war diese Liebe der Grund, warum er sich nicht in Frank hatte verlieben können, der ihm ein guter Freund sein wollte.

"Das ist ja gerade mein Problem. Wenn ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, käme ich mit meinem Leben besser klar und könnte dir vielleicht sogar verzeihen. Aber so!"

Harry wandte sich um als er hörte, wie Severus die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf.  
Er hätte auch lügen und seine Liebe zu diesem Mann verleugnen können, aber so fühlte er nun mal.  
Nach allem was Severus ihm getan hatte, war er immer noch in ihn verliebt. Trotzdem hatte er ihm heute nicht verziehen. Soweit war er nicht. Noch nicht...


	30. Ron mischt mit

Severus war zwar enttäuscht, nicht weiter gekommen zu sein, aber er wusste, dass Harry noch viel Zeit brauchte.  
Allein zu hören, dass Harry ihn immer noch liebte, war ein wunderschöner Moment gewesen.  
Severus schloss diese Erinnerung tief in seinem Herzen ein und schwor sich, diesen Mann zurückzuerobern, mit allem was dazu gehörte.

Nach einer kurzen Nacht, die von Träumen durchwirkt war, die sich allesamt um Harry drehten, machte er sich tatkräftig an die Umsetzung seines Plans.  
Die nächsten Tage war er immer in Harrys Nähe anzutreffen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr versuchte, ein Gespräch über Hastings zu erzwingen, war er da, wann immer er helfend eingreifen konnte.

Harry bemerkte es nicht, aber immer, wann er etwas brauchte, war Severus zur Stelle, um es ihm zu reichen. Sei es das Brot beim Frühstück, dass er ihm mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinhielt, oder während eines Spaziergangs im Freien, als er Harry wie zufällig am See traf und ihn vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte...

Wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken , dass Harry extra so schusselig war, um in den Genuss seiner Aufmerksamkeiten zu kommen.  
Severus kam sich vor, wie in einem Liebesroman... Er, ein Mann auf Freiers-Füßen.

Harry andererseits, agierte nervös und unsicher in seiner Gegenwart. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich so ungeschickt verhielt.   
Er schaffte es nicht, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.  
Sein Herz klopfte heftig in der Brust, als er Severus hinterher sah, der nach seiner Rettungsaktion im Schloss verschwand.  
Obwohl er alles versuchte, diesen Mann zu vergessen, konnte er sich nicht länger etwas vormachen.   
Er wollte Severus noch immer. Je öfter er ihn sah, desto intensiver fühlte er sich zu ihm hingezogen. Sein Herz, seine Seele und sein Verstand zogen ihn in seine Richtung. 

Das alles, zerrte an seiner Kraft, mit der er sich zu schützen versuchte, da er sich für diese Gefühle verteufelte. Er wollte nicht verzeihen. Das Verzeihen war nicht vorgesehen...

Immer wenn sein Herz sich jedoch nach dem Mann sehnte und er sich am liebsten in seine Arme werfen wollte, stahl sich Hastings in seine Gedanken und liess ihn depressiv zurück.  
Hastings, bestimmte selbst jetzt noch, sein Leben. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das war einfach nicht fair...  
Harry setzte sich frustriert an den See und starrte auf das Wasser, in dem sich die Sonne spiegelte.

Hagrid, der sich vieles von dem, was Harry ihm bruchstückhaft anvertraute, zusammenreimen konnte, empfand Mitleid, als er seinen Freund so verloren am Ufer sitzen sah.   
So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Das hatten weder Harry, noch Severus verdient. Etwas musste geschehen, damit beide wieder ein Leben hatten. Hagrid beschloss, einzugreifen. Wieder einmal. 

"Denkst du nicht, es ginge dir besser, wenn du zumindest versuchst, Severus zu verzeihen?", unterbrach er die Stille, in der Harry versuchte die Natur auf sich wirken zu lassen um neue Kraft zu tanken.

Erschrocken sah Harry auf, als er die Stimme seines Freundes vernahm.  
"Ich soll alles was war, alles was Severus mir antat vergessen und weiterleben, als ob nie etwas passiert ist? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann!", gab Harry frustriert zurück und starrte seinen Freund traurig an.

"Du meinst also, frustriert am See zu sitzen und dich selbst zu bemitleiden bringt dich im Leben weiter und macht dich glücklich!", brachte der Halbriese Harrys Bedenken auf einen Nenner. "Sieh dich doch einmal im Spiegel an.   
Du hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, isst viel zu wenig und lebst nur noch, wenn du mit den Kindern zusammen sein kannst… Lass nicht zu, dass die Einsamkeit dich auffrisst. Sie ist ein schlechter Partner während den langen und dunklen Nächten."

"Hast du es jemals bereut, dich nicht auf Madame Maxime eingelassen zu haben?", fragte Harry anstelle einer Rechtfertigung und wartete gebannt auf Hagrids Antwort.

"Mehr als einmal Harry… Mehr als einmal. Aber sie war nicht die Richtige für mich. Wir passten ganz einfach nicht zusammen. Das Einzige was uns verband, war die Größe und das reicht bei weitem nicht, um eine funktionierende Beziehung zu führen."

"Wenn DU es kannst... alleine und ohne eine Partnerin hier zu leben und glücklich zu sein, warum sollte ich das nicht auch können?" Harry war nicht bereit so schnell nachzugeben, auch wenn sein Herz in Severus' Richtung drängte.

"Weil du nicht dazu bestimmt bist, alleine zu sein. Sie dich doch an. Du vegetierst dahin.   
Ich habe meine Tiere um die ich mich kümmern kann, aber du?   
Du liebst das Unterrichten, aber in ein paar Wochen kehrst du nach London zurück und bildest die Auroren aus.   
Das machst du dann, bis es wieder Zeit ist, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Jahr für Jahr den Kindern beizubringen wie sie sich gegen die dunkle Magie zur Wehr setzen können. Ist das wirklich alles, was du vom Leben erwartest? 

Keinen Partner, dafür Schüler und einen Lehrgang voller Auroren, die bewundernd zu dem Helden der Zauberwelt aufschauen? Igle dich nicht in einer erzwungenen Isolation ein Harry. Das bist nicht du. Du welkst wie eine Blume, wenn du die Liebe nicht spürst... Denk einfach mal darüber nach!"

Harry war nicht in der Lage, eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. Zu nahe an der Wahrheit lagen Hagrids Worte. Einer Wahrheit, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
Der Wildhüter überließ Harry sich selbst und machte, dass er zurück in seine Hütte kam.

Natürlich fand auch er Severus Art, wie er Harry abserviert hatte falsch, aber dank der Briefe die Theo ihm seit Harrys Ankunft schrieb, wusste er vieles, was in Hogwarts von zwei Starrköpfen ungesagt blieb. 

Er erkannte, dass Severus nicht für alles die Verantwortung trug, sondern ebenfalls ein Opfer Hastings war, der auf eine abscheuliche Weise die Beiden manipuliert hatte. 

Er verstand Harrys Bedenken jedoch und ahnte, wie schwer Severus' Verrat an ihm nagen musste. Aber es blieb eine Tatsache, dass er sich kaputt machte, wenn er noch lange in dieser Stimmung blieb. 

Harry hatte aufgegeben und war bereit, sich in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, ein zweiter Voldemort zu werden. Hagrid sah es in Harrys Augen, die bereit waren, der Dunkelheit zu folgen, damit der Schmerz aufhörte.  
Sein Freund, konnte mit dieser Situation nicht umgehen.   
Und das war eine Gefahr, die er nicht ignorieren konnte.

Theo hatte ihm von Sirius' Bedenken geschrieben. Die Angst, was Harry zu tun im Stande war, wenn die Magie in ihm unkontrollierbar wurde.   
Genau das war Voldemort passiert und konnte auch Harry blühen, davon war er überzeugt.  
Harry brauchte Severus' Liebe, um zu sich selbst zu finden.   
Alles andere war ein Spiel mit dunkler Magie, bei dem der Sieger noch nicht feststand.

Hagrid war wie Sirius überzeugt, dass alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn Voldemort Freunde gehabt hätte-, die sich gesorgt und gekümmert hätten.  
Aber, im Gegensatz zu Voldemort, hatte Harry Freunde die sich sorgten und nicht zulassen würden, dass er abdriftete und zu einem Monster wurde. 

 

*****

Im Schloss stand Severus am Fenster und beobachtete neugierig, wie Hagrid eindringlich auf Harry einsprach.  
Er sah die Entschlossenheit in Hagrids Blick und seine Stärke, die er bereit war mit Harry zu teilen, aber auch die Sturheit des Halbriesen.   
Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry gut auf Hagrids Worte reagierte, so wie die Beiden sich gegenseitig anstarrten.

In der Vergangenheit war ihm Hagrid nie wie ein Seelen-Doktor vorgekommen. Dennoch schien er die richtigen Worte zu finden. Harrys Mienenspiel war nach Hagrids Worten lebendiger und auch entschlossener als die Tage zuvor.

Vielleicht war dass ja die Idee. Vielleicht musste er wirklich mit bestimmten Worten versuchen an Harry heranzukommen. Vielleicht gelang ihm das Kunststück, wenn er forderte und sein schlechtes Gewissen vergaß. Es reichte nicht sich mit Worten zu entschuldigen. Er musste mit Taten versuchen, Harry zu überzeugen, dass er es ernst meinte. 

Es brachte nichts, wenn er sich selbst zerfleischte nur, um Reue zu zeigen. Niemand konnte wissen, wie leid es ihm wirklich tat, dies alles Harry angetan zu haben.   
Dank seinem egoistischen Verhalten, war Harry gezwungen gewesen, Rache zu nehmen.  
Er hatte nie gewollt, dass er Hastings so zurichten musste.

Aber Harry hatte es getan... Harry hatte ihn befreit und dafür gesorgt, dass er frei war. Darüber war er mehr als dankbar. 

Harrys Entschlossenheit, dies für ihn zu tun, hatten ihm seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten hinlänglich vor Augen geführt... Er hatte seine Strafe erhalten und war überzeugt, alles auch verdient zu haben, aber einmal musste genug sein.   
Das Leben ging weiter, auch für ihn.

Severus beobachtete, wie Hagrid sich umdrehte und wegging.  
Das war seine Chance. So verloren wie Harry im Moment aussah, musste er einfach handeln.  
So schnell er es vermochte, eilte er zum See und blieb dicht vor Harry stehen der, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, regungslos sitzen geblieben war.

"Harry!", war alles was er sagte, als er die Arme ausbreitete und einfach stehen blieb. Er wollte nicht drängen, er wollte einfach trösten und da sein... 

Harry sah auf und blickte ihn schmerzerfüllt an. Keiner von ihnen machte eine Bewegung.  
Severus hielt die Arme ausgebreitet, sagte jedoch kein weiteres Wort. Aber er offerierte Harry seine Stärke.

Harry zögerte und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er Severus nicht wollte, nicht brauchte, und ohne ihn besser dran war, aber er scheiterte kläglich.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei warf er sich in die Arme seines ehemaligen Lebensgefährten und atmete tief seinen unverkennbaren Duft ein, während er sich wie ein ertrinkender an ihn klammerte.

Severus hingegen konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das ihn überkam, als er Harry in seinen Armen hielt und ihm seine ganze Kraft und seine Liebe schenkte.  
Erleichtert, dass Harry ihn nicht von sich stieß, schloss er die Augen und genoss den Moment ihn einfach nur zu halten...

 

*****

 

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."  
George sass gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron und den Kindern im Garten ihres neuen Heims und quatschte sich seine Bedenken von der Seele. Er konnte die Verzweiflung, die er in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte nicht vergessen und musste handeln.

"Ich habe Theo gebeten Hagrid zu schreiben, damit der ein Auge auf Harry wirft, aber ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gut man sich selbst und seine Mitmenschen belügen kann."

"Ist deine Sorge nicht ein wenig übertrieben?"   
Hermine sah ihren Schwager liebevoll an.

"Ich meine… Harry ist erwachsen. Wir können nicht einfach, so mir nichts dir nichts, in Hogwarts auftauchen nur, weil wir uns Sorgen machen. Das geht nicht… Oder?  
Er hat es im Moment nicht leicht, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er eine Dummheit begeht." 

Hermine sah ihren Kindern beim Spielen zu, während sie versuchte die Bedenken ihres Mannes und George zu zerstreuen.  
"Hat er euch gegenüber denn eine Bemerkung fallen lassen oder warum seid ihr davon überzeugt, dass er mit dem Leben nicht mehr klar kommt?"

"Ich habe es in seinem Blick gesehen, wenn du so willst." George druckste verlegen herum, sah Ron mit einem verletzlichen Blick an, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, den Mund zu halten.   
Hermine war jedoch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und sah den Beiden an, dass sie etwas vor ihr zu verbergen suchten.

"Und warum solltest du einen Spürsinn in diese Richtung haben George?", hakte sie skeptisch geworden nach.  
"Was ist los ihr beiden. Was verschweigt ihr mir?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Liebste", meinte Ron und druckste verlegen herum, da er das Versprechen, welches er George gegeben hatte, nicht brechen wollte.  
"Es liegt nicht an mir…"

"Ich bin der Grund, warum Ron es dir nicht verraten hat. Ich habe ihn gebeten, nichts zu sagen…" George sah Hermine ernst an und erlöste den stotternden Ron.  
"Damals, als Fred starb, verlor ich den Boden unter den Füssen und sah keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn Ron mein Leiden nicht bemerkt und mit mir gesprochen, mich aufgebaut und tagelang nicht aus den Augen gelassen hätte… wer weiß, ob ich heute noch hier sitzen würde. Ich war nahe dran Hermine. Viel zu nahe dran… und Harry ist es auch! Das weiß ich ganz einfach."

"George, warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich wäre ebenfalls für dich dagewesen."  
Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die beiden Brüder musterte, die dieses Geheimnis miteinander teilten.   
Sie wusste längst, was sie an ihrem Mann hatte, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick nicht zusammenpassten und Ron öfters linkisch und unbeholfen wirkte. Doch dies war der Mann, in den sie sich verliebte und den sie für nichts auf der Welt hergeben würde. 

"Das ist nicht der Punkt Hermine. Ich war damals nicht in der Lage über meinen Schmerz zu reden und Harry kann es ebenfalls nicht.  
Darum sind wir heute hier. Ich habe in Harrys Blick dieselbe Leere gesehen, die ich damals in mir spürte, bis Ron sich mir aufdrängte", scherzte er liebevoll und knuffte seinen kleinen Bruder in die Rippen. 

"Du meinst also wirklich, dass Harry sich etwas antut?"

"Ja! Das ist es, was ich denke ", konzentrierte sich George auf das Wesentliche und hörte auf, seinen Bruder zu triezen.  
"Ich bin überzeugt,er steht kurz vor einem Kollaps. 

George machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und blickte Hermine eindringlich an.

"Sirius hegt die Befürchtung, dass Harry, wenn er von der dunklen Magie überrollt wird, keinen andere Lösung sieht, als den Tod zu wählen. Er will nicht, eine Gefahr für die Menschen werden.

Sirius kennt Harry und denkt, dass er sich selbst vernichtet, sobald die dunkle Magie überhand nimmt.   
Ihr wisst selbst, wie Harry tickt. Die Tatsache, dass er Hastings zu Brei schlug und ihn zu einem Leben unter Schmerzen verdammte, hängt wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm und zerfrisst seine Seele.

"Jetzt übertreibt ihr aber. Es ist Harry von dem wir sprechen." Hermine konnte kaum glauben was sie hörte.  
"Harry ist nicht der Typ für sowas. Egal was war und ist. Harry ist ein Kämpfer. Und er liebt uns. Uns, versteht ihr. Wir sind seine Familie und UNS würde er nie absichtlich verletzen."

Sie schluchzte leise auf, als sie sich selbst zu überzeugen versuchte, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Seit ihrer Fehlgeburt war sie empfindlicher und ruhiger. Sie hatte erkannt wie zerbrechlich Familie sein konnte und schätzte es, alle nahe um sich zu haben.  
Sie verstand Molly nun viel besser.  
Dass Harry diese Familie aufgeben und den einfachen Weg wählen würde, glaubte sie keine Sekunde.

"Jedenfalls kennst du jetzt unsere Bedenken", sprach George weiter und ignorierte Hermines Einwand.  
Er wusste was er gesehen hatte. Harrys Stärke war im Moment nicht genug. Das spürte er einfach.

"Wir sollten Theo fragen was er dazu meint. Aber selbst dann. Es werden immer Spekulationen bleiben. Wir können nie sicher sein. 

Es bleibt uns nichts Anderes übrig, als uns selbst von Harrys Wohlergehen zu überzeugen. Schliesslich war er immer für uns da, wenn wir ihn brauchten. Da werden wir uns doch nicht von ein bisschen Ärger abhalten lassen, unserem Bruder zu helfen."

Rons Entschluss stand fest. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Nicht wenn es um Harry ging. Er würde Harry einen Besuch abstatten... so ganz unkompliziert unter Freunden selbstverständlich.

"Denkst du, du schaffst den Laden ein paar Tage ohne mich?", fragte er seinen Bruder mit einem zwinkern in den Augen...

"Du kennst die Antwort kleiner Bruder. Geh zu Harry, er braucht dich jetzt."

"Kann ich dich und die Kinder alleine lassen?", wandte Ron sich daraufhin an seine Frau und sah sie liebevoll an.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Du bist noch nicht wieder völlig gesund."

"Ich werde in der Zeit hier wohnen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. So kann ich deine Kinder sehen und deine Frau im Auge behalten, bis du wieder da bist."

"Hey!", rief Hermine empört dazwischen, auch wenn ihr die Sorge um ihre Person gut tat.  
"Besagte Frau ist anwesend und kann sehr gut für sich selbst sprechen."

"Das wissen wir Hermine!", kam es gemeinsam von Ron und George, die sich das Lachen verkneifen mussten.

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an und verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.  
Sie würden immer zusammenhalten. Hermine würde nie alleine sein mit den Kindern, das war alles was Ron brauchte um seinen Entscheid definitiv zu machen.

"Ich dachte ich gehe Morgen Harry besuchen. Der Freut sich sicher, mich zu sehen…"


	31. Wendung zum Guten

Harry lag schlaflos im Bett und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die Andere.  
Er war nur eine Umarmung gewesen, nicht mehr.  
Zugegebenermaßen eine wundervolle, angenehme und umwerfende Umarmung… dennoch, bloß eine Umarmung.

Frustriert stand er auf und zog sich eine Trainingshose über seine Shorts, da es in der Nacht bereits empfindlich abkühlte.  
Er sehnte sich nach Severus' Händen. Nach der Stärke dieses Mannes, der so wundervolle Gefühle in ihm zu wecken vermochte.  
Die Liebe, die er für Severus empfand, war so viel intensiver, als es seine Gefühle für Blaise oder Frank gewesen waren.

Er spürte wie sein Schritt eng wurde, als er sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. Wie sie gemeinsam am See gestanden und sich im Arm gehalten hatten.  
So gut hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und genau das war es, das ihm eine Heiden-Angst machte.   
Er war unterdessen überzeugt, in Severus den einzig Richtigen, gefunden zu haben, aber… Sollte er es wirklich wagen und sich ein weiteres Mal auf diesen Mann einlassen?  
Was, wenn Severus entschied, dass er doch nicht der Mann war, den er wollte. Schliesslich war das bereits einmal passiert und hatte ihn beinahe zerstört.  
Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein. Was für eine Sicherheit gab es, dass er sich bedenkenlos auf Severus einlassen konnte...

Mechanisch begann er mit seinem Tagesablauf, während seine Gedanken rasten.  
Er aß in der großen Halle sein Frühstück, begab sich in sein Klassenzimmer und unterrichtete, ohne groß über seine nächsten Schritte nachzudenken.  
Doch immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab und landeten bei Severus. 

Sagte der Mann die Wahrheit? Konnte es wirklich die Wahrheit sein… Warum sollte er ihm glauben!  
-Weil Severus um ihn kämpfte-, flüsterte ihm seine innere Stimme zu, während er abwesend die Prüfungsbogen austeilte und sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, als er das beruhigende Geräusch der Schreibfedern, die über Pergament glitten, in seine Gedanken mit aufnahm.

Severus hatte ihm gestern keine haltlosen Versprechungen gemacht, sondern war einfach für ihn da gewesen. Die Worte, die Severus gebraucht hatte, waren Versprechen, die er zu halten gedachte, dass war Harry klar...  
Severus hatte ihm versichert, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass sie es schaffen und gemeinsam einen Weg finden konnten, der sie glücklich machte.

Harry hatte diese Worte gebraucht, nachdem er von Hagrid bereits in diese Richtung gedrängt worden war.  
Alle waren überzeugt, dass Severus und er zusammengehörten. Aber konnte er seinen Freunden glauben?  
Severus Blicke ließen seine Knie weich werden, das konnte er nicht abstreiten.

Während er den Unterricht beendete, die Prüfungsbogen einsammelte und die Schüler in die nächste Stunde entließ, hatte er Mühe, sie nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie abwesend er war.  
Anders als sonst, war er nicht in der Lage, die Fragen seiner Schüler zu beantworten. Sein Kopf war leer und außer seinen wirren Gedanken, die sich allesamt um Severus drehten, war kein Platz für etwas Anderes.

Beim Abendessen sass Severus, wie konnte es auch anders sein, neben ihm, was ihn noch mehr durcheinander brachte.   
Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und sein Atem wurde hektisch, als er sich der Präsenz des Mannes nicht entziehen konnte.

Doch Severus tat nichts, was ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben hätte, zu intervenieren.  
Nur sanft strich zwischendurch ein Bein, oder ein Arm seinen Körper entlang, als er sich viel zu intensiv mit seinem Fleisch beschäftigte.  
Ganz schlimm wurde es, als er zusehen musste, wie Severus seinen Nachtisch verspeiste.

Er musste mitansehen, wie sein Gegenüber hingebungsvoll eine Ecke des saftigen Apfelkuchens abbrach, ihn langsam und genüsslich in den Mund schob, bevor er seinen Löffel in die Eiscreme tunkte damit die Geschmacksnerven in seinem Mund das Ihrige dazu taten.   
Die Geschmacksexplosion war deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes abzulesen und ließen Harry frustriert aufstöhnen. Erotischer hatte er noch nie jemanden einen Apfelkuchen mit Vanilleeis essen sehen.

Das war schlimmer, als wenn Severus ihm erneut seine Liebe geschworen hätte. Wie konnte Severus sich erdreisten, so eine Show abzuziehen.  
Frustriert konnte Harry seine Erektion nicht mehr viel länger ignorieren, wenn er den Abend überstehen wollte. Pochend, beinahe schmerzhaft drückte sein Schwanz an den Stoff seiner Shorts und verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie er aus der großen Halle gekommen und in seiner Unterkunft gelandet war.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm die geröteten Wangen, als er sich mit bebenden Fingern von seiner störenden Kleidung befreite.  
Er stöhnte auf, als sein Daumen einen seiner Nippel streifte und sein Glied zucken liess.

Harry machte, dass er unter die Dusche kam, wo er sich endlich gestattete, seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen. Während das warme Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte, verwöhnte er seine Härte und liebkoste sie, mit immer schneller werdenden auf- und ab -Bewegungen, bevor er die rechte Hand zu einem Trichter formte der seinen Penis umschloss, während er in sie stieß.

Keuchend steuerte er auf seinen Höhepunkt zu, indem er das Tempo noch mehr erhöhte und mit dem Daumen von außen seinen Lustpunkt rieb, während er seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Anus drückte, bis der Muskelring nachgab und ihn einließ.  
Dank dieser Überreizung seiner Lustpunkte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er an den Rand der Erlösung kam und sich nur wenig später, schreiend in seine Faust ergoss.  
Zuckend und bebend rieb er auch noch den letzten Rest seines Spermas aus seinem nun schlaffen Glied, während das warme Wasser auf ihn prasselte.

Er jetzt, bemerkte er, dass er weinte. Es war wie eine Erlösung, als er von seinem Trip herunterkam und sich wieder beruhigte. Die ganze Anspannung des Tages fiel von ihm ab.  
Er machte den Stress für die Tränen verantwortlich und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Warum nur, besaß er nicht die Gelassenheit, zu dieser Liebe stehen zu können und dem Mann zu verzeihen.   
Warum, zog ihn die Dunkelheit immer wieder in ihre Einsamkeit zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dies ändern konnte, aber solange er keinen Weg fand, diese dunkle Magie zu kontrollieren, war er nicht bereit, sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen.

Er wollte niemandem schaden.

Da er diesen Umstand nicht ändern konnte, trocknete er sich seufzend ab, schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug und hoffte, diese Nacht ein wenig besser zu schlafen.

Er schlief zwar wirklich relativ schnell ein, aber die wildesten Träume störten seinen Schlaf und hinderten ihn daran, sich zu entspannen.   
Gerädert erwachte er ein paar Stunden später und verließ, nach einer Katzenwäsche, seine Gemächer, um noch vor dem Frühstück die erste Stunde vorzubereiten.

Seine Schüler sollten sich heute in Duellen messen. Er war gespannt, ob sie den praktischen Teil ihres Tests ebenso gut absolvierten, wie den gestrigen theoretischen Teil.  
Gerade als er dabei war, die Mitte des Klassenzimmers duellier-freundlich herzurichten, holte ein Klopfen an der Tür, ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ron!", rief er erstaunt, als er seinen Besten Freund erkannte, der unverhofft vor ihm stand.  
"Ist etwas mit Hermine!", galt daher seine Sorge in erster Linie Rons Frau, da er sich keinen anderen Grund für sein Erscheinen vorstellen konnte.

"Mit Hermine ist alles in Ordnung", beeilte sich Ron, Harry zu beruhigen.  
"Du bist es, den ich sehen wollte. Du bist es, um den ich mich sorge!", entschied Ron, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Harry erkannte so oder so, wenn er flunkerte.

"Seid ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden oder warum spioniert ihr mir nach. Wer hat dir den so einen dämlichen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Es geht mir gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Also, wer hat dich hergeschickt. Hermine?"

"Wir alle haben das Entschieden Harry. Ich bin als dein Freund hier, der das Recht hat, sich zu sorgen. Du musst mich nur überzeugen, dass deine Aussage stimmen, dann bist du mich schneller los, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Aber so wie du aussiehst, vermute ich mal, dass sich mein Aufenthalt etwas in die Länge zieht."

Die beiden starrten sich an, bis Harry als erster nachgab und den Blick senkte.  
Ron war schon immer ein sturer Hund, der sich in wichtigen Dingen durchzusetzen vermochte und in ihren Auseinandersetzungen meist als Sieger herausging.

"Es geht mir gut Ron. Kein Grund zur Sorge!", versuchte Harry Rons Bedenken ein letztes Mal zu zerstreuen.

"Du willst mir also tatsächlich erzählen, dass du deine Magie unter Kontrolle hast, keine Todessehnsucht verspürst und glücklich und zufrieden mit deinen Problemen klar kommst?"

"Ron!"

"Was!", kam die nicht sehr hilfreiche Antwort.   
"Du musst nur alle meine Fragen mit einem JA beantworten und du bist mich los."

Harry starrte seinen Freund frustriert an.  
"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Also, wer hat dich geschickt. Hermine?", wiederholte er seine Frage ein weiteres Mal.

"Nein, George!"

Abwartend sah Ron seinem Freund ins Gesicht und wartete auf den Wutausbruch, der zweifellos kommen würde.  
Doch Harry reagierte selbst in dieser Situation anders als normal und blieb stumm.

"Harry, du weißt, wie sehr George litt, als Fred starb. Er und übrigens auch dein Patenonkel machen sich große Sorgen. Sie wollen nicht, dass du dir…"  
Ron brach ab. Er wollte ihre Sorge nicht laut aussprechen. Harry sollte über sich und seine Probleme reden, ohne zu wissen, was alle glaubten.

"Ich bin Erwachsen Ron. Ich entscheide selbst, wie mein Leben auszusehen hat! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach hier auftauchen!"

"Das hat George damals auch zu mir gesagt und ich habe zum Glück nicht auf ihn gehört. Erwachsensein hat nichts mit Gefühlen oder Alter zu tun. Ich bin dein Freund, dem du alles sagen kannst. Auch wenn es sich um Dinge geht, die du dir selbst noch nicht eingestanden hast.  
Vielleicht hilft es dir sogar. Das kannst du erst wissen, wenn du es versucht hast."

Ron sah Harry eindringlich an.  
Der erwiderte den Blick und gab sich geschlagen.   
"Danke", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er Ron in eine Umarmung zog. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Lange hätte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne durchzudrehen."

"Immer Mate", meinte Ron mit bewegter Stimme. "Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da. Du musst es nur zulassen."  
Diese Gefühlsbekundung, war dann doch beiden zu viel und so trennten sie sich verlegen.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Harry das Erstbeste, dass ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Du kennst mich Harry. Essen geht immer und zu jeder Zeit."

Scherzend machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo sie von Severus erwartet wurden, der Rons Stimme bereits von Weitem erkannte und sich die gleiche Frage stellte, wie Harry kurz zuvor. Warum war der Kerl hier? Wollte er wieder Ärger machen und verhindern, dass sie sich wieder annäherten!

"Mister Weasley! Was bringt einen vielbeschäftigten Mann, wie sie es sind dazu, uns so früh am Tag zu besuchen", versuchte Severus höflich ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, als sie sich, gemeinsam setzten, nachdem Minerva Ron freudig begrüsst und ihn an den Lehrertisch eingeladen hatte.

"Seit wann siezt ihr euch denn wieder. Ihr seid doch nun wirklich lange genug Bekannt miteinander oder habe ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst?", fragte Harry leicht genervt vom Verhalten der Beiden.

"Ron und ich, hatten so unsere Differenzen!", versuchte Severus, mit beschönten Worten, ihre Streitereien zu umschreiben, die sie seit ihrer Trennung austrugen.

Harry sah streng zu Ron, der alles andere als verlegen schien.  
"Ich habe dir damals nur versprochen ihn nicht zu verprügeln. Von Streiten hast du nichts gesagt", rechtfertigte er sich.

Harry zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Wortlos schenkte er sich Kaffee ein und schmierte sich Butter, auf eine noch warme Scheibe Toast.  
Ron liess sich von Harrys Wortkargheit nicht stören und schenkte dem Frühstück seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung sprachen Ron und Severus während des Essens, sehr intensiv miteinander, was ihn doch etwas erstaunte.  
Die Begrüßung der beiden hätte nicht kälter sein können und jetzt benahmen sie sich, als ob sie die besten Freunde wären.

Minerva beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und tätschelte ihm den Arm.  
"Lass dich nicht von solchen Begebenheiten aus der Ruhe bringen Harry. Die beiden machen das doch nur um dich zu ärgern."

Frustriert schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte sich daran, sein Klassenzimmer aufzusuchen.  
"Die spinnen doch… alle miteinander!", murmelte er nur undeutlich, was Minerva lächeln liess.

"Falls du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du mir heute assistieren Ron!", meinte er im Vorbeigehen zu seinem besten Freund und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Ron und Severus die Köpfe zusammensteckten und in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft waren.

Ron sah auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er nach und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

"Willst du mir im Unterricht helfen?", fragte Harry entnervt nach. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was die beiden miteinander zu flüstern hatten.

"Aber sicher doch!", antwortete Ron, ohne auf sein Gespräch mit Severus näher einzugehen und stand auf.  
"Duelle sagtest du vorhin! Sollen wir den Kidis einmal zeigen, was wir noch draufhaben?"

"Ron, das sind Schüler, keine Kidis. Also bitte!"  
Doch Ron lachte nur, als er Harry folgte und dabei auch noch die Frechheit besaß, Severus beim Vorbeigehen zuzuzwinkern.

Dem Tränkemeister, war dieses Verhalten egal. Harry war seit langem wieder einmal aus seinem Schneckenhaus ausgebrochen, dank Rons Art und dafür war er dankbar. Ron schien seinem Freund gut zutun.  
Das war ja auch ihr Thema gewesen, über das sich Severus mit Ron während des Essens ausgetauscht hatte.  
Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung schienen Harrys Freunde zum selben Ergebnis gekommen zu sein wie er. Sie wollten sie beide wieder zusammenbringen.  
Ron hatte um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten, was er als gutes Zeichen wertete.

Severus Gedanken blieben bei Harry, als er sein Klassenzimmer betrat wo ihn die Schüler gespannt ansahen während sie ihre Kessel auf das Pult stellten.  
"Bitte öffnet das Buch auf Seite 187. Der Wolfsbanntrank. Wer kann mir sagen, wozu er gebraucht wird… Mister Wentworth… Sie scheinen zumindest eine Ahnung zu haben, da sie sich bereits mit Ihrem Banknachbar darüber auszutauschen scheinen."

Die linke Augenbraue hochgezogen machte er sich daran, den Schülern zu zeigen, dass man ihn nicht veräppeln konnte und er solche Mätzchen nicht tolerierte, während sein Herz innerlich jubelte.

Alles würde sich zum Guten wenden. Das spürte er einfach…


	32. Ein wichtiger Schritt

"Wem versuchst du hier etwas zu beweisen", rief Ron frustriert aus und blickte verärgert zu Harry, der sich in keinster Weise kooperativ zeigte.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Severus und ich… ich meine unsere Beziehung… oder vielmehr Nichtbeziehung, hat keinerlei Einfluss auf mein Verhalten. Ich habe heute einfach keine Lust darüber zu reden, das ist alles."

"Stell dir mal vor, das glaube ich dir sogar.  
Aber du weigerst dich nicht nur heute; du weigerst dich permanent über Hastings zu reden.  
Aber das ist falsch Harry und das weißt du auch. 

Das ist der Grund, der dir den Boden unter den Füssen wegzieht.  
Du hast Terrence Hastings brutal zugerichtet und bist nun über dich selbst entsetzt. Du kannst dir einfach nicht eingestehen, dass du so etwas fertig brachtest. Das stimmt doch, also gib endlich zu, dass ich Recht habe."

Ron sah seinen Freund eindringlich an und wünschte sich Severus herbei, damit er ihm half, Harry zum Reden zu bewegen. Dieser Starrkopf sollte endlich zugeben, dass ihn die Handlungsweise, die er bei Hastings anwandte, belastete. 

Ron fühlte sich unterdessen ein Wenig verunsichert. Sehr verunsichert, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.  
Seit drei Tagen war er nun in Hogwarts und versuchte herauszufinden, ob Harry unter Depressionen litt, wie George damals, oder ob er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Harry verhielt sich meist total normal und Ron war bereit zu glauben, dass sie alle überreagierten.  
Doch immer wieder entstanden Situationen, an denen er erkannte, dass eben nicht alles in Ordnung war.  
Harrys permanente Weigerung über Hastings zu sprechen war eine davon.  
Ron war sich absolut sicher, dass Harry nur mit einer außergewöhnlichen Methode, wieder zur Normalität zurückfinden würde.

"Terrence Hastings hat jeden Schlag und jeden Tritt verdient, den ich ihm verabreichte…", Harry Stimme zitterte, als er den Namen des Mannes aussprach. 

"Warum erträgst du es dann nicht, über ihn zu sprechen?"

"Verdammt Ron. Er hat mir Severus entfremdet. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich… Er hat mir mein Heim genommen verdammt. Ich war zehn Jahre lang glücklich in Spinners End und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich an dieses Haus nur noch mit Ekel denken kann. Verstehst du! Zehn wunderschöne Jahre einfach kaputt gemacht."

"Ekelt dich nur das Haus oder auch den Besitzer?", liess Ron nicht locker, da sie endlich einen Schritt weiter zu kommen schienen.

"Beides, vermute ich mal!", meinte Harry frustriert und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, in den vergangenen drei Tagen, wann Ron zum Psychologen mutiert war.  
So hartnäckig, hatte er ihn nicht in Erinnerung.

Ron war nicht sehr Glücklich mit seinem Entscheid, hergekommen zu sein. Es war so deprimierend, immer auf der Stelle zu treten.  
Er hatte sich nacheinander mit Hagrid, Minerva und den restlichen Lehrern getroffen um ihre Ansichten zu Harrys Gesundheitszustand zu erfahren, ohne jedoch zu viel zu verraten. 

Das war nicht die einfachste Aufgabe gewesen, da alle wissen wollten, warum er in Hogwarts war.  
Nachdem er mit seinen Befragungen durch war, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der er nicht wirklich überzeugt war.  
Es war doch sehr gewagt. Dennoch würde er seinen Plan umsetzten, denn es blieb nun Mal eine Tatsache, dass Harry nur mit Severus an seiner Seite, glücklich war. Also kam Ron schweren Herzens zu der Entscheidung, alles Nötige zu tun, um die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen.

Als krönender Anschluss sozusagen, traf er sich mit Severus in Hagrids Hütte, um Klartext zu reden. Ron wollte, nachdem er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, von ihm wissen, wie ER seine Zukunft sah. 

"Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, Harry wieder an meiner Seite zu wissen, aber nach allem was ich ihm antat, bin ich nicht sicher, ob er mir jemals wieder so sehr vertrauen kann, um mich nahe genug an sich heranzulassen."

Ron schluckte, als er sich an die offenen, beinahe verletzlichen Worte seitens Severus erinnerte, als er ihm seine tiefe Liebe zu Harry gestand.

"Seit meinem Verrat, ist meine Liebe zu ihm grösser, als jemals zuvor. Ich würde alles riskieren, um ihn für mich zu gewinnen. Ich träume jede Nacht von dem Moment, an dem ich ihn für immer in die Arme schließen und ihm meine Liebe beweisen kann."

"Ich kenne Harry und weiß, dass er dich mehr liebt als irgendetwas oder jemand, auf dieser Welt", meinte Ron mit belegter Stimme und hoffte wirklich, dass er das Richtige tat, indem er sich mit Severus verbündete.

"Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Das hat er mir bereits bestätigt. Aber was soll ich tun. Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen, mir eine letzte Chance zu geben. Ich will, dass Harry glücklich ist und wenn das bedeutet ihn gehen zu lassen, dann werde ich das tun."

"Du sollst ihn nicht aufgeben, du sollst um ihn kämpfen du Idiot", nahm Ron kein Blatt vor den Mund.  
"Harry erträgt nicht, zu was er sich gezwungen sah. In seinen Augen musste er Hastings vernichten, damit du vor seinen Machenschaften in Sicherheit bist. Harry hat das Gefühl ein Monster zu sein, weil er Hastings ohne Skrupel ins Mungo brachte.  
Weißt du überhaupt, was er ihm angetan hat?"

"Harry meinte, er hätte ihn zu Brei verarbeitet. Mehr brachte ich nicht aus ihm heraus."

"Eine gute Beschreibung von Hastings Gesicht, da muss ich Harry zustimmen. Das Problem liegt jedoch nicht bei dem, zu Brei geschlagenem Gesicht.  
Harry zertrümmerte ohne zu zögern Hastings Kehlkopf, damit er nie mehr in der Lage sein würde zu sprechen. Außerdem, hat er ihm beinahe jeden Knochen im Körper gebrochen, den er in der kurzen Zeit erreichen konnte… Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich weine dem Arsch keine Träne nach… aber Harry tut es. Er kann sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen wegen dir, zu einem Monster geworden zu sein."

"Harry ist kein Monster. Er hat getan was er für richtig hielt und ich muss sagen, ich verstehe ihn. Was ich ihm dank Hastings Manipulation zugemutet habe, rechtfertigt jede Strafe, die er sich für den Mann ausdachte. Es rechtfertigt übrigens auch jede Strafe, die er mir zugedacht hat…"

"Jetzt hör endlich auf mit diesem Scheiß. Harry braucht dich nicht so unterwürfig… Harry braucht dich stark. Du sollst ihn packen an die nächste Wand pressen und ihm zeigen, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Das ist es was er braucht.  
Nicht deine Entschuldigungen, sondern deine Liebe. Harry fühlt sich schlecht und unwürdig jemanden zu lieben, da er sich als dunkles Individuum sieht, das kurz davorsteht, in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten."

So war die Situation an Rons drittem Tag an der Schule.  
Severus versuchte zwar, Harry zurückzugewinnen, aber Ron sah, wie sehr er sich zurückhielt aus Angst, es sich mit Harry endgültig zu verderben.

Die beiden hielten eine Art Waffenstillstand. Keiner von ihnen, hatte die Umarmung am See vergessen, aber sie sprachen nicht darüber.  
Ron versuchte wirklich alles, um Harry zu überzeugen, aber auch er kam nicht an ihn heran.  
Bis ihm diese Wahnwitzige und überaus idiotische Idee kam. 

Ron fühlte sich endlich in seinem Element. Solch einschneidende Entscheide, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zu planen gehabt, aber als Taktiker, war und blieb er unschlagbar.  
Nachdem Minerva ihm ihre Einwilligung zu diesem Plan gegeben hatte, informierte er zuerst Theodore, bevor er Harry vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte.

Der wunderte sich zwar, aber da es Ron war, dem er folgen sollte, fragte er nicht nach. Er wusste, Ron würde ihm nicht schaden.  
Neugierig folgte Harry seinem Freund zum Apparierpunkt und erkannte bereits von weitem Severus, der ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein würde.

Als er dies sah, konnte er sich eine letzte Warnung in Rons Richtung nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich warne dich. Treib es nicht zu weit!"

"Vertrau mir Harry. Du wirst mich vielleicht hassen und nie mehr ein Wort mit mir reden, aber sollte es funktionieren, dann ist es mir diesen ganzen Ärger wert."

"Wenn deine Worte mich beruhigen sollen, dann muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Ich bin jetzt aufgewühlter als vorhin."

Ron lachte nervös, zu Harrys kleinem Scherz und sah von Severus zu Harry.  
"Ich werde euch beide per Seit-an-seit-Apparition mitnehmen. Bitte schließt die Augen, damit ihr euch besser entspannt.  
Ich kann mich so besser konzentrieren und die Gefahr einer Zersplitterung auf ein Minimum beschränken."

Harrys Ausruf: "Ron!", sowie Severus' Einwurf: "Soll das witzig sein Weasley!" kamen beinahe gleichzeitig und ließen ihn in ein befreites Gelächter ausbrechen.

"Kleiner Scherz. Der musste sein. Bitte entschuldigt. Aber ihr seid viel zu ernst. Ein bisschen Spaß kann euch nur gut tun."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Ron nicht mehr am Leben und Hermine hätte sich von George trösten lassen müssen.  
Dennoch tauchten sie nach ein paar Sekunden sicher und gefasst am richtigen Ort auf, ohne dass ihnen eine halbe Augenbraue abhanden gekommen war.

Übertrieben aufdringlich, strich Severus seinen Umhang glatt und starrte Ron wütend an als er sah, wo sie gelandet waren.

"Vielleicht bequemst du dich, uns endlich zu sagen, was deine Geheimnistuerei soll. Ich gestehe, ein kleiner Teil in mir, fühlt sich leicht reizbar an."

Ron trat zielstrebig auf den Laden zu und öffnete ihnen wortlos die Tür und liess sie eintreten.  
George schien bereits gewartet zu haben, denn er führte seine Gäste lächelnd hinauf in seine Wohnung, oberhalb des Ladens. 

"Nun seid mal nicht so miesepetrig. Es ist niemand gestorben und ich kann euch garantieren, dass Rons Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht ist, wenn man ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht hat selbstredend."  
Freundlich deutete er auf die bereitstehenden Sessel.  
"Bitte macht es euch gemütlich. Kann ich euch ein Wasser, Tee oder einen Kaffee anbieten?".

Weder Harry noch Severus antworteten auf Georges Fragen, sondern starrten stur geradeaus, als sie auf den angebotenen Sesseln Platz nahmen.  
George blickte ihnen lächelnd ins Gesicht als er die Komik hinter der Situation erkannte und meinte mit einem einnehmenden Lachen im Gesicht:  
"Auch, wenn ihr es nicht wahrhaben wollt, aber euer Verhalten gleicht sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Ihr könnt eine gewisse Zugehörigkeit in keinster Weise abstreiten, auch wenn ihr noch so sehr versucht, euch nicht zu mögen."

Harry hielt die Anspannung nicht mehr aus und wandte sich an seinen Freund.  
"Also wirklich Ron. Nun sag endlich, was du zu sagen hast und spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter. Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht zu verurteilen, dein Freund zu bleiben und dich nicht dafür zu bestrafen, mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen!"

"Hoffentlich hältst du dich daran. Ich nehme dich jedenfalls beim Wort", meinte Ron vorsichtig und meinte seine Worte nur halb im Scherz.

Severus, der sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, sah von Ron zu George, bevor er nachhakte:  
"Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es uns nicht gefallen wird, was ihr mit uns vorhabt?"

"Deine Annahme könnte sich durchaus bewahrheiten. Dennoch werden wir euch, wenn nötig zwingen, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.  
Ihr beide seid nicht über Terrence Hastings hinweg… daher dachten wir…"

"Ron! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht über den Mann reden will. Wann kapierst du das endlich!", wetterte Harry und stapfte wütend durch Georges Wohnzimmer.

"Ich habe dich bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, und dennoch beschlossen, dass es mir egal ist. Du musst dich mit diesem Mann auseinandersetzen oder du gehst drauf."

Severus, der zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, sah Ron zweifelnd an.  
"Das ist deine zündende Idee? Du willst uns ernsthaft zwingen, Hastings zu sehen? Wozu soll das gut sein! Ich sehe wirklich nicht, was es bringen soll, wenn ich mich diesem Mann noch einmal nähere... Und Harry! Ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihm diesen Schritt zumuten kannst. Er ist dein bester Freund verdammt."

"So in etwas sieht der Plan aus", meinte Ron mit fester Stimme und liess sich von Severus' Worten, nicht irritieren.  
"Wir haben alles versucht und nichts brachte eine Verbesserung eures Verhalten. Ihr seht doch selbst, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."  
Beschwörend sah Ron seinen Freund an.  
"Wir haben Angst, dass du dir etwas antust, wenn du dich nicht deinen Schuldgefühlen stellst."

"Ich habe keine Schuldgefühle Ron, das habe ich dir bereits mehrmals gesagt…" 

… "Dann hast du ja sicherlich auch kein Problem damit, mich heute ins Mungo zu begleiten und Hastings zu besuchen, der in seinem Zimmer ein elendes Dasein fristet!"

Harry sah aus, als ob er Ron ermorden wollte. Viel hielt ihn nicht davon ab, das war George klar, als er Harry vorsichtig musterte. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Atmung hektisch… Harry stand kurz vor einer Explosion. Wenn das nur gut ging.  
Seufzend wollte er bereits intervenieren, als ihn Harrys nächste Worte überraschten.

"Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Lass uns sehen was passiert, wenn wir mit dem Typen in einem Raum sind. Aber sollte Severus erneut zum Arsch mutiert, dann weiß ich nicht, ob Hastings meine Rache überlebt. Ein zweites Mal halte ich mich nicht zurück. Nicht bei diesem Kerl!"

"Er kann mich nicht mehr manipulieren Harry", unterbrach Severus Harrys Schimpftirade.  
"Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mehr sprechen kann.  
Ich kann dir nicht genug danken für diese Stärke. Dank dir, gehört die schrecklichste Zeit meines Lebens, der Vergangenheit an."

Severus verspürte eine Gänsehaut, als er sich seine Abhängigkeit ein letztes Mal vor Augen führte. Die Erinnerung an die Stimme dieses Mannes, ließ ihn erschauern. 

Harry holte ihn jedoch aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, da er dem Frieden nicht so ganz traute. Die Angst, etwas übersehen zu haben, bedrückte ihn.

"Das wisst ihr doch gar nicht, dass vermutet ihr nur. Aber wer bin ich schon, dass es mir zusteht, Bedenken zu hegen, sich diesem Arsch anzunähern. Ich bin ja nur der Idiot, der im Anschluss wieder alles richten muss, sollte es schief gehen.  
So war es bei Voldemort, also warum sollte es bei Hastings anders sein…"

"Sarkasmus steht dir nicht Harry", warf der Tränkemeister ein und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Ich werde nicht von ihm bezirzen lassen Harry. Nie mehr, verstehst du? Der Teil meines Lebens, habe ich endgültig hinter mir gelassen. Ich musste einen hohen Preis bezahlen, als ich mich auf ihn einließ. Das kann und wird nie mehr passieren, selbst wenn Terrence auf wundersame Weise genesen sollte…"

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was ist mit seinem Geruch?", wagte Harry einen letzten Einspruch, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie das Krankenhaus heute betreten würden, egal was für Einwände er noch hervorbringen würde.

"Ich werde neben dir stehen und mich an deinem Geruch festhalten", erwiderte Severus und errötete wie ein Jüngling, als er diese Worte aussprach.  
Er vermisste Hastings Geruch in keinster Weise, da er Harrys Duft mehr als genoss, jetzt, wo er unbelastet die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.  
Severus wusste es war zu früh, aber er spürte, wie seine Liebe zu Harry mit jedem Tag, den er in seiner Nähe verbrachte, grösser wurde.

Ergeben, deutete Harry auf den tropfenden Kessel und legte die paar Meter im Eiltempo zurück.  
Beinahe nachlässig tippte er die richtigen Steine in der Wand an, um den magischen Durchgang in die Muggelwelt zu öffnen.  
Ein letzter wütender Blick in Richtung Ron, bevor Harry seinen Körper strafte und hindurch trat.  
Diese ganzen Plänkeleien brachten ja doch nichts… Gleich würde er ja sehen, ob er mit der Situation klar kam.


	33. Es ist vorbei

"Harry Potter! Was für eine Überraschung", wurden sie noch vor dem Eingang des St.Mungo aufgehalten, nachdem sie vom tropfenden Kessel, die paar Schritte bis zum Eingang des Krankenhauses zurückgelegt hatten.   
Harry fand es immer noch sehr seltsam, dass sie, um das Krankenhaus betreten zu können, Muggellonden besuchen mussten.  
Natürlich war der gesamte Bereich mit Verschleierungszaubern durchwirkt. Nicht auszudenken, wie die Muggel auf die komisch gekleideten Zauberer reagierten, wenn sie sie entdecken würden. Doch die Zauber hielten und ließen die Muggel den Ort meiden. 

Rita Skeeter war in ihrem Element, und witterte ihre Chance auf eine großartige Story.  
Harry James Potter befand sich, gemeinsam mit seinem Ex, Severus Tobias Snape, vor den Toren des Mungos… wo zufälligerweise, der verflossene Liebhaber des Tränkemeisters lag… Viel Interessanteres, konnte einer Sensation-Reporterin nicht mehr passieren.  
Nicht, nachdem sie bereits seit Tagen erfolglos versuchte, zu Terrence Hastings vorzudringen.  
Nur bruchstückhaft, war es ihr gelungen herauszufinden, wie Harry den Mann beinahe umgebracht hatte, indem er ihm die Kehle zertrümmerte.

"Mister Potter… auf ein Wort!", wiederholte sie ihr Rufen, nachdem sie von Harry, beim ersten Mal ignoriert worden war.  
"Bitte lassen Sie unsere Leser doch wissen, wenn Sie neu verliebt sind. Nicht zuletzt, da es sich um einen Ihrer Verflossenen handelt. Wie ich hörte, haben sie Mister Snapes Partner Mundtot gemacht, anders kann man es, glaube ich, nicht ausdrücken… War ihr Überfall auf Mister Hastings nötig, damit sie ihre Chance bei Mister Snape wahrnehmen konnten?   
Ist der neu entstandene Ruhm, den Mister Snape durch seine Bücher erhält der Grund, der ihn für sie wieder interessant macht?"  
Die Skeeter war in ihrem Element und stellte Fragen über Fragen zu Harrys Liebesleben. Natürlich provozierte sie ihn absichtlich, um ihn oder auch Snape zu einer Stellungnahme zu verleiten.

Doch Harry hatte bereits zu oft das Vergnügen, die Berichte dieser Frau im Tagespropheten zu lesen, um auf ihre aufdringliche Art hereinzufallen.  
"Halten Sie den Mund Rita, wenn sie keine Klage riskieren wollen. Ich habe ihre Halbwahrheiten und Lügen, lange genug ertragen. Wenn sie so weitermachen, werden sie von meinen Anwälten hören", ging Harry halbherzig auf die Provokationen der Reporterin ein.

Severus starrte die Frau hingegen wütend an, bevor er Harry am Arm nahm und ihn, an dieser Hyäne vorbei, ins Innere des Krankenhauses führte.  
"Hör nicht auf dieses alte Vettel. Sie weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht."  
Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern marschierte emotionslos an der Frau vorbei. Seine Gedanken konnte, Merlin sei Dank, niemand lesen.   
Die Schuld, die drückend auf ihm lastete, konnte ihm niemand abnehmen. Auch wenn die Skeeter die falschen Gründe für seine Tat anführte, war es dennoch die Wahrheit, dass er aus Wut gehandelt hatte. Er hatte den Mann töten wollen. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei…

 

Einer der Auroren, die Harry begleitet hatten, auf seinem Rachefeldzug, stand vor Hastings Tür und bewachte den Raum.  
"Heute ist ein ruhiger Tag Mister Potter. Keiner der Reporter lungert herum um ein Foto des Mannes zu ergattern."

"Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass die Skeeter bereits öfters hier war?" Harry war nicht wirklich erstaunt, das zu hören.

"Seit dem Tag seiner Einweisung, versuchen die Reporter hier einzuschleichen. Allen voran Mrs Skeeter. Sie hat es bereits als Heiler, Schwester und Besucherin versucht.   
Dank unseres starken Aufspürzaubers ist es uns jedoch gelungen, ihr den Zutritt zu verweigern. Allerdings mussten wir den Raum, für alle Arten von Animagi, verschließen lassen. Also, wenn jemand von Ihnen, ein registrierter oder nicht registrierter Animagi ist, sollte derjenige uns zuvor informieren, damit wir den Schutz für einen Moment senken.   
Mrs Skeeters Käfer-Form macht es uns beinahe unmöglich ihr, ohne den Zauber, auf die Schliche zu kommen."

"Ich bin kein Animagi, auch wenn ich gerne einer geworden wäre. Schon, um meinen Vater zu ehren", meinte Harry bedauernd und sah zu Severus hin, der keinen Kommentar abgab, als Harry, ''James'', erwähnte. 

"Jetzt kenne ich dich schon so viele Jahre und weiß nicht einmal, ob du dich verwandeln kannst. Haben wir jemals über etwas anderes als die Arbeit gesprochen?"  
Harry bedauerte wirklich, nicht mehr auf Severus eingegangen zu sein, als sie noch ein Paar waren.

Das ist nichts, was man an die große Glocke hängt", war alles was Severus dazu sagte, als er die Frage nach seiner Animagiform verneinte.  
"Leider fehlt mir das Talent dazu."

Der wachhabende Auror sah den Interaktionen der beiden gespannt zu. Er wusste natürlich von Ihrer Trennung und das Mister Hastings, der Neue an Mister Snapes Seite war. Zumindest bis vor kurzem.   
Aber es ging ihn ja nichts an, wer mit wem zusammen war oder warum, auch wenn er fand, dass man einen Menschen wie Harry Potter nicht einfach beiseite schieben sollte, wenn man sich seine Freundschaft einmal gesichert hatte.

"Seid ihr bereit?" liess sich Ron vernehmen und beendete damit das Geplänkel, das beiden einen Aufschub gewährte, was nicht hilfreich war.  
Ron wusste, sein Freund kam nur wieder auf dumme Gedanken, wenn man ihm die Zeit dazu liess. Entschlossen trat auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und liess Harry und Severus den Vortritt. Mit einer resoluten Geste deutete er an, dass sie eintreten sollten. 

Harry und Severus würden Terrence Hastings ein letztes Mal sehen… Der ganz persönliche Albtraum der beiden, lag bewegungslos im Bett und starrte die weiß getünchte Decke an.

Gespannt blieb Harry am Eingang stehen und beobachtete Severus, der langsam näher trat und seinen Blick auf Terrence Hastings gerichtet hielt, der mit offenen Augen da lag, der Rest des Gesichts, immer noch dick einbandagiert. 

Doch die Augen des Mannes blickten wach und noch genauso überheblich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Langsam trat er neben Severus und fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, Hastings all diese Verletzungen zuzuführen.  
Bereits seit Wochen, lag der Mann im Krankenhaus und noch immer, wurde er von zahlreichen Verbänden zusammengehalten.  
Harry bezweifelte, dass er in der Muggelwelt überlebt hätte.  
Emotionslos starrte Harry zwischen Severus und Hastings hin und her. Nach außen hin, war keine Gefühlsregung erkennbar.  
Harry wollte nicht, dass jeder hier im Raum merkte, wie sehr ihn der Umstand störte, dass Severus mit diesem Mann geschlafen hatte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung machten ihm seine Wut und sein Handeln, mit dem er Hastings hierher gebracht hatte, nichts mehr aus.  
Er erkannte die Wahrheit, als er die Augen des Mannes sah, der selbst jetzt noch, überzeugt von sich und seinem Können war.  
Hastings war unbelehrbar. Er hatte nicht anders handeln können. Wenn er Hastings nicht Mundtot gemacht hätte, wäre Severus nie freigekommen. Zumindest nicht für längere Zeit.

Hastings Augen zeigten klar auf, dass er sich als Besitzer von Severus sah.  
Er wollte, dass Severus ihm hörig war. Er war nie an einer Beziehung interessiert gewesen. Severus Schwanz musste ihm gepasst haben, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich nicht auf dieses Spiel eingelassen.

Entschlossen schüttelte Harry diese Gedanken ab. Sie brachten doch nichts. Er musste lernen, damit klarzukommen.  
Severus Augen blickten schmerzerfüllt, die Hände hielt er krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt.  
Harry erkannte den unglaublichen Schmerz dahinter und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu trösten.  
Beinahe zärtlich, legte er eine Hand unter Severus Kinn und zwang den Mann, ihn anzuschauen.

"Es ist vorbei Sev! Er kann dir und mir, nie mehr etwas anhaben. Das weiß ich jetzt. Wir können ihn vergessen. Lass es uns gemeinsam versuchen…"  
Mit dem Daumen strich Harry die Tränen aus Severus' Gesicht, der diese Worte und die liebevollen Gesten, kaum ertrug.

-Vergessen! Wie sollte er bloß in der Lage sein, dies jemals zu vergessen. Was Hastings mit seinem Körper gemacht hatte, wie er ihn zum Sex nötigte… Die ganze körperliche und seelische Gewalt… Severus schluckte trocken, als er zu Harrys Worten nickte. Etwas Anderes konnte er ja nicht tun. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schafften sie es ja wirklich, diesen Albtraum hinter sich zu lassen und gestärkt daraus hervorzugehen. Vergessen jedoch, das konnte er nicht. Da war er sich ganz sicher.-

 

Ron beobachtete Harry ganz genau. Er wusste ja, dass Harry Mühe hatte, mit seiner Schuld zu leben. Aber da musste er durch. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn, als dass er den Umstand akzeptierte und damit lebte.  
Erst wenn er einsah, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können, würde die grösste Hürde genommen sein.  
Darum waren sie hier, damit Harry es verstehen und akzeptieren konnte.

Rons Blick blieb auf Harry fixiert, der nach einer Weile den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck verlor und die Wahrheit hinter all dieser Scheiße erkannte. Ron war sich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung, Harry überredet zu haben herzukommen, richtig war.

George sah unterdessen zu Severus. Der Schmerz, der in seinen Augen zu sehen war, liess beim Rothaarigen die Alarmglocken klingeln und brach die ganze Aktion ab.  
Sie durften nicht Severus in den Abgrund stürzen nur, damit Harry sich besser fühlte.

George erkannte als einer der Wenigen, wie sehr Severus unter der selbstverschuldeten Situation litt.  
Sie alle waren schnell gewesen in ihrer Vorverurteilung, da Harry ihnen am Herzen lag wie ein Bruder.

Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass Severus nicht ebenfalls ein Recht auf Schmerzen und Gefühle hatte. 

"Komm, lass uns ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron und Harry es auch ein paar Minuten ohne uns schaffen." 

George liess dem Tränkemeister keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu begleiten, da er ihn einfach am Arm packte und behutsam herausführte während er Ron deutete, bei Harry zu bleiben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln, bemerkte er das Glitzern in Hastings Augen, der, auch wenn er nicht mehr sprechen konnte, sicherlich ahnte, wie Severus sich fühlen musste. Schliesslich waren sie lange genug zusammen gewesen.   
George sah in Hastings Blick, dass dieses Schwein die Situation genoss, trotzdem er sich nicht bewegen konnte und ans Bett gefesselt war. 

Draußen vor dem Krankenhaus, sah George sich erst einmal um ob sie alleine waren, da er keine Lust verspürte, sich mit der Skeeter auseinanderzusetzen und setzte sich, nachdem er erleichtert feststellte, dass die Luft rein war, auf eine Bank, die den Besuchern als Ruheplatz diente.

Severus rieb sich frustriert übers Gesicht kaum, dass er sass und behielt den Kopf in den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt. Im Moment sah er aus wie ein alter Mann, als er versuchte, seiner Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
George sass still daneben und wartete, bis Severus den Mut fand und zu Sprechen begann.

"Ich sehe dem Mann ins Gesicht und empfinde nichts als Ekel", dauerte es nicht lange, bis Severus den Kopf hob um George anzusehen, während er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.  
"Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob auf ihn, oder mich."

"Das erscheint mir nur natürlich", versuchte George auf Severus Worte einzugehen und ihm Mut zu-zusprechen.  
"Ich meine, du hast einiges erlebt während der Zeit deiner Abhängigkeit. Du hast ein Recht darauf, den Mann zu hassen."

"Es ist mehr als das. Ich fühle mich ausgenutzt und hintergangen. Das sind doch eigentlich Reaktionen die man hat, wenn man liebt. Verstehst du. Der Mann hat mir suggeriert, dass ich ihn liebe… Dass ich ohne ihn nicht leben kann, dass ich ihn begehre."

Severus brach ab. Er empfand Wut… Sehr viel Wut um genau zu sein. Wie hatte er sich auf diesen Mann einlassen können. Wie hatte es sein können, dass Terrence es fertiggebracht hatte, dass er seine Beziehung zu Harry vergaß uns sich auf ein Techtelmechtel mit ihm einließ.

Und nichts Anderes war es zu Beginn gewesen. Wenn er nicht manipuliert worden wäre, die Sache hätte keine Zukunft gehabt. Severus wusste, dass ihn das nicht von seiner Schuld freisprach, aber trotzdem machte es ihn zum Opfer dieser verkappten Umstände…

Severus schloss die Augen, als er sich an die Gier in Hastings Blick erinnerte, die ihn damals so sehr faszinierte und die er als erotisch empfand… Seine Erinnerungen drifteten ab zu den verschiedenen Momenten, in denen sie sich gegenseitig auf ihre Vereinigung vorbereitet hatten und er seinen Schwanz nicht unter Kontrolle halten und den hemmungslos Sex mit Terrence mehr als genossen hatte… 

Schluchzend brach er zusammen. Diese Gefühle waren nicht mehr zu ertragen. Er schaffte es nicht und helfen tat die Anwesenheit hier im Mungo ihm in keinster Weise. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er wurde erneut in das Grauen hineinversetzt, das er über Monate hinweg erlebte.  
Sein persönliches Leiden, welches niemand sah und niemand verstand…

Doch da täuschte sich der Tränkemeister ein weiteres Mal. George hatte verstanden. Mehr als das. George hatte die Emotionen gesehen und wusste, wie der Mann sich fühlte.  
Ohne weitere Worte nahm er den schluchzenden Mann in den Arm und hielt ihn, während seines Zusammenbruchs.

"Ich bin da Severus! Wenn auch niemand sonst es versteht. Ich weiß, was du durchmachst und halte dich. Lass dich einfach fallen und vertraue mir…"

Das war alles was Severus noch gebraucht hatte um sich alles Leid und allen Frust von der Seele zu schreien.  
George hatte in weiser Voraussicht einen Stillezauber über sie beide gelegt und als sein Freund immer verzweifelter wurde, desillusionierte er sie beide, damit sie wirklich ungestört blieben.

 

*****

 

"Hilft es?", wollte Ron in der Zwischenzeit von Harry wissen, der seit einigen Minuten nichts mehr gesagt hatte, sondern Hastings mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

Harry drehte den Kopf in Rons Richtung und überlegte, wie er seine Empfindungen am Besten in Worte fasste. Sein Freund würde ihn nicht so schnell vom Haken lassen, dass wusste er. 

"Ich bedaure keine Sekunde, dass ich es getan habe!", meinte er endlich.  
"Allerdings wollte nie derjenige sein müssen, der einem anderen Menschen solche Schmerzen und solche Schäden zufügen muss."

Harry sah Ron vertrauensvoll an.  
"Nach meinem Part in diesem vermaledeiten Krieg, hatte ich auf ein entspanntes Leben gehofft.   
Meine Entscheidung, den Beruf als Heiler aufzugeben entsprang genau dieser Überlegung.   
Hastings hat mich jedoch in eine Richtung gedrängt, die ich nie mehr einschlagen wollte…"

"Kannst du damit Leben Harry?", das ist es, was ich wissen möchte. Kannst du weiterleben und wieder zur Normalität zurückfinden ohne, dass wir uns alle uns um dich sorgen müssen?"

"Ich versuche es Ron. Ich versuche es wirklich… aber es ist nicht leicht."  
Harry wandte sich ein letztes Mal Hastings zu, der den Wortwechsel der beiden interessiert verfolgte. Er schien zu Lachen, wie die Fältchen um seine Augen herum verrieten.

Mit einer morbiden Vorfreude, beugte sich Harry etwas näher zu Hastings hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
"Ich hoffe du überlebst das Ganze und bedauerst eines Tages, was du den Menschen alles angetan hast.   
Ich wünsche mir nicht deinen Tod, denn du sollst immer, für den Rest deines jämmerlichen Lebens daran denken, dass ich es war, der dir das angetan hat.   
Verstehst du… Ich war es… und ich bedaure keinen Schlag den du einstecken musstest, denn ich habe es für Severus getan. Nie mehr wirst du ihm Nahe sein können. Nie mehr wirst du seine Liebe besitzen… das ist alles, was ich vom Leben noch erwarte… Das Wissen, dass du ihn nie mehr beeinflussen kannst."

Er erhob sich und wandte sich angeekelt von Terrence Hastings ab.   
"Du hattest Recht Ron. Es hat mir geholfen. Ich denke, ich kann guten Gewissens sagen, dass es vorbei ist. Ich kann mit meiner Entscheidung leben. Hastings hat keine Macht mehr über mich oder Severus… ich bin mir sicher, wir werden es schaffen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ Harry den Raum. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür, war endgültig. Er würde nie mehr zurückkehren.


	34. Ashwagandha die Schlafbeere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben!
> 
> Für alle die meine Schlafbeere nicht kennen, ein kleiner Hinweis.   
> Es gibt die Ashwagandha Beere tatsächlich. Sie wird in der indischen Medizin als Sedativum angewandt und ihr wird tatsächlich, eine stark aphrodisierende Wirkung nachgesagt.  
> Also auch diesmal, keine Erfindung meinerseits… 
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel wünscht  
> Eure Jorg

"Minerva! Du kannst aufhören, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Ich habe dich bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden."  
Severus Snape stand wütend neben der Direktorin und versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass es kein Problem gab, welches er mit der Frau besprechen wollte.

"Dann unternimm endlich etwas gegen deine Appetitlosigkeit. Das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, Himmel Donnerwetter noch mal! Ich habe ja schon viele Starrköpfe gesehen in meinem Leben, aber ihr beide, schlägt alles, was ich bisher ertragen musste.  
Du knabberst lustlos an deinem Essen herum und bist nur noch ein Schatten deines Selbst und Harry… der versucht verzweifelt zu verbergen, dass er nicht schlafen kann.  
Wenn ich nicht gegen die Prügelstrafe wäre, dann hätte ich euch beide längst übers Knie gelegt."

"Ich sagte bereits, dass dich das nichts angeht Minerva. Du und Hagrid, ihr meint es gut das weiß ich, aber wir brauchen noch Zeit. Es ist nicht leicht… verstehst du? Und dein oder Hagrids Drängen, bringt uns nicht weiter."

Hagrid, der die letzten Worte des Tränkemeisters gehört hatte, mischte sich natürlich in das Gespräch ein. Schliesslich wusste er genau, was ihnen fehlte. Sie waren nur zu stur, es zuzugeben.  
Aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig brauchten, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

"Was ist so schwer daran, Harry zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Von ganzen Herzen liebst. So sehr, dass du nicht mehr essen kannst, wenn er dich nicht erhört…Sag ihm du verhungerst!"

"Na, ganz so übertrieben sollte er sich Harry gegenüber nicht geben", meinte Minerva schmunzelnd zu Hagrids Worten. "Aber im Grunde läuft es darauf hinaus. Alle wissen es.   
Die Lehrer, die Schüler, sogar einige der magischen Wesen haben sich an mich gewandt, da sie Euer umeinander herum scharwenzeln nicht mehr ertragen wollen."

"Minerva!" Entrüstet sah der Tränkemeister seiner langjährigen Freundin ins Gesicht.  
"Ich herumscharwenzle nicht, wie du so unzutreffend meinst. Ich will Harry einfach nicht zwingen. Er muss mir glauben können, dass ich es ehrlich mit ihm meine…und euer Drängen, hilft da rein gar nichts!"

"Aber du liebst ihn!"

"Das weiß er längst! Nur, so wie es aussieht, reicht ihm dieses Wissen nicht. Er braucht noch etwas Anderes und ich erkenne einfach nicht, was…"

"Vielleicht hilft ein Tritt in den Hintern", versuchte Minerva sich mit Ironie zu behelfen.  
Doch auch diese Worte hatten nicht den gewünschten Effekt.  
Severus war immer noch viel zu zurückhaltend. So würde aus den beiden nie wieder ein Paar werden.

"Vielleicht kommt Harry zu dir, wenn du dich zu Tode gehungert hast. Ich sage es nur ungern, da ich mich Jahrelang um Harry sorgte, weil er zu wenig aß, aber auch in der Hinsicht, passt ihr wunderbar zusammen…"  
Minerva gab entnervt auf und machte, dass sie aus der Halle kam.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als sich auch Hagrid entschuldigte und ihn alleine ließ. Endlich konnte er durchatmen.   
Der Appetitmangel hatte schließlich nicht nur mit Harrys Zögern zu tun.   
Er haderte noch das Eine oder andere Mal mit dem Wissen, sich nicht stärker gegen Hastings gewehrt zu haben. Aber langsam aber sicher, kämpfte er sich ins Leben, in die Normalität zurück. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch Harry und sein Glück würde perfekt sein.

Harry, der nichts von dieser Unterhaltung mitbekam, da er im Krankenflügel sass und sich mit Madame Pomfrey über eben dieses Schlafproblem unterhielt, das ihn seit seinem Besuch im St.Mungo, quälte.  
Auch wenn er sich mit der Situation abgefunden- und Hastings, ein für alle Mal abgehakt hatte, fand er nachts keinen Schlaf und war aus dem Grund, tagsüber extrem Müde.   
Das führte zu unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen, Konzentrationsstörungen und zu seinem Leidwesen, zu einer Schwächung seiner Zauberkraft.

Alles konnte er ignorieren, aber als Verteidigungslehrer der dunklen Magie konnte er es sich nicht leisten, einen Magieverlust, über einen längeren Zeitraum, unbehandelt zu lassen.  
Zumindest bis zum Ende seiner Lehrertätigkeit, musste er sich um mehr Schlaf bemühen.  
Es war ansonsten viel zu gefährlich für ihn, mit Kindern und Jugendlichen zu arbeiten.

"Ich sehe eigentlich nur eine Lösung Harry. Du musst ein Schlafmittel einnehmen. Zumindest bis sich deine Kräfte regeneriert haben."

"Ich kann keinen Schlaftrank nehmen Poppy, während ich unterrichte. Wie soll ich mich wach halten im Unterricht, wenn ich mit Schlaftränken vollgepumpt bin."

"Vielleicht wenn du ein leichtes Schlafmittel der Muggel nimmst…"

"Denkst du wirklich, das habe ich nicht längst versucht!" Die helfen nicht und die starken, rezeptpflichtigen Medikamente machen extrem abhängig. Das ist für mich keine Option."

"Dann bleibt uns nur noch die Ashwagandha Schlafbeere", meinte Poppy mit zögerlicher Stimme, da es ihr nicht gefiel, dies vorschlagen zu müssen. Aber auch sie wusste nicht, wie sie Harry den dringend benötigten Schlaf ermöglichen sollte.

Der hatte bisher, noch nie etwas von dieser Beere gehört und konnte sich überhaupt nichts darunter vorstellen. 

"Was bitte schön soll das sein?"

"Die Schlafbeere ist ein Sedativum, das eigentlich zur Behandlung von Depressionen, Angstzuständen, aber eben auch bei Schlafstörungen, eingesetzt wird."

Harry schwieg einen Moment, während er die Antwort der Schulkrankenschwester auf sich wirken liess.  
Depressionen, die hatte er ansatzweise sicherlich gehabt, wenn man George Glauben schenken wollte und unter Schlafstörungen litt er mit Sicherheit.  
Dennoch wunderte er sich über die zögerliche Art, mit der Poppy ihm dieses Kraut, schmackhaft machen wollte.

"In Ordnung! Das klingt ja alles schön und absolut wunderbar. Warum habe ich dennoch das Gefühl, dass da ein großes ABER hinterherkommt?"

"Wahrscheinlich, weil es so ist", meinte Poppy und begann die etwas heikleren Nebenwirkungen der Ashwagandha Beere zu erläutern.  
"Das Problem dieser Beere liegt nicht in ihrer Wirkung gegen deine Schlafstörung. Gegen die erstgenannten Symptome ist eine Einnahme bedenkenlos möglich.   
Was mir mehr Sorgen bereitet ist die, in der Regel mehr als willkommene Nebenwirkung, die mit der Einnahme der Beere einhergeht…"

"Himmel Poppy, jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter, was bewirkt das Kraut denn noch?"

"Sie ist kein Kraut, sondern eine Beere!", berichtigte Poppy automatisch, sprach jedoch schnell weiter, als sie Harrys Mienenspiel sah, der seinen Ärger nur noch schlecht für sich behalten konnte.

"Die Ashwagandha Beere wird in der indischen Medizin gerne als Aphrodisiakum verwendet", liess sie die Katze aus dem Sack.

Harry sah sie perplex an. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
"Wie bitte!", klammerte er sich übertrieben freundlich an seine Manieren.  
"Was bewirkt denn diese, ''Aswagan-dingsbums'', nun im Detail?"

"Da du sie täglich einnehmen musst, und zwar über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg, erhöht sich nach einiger Zeit deine sexuelle Leistungsfähigkeit. Das heißt, dein Sexualtrieb wird dir mehr zu schaffen machen, als dir lieb sein dürfte."

Poppy gab sich übertrieben professionell, als sie Harry die positiven Seiten der Therapie aufzeigte.  
"Es wird dir zu Beginn seltsam vorkommen, aber die Steigerung deiner sexuellen Begierde entspannt dich dahingehend, dass du im Anschluss tiefer und vor allem traumlos, schlafen wirst."

"Soll das jetzt etwa witzig sein?", entgegnete Harry mit, vor Sarkasmus, triefender Stimme.  
"Du willst mir also ernsthaft sagen, dass ich nach der Einnahme dieses Krautes… oder Beere", verbesserte er sich schnell, als er den belehrenden Blick der Schulkrankenschwester sah.  
"Das soll also wirklich heißen, dass ich am Tag mit einem Ständer herumlaufe, dabei jedoch meine Depressionen abbaue und am Abend, nachdem ich mich fix und fertig gewichst habe, in den Schlaf des Vergessens abdrifte und mich glücklich fühle!"

Die Ironie seiner Worte, war nicht zu überhören.  
Poppys Lachen war jedoch ansteckend und Harry fiel mit ein, als er die Komik hinter seinen Worten erkannte, die er jedoch durchaus ernst gemeint hatte.

"Ich denke mal, es hätte mich schlimmer treffen können", meinte er schmunzelnd und sah die Schulkrankenschwester kopfschüttelnd an. "Wie kommt es, dass du dich in der fernöstlichen Heilkunst so gut auskennst. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass so etwas, während meiner Ausbildung zum Heiler, vermittelt wurde."

"Das ist ein Hobby von mir, welches ich mir vor Jahren zugelegt habe. Wenn man sich einmal mit der indischen oder der chinesischen Heilkunst beschäftigt, kommt man nicht mehr so schnell davon los."  
Noch während Poppy Harry von ihrem Hobby erzählte, schrieb sie, mit ihrer selbstschreibenden Schreibfeder, einen Brief an Neville Longbottom, mit dem sie seit Jahren die Liebe zu seltenen Kräutern und Heilpflanzen teilte. Er war ihr in den letzten Jahren ein guter Freund geworden.   
"Neville hat mit Sicherheit genügend Schlafbeere vorrätig. Ich bin mir sicher, er schickt sie mir, wenn er weiß, dass sie für dich ist."

"Neville!", Harry war erstaunt, diesen Namen zu hören.  
"Ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat in Amerika studiert… richtig?"  
"Ja, er unterrichtet das Schulfach, ''Kräuterkunde'', in Salem."

"Wenn alles vorüber ist, dann werde ich ein Ehemaligen-Treffen einberufen. Es kann ja nicht angehen, dass wir unsere Kindheit zusammen verbringen, einen Krieg miteinander austragen und dann ein Leben lang, nichts mehr voneinander hören."

"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", meinte Poppy lächelnd und steckte den Brief, einer herbeigerufenen Schuleule ans Bein.  
"Bring ihn nach London in die Verteilzentrale", meinte sie zu dem zutraulichen Tier.   
"Wenn du schnell genug bist, schaffen wir es noch, den Portboten zu erreichen, der heute Abend nach Amerika reist."

Harry, steckte der Eule zum Abschluss einen Eulenkeks entgegen und strich ihr liebevoll übers Gefieder.  
"Lass dich nicht stressen meine Gute. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, ist es auch kein Weltuntergang."

"Sag das nicht Harry. Je schneller du mit der Einnahme beginnst, desto besser. Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, was die Auswirkungen deines kronischen Schlafmangels sind. Dein Körper macht nicht mehr lange mit, das kann ich dir versprechen."

"Ich weiß Poppy, deshalb bin ich ja gekommen. Auch wenn mir niemand glaubt… aber ich kenne die Grenzen meines Körpers."

 

*****

 

Ein paar Tage später traf das langersehnte Paket aus Salem, bei Poppy ein.  
Wie es der Zufall wollte, waren sie beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, als die Posteulen ihre Arbeit erledigten und den Kindern und Erwachsenen die Post überbrachten.

Harry stöhnte auf, als er Poppys Einwurf:   
"Harry, die Ashwagandha Beere ist endlich angekommen. Ich soll dir noch liebe Grüsse von Neville ausrichten. Er freut sich, wenn das mit dem Schülertreffen wirklich zustande kommt."

Severus, der als Tränkemeister natürlich schon von der Schlafbeere gehört hatte, sah erstaunt zu Harry hin.  
"Du nimmst Ashwagandha?"

"Noch nicht, aber bald.   
Du solltest mehr Essen Severus, so langsam schlackert auch an dir der Umhang", wechselte Harry geschickt das Thema. Er wollte nicht wirklich über die verzwickten Nachwirkungen nachdenken.

"Aber … du weißt, dass der Beere eine aphrodisierende Wirkung nachgesagt wird!", liess Severus nicht locker und wollte genau wissen, warum Harry zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen griff.

"Nicht jetzt Sev!", wiegelte Harry ungeduldig ab und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde.  
Es war ja klar, dass der Mann wusste, wovon die Rede war. Jetzt würde er die ganze Zeit über, unter Beobachtung stehen.

"Minerva, die seine Verlegenheit bemerkte, meinte beruhigend zu ihm.  
"Wenn es Probleme gibt, bin ich mir sicher, dass Severus dir helfen kann! Du musst ihn nur lassen!"

Die Zweideutigkeit hinter ihren Worten erkannte Minerva natürlich nicht, dafür aber Severus, der nach ihren Worten, seinen Kaffee verschluckte und zu Husten begann, bis sein Gesicht rot anlief. Ob er wegen des Hustens oder vor Verlegenheit so reagierte, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar.   
Professor Binns, der neben ihm sass, klopfte ihm beherzt auf die Schulter und meinte: "Sachte mein Lieber! So etwas kann gefährlich sein…"

Harry sah Poppys wissenden Blick und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal laut auf. Er war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, wie viele Menschen wussten, dass er sich in ein paar Tagen, in ein wandelndes Testosteron-überbordendes Etwas verwandeln würde, der nicht mehr Herr über seine, südlich gelegenen, Teile war … 

 

*****

 

"Vergiss nicht! Wenn es dir wirklich helfen soll, ist es wichtig, dass du die Dosis täglich einnimmst. Wenn du möchtest, können wir täglich einen Termin ausmachen, dann musst du nicht selbst den Trank brauen in dem die Beeren eingesetzt werden müssen."

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Harry den Trank nicht vergisst und werde ihn persönlich zubereiten…"

"Äh, Severus!", stotterte Poppy verlegen. Du weißt schon, dass Harry… sagen wir mal, nicht ganz bei sich sein wird, wenn er den Trank einnimmt."  
"Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen durchaus bewusst Poppy", antwortete Severus mit neutraler Stimme und sah eindringlich zu Harry, der den Blick nicht ertrug und verlegen zu Boden sah.

"Du warst Heiler Harry. Meine Anwesenheit ist dir doch nicht etwa peinlich."   
Severus wollte Harry eigentlich nur aufziehen, aber was er sah, liess ihn erstaunt auflachen.  
"Du bist ja wirklich verlegen."

"Ich will nicht darüber reden. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich bei Poppy den Trank bekommen könnte."

"Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind", meinte Severus schmunzelnd. Egal was deine Reaktion sein wird… es gibt nichts, was ich nicht bereits gesehen habe. Oder willst du wirklich, dass Poppy dich in dauer erregtem Zustand sieht?"

"Du bist ein Arsch Severus. Weißt du das? Ich werde mich unter Kontrolle halten und sie sicherlich nicht merken lassen, wie ich mich fühle."

"Es ist ein Potenzmittel Harry. Ein Potenzmittel, das außerdem einen tiefen Schlaf verursacht… allerdings erst, nachdem du dich…" Severus bewegte seine Hand auf unverkennbare Weise. 

Harry wusste genau was diese Bewegung imitierte. Doch Severus schien die Situation zu genießen.  
"Du kannst nicht wissen, wie deine Reaktion ausfallen wird. Willst du das vor Poppy wirklich riskieren?"

"Du kennst meine Reaktion auf das Kraut auch nicht Sev, also bleibt uns nichts Anderes übrig, als abzuwarten."  
"Beere Harry!", berichtigte die Schulkrankenschwester automatisch und lächelte ihren Schützling beruhigend an.

Harry konnte ja nicht wissen, wie sehr ihn die Einnahme dieses Mittels noch überraschen würde…


	35. Feuer der Sehnsucht

"Ich finde, deine Ergebnisse mehr als bemerkenswert Harry."  
Die Schulkrankenschwester sah gebannt auf die Papiere, die seine Schlaf-Erfolge dokumentierten.

Harry konnte nicht abstreiten, dass diese Beere seine Erwartungen, bereits von der ersten Einnahme an, übertroffen hatte.  
Endlich war er in der Lage, eine vernünftige Anzahl von Stunden zu schlafen.

Severus war penibel darauf bedacht, dass er den Trank jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit einnahm, damit Peinlichkeiten, sollten welche auftreten, zu Zeiten waren, die den Tagesablauf der Schule nicht zu stark tangierten.

Bisher vertrug er ihn ohne Probleme. Das versuchte er Poppy und Severus zumindest zu beweisen, und eigentlich stimmte das ja auch, wenn man seine jetzige Situation mit derjenigen vor ein paar Wochen verglich.  
Gelegentlich oder vielleicht auch ein wenig öfters, verspürte er eine Hitze in sich oder bekam eine Erektion, die es allerdings in sich hatte, wenn seine Libido beschloss, der Beere hallo zu sagen.   
Doch das war auch schon alles an aphrodisischer Wirkung, die er verspürte. Das redete er sich zumindest täglich ein, wenn er alleine war und sich bemühte, sich zu ''entspannen''. 

Severus enthielt sich weiterer Kommentare, wofür Harry ihm wirklich dankbar war. Dumme Sprüche hätte er nicht ertragen.  
Aber nichts lag dem Mann ferner. Er wollte Harry nicht foppen, sondern ihm in dieser heiklen Lebenslage beistehen.  
Alles was er anstrebte war, Harry zu beobachten um gegebenenfalls einzugreifen, sollte die Wirkung der Beere Überhand nehmen.

Harry nahm diese Überwachung nicht bewusst war. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Poppy und Severus ihn argwöhnisch im Auge behielten.

"Er scheint die Schlafbeere besser zu vertragen, als wir dachten", meinte Severus eines Abends zu Poppy, nachdem er Harry   
aufgesucht hatte, der längst im Bett lag und nicht bemerkte, wie Severus sein Schlafzimmer betrat, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

Wie sehr sehnte Severus sich in diesen Momenten danach, neben Harry zu liegen und ihn im Arm zu halten.  
Doch es sollte nicht sein. Harry, reagierte bisher äußerst zurückhaltend, auf seine Avancen.  
Seufzend verließ der Tränkemeister Harrys Schlafzimmer, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Leise, lief er die verlassenen Korridore der Schule entlang, bis er im Krankenflügel ankam, um Poppy Bericht zu erstatten.

"Es geht ihm erstaunlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, um was für eine Beere es sich handelt. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass er auch heute innert kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen ist."

"Es sind ja auch erst zehn Tage. Warten wir noch eine Woche und sehen dann, wie er auf die Nebenwirkungen reagiert."  
Poppy meinte es gut, aber Harry hatte keine Woche mehr. Er war einfach ein zu guter Schauspieler, der die Symptome unterdrücken und ignorieren konnte. Aber er wusste, lange verheimlichen, konnte er seine Reaktion auf Ashwagandha nicht mehr.

Sein Innerstes fühlte sich an, als ob es in Flammen stand.  
Seit ein paar Tagen, stand er morgens unter der Dusche und liebkoste sich selbst, bis er die dringend benötigte Erlösung fand.  
Aber, je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwerer kam er zum Erguss.

Er war sehr froh, dass die Mode in der Zauberwelt, Umhänge gestattete, da er ohne sie, längst aufgeflogen wäre.  
So stand er seit Tagen, mit pochender Härte vor seinen Schülern und versuchte den Unterricht, so normal als möglich, zu gestalten. Seine grösste Sorge war, dass die Schüler etwas von seinem, ''Unwohlsein'', bemerken könnten.  
Mit Disziplin und einer unglaublichen Konzentration, schaffte er es, sich zumindest während der Unterrichtszeiten, im Griff zu haben.

Die tägliche Selbstbefriedigung bevor sein Tag begann, half ihm dabei sehr.  
Doch je mehr Tage verstrichen, desto empfindlicher wurde er auf Berührungen.  
Es wurde so schlimm, dass er aufpassen musste, was er anzog, da seine Nippel, die Reibung der Stoffe als erregend empfanden. Hart und schmerzend standen sie von seiner Brust ab und lechzten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, den Unterricht seiner Schüler zu bestreiten.  
Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seinen Zustand zu verheimlichen. Immer stärker, drifteten seine Gedanken und erotischen Fantasien, in Severus Richtung. Das Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen wurde stärker und stärker. Jeder Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, löste eine Flut von Emotionen aus, die sich alle in seiner Mitte bündelten und ihn um den Verstand brachten.  
Es spielte keine Rolle, wann er in die tiefschwarzen Augen sah, immer wurde er dabei ertappt. Severus schien es eine diebische Freude zu bereiten, ihm zuzusehen, wie er sich abmühte.  
Immerhin musste Harry zugeben, dass der tiefe Schlaf ihm gut tat. Zumindest dieser Erfolg konnte die Schlafbeere verbuchen, auch wenn dafür sein Tagesablauf sich, mehr als fordernd, zeigte.

Leise keuchte er auf, als eine Woge der Lust seine Libido traf.   
Harry konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie erregend er es fand, Severus beim Essen zuzusehen, während Schauer der Lust durch seinen Körper schossen und ihn damit zum Beben brachten.

"Alles in Ordnung Harry?", fragte Minerva besorgt, als ihr Harrys erhitztes Gesicht auffiel.  
"Du scheinst mir ein wenig... unruhig."

"Nein Minerva, ich fühle mich nur etwas erhitzt. Ich denke, ich gehe ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft..." verzweifelt versuchte Harry seine Stimme flach zu halten, damit die gute Frau nicht merkte, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich einen runterholen musste. Hektisch stand er auf und stolperte auf unsicheren Beinen nach draußen.

Severus, konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen. Was er sah, liess sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
Harry lehnte vornübergebeugt, an einer Wand des Schlosses und keuchte vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft.   
Der feine Lufthauch, von dem er sich eigentlich Linderung erhoffte, verstärkte seine Gefühle jedoch, als er in seiner Lust gefangen, die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete, um sich den Zugriff auf seine Nippel zu erleichtern.  
Ein weiter Lufthauch streifte seine Brust und liess ihn beinahe die Beherrschung verlieren. 

"Geh weg!", keuchte er abgehakt, als er Severus erkannte, der vorsichtig näher trat und ihn aus glitzernden Augen musterte.

"Nein Harry!", antwortete Severus und konnte seine Gefühle kaum zurückhalten. Der Anblick war zu… er verbot sich weiter zu denken. Harry war nicht er selbst.  
"Ich will dir helfen, wenn ich kann. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst. Ich habe die Schlafbeere, in den letzten Tagen, bis ins kleinste Teilchen auseinander genommen und studiert."

"Ach wirklich…", keuchte Harry enthemmt und verfluchte seine momentane Situation…   
"Das weißt du…Ja! Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, wie du mir mit meinem Problem helfen kannst."  
Harry wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn gerade ritt, aber er näherte sich einem Punkt, wo die Selbstbefriedigung einfach nicht mehr ausreichte. Zielstrebig näherte er sich Severus an und streifte, mit fahrigen Bewegungen, dem Älteren den Umhang von den Schultern.

"Harry, nicht!" Severus zuckte zurück und musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht schwach zu werden.

"Ich will dich Sev!", flüsterte Harry mit erotischer Stimme und schien den Einwand nicht gehört zu haben.  
Erregt presste er seinen Körper an Severus und rieb sich leicht, während er immer lauter wurde.  
"Gott fühlt sich das geil an Sev. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!"

Severus hätte viel Geld bezahlt, wenn das wirklich Harrys Empfindungen waren und nicht durch dieses Mittel verursacht wurden.  
Um sie beide vor einer Entdeckung zu schützen … schließlich war noch nicht Zimmerstunde… führte er Harry, langsam und unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung, in dessen Zimmer.

Kaum, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, warf Harry sich ihm an den Hals und leckte sich zielstrebig, seinen Hals entlang, nach unten.

"Harry nicht! Das bist nicht du…"

"Doch, das bin ich… spürst du nicht, wie sehr ich das bin?"   
Harry nahm eine von Severus' Händen und führte sie zielstrebig an seine pochende Härte.  
"Du machst das mit mir, verstehst du! Ich will dich. Ich wollte dich schon immer. Also stell dich nicht so an, sondern Schlaf mit mir…"

Verzweifelt schloss Severus die Augen. Wie einfach wäre es, dem Drängen nachzugeben. Aber Morgen würde Harry ihn dafür hassen. Das war ihm, trotz der Leidenschaft mit der Harry ihn anflehte, klar.  
Automatisch hatte er begonnen, mit seiner Hand Harrys Schwanz zu pumpen, was von Harry mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei honoriert wurde, als er sich gegen die Faust presste die ihn umschlungen hielt.  
Das brachte Severus wieder in die Wirklichkeit. So gerne er auch bleiben würde, es war falsch.

"Es tut mir so leid Harry. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich heute über die Laken zu stoßen, aber es geht nicht. Wir beide würden diesen Schritt bereuen… Es ist nicht real. Deine Lust ist nicht real…"  
Noch nie in seinem Leben, war ihm etwas schwerer gefallen, als den willigen Körper seiner großen Liebe von sich zu stoßen.  
Aber genau das war es, was sein neues, ''ICH'', seit Terrence Hastings wirksamen Methoden, von ihm verlangte. Er hätte heute Harrys Körper besitzen können, ohne Gegenwehr zu erfahren.  
Aber nur Sex, mechanisch und ohne Gefühle, das wollte er nicht mehr. Das hatte er bereits zur Genüge mit Sirius und in gewissem Sinne auch mit Terrence hinter sich… Das wollte er nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht nur Sex, sondern Liebe… Harrys Liebe!!!

Mit einem Ruck, riss er sich los und verließ dessen Zimmer, als ob die Furien hinter ihm her waren. Es war das schwerste, was er seit langem hatte tun müssen. 

 

*****

 

Natürlich fiel Severus in den folgenden Tagen auf, dass Harry ihm aus dem Weg ging.  
Mehr als einmal verteufelte er sich, die Situation nicht besser gelöst zu haben. Er hätte bei ihm bleiben, stark sein müssen und nicht bei der ersten Hürde davonlaufen sollen.

Dennoch bereute er diese Entscheidung nicht. Er wusste, er hätte Harrys Drängen nachgegeben. Zu sehr begehrte er diesen Körper... diesen Mann.  
Zu lange war es her, seit er ihn im Arm hatte halten können… Auch wenn es schmerzte, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Harry schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Jedenfalls waren seine Gesichtszüge mehr als furchteinflössend und alle in seiner Nähe hatten unter seiner schlechten Laune zu leiden. 

Das ging sogar soweit, dass sie Harry mieden, da sich niemand, ungerechtfertigter Weise anschreien lassen wollte.  
Severus Blick fiel auf die beiden leeren Stühle, links und rechts neben Harrys Platz, bevor er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, von Hagrid zu Minerva sah, die betreten zu Boden sahen.

"Was zum Teufel ist geschehen?", wollte er von der Schulkrankenschwester wissen, die ebenfalls, etwas entfernt vom Helden der Zauberwelt, Platz genommen hatte und die Stimmung beobachtete. 

"Harry! Das ist passiert. Seine Laune ist dermaßen schlecht… er schreit sogar die Schüler an.   
Deswegen ist er von Minerva vorhin zusammengestaucht worden. Du weißt, unsere Direktorin kann unfaire Behandlungen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen."

"Harry dreht langsam durch Poppy. Er schafft es nicht, die Nebenwirkungen der Ashwagandha zu absorbieren."

"Ich bin deiner Meinung. Das ist ja das Problem bei der Einnahme dieser Beere. Darum wollte ich sie zuerst auch nicht einsetzen. Aber er schläft seither sehr viel besser und das war ja das grössere Problem. Der Schlafmangel, hätte ihn schwer krank gemacht."  
Ernst sah sie Severus an, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Harry ging es seither bedeutend besser, auch wenn er mit seiner Libido zu kämpfen hatte.

"Vielleicht täte dir die Einnahme eines Stärkungsmittels auch gut", unterbrach Popp seine Gedanken als sie ihn etwas genauer betrachtete.

"Schaden würde es dir sicherlich nicht. Himmel Severus, du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen.  
Wie habe ich das nur übersehen können. Bitte komm nach dem Essen in den Krankenflügel. Ich denke, du weißt selbst, dass dein Gewicht besorgniserregenden tief ist!"

"Es geht mir gut Poppy. Und sobald es Harry wieder besser geht, kann auch ich aufatmen und mich um mich selbst kümmern. Keine Sorge."  
Severus wollte nicht wirklich über seinen Gesundheitszustand reden. Er war gesund. Er haderte ganz einfach mit seinem Schicksal, was ihn in letzter Zeit den Appetit kostete.

"Das Aufpäppeln, überlässt du ab jetzt mir Severus. Ich kann es nicht länger verantworten, dich unterrichten zu lassen. Vor allem in deinem Unterrichtsfach brauchst du genug Abwehrstoffe, um die vielen Gifte und Dämpfe absorbieren zu können."

"Poppy Bitte!"

"Keine Widerrede! Ich erwarte dich heute noch im Krankenflügel. Ausreden lasse ich nicht gelten. Nicht mehr, verstehst du!"  
Ohne ihm die Chance auf Widerspruch einzuräumen, eilte sie hinaus um alles für seinen Untersuch vorzubereiten.

Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich nach dem Abendessen wirklich auf dem Weg zu Poppy. Vielleicht half sie ihm ja wirklich…


	36. Chapter 36

"Severus, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich", versuchte die Schulkrankenschwester zu ihrem sturen Patienten vorzudringen.

"Nur, weil mein Gewicht ein wenig tief ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit einem Bein bereits im Grab stehe."

"Es ist nicht nur ein wenig tief Severus. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir die Schäden vor Augen führst, wenn du deinen Lebenswandel nicht ganz schnell änderst.  
Deine Knochendichte wird mit jedem Pfund das du weiter abnimmst, bedenklicher. Deine Blutwerte sind sehr schlecht, deine Haut braucht dringend mehr Tageslicht und praktisch alle Mangelerscheinungen, die ein Mensch haben kann, sind in deinem Körper vertreten."

Wild fuchtelte Poppy mit den Händen vor Severus Gesicht herum, als sie ihn zu einer außergewöhnlichen Maßnahme überreden wollte.  
"Mein Vorschlag, um eine relativ schnelle Verbesserung deines Gesundheitszustandes zu erreichen ist dich in eine künstliche Schlafphase zu versetzen und dir nahrungsergänzende Tränke, intravenös zuzuführen."

"Ich will Harry nicht sich selbst überlassen Poppy. Nicht, wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befindet."  
Severus war sich bewusst, dass Poppy nicht übertrieb und nahm die Worte der Schulkrankenschwester durchaus ernst. Dennoch ging Harry im Moment vor. Er wollte die klitzekleine Chance, die er auf ein weiteres gemeinsames Leben mit Harry sah, nicht verspielen indem er mit Abwesenheit glänzte.

"Die einzelnen Schlafphasen dauern ja nicht lange Severus. Die paar Tage solltest du dir nehmen. Was hilft es Harry, wenn du eines Tages einfach umkippst und stirbst. Ein Blutgerinnsel, ein Herzinfarkt, vielleicht aber auch nur ein Treppensturz, da dir schwindelig wurde vor lauter Schwäche und du dich nicht mehr halten konntest…   
Such dir etwas aus. Alles ist möglich und etwas davon wird dann wahrscheinlich auch als Todesursache auf deinem Totenschein stehen…"

 

*****

 

"Minerva, hast du Severus gesehen?"  
Harry versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig als möglich zu halten, da er sich noch gut an die letzte Begegnung mit der Frau erinnerte. Sie hatte ihm, ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, sein kindisches Verhalten aufgezeigt.  
Er wusste, alles konnte er nicht auf die Ashwagandha Beere schieben. Er war es selbst, der sich von seinem Frust treiben ließ und seinen Ärger an allen ausließ, die sich gerade in seiner Reichweite befanden.

"Er ist bei Poppy", antwortete Minerva einsilbig und sah ihn dabei streng an.  
Harry fühlte sich zurückversetzt in seine Schulzeit und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen, als er sich bei ihr für sein schlechtes Verhalten entschuldigte.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meintest. Dennoch enttäuscht mich dein Verhalten.   
Du verhältst dich doch nicht nur wegen diesem … wie auch immer es heißt … so deplatziert. Ich kenne dich seit vielen Jahre und du warst noch nie so schlecht gelaunt. Nicht unschuldigen Schülern gegenüber."  
"Es tut mir leid Minerva. Ich weiß ich bin zurzeit nicht ich selbst.   
Meine Probleme ziehen mich etwas hinunter. Aber ich hoffe, alles bald in den Griff zu bekommen."

"Vielleicht täte es dir und Severus gut, wenn ihr euch endlich entscheidet. Jeder kann sehen, dass ihr euch liebt…"

"Es geht in einer Beziehung nicht nur um Liebe Minerva. Ich erwarte ein wenig mehr von dem Mann an meiner Seite, als nur ein schönes Gesicht und die Bereitschaft, mit mir zu schlafen…"

"So hatte ich es auch nicht gemeint. So wie ich dich und Severus die letzten Wochen erleben durfte, hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass ihr füreinander geschaffen seid.   
Lass nicht zu, dass dein gekränkter Stolz, und sei er auch noch so berechtigt, dir das Beste im Leben nimmt. Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dass du Severus nicht mehr zurück willst, dann lass ihn gehen. Zerstöre ihn nicht, weil er dich verletzt hat.   
Ich denke, Severus hat sein Lehrgeld teuer bezahlen müssen und weiß nun, was er vom Leben erwartet. Also hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen in ihn."

"Das ist ja mein Problem. Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihm noch vertrauen kann. Wenn ich mich noch einmal auf ihn einlasse und er mich wieder beiseite schiebt, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich das noch einmal ertrage… verstehst du! Bei ihm hatte ich mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben sicher und geborgen gefühlt und dennoch hat es nicht gereicht. Er hat mich betrogen…"

"Harry! Du weißt, dass Hastings ihn…"

"Die Bereitschaft, sich auf Terrence Hastings einzulassen, musste bereits vorhanden gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre eine Hypnose nie möglich gewesen."

"Ich dachte ihr hättet eure Differenzen beigelegt und wärt bereit, Hastings zu vergessen?"

"So etwas vergisst man nie Minerva. Egal wie sehr man es auch versucht. Ich werde mich immer an sein Gesicht erinnern, als er sich zwischen mich und Sev gedrängt hat … Aber ich versuche, Severus nicht mehr die alleinige Schuld zu geben.  
Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Auch ich handelte egoistisch, nicht nur Er!"

"Also, was in Merlins Namen ist dann dein Problem?"  
Minerva sah ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll an als sie aufzuzählen begann, was Harry ihr bestätigt hatte.  
"Du Liebst ihn, bist nicht mehr böse auf ihn, sprichst ihn von seiner Schuld frei, Hastings wird blasser in deinen Gedanken, also was hält dich zurück… Du sehnst dich nach Severus! Das sehe selbst ich, durch meine alten getrübten Augen."

"Ich habe Angst. Schlicht und ergreifend Angst Minerva! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihr umgehen soll."

"Geh zu ihm. Sprich mit ihm. Als Mann, nicht als Opfer, als dass er dich immer noch sieht. Er hat dir wirklich schwer zugesetzt und niemand behauptet, dass es leicht werden wird. Aber wenn er dir so wichtig, ist, dass du seinetwegen die Schlafbeere brauchst, dann solltest du die Antwort eigentlich wissen."

Minerva deutete mit dem Finger auf sein Herz, bevor sie weiter sprach.  
"Hier drin Harry. In deinem Herzen kennst du alle Antworten bereits. Jetzt muss nur noch dein Kopf folgen, dann brauchst du MICH nicht mehr, der dir einen Tritt in den Hintern gibt und du brauchst auch Hagrid nicht mehr, der sich den Mund fusselig redet… Severus Tobias Snape, dein unverwüstlicher Tränkemeister reicht dann vollkommen aus."

"Habe ich gerade meinen Namen gehört?"

Erschrocken sahen Harry und die Direktorin zu Severus, dessen Eintreffen sie beide überhörten. Aber wie es schien, hatte er nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen.

"Was hat die Untersuchung ergeben Severus?", fragte Minerva interessiert nach, da sie sich genau wie Poppy um den Mann sorgte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten das in deinem Büro besprechen. Wenn es dir passt, gleich jetzt."

Harry sah den beiden nach, als sie den Weg in Richtung Wendeltreppe einschlugen und dachte intensiv an die Worte dieser Frau.  
Konnte sie Recht haben? Konnte er es wagen?  
In seiner Unterkunft angekommen, legte er sich aufs Bett und dachte intensiv an seine Zeit mit Severus zurück.  
Zwischen Lachen, Weinen, Toben und erotischen Gedanken, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich längst entschieden hatte.

Er wollte diesen Mann zurück… Er wollte ihn mit all seinen Fehlern.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, stand er am Fenster und sah hinauf in den lebendigen Sternenhimmel, den er so viele Jahre, gemeinsam mit Severus bestaunt hatte.   
Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stand er auf und ging in die Kerker, um mit Severus zu sprechen.  
Er wollte ihm heute zeigen, dass er ihn Liebte und begehrte…

 

"Professor Snape ist nicht hier!", wetterte Salazars Portrait als Harry um Einlass bat.   
"Sie können doch nicht einfach um diese Uhrzeit auftauchen und denken, dass sie einfach so eintreten können."

"Es tut mir leid Mister Slytherin. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Professor mich einlässt. Also wenn sie so gut sein möchten, ihm meine Anwesenheit zu melden…"

"Ich habe ihnen doch bereits gesagt, er ist nicht hier. Er wird auch die nächsten Tage nicht erscheinen, da er im Krankenflügel ein Bett bezogen hat."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte sich Harry ab und machte, dass er zu Poppy kam.  
Wenn Severus krank war, dann wollte er ihn unterstützen.

*****

"Harry! Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Ist etwas geschehen?"  
Verschlafen stand die Schulkrankenschwester an der Tür und wunderte sich über den späten Besuch.  
"Severus!", war alles was Harry herausbrachte, bevor er trocken schluckte und sich vorkam wie ein Idiot. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob Sev ihn sehen wollte.

"Severus schläft Harry. Ich habe ihn in ein Schlaf-Koma versetzt, damit ich sein Gewicht kontrollieren kann. Er kann dir im Moment nicht helfen. Er braucht zuerst meine Hilfe."

"Darf ich ihn sehen? Bitte, es ist wichtig. Ich will bei ihm sein."

"Er wird nicht wissen, dass du da bist", meinte Poppy verschlafen, trat jedoch zur Seite um ihn einzulassen.  
"Hast du die Ashwagandha Beere heute schon genommen? Du wirkst ein wenig aufgeregt."

"Ich will sie absetzen Poppy. Ich denke, ich werde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Alles was ich will ist bei Severus zu sein, damit ich ihn sehe, spüre und… Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt kindisch, aber ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart einfach besser."  
Harry setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Severus Bett und nahm die rechte Hand des Schlafenden zwischen seine Hände.  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, sah er Severus, prüfend ins Gesicht.

"Er hat viel an Gewicht verloren. Bin ich daran schuld?"  
Das hatte er eigentlich nicht fragen wollen, auch wenn ihn die schmalen Handgelenke, die skelettartigen dünnen Finger entsetzten. Er wusste, er war nicht ganz unschuldig an Severus' Zustand.

Poppy schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und verneinte.  
"Ihr beide, seit mehr als anstrengend, aber das muss ich nicht speziell hervorheben, nicht wahr?  
Wenn ihr zwei endlich einmal einsehen würdet, nicht für die Probleme des anderen die Verantwortung zu tragen, hättet ihr unterdessen, das eine oder andere Problem weniger.  
Ihr seid beide erwachsen Harry. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und Severus ebenfalls."

Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern beließ es dabei, Severus Hand zu halten und ihn prüfend zu mustern.  
"Wie lange lässt du ihn im Koma?", fragte er interessiert nach, da er diese Methode der Gewichtssteigerung noch von seiner Zeit im Mungo kannte.

"Pro Sitzung drei Tage. Ich will ihn nicht zu lange schlafen lassen, damit der Muskelaufbau nicht darunter leidet."

"Und wie viele Sitzungen hast du geplant?"

"Wenn er gut darauf reagiert, dann denke ich, dass wir mit vier Sitzungen klarkommen. Aber schlussendlich liegt das ganz bei ihm."

"Ich würde dir gerne bei seiner Pflege helfen, wenn ich darf. Ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen und du brauchst in der Nacht deinen Schlaf."

"Du auch Harry. Du auch. Ihr zwei könnt nicht immer abwechslungsweise meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, weil ihr euch gegenseitig helfen wollt."

"Dann lass mich hier schlafen. So kann ich wenigstens bei ihm sein, wenn ich nicht unterrichte."

Poppy wusste, dass Harry so oder so täglich auftauchen würde und gab nach.  
"In Ordnung, so habe ich dich gleich unter Kontrolle, wenn du die Schlafbeere wirklich absetzen willst."

"Es muss sein", war alles was Harry dazu sagte, bevor er sich über Severus beugte.  
Für Dich, wisperte er unhörbar und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin, während er den Schlaf seiner großen Liebe bewachte.

 

*****

 

Das Absetzen der Schlafbeere brachte weniger Probleme mit sich, als erwartet.   
Vielleicht, war er ja wirklich über alles hinweg. Jedenfalls schlief er im Krankenflügel, im Bett neben Severus, auch ohne künstliche Hilfe.

Er hatte ja gedacht, dass sich seine Libido beruhigen würde, wenn die Wirkung der Ashwagandha nachließ, aber noch immer verspürte er dieses starke Sehnen, wann immer er Severus sah oder berührte. Im Gegensatz zu vorher, war er in der Nacht erregt und erwachte, dank seiner erotischen Träume, die alle von seinem Tränkemeister handelten.  
Im Unterricht,hatte er jedoch Ruhe vor seiner Libido, worüber er sehr Dankbar war.

Doch jetzt, als er neben Severus sass, spürte er, wie seine Männlichkeit sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose drückte.  
Er ignorierte sie jedoch und konzentrierte sich auf den schlafenden Mann im Bett.  
Seit drei Tagen, wartete er darauf, dass Poppy Severus aus dem Koma zurück ins Leben holte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er die Gelegenheit bekam, mit ihm zu reden.

Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Angst in ihm einnistete, als Poppy Severus den Trank in den Magen hexte, der ihn erwachen liess. Harry klammerte sich an Severus Hand fest und spürte den Schweiß, der ihm den Rücken hinunter lief. Er fühlte sich angespannt und ruhelos … Gebannt starrte er Severus an, als der sich langsam zu regen begann. Poppy trat hinzu und kontrollierte Severus Werte, bis der Mann stöhnend die Augen aufschlug.

Harry sah ihm Lächelnd ins Gesicht, als Severus versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, während er sich noch im Halbschlaf befand.  
"Langsam Sev. Du warst schließlich drei Tage lang weg."

Poppy reichte Severus erst einmal ein Glas Wasser um ihm Zeit zu geben, ganz aufzuwachen, bevor sie ihn auf etwaige Probleme untersuchte.

Severus wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.   
"Warum bist du hier Harry!", fragte er das erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Lass uns später darüber reden Sev. Ich bin hier, um dich in dein Zimmer zu begleiten, wenn du dich soweit erholt hast, dass Poppy dich gehen lässt."  
Harry brauchte noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor er den Mut aufbrachte, Severus sein Herz auszuschütten.

"Bevor ich in die Kerker gehen kann, ist ein anderer Gang wichtiger", brummelte Severus und stellte seine Beine vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Harry, der sich vorstellen konnte, was Severus Bedürfnis war, half ihm ohne weitere Worte ins Bad.  
"Ruf mich, wenn du etwas brauchst." Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, bis Severus frisch geduscht aus dem Bad trat, mit nichts als einem Tuch um die Hüften.

"Ich leihe dir eines der Krankenhemden, dann kannst du gehen. Die nächste Sitzung setze ich in einer Woche an. Bis dahin, kann sich dein Körper etwas von den Strapazen erholen."  
Poppy half ihm in eines der Hemden und sah dabei diskret weg.  
Harry hatte keine solchen Skrupel und genoss den Anblick eines halbnackten Tränkemeisters. Seines Tränkemeisters, wie er mit klopfendem Herzen feststellte.

Langsam legten sie nebeneinander den Weg in die Kerker zurück, ohne dabei ein Wort zu sprechen.  
Poppy hatte ihnen viel Glück gewünscht, als sie sie zur Tür hinausgeleitete, das war schon alles gewesen.  
Salazar öffnete die Tür, als Severus ihn brummig begrüsste und liess sie ein.

"Setz dich Harry", waren die ersten Worte, die Severus sprach, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt, hatte, dass Salazar nicht lauschte. "Er petzt liebend gern bei Dumbledore. Die beiden Porträts verstehen sich viel zu gut. Es ist unerträglich, wie sie sich immer um mich und mein Leben sorgen."

Mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger erschien ein Schulelf und servierte ihnen Tee, bevor Severus endlich ein Einsehen hatte und Harry ansah. "Also, jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache. Warum bist du wirklich hier."

Harry schluckte… wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab, sah Severus nervös ins Gesicht und begann mit unsicherer Stimme zu sprechen.  
"Ich liebe dich Severus. Mir ist klar geworden, dass Hastings keine Rolle mehr spielt. Ich will mit dir Zusammensein."  
Noch während er sprach, war er näher zu Severus getreten und legte seine Hand zärtlich auf Severus' Brust.  
"Ich begehre dich Sev. Ich will, dass du mich besinnungslos küsst und mir den Himmel auf Erden zeigst. Bitte Liebe mich Severus!"

Severus blickte schmerzerfüllt zu seiner großen Liebe, während er seine Hand auf Harrys Wange legte.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich darauf gehofft ... wie intensiv ich gebetet habe … aber das bist nicht du! Ich kann das nicht Harry. Nicht so, nicht jetzt!"


	37. Feuer der Lust

Harry lächelte, als er die zögerlichen Blicke seines Gegenübers sah.  
"Ich bin es Severus. Ich bin hier, wirklich und wahrhaftig. Keine bewusstseinsverändernde Droge wie letztes Mal. Nur Harry steht vor dir. Harry James Potter, mit all seinen guten und schlechten Eigenschaften..."

"Du meinst, du hast die Schlafbeere abgesetzt und willst mich immer noch?" Severus konnte kaum glauben, dass er Harrys Worte richtig verstand.

"Ich musste sie weglassen. Ich wollte mir endlich Klarheit verschaffen, ob ich dich auch ohne Nebenwirkungen begehre und weißt du was ich herausgefunden habe?" Harry kniete sich vor Severus hin, der fassungslos in seinem Sessel sass und sich verzweifelt an seinem Tee festklammerte, der längst kalt geworden war. 

Bekam er eine zweite Chance, war er es wirklich wert? Severus sah gebannt in das Gesicht des Mannes, den er über alles liebte.

"Ich liebe dich Sev. Ich weiß, ich war ungerecht in letzter Zeit, aber ich brauchte sie, um zu mir zu finden und um mir klar zu werden, ob ich dir Verzeihen kann. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber nun bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es noch einmal versuchen will. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange dauerte, bis ich wusste wie ich fühle."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Harry. Ich war es schließlich der… Ich meine, ich habe dich betrogen und so sehr verletzt, dass …" Severus konnte nicht weitersprechen, die Tränen schnürten ihm die Kehle zu.   
Harry verstand ihn auch so. Die Liebe, die Severus für ihn empfand, spiegelte sich in diesen wunderschönen dunklen Augen und berührten Harry auf eine intime Weise, wie es nur die wahre Liebe vermochte.

"Sch…!", es ist vorbei. Lass uns im Hier und Jetzt leben und uns wieder neu Kennenlernen. Ich will alles von dir Sev. Dein Herz, deine Seele, deine Liebe und deinen Körper. Also mach endlich, dass du aus diesem unbequemen Sessel hochkommst und bring mich ins Bett."

Langsam stand Severus auf und half Harry auf die Beine.  
Während er ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer dirigierte, sah er Harry voller Liebe an und meinte immer noch unsicher:

"Und du bist dir absolut sicher? Keine Ashwagandha mehr im Körper?"

Harry fühlte die Lust in seinem Innern pulsieren, als er die erotische Stimme seines Liebsten hörte, der ihm seine Begierde noch immer nicht zu Glauben schien.  
"Ich war mir noch nie so sicher Severus. Ich weiß, wir sind füreinander bestimmt!", flüsterte er zärtlich und liess sich in einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss verwickeln.

Beide stöhnten erregt auf, als sich ihre Lippen trennten und sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließen.  
Unendlich langsam fiel ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen zu Boden, während sie ihre Körper erkundigten, als ob sie sich niemals zuvor berührt hätten.

Harry schloss die Augen, als Severus eine feuchte und absolut heiße Spur von Küssen seinen Hals hinab platzierte, bevor er sich hingebungsvoll der ersten Brustwarze widmete, die keck abstand, in Erwartung seiner Lippen.  
Er drückte sein Kreuz durch und stöhnte hingebungsvoll, während er seine Hände in Severus' Haaren vergrub.  
Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Die Emotionen drohten ihn zu überwältigen und er befürchtete, nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten, als Severus ein Einsehen hatte und ihn durchatmen liess.

Voller Liebe, blickte Severus ihn an und flüsterte verlegen…  
"Ich will nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist und wenn du weiterhin so stöhnst, komme ich bereits in meiner Hose." 

"Fuck Sev! Das geht mir genauso. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass wir heute sehr langsam vorgehen können. Ich will dich so sehr, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf ein langes Vorspiel einlassen kann."

Bereits während Harry sprach, hatte Severus den Wink verstanden und lehnte sich über seinen nackten Körper, um an die Lade seines Nachtisches zu gelangen, wo er sich die Tube Lubricant schnappte und mit bebenden Fingern den Verschluss zu öffnete.  
Harry stöhnte auf, als er sah, wie Severus nackt vor ihm kniete, mit seinen Händen das Lubricant vorwärmte, während sein Penis, sich ihm in voller Größe präsentierte.  
Gebannt hielt Harry seinen Blick auf Severus Hände gerichtet, die sich ihm langsam näherten. Bevor Severus sich jedoch um Harrys Mitte kümmerte, nahm er ein weiches Kissen und legte es ihm fürsorglich unter den Hintern und küsste ihn anschließend hingebungsvoll.  
Harry war extrem überreizt und empfand selbst diese Geste als einen Schritt Nahe an   
seine Erlösung. Der leichte Luftzug, der seine Öffnung streifte, als Severus den Kuss beendete und seine Pobacken ein wenig auseinander zog damit er ihm mit sanftem Druck über den Damm fahren konnte, war beinahe zu viel des Guten.

"Verflucht Sev! Ich… Bitte… mach was!", keuchte Harry frustriert, da er das Gefühl hatte gleich zu platzen.  
"Ich will deine Finger in mir. Ich will, dass du mich vorbereitest. Jetzt sofort!"  
Zu viel mehr war Harry nicht fähig, als er Severus Finger spürte, der sanft an seine Öffnung drückte.

So lange hatte Harry sich nach diesem einen Moment gesehnt. Seit seiner Reise nach Paris hatte er sich so eine Nacht erhofft und heute, so viele Monate später, wurde sie endlich Wirklichkeit.  
Harry glaubte zu vergehen, als Severus seine Finger spielen liess und ihn scherenartig weitete.

Severus Augen verließen keine Sekunde Harrys Gesicht, als er die Finger herauszog, sein Glied mit dem Lubricant benetzte und sich langsam in ihn schob.  
Sanft drückte er Harrys Knie etwas weiter nach oben, damit er die Prostata leichter stimulieren konnte.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste er innehalten, da die unglaubliche Enge seines Liebsten ihm beinahe einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Um nicht zu kommen, drückte er den kleinen, winzigen Punkt nahe des Anus und verhinderte, dass sein Sperma bereits nach Sekunden aus ihm herausschoss.

Die Kontraktionen blieben jedoch bestehen und bescherten ihm einen trockenen Orgasmus, ungeahnten Ausmasses.  
Laut schrie er auf, als ihn die Erfüllung traf, ohne dass sein Penis ejakulierte. Das war eine Erfahrung, die er bis zum heutigen Tag, nur vom Hörensagen kannte. Er schwor sich, Harry bei einem ihrer nächsten Vereinigungen dieselbe Erfahrung erleben zu lassen. Das war einfach nur geil. Anders konnte er diese Empfindungen nicht beschreiben.

Schwer atmend hielt er still, als seine Muskeln kontrahierten und ihn erneut lustvoll aufstöhnen liess, als Harry sich unter ihm bewegte und nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
Ekstatisch, begann er sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen, während seine rechte Hand, Harrys Glied umfasste und es im gleichen Tempo wichste wie er in ihn stieß.  
Leicht, änderte er den Winkel beim Zustoßen und wurde gleich darauf mit einem lustvollen Aufschrei seitens Harry dafür belohnt.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich und hielten aneinander fest, als Severus spürte, wie sich Harrys Seitenwände zusammenzogen, als er den Orgasmus nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte.

Severus sah in Harrys Augen den Versuch nicht zu Kommen, aber er vereitelte dies, indem er seine Bemühungen intensivierte und mit heiserer Stimme in Harrys Ohr stöhnte:  
"Lass dich fallen Liebster. Wir haben unser ganzes restliches Leben um es langsam anzugehen. Jetzt brauchen wir beide eine schnelle Erlösung."

Das war alles, was Harry brauchte um sich gehen zu lassen. Mit einem animalischen Aufschrei liess er zu, dass sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Zuckend schoss sein Sperma aus ihm und benetzte Severus Hand, der mit seinen auf und ab Bewegungen weitermachte, bis auch der letzte Tropfen Harrys Körper verlassen hatte.

Erst dann, stieß er ein paar Mal fest und hart gegen Harrys Prostata, der Schreiend zusammenzuckte und sich automatisch noch fester um Severus Glied schloss.  
Keuchend und mit abgehakten Lauten, stieß Severus hart zu, bevor er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich tief in Harry ergoss.   
Erschöpft brach er über seinem Liebsten zusammen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Harry umfing ihn mit seinen Armen und Beinen und hielt ihn, während er auf den Boden der Realität zurückzukehren versuchte.  
Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis er fähig war, sich von Harry herunterzurollen und sich neben ihn zu legen.  
Harry seufzte enttäuscht auf, als ihn die kühle Nachtluft traf und kuschelte sich augenblicklich näher zu ihm hin.  
Genauso hatten sie es bereits viele Male in der Vergangenheit gehandhabt und dennoch, war es für beide ein unbeschreiblicher und emotionaler Moment.  
Severus spürte die Tränen mehr als, dass er sie hörte, aber als er sich etwas vorbeugte, um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen wusste er, dass Harry weinte. 

"So schlecht?", versuchte er zu scherzen, was mit einem Aufschluchzen belohnt wurde, das in leises Lachen überging.  
"Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich an dich gewöhnt habe", meinte Harry und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust.

"Wir haben alle Zeit, der Welt" flüsterte Severus leise und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
"Schlaf jetzt. Wir reden morgen weiter."  
Egal wie klebrig und verschwitzt sie sich fühlten… beide waren nicht bereit, einen Zauber anzuwenden um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen. Sie wollten und brauchten es genauso. Der männliche Duft nach Schweiß und Sex, die zerwühlten und zerknitterten Laken, sowie die leicht unbequeme Lage in der sie sich umklammert hielten…

Gehalten von Severus' starken Armen, schlief Harry kurze Zeit später tief und fest.  
Severus bewachte den Schlaf und lächelte dabei. Schlafen wollte er nicht. Viel zu sehr sehnte sich sein Herz nach dieser Liebe um zu schlafen. Viel lieber hielt er Harry an sich gedrückt und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu.

Es war bereits früher Morgen, als Harry verschlafen die Augen öffnete nur, um Severus' Lächeln zu sehen, mit dem er sein Erwachen honorierte. Harry lächelte beinahe verlegen zurück, sah auf seine Uhr und meinte erstaunt:

"Du bist schon auf?", Es ist erst vier Uhr morgens!"

"Ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen", gab Severus verlegen zu und strich Harry sanft über den Arm.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst einzuschlafen, da ich es nicht riskieren wollte, zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war."

"Nie mehr Severus. Unser Albtraum ist endgültig vorbei."   
Vorwitzig, da er die Ausbuchtung spürte, die sich an seinen Schenkel drückte, drehte Harry sich um, kniete sich zwischen die Beine seines Liebsten und begann sich die vielen erogenen Zonen hochzuarbeiten, bevor er, den unterdessen vor Lust wimmernden Mann, in einen Zungenkuss verwickelte den Severus alles vergessen liess. Sogar seinen Namen…

"Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir die Zeit bis zum Frühstück überbrücken können", meinte Harry mit erotischer Stimme und zeigte seinem Tränkemeister, was genau er sich von ihm erhoffte…

 

*****

 

"Ich bin erstaunt, wie schnell die letzten Wochen vergangen sind!", meinte Minerva McGonagall und sah ihren Lehrer für die dunklen Künste lächelnd an.  
"Habt ihr schon gepackt?", fügte sich hinzu und sah zu Severus hin, der neben Harry stand und die Antwort bejahte.

"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass ich dich nicht doch noch dazu überreden kann, den Posten bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu behalten!"

"Ganz sicher Minerva. Es war abgemacht, dass ich gemeinsam mit Harry die Zeit in Hogwarts verbringe. Ich werde ihn nie mehr, für eine so lange Zeit, alleine lassen…"

"Ich verstehe dich ja, aber versuchen musste ich es. Das verstehst du sicher."

"Natürlich Minerva. Ich hoffe nur, du verstehst meine Beweggründe. Ich lasse dich nicht gerne unter dem Jahr im Stich, aber ich…"

"Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Horace schafft das schon. Da bin ich mir sicher. Es ging ja all die Jahre zuvor auch. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind es persönliche Gründe, die mich fragen ließen.  
Du und Harry… Ihr seid mir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich will euch einfach nicht missen…"

Harry, der der Unterhaltung nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, da er mit Hagrid in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft war, drehte sich nach den letzten Worten der Direktorin um, und nahm die ältere Frau, liebevoll in den Arm.  
"Ich werde euch alle hier sehr vermissen. Aber nächstes Jahr, sehen wir uns ja bereits wieder. Vielleicht lässt du Severus dann ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein."

"Ich komme so oder so mit dir mit", gab Severus unumwunden zu.  
"Selbst, wenn ich keinen Lehrerposten angeboten bekommen."

"Das steht außer Frage. Ein Mann mit deinen Fähigkeiten… bekommt immer einen Posten angeboten."

"Da bin ich dir sehr dankbar Minerva. Ich bin froh, dass außer mir noch jemand anderes die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten dieses Mannes sieht."

Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, da er sehr gut wusste, worauf Harry anspielte, auch wenn die Direktorin die Zweideutigkeit hinter Harrys Aussage nicht erkannte.  
"Du bist unmöglich Harry. Was, wenn sie gemerkt hätte, auf was du anspielst. Willst du sie absichtlich, peinlichen Situationen aussetzen", fragte Severus, als Minerva sie verließ, um den Unterricht in Verwandlung zu beginnen.

"Harry küsste Severus lachend und meinte schelmisch, während er Hagrid zum Abschied zuwinkte… Ich hätte kein Problem damit. Ich will, dass alle Welt weiß, was für ein toller Mann mein Bett wärmt…"

Severus hielt Harry fest umarmt, als sie das Schloss verließen und sich ein letztes Mal umsahen, bevor sie apparierten.  
Die Hand unter Harrys Kinn gelegt, küsste Severus ihn innig auf den Mund und raunte ihm erregt zu: "Wenn du deine Hände nicht bei dir behältst, kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass wir heute noch von hier fortkommen."

Harry nahm schnell seine Finger von Severus Gemächt, das er begonnen hatte zu liebkosen und trat lachend einen Schritt zurück.  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Bring mich nach Hause Severus. Bring mich zurück nach Spinners End…"


	38. Epilog ... Verzeihen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben
> 
> Da ist es nun, das letzte Kapitel von Leben, Lieben, Leiden ... Verzeihen.  
> Die Geschichte begann als kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für Severus Snape, wurde dann jedoch vom viel zu frühen Tod von Alan Rickman überschattet.  
> Ich überlegte zu der Zeit wirklich, diese Geschichte abzubrechen, bin jetzt aber mehr als froh, es nicht getan zu haben.
> 
> Mit einem letzten Lumos Maxima für Alan Rickman, verabschiede ich mich hier und hoffe, dass dieser wundervolle Schauspieler, egal, wo auch immer sich seine Seele jetzt befindet, es ein besserer Ort ist, wo er keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen muss.
> 
> Ich danke Euch allen fürs Lesen und wünsche allen einen schönen Sommer.  
> Rachelautum danke ich ganz speziell dafür, dass sie sich dieser Geschichte annimmt und sie auf eine wirklich wundervolle Art ins Englische übersetzt.
> 
> Danke Rachel... Ich liebe deine Version.
> 
> Jetzt ist aber endgültig Schluss. Ab zum Kapitel und haltet die Ohren steif.  
> Eure Jorg

"Verdammt noch mal Sev. Hast du meine schwarze Krawatte herumliegen sehen? Ich kann sie nicht finden."

"Schau mal im Bad nach. Du hast sie doch vorhin in der Hand gehalten, als du rein gegangen bist." Severus trat aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und sah Harry fragend an.   
"Hast du sie? Können wir endlich los? Wir sind mal wieder viel zu spät dran."

"Die Taufe findet sicher nicht ohne uns statt Sev. Schliesslich bist du der Pate der kleinen  
Sophie-Anne."

Severus sah seinen Partner mit seinem provokant ironischen Blick an. Die linke Augenbraue hielt er gekonnt nach oben gezogen, als er mit seiner leisen Stimme antwortete: "Willst du wirklich, dass Hermine wütend wird nur, weil du deine Krawatte nicht finden konntest?", konnte er sich einen kleinen Seitenhieb, auf Harrys immer wiederkehrende Unordnung, nicht verkneifen.

Das Geplänkel der beiden ging noch eine Weile weiter, ohne jedoch verletzend zu werden.  
Die letzten zwei Jahre, hatte sie sehr verändert. Sie standen sich heute näher denn je und waren glücklich, den Schritt des Verzeihens gewagt zu haben.

Spinners End, war allerdings nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen.  
Die gemeinsam ausgesuchten Möbel sowie die liebevoll renovierten Räume, waren ein Muss, als sie sich entschlossen den Neuanfang zu wagen.

Severus erinnerte sich, wie stolz und glücklich Harry aussah, als sie das erste Mal nach ihrem Einzug die Türen öffneten, um ihren Freunden das neu renovierte Haus zu zeigen.  
Es war ein sehr emotionaler Moment, der Severus auch heute noch mit Dankbarkeit erfüllte.   
Spinners-End war endlich wieder ihr gemeinsames Zuhause.

Doch es gab auch sonst noch einiges, wofür er mehr als dankbar war.  
Der erste Händedruck den er mit Ron tauschte und damit ihr Kriegsbeil endgültig begrub, gestaltete sich, zu seiner Überraschung, mehr als emotional.

Und auch die scherzhaft gemeinte Begrüßung seitens Pansy die, gemeinsam mit Theo gekommen war, um ihre Meinung zu dem topmodernen Wohnzimmer abzugeben. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht unterlassen , den Geschmack der beiden Männer kritisch zu begutachten, bevor sie augenzwinkernd ihre Zustimmung gab.

Hermines Tränen, als sie Harry liebevoll begrüsste, bevor sie auch ihn in die Arme schloss und an ihren wogenden Busen drückte, liess ihn wie ein kleiner Junge erröten und machte ihn ganz verlegen.  
So wie Molly, erkannte er schmunzelnd.  
Hermine liebte ihre Familie und Freunde und hielt sie mit der gleichen mütterlichen Fürsorge zusammen, die Molly ihrer Familie von je her angedeihen liess.

Gawain Robards, Harrys Vorgesetzter und langjähriger Freund, liess es sich nicht nehmen, den Wein zur Einweihungsparty zu spendieren.

All diese kleinen Momente, von denen er glaubte, sie nie mehr zu erleben, schloss er tief in seinem Herzen ein um, an weniger schönen Momenten, die Kraft zu haben zu bestehen.   
Seit dieser schlimmen Zeit wusste er immer, wofür er lebte, kämpfte und liebte.   
Er war sich bewusst, was er aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, als er sich damals vernachlässigt fühlte und sich auf Terrence Hastings einließ, ohne zuvor mit Harry über seine Wünsche und Bedenken gesprochen zu haben.

Harry und er würden nie mehr Schweigen!   
Natürlich stritten sie, das war normal. Aber sie gingen nie mehr wütend ins Bett oder außer Haus. Sie diskutierten, fanden Kompromisse und liebten sich mit einer Intensität, die Ihresgleichen suchte.

Ihr Leben fand an verschiedenen Orten statt.   
Ein paar Monate im Jahr verbrachten sie in Hogwarts und Weihnachten wurden sie in Kanada bewirtet, wo ihnen Sirius und Thomas zeigten, warum sie nie nach England zurückkehren wollten. 

Die Zeit, in der sie das wilde Kanada besuchten, das Sirius und Thomas Zuhause nannten, liebten sie unterdessen genauso, wie das altertümliche Zauber-England.  
Und der Rest der Zeit, lebten, liebten und stritten sie, in ihrem Heim in Spinners End und in der über alles geliebten Schule, in Hogwarts.

Hermines erneute Schwangerschaft verlief diesmal ohne Komplikationen, da alle mit Argusaugen über sie wachten.  
Severus war mehr als erstaunt, als Ron und Hermine ihn fragten, ob er die Patenschaft der Kleinen übernehmen wollte. Damit hatte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Aber er freute sich, da diese Geste ihm mehr als alles andere Zeigte, dass sie ihm verziehen hatten.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er noch glücklicher sein konnte als er schon war. Aber, als er das erste Mal das kleine Bündel Mensch im Arm hielt, war es um ihn geschehen.  
Sophie-Anne, machte sein Glück perfekt. Anders konnte er seine Empfindungen und Emotionen nicht nennen, die ihn überkamen, als er in die großen unschuldigen Augen der Kleinen sah.  
Selbst, konnten er und Harry ja keine Kinder haben, aber als Pate für die Kleine, konnte er seinem Vater-Gen vollkommen gerecht werden.

Er ging sogar mit Ron einig, dass die Kleine nichts mit Männern anfangen durfte, bis sie nicht mindestens Zwanzig war.  
Rose lächelte und schmiegte sich in der Zwischenzeit in Harrys Arme.   
Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie mit ihrem Paten, das leichtere Los gezogen hatte. Harry würde nie so eifersüchtig über sie wachen.  
Sein zustimmendes Nicken, liess sie allerdings enttäuscht aufseufzen.  
So wie es aussah, würde sie es ebenfalls nicht leicht haben, wenn sie sich mal für Jungs zu interessieren begann. 

 

*****

Das Fest der Taufe, war dann auch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wunderschön und liess Harrys Liebe zu Severus noch mehr wachsen, als er ihn mit der Kleinen im Arm beobachtete.  
Endlich, fühlte er sich als Familie. Erst jetzt erkannte er, wie nachlässig sie beide, die ersten zehn Jahre ihrer Beziehung miteinander umgegangen waren. Es war einfacher gewesen, die Probleme zu ignorieren und den Beleidigten zu spielen.  
Sie mussten jeder für sich, einen hohen Preis für ihre Ignoranz bezahlen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt nicht aufgegeben, sondern vehement für ihr Glück gekämpft zu haben.

Severus' Lächeln, der Blick, mit dem er ihn verheißungsvoll ansah, die Vorfreude auf den Abend … All dies war Familie. Seine Familie. Sie mochten nicht der Norm entsprechen, aber sie waren dankbar für alles was sie besaßen und auf die Ziele, die sie erreicht hatten. 

Für Harry gab es so oder so niemanden anderes, als Severus Tobias Snape.  
Er liebte seinen Tränkemeister. Mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten…

 

*****

 

Übermüdet von der langen und intensiven Nacht, sass Harry im sonnendurchfluteten Morgenzimmer und liess sich von Kreacher das Frühstück servieren.

Severus schlief noch.   
Er hatte seinem Tränkemeister keine ruhige Minute gelassen. Es lag eine ihrer speziellen Nächte hinter ihnen, in der sie sich gegenseitig zu Höhenflügen inspirierten, was zur Folge hatte, dass Severus immer noch wie ein Toter schlief und Harry sich, selbst nach der Einnahme eines doppelten Schmerztranks, äußerst vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl setzen musste. 

Während er sich Kaffee nachschenkte, brachte Kreacher die Zeitung und legte sie neben ihm auf den Tisch.  
Kein Gemurre und kein abschätziges Wort war vom Elfen zu hören, der überglücklich war, dass die Normalität wieder Einzug gehalten hatte in Spinners-End.

"Danke Kreacher", lobte Harry den Elfen und nahm den Tagespropheten zur Hand.  
Die Überschrift liess ihn traurig zurück und zu seiner Verwunderung empfand er ein wenig Mitleid mit der Frau. Narzissa hatte nie ein einfaches Leben gehabt. Neugierig las er weiter.

Ehemalige Todesserin aus unerklärlichen Gründen tot in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden!  
Narzissa Malfoy, eine der Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung, die seit dem Krieg die Zauberwelt terrorisiert, wurde gestern Abend von einem der Wärter tot in ihrer Zelle in Askaban entdeckt. Nach der Aussage des zuständigen Heilers, starb Narzissa Malfoy Black an einem Herzstillstand, dessen Ursache noch ungeklärt ist.  
Bekannt wurde sie … Nachdenklich liess Harry die Zeitung sinken, als Severus das Morgenzimmer betrat.

"Narzissa ist tot", war alles was er sagte, bevor er ihm die Zeitung hinhielt.

Severus küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn und las sich den Bericht durch, bevor er meinte: "Ich denke, sie starb an gebrochenem Herzen. Es musste sehr schwer für sie sein ... die letzten Jahre, so ganz ohne Lucius…"   
Es lag kein Groll in seiner Stimme, als er über Lucius und Narzissa sprach. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war lange vorbei…

Der Rest der Zeitung schien uninteressant zu sein, also faltete er sie zusammen und kümmerte sich lieber hingebungsvoll um die Bedürfnisse seines Mannes.  
Harrys Einwand: "Sev, mein Arsch brennt wie Feuer", ignorierte er mit den Worten: "Es gibt noch viele Möglichkeiten dich zum Schreien zu bringen."  
Schmunzelnd kümmerte sich Severus um Harrys aufwallende Leidenschaft und versuchte mit allen Facetten, Harry die Schmerzen vergessen zu lassen.

So entging ihnen die kleine Randnotiz bei den amtlichen Todesanzeigen, die auf der vorletzten Seite des Tagespropheten, ihr Dasein fristete.

 

*****

 

Terrence Hastings  
Geboren am 26.07.1959  
Gestorben am 14.04.2011  
Der Tod hatte ein Einsehen und hat dich erlöst

 

*****

 

"Endlich mein Liebster, sind alle Altlasten beseitigt und wir können durchstarten."

Blaise Zabini stöhnte erregt auf und drückte sich seinem Liebhaber entgegen, als Draco ohne große Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang.   
Während Draco sich, in immer wilder werdendem Tempo in Blaise rammte, konnte er seine Erregung nicht verbergen, die ihn bei der Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter und von Terrence Hastings überkam.

"Das hast du wirklich zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt Blaise", stöhnte er, als er sich seinem Orgasmus hingab und seinen Sexpartner mit seinem Samen füllte.   
"Dafür hast du einen Wunsch frei. Sag was du begehrst und es soll dir gehören…", keuchte Draco abgehakt, als er sich geschafft neben Blaise legte, der sich selbst befriedigte, bis auch er kam.

Während Blaise seine Erfüllung fand und sich zuckend über seine Hand ergoss, schrie er bebend vor Lust, während wogen der Leidenschaft durch seinen Körper rasten, laut hinaus.

" ICH WILL NUR EINES. ICH WILL HARRY JAMES POTTER … "


End file.
